Turbulence
by Era Yachi
Summary: Aurikku. Twist to the original plot with real characterization for all of the characters. Is about Auron and Rikku before and after Sin is defeated. Lots of IC goodness.
1. Prologue

_Turbulence_

--

**(09/03/08)New AN:It's been nearly six years since I started this. I would like to ask anyone reading this for the first time to please excuse any odd or selfish behaviour displayed in the ANs of the first...oh, 30 chapters or so. Heh...my writing was not nearly as good as it has become after half a decade. I've come so far, it seems. Only seems right that I finish this story. Thank you, all.**

Old AN:

Well, besides the fact that this is my first FFX ficcy, (No! Do NOT run away now) I don't think that I own it either. No, I'm pretty sure Square has it. Alas, I am not rich enough to challenge them to a lawsuit that may dump this precious game into my possession. I guess I'm stuck in dream-land like the rest of you. Smile.

Right, it's an Aurikku. Personally? I don't like the idea of Auron and Rikku like that, but yeah. You like it, right? Obviously, 'cause you're here. It's kinda sweet, and I love writing so this is my opportunity to be brave and try something new!

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

"Rikku?"

Somewhat dazed, the young Al Bhed girl found her gaze straying from the crystalline interior of the object she held. Her fingers instinctively curling about the fragile figure, she aimed her attention towards the front of the tent. The flap marking the entrance rippled slightly, teased by the wind, and standing not very far away from her chair was Lulu. The black mage smiled softly, crossing her arms in front of her and inwardly wishing for any other scene but the one she saw before her now. She was sympathetic towards her newest friend, yet one she had known for so long. Rikku was a bundle of changes, arraying from her appearance, to her attitude towards life. Nothing seemed to interest her anymore.

"Rikku, you shouldn't be like this. You miss him too much." her older friend advised calmly, trying not to upset her further. Rikku stiffened, wondering just when Lulu had found out anything about what she was thinking about. "…Lulu?"

"Yuna misses him too, Rikku. We all do. Tidus wouldn't want us to remember him as a lost friend." Lulu crouched down to Rikku's level, folding her hands in front of her. "What is that?"

Containing her relief, the Al Bhed sighed and returned her morose gaze to the crystal that lie in her palms. She held it out for the mage to see, managing a weak smile. "See? It's a piece of crystal. From Macalania Forest."

"I see," Lulu nodded, and reached out with a hand, hesitating. "Is it all right…?"

"Oh," Rikku flashed another sad smile. "Go ahead. It's…it's not mine."

Returning the expression, Lulu gently took the figurine from the girl's quivering hands. Instantly, Rikku withdrew them, looking meekly up at her friend who sat, examining the piece with interest. "It's beautiful," she said, voice barely above a whisper. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh," Rikku said again, casting her eyes to the ground. "I'm just…holding on to it for a friend. It's a tree, see?"

The mage tilted her head, and then rotated the figure about in her hands, slowly. Finally, she broke out into a wide smile, this time displaying true amusement instead of the falseness she had been giving to the Al Bhed. She exhaled shortly, in a laugh that brought forth no sound. "It's a tree," she said, still wonderingly. "It has some amazing detail, Rikku."

The girl had barely begun to reply when, at that particular moment, the 'tree' caught a seemingly perfect ray of light Every possible color existing through the waves of a rainbow scattered lightly onto her face, causing her to shrink back slightly in surprise. She gaped as the brilliant colors swirled, dipped, and then vanished without a trace onto the dull earth at her feet. Lulu had dropped the figurine, and quickly picked it up again from the dirt with a horrified expression. "Rikku-"

"No," she responded quietly, shaking her head. Her long, golden bangs brushed her face as she did so, and she looked back into her friend's face. "It's all right. It looks very breakable, but it's actually stronger than rock. See?" Carefully, she reached out and took the crystal again, holding it up for her to see. The figure, indeed, was still intact and rather unscratched.

"I'm sorry," Lulu, somewhat embarrassed for being so careless, attached her eyes to her feet. "Really…but we should be going now. Yuna is waiting for us."

The Al Bhed's eyes lightened considerably as she thought of seeing Yuna and Wakka again at the stadium. Kimhari, too. Hastily, she found herself on her feet, tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ears nervously. "You mean…"

"It's about to start," the mage nodded, taking a standing position as well. "If we don't hurry, we might miss the first act."

"But-" Rikku started forward, fingers outstretched. But she stopped, watching Lulu retreat towards the front of the tent again. When the mage turned around, the girl was already sitting in her chair again, cradling her face in her hands. "I don't want to see Yunie that way! How can she bear to watch it…I don't want to go!"

Apparently confused with her sudden behavior, Lulu made a move suggesting comfort. But she paused, seeing the anguish in her eyes. Being afraid of the past wasn't so bad a thing, but Rikku's case was different. The Al Bhed didn't want anyone to know about her secret feelings, however much she let them spill from time to time. . "Rikku, it's hard to understand. Those people are only doing this to keep the joy alive, even though they have become aware of our own pain. They asked for Yuna's opinion, and she didn't refuse. You have to trust her."

Rikku sniffed, partly because she wanted to cry right then, and partly because she was cold and her nose was runny from the lack of heat. Lulu sensed her depression, and sighed softly with understanding, while defeated. There was obviously no telling what the young Al Bhed thought at what moment, or whether she was even considering the loss of Tidus, even. Every time someone mentioned him, she never went stiff, or changed the subject. Yuna was prone to that, even when he was referred to, not by name, but by indication. It was all Lulu could do, wondering just how either of them were going to sit through a reenactment of the final battle with Sin. One way or the other, the two of them would fall apart.

Then again, the world was unaware of the deep love the young summoner and blitzball player shared. A loss of friendship, of course, was already assumed. Whenever the story was told, tears were shed. To tell it again with a touch of the truth would bring more than sympathy, but despair all around. Disbelieving by half, and others thinking it ludicrous. This wasn't the case they hoped for, and so the whole truth was kept veiled.

But inside the circle, another truth was hidden.

"Let's go," the mage offered gently, waiting with a patient expression. Slowly, yielding to Lulu's insistency, Rikku let herself get to her feet again. Try as she might, she couldn't picture herself in front of a crowd, smiling and waving. She didn't want to see herself there, among the higher parts of the crowd, pretending to enjoy the show that they would play for her, for them, for what they thought was a good cause. All this was thought to her, and she wanted to deny it.

She was concerned as far as the term 'fair' went, but as for the fact of trusting her after telling them what she knew and hoped for, she wasn't sure. Lulu was just being kind, and tolerant as a good guardian was supposed to be. Yuna never said anything about Tidus, making it clear that she was not even by a slight chance, catching on to Rikku's emotions. Wakka focused on Lulu, and blitzball. Renouncing his retirement seemed to be one of the happiest things he'd done in his life. Kimahri only stuck around from time to time. He would often visit Mt. Gagazet, just to observe his fellow Ronso's slipping return.

And Rikku? She didn't return and help rebuild Home after all. It was a painstaking act upon her refusal, but Cid had profoundly insisted that she lived on for at least a little while with her friends. He had promised a new, and fresh Home full of happy Al Bheds ready to welcome their heroine back into their society. She couldn't remember his exact words, but his voice was so reassuring, giving her more hope to add to whatever she was recollecting.

Yet still, no one understood the real reason why she had withdrawn so much from the rest of the world. This was mainly because of the effort she put into hiding it fom everyone else.

The tent flap gently brushed her shoulder as she followed her friend out onto the cold plains. In the distance, soft celebration music played like a thousand voices strumming the same chord and plucking, whistling or beating the same instrument at once. Raising her eyes to the horizon, the Al Bhed girl found it glowing with a million lights, some dancing across the sky like lost sunbeams. A cool breeze picked up, pressing against her bare shoulders. Immediately, she wished for a warmer garment, or at least an Al Bhed-approved night warmer – a comfortable, light material that heated when it came into contact with cool air. Unfortunately, while some machina were accepted by had-been Yevonites, others were found very pointless, and out of the question.

Somehow, the thought that had been dreading her only minutes before picked up a burden from her thoughts. Just knowing that they – meaning those alive today and those whom had passed – put all of their hard work and suffering into creating this perfect, Sin-free world, and that the world appreciated it in return was enough to make any one of them happy.

Rikku closed her eyes, and brought her arms in front of her, wrapping her palms around her own neck. Was that what Auron and Tidus thought? Did they know the world that they had helped in creating?

"Rikku!" Rikku snapped her eyes open, watching as Lulu made a turn and doubled back towards her. She pursed her lips in a silent apology; she hadn't even realized that the mage had moved on without her. Briskly, she shook her head, indicating that she was already coming, and with a last, sad glance towards the large tent and the item she left inside, the Al Bhed girl hopped over the rocky ledge in front of her. No more infuriating thoughts swam inside of her head as raced down to her waiting comrade.

* * *

Er, this is just a prologue. It's gonna jump into history next chapter, and then jump back after several more chapters. See, I like making happy endings. Then again, I've been known to be cruel and heartless so you can expect an unhappy but angsty ending as well. Haven't decided, really. Hee. Hee. Hee.


	2. Acquaint

**_Turbulence_**

**_---------------_**

****

**Please, don't be crude. Getting to the point…quickly. It's a little straying off the plot but then…what the heck are fanfics for? The real story? BLAH! :P At least it's all in GOOD characterization, right?**

__________

Chapter Two

 The usually-silent creature lifted it's long trunk, spraying a sheet of water over the heads of the small crowd below. A few, phony merchants ducked for cover, while a woman screamed amidst the flurry of shoopuf-handlers that forward to calm the gentle beast. Moaning lowly, the giant had its interest held by the sparkling water yet again, and swung its head from side to side inattentively. 

"Agh, I'm soaked!" Wakka lifted his hands above his hand, bearing a revolted look. He shook out his fingertips in disgust, something thicker and more biological than water dripping from his hair. "What is this stuff? Man, it's all over me!"

A diverted Lulu suppressed her laughter, and crossed her arms. "Apparently we aren't the only ones that think Wakka needs a bath."

"Oh my…" Yuna had to cover her mouth in order to prevent herself from smiling. She took a deep breath and spoke in the most dignified manner she could accomplish, but her amusement was apparent. "Wakka…"

The ex-captain of the Besaid Aurochs wiped his slimy hands on the ground, grimacing as he did so. Suddenly, he froze, and for some reason ready to become known, he lifted his head meekly towards Auron. The silent guardian stood away from the others, as patient as he was for the most time. "Oh, man…this isn't what I think it is, ya?"

One of the few that found the situation humorless, Auron nodded his head once. 

Tidus broke out into a laugh with the others as a humiliated Wakka hung his head against his chest. Slowly, she rocked back into a sitting position, arms stuck out into the air at his sides, slightly apart from his body. He appeared as a living slime ball, covered in one of the less delightful substances that existed on Spira. Shoopuf mucus.

"You are welcome wash off before we leave." Auron then turned, using all of his mysterious/demanding attitude that he could spare. He was tense, vigilant for what possible dangers that could be waiting for them ahead. His boots scraped slightly against the small pebbles underfoot, but the sound hastily faded as the distance between himself and the group expanded. He only stopped at a short distance, watching them out of his one, russet eye. Patient, but unquestionable, the 'legendary' man stood like a weathering statue. Unmoved.

"Man, that guy's got no feelings, y'know?" Wakka pointed out stubbornly. Lulu, among the braver of those that remained, approached him with a grim smile tugging the corners of her violet lips. The numerous buckles that lined the front of her dress clinked together as she crouched, taking the poor, red-haired guardian by an arm. "Wakka, you are worse than a child sometimes."

"Why don' I just ask my long-nosed friend over there to give you a snot bath?" The reluctant ex-captain retorted, uncrossing his legs as he gave way to her urgency. On his feet again, he aimed an offensive glare towards the rest of the watchers. "You think it's funny, ya?"

"No," Yuna smiled shyly, and shook her head in a silent apology. "We're sorry, Wakka. I'm sure we all didn't mean it in that way."

"Kimahri not laugh." The Ronso's low voice cut the still air. The massive guardian stood to the left of the young summoner, shaking his white mane with disapproval. "Kimahri understand. Feels sorry for Wakka."

Tidus raised an eyebrow at this, scratching the back of his neck in thought. "Yeah, so do I. Will he be able to get it out?"

"You sure better hope I can get it out!" Wakka razzed. "This stuff is so horrible! Geez, I can feel it under my clothes and everything – this's gonna take a while."

"I don't think Sir Auron would like that," Yuna sighed patiently, training her attention towards her oldest guardian. The impassive man turned away again, crimson coat rippling slightly as a light beeze passed him by. "I think he wants us to leave right away."

"I don't think we have a choice." Lulu, in all of her courageousness, shielded her faced as Wakka shook his hands for a second time. Several droplets of shoopuf goo flew in all directions, much to the other's guardians' dead disapproval. However the ex-captain dispassionately ignored their startled cries of disapproval and lumberd towards the lake's edge. "I'll be riddin' myself of this gunk if anyone care's to know, ya."

Whether Auron heard him, and felt pity enough to wait, or he simply didn't notice that his fellow guardian was taking an extended amount of time to clean himself, he didn't say more about the situation. Only when a wet, but relieved Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, Tidus and Kimahri approached him from behind did he acknowledge them. "I trust we are not lacking anything?"

"Just my respect for shoopufs," Wakka muttered. He gritted his teeth and shot Lulu an annoyed expression when she poked him painfully in the side. Despite the red-haired complainer, Auron seemed content enough with the silent response. "We should reach Guoadosalam before sundown if we hurry."

Wakka, though to himself, muttered. "Him, shoopufs, and the Al Bhed. The things we gotta live with, I tell ya…" And again, due to his lack of realization, he received an uncomfortable nudge in his side. This was about the time he finally shut up, and the group wordlessly moved forward into the dense forest. The Moonflow faded behind them, pyreflies becoming fainter and fewer as they progressed through the foliage. No one said anything to anyone, for the fact that there was nothing to say was evident.

The time between their docking and their next acquaintance was filled with unawareness. Looking back from the future, could anyone have predicted what would happen at the moment, when a new guardian entered their lives? Tidus knew her, and he knew of her race and background. But was Wakka aware that she was Al Bhed, even before he knew she existed? Did Lulu, with her faith so deeply in Yevon, become aware that she didn't follow the teachings from the start? And Yuna? Did she know this was her cousin? Auron? With this mistrust at first, did he predict what unfolded afterward? Or would it never happen?

No, they knew of nothing. Tidus, having moved to the front of the assembly, spotted her first. The first sparks of recognition flew when he stopped short. Auron paused behind him, peering around his shoulder at the girl half-submerged in the water. One after the other, the summoner and her guardians appeared, looking on with interest.

Tidus hesitated. 'Hey, you're…not dead?"

The party was shaken a bit, with the exception of Kimahri and Auron, when the strange-suited lifted her face out or the mud, and her head following after. The stranger muttered something unfathomable and picked herself up out of the water. She saw the people in front of her, and shook her head from confusion. Then, piece by piece,  she stripped herself of her wetsuit, goggles, and helment. A chill ravaged her features as she discarded those items to one side, shaking out her blonde hair in apparent relief. She inhaled, and exhaled deeply. 

"Whew…thought I was done for back there."

~:~

What? Yes, I know. No AU or romance goodness. Excuse me for excluding that on my first chapter peeps. Hehehe.  Well, reviews=new chapters. I'll probably write the next few for free though. PLEASE r & r though! I need encouragement, people! Tell you what, I get more than 5 reviews after my third or fourth chapter, and I'll keep going. I gotta busy life here, and am very glad to spend it typing so long as I got a reason to type. ^___^


	3. Admonish

Turbulence 

**_---------------_**

****

**Again, this is different from the story. Gotta make it different for it to work, y'know. (Oh, and to fix that last bit on Chapter One, Wakka did not show up, k? Heh, he shows up after averyone else. Right. Well.**

****

**Heh, this is gonna be good. Read and weep peeps.**

___________

Chapter Three 

"Rikku! You're Rikku! Hey! You're ok! How you been?"

Tidus's enthusiastic reaction brought remote surprise to those unfamiliar with the Al Bhed girl. Auron, whom was especially objected to her from the very first moment, found the boy's response intimidating. With a gentle, but warning glare from his good eye, he quieted the young guardian for a brief moment. However, after a quick sigh and an exasperated noise, the strange girl had more to say than her previous, outward thought. She made a face. "Terrible!"

Tidus, a little calmer, crossed his arms. "Yeah you don't look so good. What happened?"

Behind them, Wakka made his appearance. Upon his first sight of the young stranger, he raised a brow. Unnoticed, he leaned towards the keenly listening black mage and whispered to her. "Who in Yevon's name is that?"

Auron serenely observed her over top of his glasses, and 'hmph'd the way he was prone to in such occasions. "Are you going to answer?"

The girl shot the older guardian an irritated look. Instead of acknowledging him, however, she focused her reply towards Tidus. "Well, you beat me up! Remember?"

At first, Tidus was reluctant to understand. Wakka voiced a very noticeable 'huh?' while Lulu, as usually, shushed him with a demanding gesture. Kimahri growled slightly, though his impatience was understandable. Then Tidus struck a bell. "Oh! That machina…that was _you_?"

She made another face, much to Auron's dislike. Obnoxiousness wasn't his idea of a pleasurable attitude, and he was certain that she would be a nail in his side if she continued her antics. Grunting, he faced away from the rest, moving closer to Yuna, as if on some bare instinct. Occasionally, those that seemed to be allies turned into living fiends. If this was such a case, then as least he would be prepared to carry out his duty.

Again, the stranger sighed.  "That hurt you know! You big meanie!"

And for that moment, Auron could have sworn he felt a twang of accusation, as if the girl were blaming him personally. When he risked a glance back, though, he saw that she was giving the fault to none other than Tidus, and the young guardian was looking rather sorry and offended at the same time. "But…you attacked us first!"

"Um…" The girl searched for an explanation, but did not return the puzzled glances she was getting from the summoner and her guardians. "It's not exactly what you think!"

_Not exactly what you think. _The moment the words left her mouth, Auron found himself particularly interested in the situation. He swung himself around slowly to offer her a studying look. Unapparent to his sudden attention, she smiled innocently at the silent group behind the blonde guardian. Everyone was speechless for a matter of moments, before Wakka seemed to shake himself out of his daze. "Uh…yo."

The girl stifled a giggle.

Wakka focused on Tidus, proving his confusion to the other guardian. "Uh, friend of yours?"

Tidus grinned. "You could say that."

The young stranger beamed, clasping her hands behind her. "Pleased to meet you! I'm Rikku!"

"Yuna, Lulu," Tidus scratched the back of his head for the second time that day. He captured their attention while he faltered. "She's…she's the one I told you about, remember? She helped me before I washed up on Besaid. She's an Al Bhe…beh…"

By now, Auron had guessed this. To his personal amusement, his figuration was true, and it made him think for a moment. An Al Bhed among them, an enemy, and someone untrustworthy to almost every being present. Besides Tidus and himself, he doubted that there would be one that would accept her as a friend if they were told the truth. Even then, he kept his usual doubts about strangers. Innocent or not, there was no possibility that he would accept her as an ally, let alone someone he could trust at all.

After a brief moment of perplexment, the clueless Wakka spoke up. "Wow, so you like owe her your life! What luck meeting, ya? Praise be to Yevon!" At this, the girl exchanged her look of innocence for one of annoyance and pending trouble. Before she could respond, Wakka cut her off. "Man, you look pretty beat up…"

"Wakka." Lulu tapped the red-haired guardian on the shoulder, regarding him as a tolerant babysitter would a five-year-old. Wakka failed to miss this point, and blinked into her face. "Huh?"

"We need to talk." Behind her, Yuna nodded silently. Her hand came to fold across each other in front of her, and only Auron managed to notice the hint of familiarity between the way Yuna and Rikku…seemed. It was unbelievably difficult to tell which difference and likeness's were which, but he was certain that each one of them had a trick or two under their sleeves. Again, this was not part of his concern. _Only a fool meddles with these affairs, _he thought half-mindedly. Carefully, he released the hilt of his blade, the senses for a likely battle dwindling considerably.

Lulu nodded, in turn. "Ladies only. Sorry men."

For a third time, his ambition was proven correct. Ladies only could only mean one thing, and while he stood observing their low-voiced conversation, something new came to his mind. Guadosalam. Al Bhed. There wasn't a possible way for the two phrases to-

"Sir Auron?"

Them seeking his approval, then? What would it be? Perhaps he was incorrect. If the girl was not who he thought she was, the possibility for trouble would become non-existent. He was ready, though he doubted that his decision would reflect much on what Yuna had already planned for their new companion.

"I'd…" Yuna shot her eyes towards Lulu, as if seeking support. She felt like a child asking her father to go on a date or something like that. She was the summoner, and the one in charge, but…she couldn't simply say anything without her trust in Auron. "I'd like for Rikku to…become my guardian."

Ah, so there it was. A girl, most likely an Al Bhed, to become a trusted member among the ranks of Yuna's guardians? Aruon left his face blank, staring for the briefest minute into the summoner's youthful face. Already, she seemed so sure that the group would fare better under this Rikku's influence. And still he was undecided. What would Braska do in such a case? He had to know before he did anything more.

Of course, coming to this point of embarrassment, Rikku instantly regretted her previously nasty look that she had cast towards him. If she ahd known at all that she would have to get this man's approval to become a guardian, she would have kept her ugliness to herself instead of forcing it upon someone else. It was only because she detested stiff people. No matter how different he seemed, he was rude, and inconsiderate. _Just face him for a minute, Rikku, _she scolded herself. _Get it over with and wish on your lucky stars that he forgives you._

The crimson-coated man turned towards her, and her heart made an unexpected lurch. _No! _She spat inwardly. _I'm not afraid of him! I'll just stand up, and show him how much of a guardian I can be! _

"Show me your face."

The demand was so out of the blue that Rikku had no other choice but to stare at the ground, absorbing his words. Her face? This tough old man with a scar and one eye had just fspent the past ten minutes in complete silence and now he wanted to see her face, of all thigns, of all times?

"Look at me." This time, it was an outright order. Clenching her teeth, but feeling afraid and nervous at the same time, the Al Bhed girl titled her head towards the guardian's one-eyed stare. Auron found, in an entertained way, that her eyes were shut and she was drawing slow breaths. She was defying him on purpose. The brave little woman had just carved her refusal to be open with him. It was very strange, how she was the only one that would have thought of trying to trick him. "Open your eyes."

Rikku cringed inwardly, not really wanting to, but knowing what she had to do. This man definitely knew of her heritage, and from what she had gathered already, he was a warrior monk along with being a very annoying jerk. Warrior monks usually believed in Yevon, and despised her Al Bhed ancestors. Inevitably, she cracked open a single eye. When he didn't respond, she forced her optic to open all the way, and she gazed at him, one-eyed staring contest.

It was true. The swirl, the Al Bhed….She was a child of the machina. It was obvious from the start, but now he knew for sure. What else was there? Besides youth, utter stubbornness, some fear and true belief and goodness towards her new surroundings…he could detect something strong, but shrouded. It was probably just a concealed emotion, and he wasn't very concerned about finding out what it was. It wasn't bad..so there was no reason to consider it. He continued to look down on her, and made a sound announcing neither approval or disapproval. Rikku winced outwardly this time, feeling her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. "Um…no good?"

He didn't reply instantly. Then, to her surprise, he didn't say 'yes'. "Are you sure?"

Sure? _Sure? Sure about what? _Rikku felt something bitter turn inside of her stomach, and her heart bravely climbed back into it's place. Besides his threatening demeanor, the way he said what he had spoken was nothing like his words to her earlier. She beamed, feeling her confidence catch flame inside of her again. "One hundred percent! So…um, can I?"

This was his decision? No, he already knew that she posed no threat. In fact, she might have even come in handy at certain times. This was his opinion, and he really didn't care. But for an Al Bhed, he was impressed about the fact that she cared so much. There was something alike concerning Yuna and Rikku together. He would have to find out what it was sooner or later. He withdrew himself from her eyes and returned his attention to the summoner. "If Yuna wishes it."

"I do," Yuna expressed a single, glad smile. "Thank you, Sir Auron."

"Hmm," her guardian confirmed. 

"Hooray!" Rikku cheered, a grin spreading across her face.

"Well I'm for it! The more the merrier!" Wakka also grinned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Right on!" The Al Bhed girl jumped up and down on her feet, twirling in the air, pumping her arm above her head. "Then I'll just have to be the merriest!"

_What_, he thought. Why was she suddenly so active? It was evident that she held something against him, but the fact, oddly enough, made him uncomfortable. Auron retreated from the rest, stopping at the edge of the path to look back at them. Above, a few lousy calls of distant fiends was heard, and a growl came from somewhere inside of the bushes to his right. With threats so close by, the time for celebrating would have to be cut short. But why…how did it matter to him if she respected him or not? This would only last until they defeated Sin…defeated Jecht with Yuna's final Aeon. With that over, he would be free to let himself join Jecht, and Braska, where he should have gone ten years ago.

"I hate to interrupt your fun." He spoke, while everyone fell silent. 'Everyone' consisted of Rikku. "But we must reach Guadosalam."

"Oh," Yuna lifted her gaze to the darkening sky overhead. "Sir Auron, the sun is already gone."

"Then we'll have to wait until tomorrow." Frankly, he wanted to rest for one night. He still needed to ponder a way to fit Rikku into Guadosalam, now that she was a fellow guardian. He briskly ignored Tidus's sigh of relief, and Rikku's 'hmph' of discern. Lulu said nothing, and Kimahri grunted. Yuna simply shrugged, and put her summoner's staff into it's rightful place. "I think that's a good idea."

It was decided with that, and everyone got ready to pitch camp for the night. It was Rikku that kept the normally-dead conversation going, and even Kimahri put a few words in to lighten the mood. Accustomed to silence, Auron hung back on his own. Whether they were comfortable with her or not, there was something about her that kept him wary of her.

The group settled in a small clearing beside a fallen, half-rotten log. Lulu started a fire while Wakka grabbed a bite to eat with his blitzball. Tidus sat and conferred with Yuna for a while before heading out to join Wakka. Kimahri did nothing in particular but stand over Yuna and watch. Occasionally, he would glance over at Auron, and blink. The other guardian did his best to ignore the Ronso, because he knew exactly what Kimahri was thinking of him. It wasn't important, but everything from the moment the Al Bhed girl arrived seemed to turn against him. Everything, and every one.

Whichever they chose to believe, that was their choice alone. He still had thinking to do, and a summoner to watch over.

~:~

The dew had already soaked the back of his coat through, and the moment he awoke, the indication that it was still pitch black out came to his attention. Muttering with his thoughts, Auron shook himself free of sleep's clutches and lifted himself into a sitting position. He had no idea where and what the noise was that had awoken him. It sounded like someone was breathing rapidly, having run a long distance. His mind, after another minute of consideration registered the noise as a whisper-like weeping.

His immediate assumption was Tidus, but another fact erased that possibility. It was feminine for one, and coming from his left, not his right. Then it must have been Yuna, because her bed had been made nearest that to Kimahri and Rikku. As observant as he had been to see that fact, the next realization caught him by utter surprise. Yun lie asleep, peacefully resting inside of her bedding upon the ground. Kimahri sat against a tree trunk, head nodded against his chest in slumber….but Rikku's bedding was empty.

That was right. She had been given watch duty after Kimahri. And she was, awake and sitting with her legs pulled tight against her body atop of the fallen log. In front of the dying embers of last night's fire and meal, she had her face buried in her arms. Luckily, Auron was quiet enough and far enough into the darkness for her not notice or hear him at all. She was crying, and her sobs had been his cause of awakening.

His first thought and influence was vexation. She was supposed to be awake, paying attention to the sights and sounds around her in case of any danger. Here, she had woken him up and had no idle interest at all on what might lie outside of the shadows.

But it was replaced, slowly, by an unfamiliar pang of guilt. Why? He was angered because she was weeping about something he was unsure of. Another wave of guilt crossed his mind at the thought that it could have been his own fault for being so unkind to her earlier, but he quickly dismissed that possibility. After all, if she were to cry over something like that then she was undoubtedly worse than Tidus, even. Whatever the cause for her grief, it had nothing to do with him.

He was then, two people. Himself, and the old Auron, before he had been stripped of his warrior's rank. Before he had become Braska's guardian, he always felt pity for those who wept by themselves. To open yourself up and cry in front of others was almost always a plea for attention. However, this was much different than that. Rikku was holding back her tears until she was alone and she was sure no one could hear her.

And for the most part, she had succeeded.

There was nothing he could do for her now. The best way to relieve the pain inside of someone was to let them cry. With a shoulder to cry on, it would ease much quicker, but he was not up to, nor willing to do such a thing. She hated him in the first place.

Then why did he feel like he was abandoning her when he leaned back against the log? As sleep taunted him, her sobs echoed in his ears. Damn Al Bhed woman…she was just there to do this sort of thing to him. Was this some form of punishment? Was he in trouble for demanding respect all of the time?

He hadn't demanded it in the first place. He had nothing to worry about. He never asked to be a legendary guardian, but was only asked to carry out a promise he was certain to fulfill. 

As he slept again, he heard her. Even through sleep he could not rid of her and her constant weeping. He slept horribly until morning, and mentioned nothing of what he had witnessed while concealed in his shadows.

~:~

I'm sure the lot of you expected him to comfort her, huh? Right. Well, it begins. Touche, peeps. Touche.


	4. Anger

Turbulence 

**_---------------_**

****

**Wow. Ten reviews! Me, a good writer? Don't flatter me, and I'm glad to see that some didn't. Phew. Let's just 'on with show' shall we?**

**Oh, and I've come to a silly, undecided conclusion that maybe there isn't a forest before Guadosalam. It's a FOREST, yes, but it's really small with thin trees. Not to mention that there's like one screen before you reach the actual town. I've changed that in my mind…hehe. It's like the Macalania forest, k? Fits with the mood.  Much longer journey. Much better story.**

**__________**

Chapter Four 

He managed the night without being disturbed further, but the image of the despairing Al Bhed kept inside of his mind like a heavy reminder. He rose with the sun, discovering uncaringly that he was the first to awaken. Auron picked himself up, brushing various needles and woodchips from his sleeves. Had they slept in a forest besides the one they now journeyed through, birds of different kind would be on the flight now, singing what birds sang. Only Tidus's snores and a light sigh from a stirring Rikku reached his ears amidst the dead silence.

"Hmmm?" The Al Bhed girl lifted her head from the rough bark of her 'accidental' bed. Almost instantly, she squealed and jumped away from the log as if it had suddenly grown a head and snarled at her. Covering her mouth with both hands, she whirled around to face what she dreaded, -- and found it.

Auron did not apprehend her about falling asleep on duty, nor did he heed her apologetic gasp. Instead, the silent guardian turned to nudge a sleeping Tidus with his boot. Once he was jolted awake, Auron moved away again. He was stuck between feeling sorry for her, and becoming irritated with her lack of awareness.

"Aur- I mean, Sir Auron, I'm so sorry!" Rikku pursed her lips, gathering that perhaps now was the best time to be quiet. However, this did not last very long, and she exploded with another apology. "Really, I am! I meant to wake you up, it's just that I-"

"Whoa, what's going on?" Tidus rubbed his eyes, propping his elbows on top of his knees. 

"Our new friend underestimated her duty as a guardian. She failed to wake me due to her impeding exhaustion." Auron's words, the moment they had been spoken, had not been thought about twice. They particularly seemed to greatly affect the Al Bhed girl. Sombrely, she dropped her jaw, closed it, and hung her head.

Tidus, not one to see her get picked on by anyone, especially Auron, rose to his feet. "Hey, it's her first day! She-"

"I am sure she was tired." The older guardian stole the words from Jecht's son. One trait that he and the Al Bhed shared was the insistence to deny everything he said. Tidus refused to believe that Sin was his father inside, and Rikku would not accept her place without denying her respect to himself. Both were immature, but Auron knew more about the both of them that they did not know themselves.

"Yeah, but I…" Rikku fumbled with her fingers, suddenly feeling humbled by Auron's lack of obvious displeasure. "You know I-"

"We all have personal matters on our mind." At this, Rikku snapped her head to look the guardian in the face. Auron ignored her bothered accusation, and sat on the log behind him. "We should get moving as soon as possible."

Tidus shook his head, smirking in conflict towards the abrupt ending to the matter. "Yeah, sure. I'll wake Yuna and the others up."

Rikku loosened, having stiffened upon mention of her sorrow. "I'm sorry…Sir Auron. I'll try me best from now on, ok?"

Auron did not respond, but he glanced at her through his glasses. Finding a 'drop-it-and-go' look in his gaze, she took a single step away. She couldn't leave the campsite, no matter how badly she wanted to be away from him. _Just let him be_, she thought sourly. _What does he know about me, anyway? He's so mean, I could die!_

Then of course, she would be dead. This led to the undue conclusion that he was simply not as terrible as she had fathomed. _Still, _Rikku wrinkled her nose, turning her back on him with a solid air. _He could lighten up a little._

Kimahri, Wakka, Lulu, and Yuna woke up with no further trouble to add to Auron's already-occupied mind. They silently packed up, consequently talked out from the night before. Rikku was, no doubt at least, in the worst mood of all for conversation. And so the morning flickered, and blew out like a dying candle. It was the twin of the time following a festival. The excitement for the week was gone, however favorably resulting in an extra member. Also, despite her cheerfulness, Rikku had stumbled into the first-day jitters. She retreated, sulking away the group with her hands wringing the heck out of each other behind her back.

 The Al Bhed showed further signs of humiliation when took the up the rear of the summoner's patrons and patronesses. Her complexion had dropped, the ever-lingering smile gone from her face. He'd known her for little more than a day, but already Auron was imagining what she could be expecting from him. The girl had wronged by letting not only her summoner fall into peril, but every other guardian she worked with as well. There was a far limit to the amount of harshness the older guardian might have expressed, and he had been merciful. The limits had been left quite alone. He had been a reasonable man, and owed no apology.

"Uh…Auron?" Tidus followed the guardian, taking the place as second-in-line. "Just how far away is Guadosalam…anyway?"

Auron grunted a response, and paused suddenly enough to shake even Rikku from her state of gloom. Slowly, he drew his blade over his shouldr and stared at the young blitzball player with a cool mechanicism in his eye. "Not far. However we must stay on our guard. Fiends here are more plentiful than they were near the shore."

Tidus blinked, slowly taking up a pace behind his long-time trustee as he began to leave. "Near civilization?"

This time, Auron did not take the time to reply. His back turned immutably against the few that followed him, her took the first sight of what lay ahead of the next bend. Again, everyone else found themselves at a full hesitation when the unwritten guardian came to a stop. Tidus was the next to see their pending problem, and he groaned loudly into his hands. One after the other, the guardians stepped over the large root and found their source of dismay.

Rikku came to be last, and she sighed when she saw what the rest dreaded. Like a parent to the root they had just scaled around, the next blockage crossed their path entirely. What the trouble was, though it seemed ridiculous, the root was a full story high. Brambles, rock and tough, intertwining branches made passage over the top of the obstruction impossible. The path was not wide enough to go around.

"Oh, man…" Wakka was the first to comment, crouching down and placing his hands over the back of his neck. He shook his head miserably. "We came all that way just to come to a dead end? I thought this was the only way into Guadosalam! How are we supposed to get there now?"

Auron watched the ex-captain helplessly sag into a sitting position, and glanced at Yuna. "We retrace our steps, follow the shoreline until we find another path."

"Ya?" Wakka glared dubiously at the guardian hovering in front of him. "And what if there is no other path? We're stuck here."

"Wakka," Yuna insisted softly. "You need to trust Auron. He probably knows another way around…don't you, Sir Auron?"

It was a brave thing for her to do, but the Al Bhed didn't appear to care at all. She interrupted the guardian, before he could give the summoner his response. "Well, I don't wanna go all the way back to find out! I can use a grenade to blow the thing up!"

Tidus went slightly pale, while Wakka tilted his head suspiciously. "Huh? What would you be doin' with a contraption like that?"

Behind the unsuspecting ex-player, the blonde-haired guardian slapped a palm to his face, dreading what the Al Bhed girl might say next. Rikku tried a smile, "Well, I'm an Al-" Rikku faltered, seeing Tidus's reaction in the very nick of time. "Al…aaaahhh, what I mean is, that I'm almost pretty sure that this thing can do the trick! I mean, I just found it outta nowhere and everything, not that it has anything to do with me in any possible way. How hard can it be to use?"

By now, Tidus was kicking himself mentally. Wakka stared for a moment, and asked, yet more suspiciously, "Why would you think of something as crazy that? That's a machina! They're forbidden, ya? And don't even get me started on those Al Bhed. That thing prob'ly came from one of their greasy pockets in the first place!"

Rikku's jaw opened for the second time that day, in utter astonishment. Them in a flash of a heated tone, her face flooded with anger and she gritted her teeth, ready to hiss her nastiness. Auron found this unamusing, and returned her previous favor by cutting her off. "There is no harm in her idea. True, it is a machina, but it is a last resort."

"Uh uh!" Wakka leapt to his feet, posturing in a way that explained true defiance. "There is no way I'm gonna stand back and watch one of those things come outta _our _hands! It's a disgrace to all of Yevon for even mentioning it!"

Auron sighed beneath his collar, and turned a sharp eye towards Yuna. "Lady Yuna, this is yours to decide."

The summoner lifted her eyes, looking about in confusion. She had been expecting everyone to leave her out of the decision…and she realized, silently, that she had no real opinion about Rikku's offer. Undecided, she looked from Auron's expecting eye, to Rikku's insistent face. Then, she rested her gaze on Lulu. The mage nodded slightly, and for her good fortune, Wakka did not see her.

"If…" Yuna sighed, looking again to the ground. "If it would help us…continue, then I suppose this once…it would be all right?"

"Ah!" Wakka dropped his Scouter, and the ball rolled down the slope, bumping softly into the tough exterior of the giant root. "Yuna, you can't be serious! You're just kiddin', right?"

"Lady Yuna, does not kid." Auron took a heavy step forwards. Rikku's heart leapt into her throat as she noticed that the guardian was approaching her, personally. A cool anger began to churn inside of her stomach. Auron stopped a single yard away, staring her down.

Finally, the Al Bhed couldn't bear it. "What?" she half-snapped.

"We are waiting for your magic." The inquiring man remained stock still. A pang of zealous determination overcame her, and she stomped around the towering guardian. "Yeah, yeah…you're all so glad when I'm actually good for something. Especially you." She stuck out her tongue as she trudged towards the looming tree root. She examined the obscurity carefully, and 'hmph'ed. "This thing is a major toughie. Alright everyone, stand back! I'm gonna let'r rip!"

For a brief moment, she found humor in her words. She sounded exactly like her father, if she did say so herself.

"I'm outta here," snorted a flustered Wakka. Temper flaring above everyone else's, he felt there was nothing left to do but stand away and watch them break the teachings of Yevon.

Pressing her tongue against her lip in concentration, the Al Bhed girl rummaged through her pouch for an item she knew she had at least one of. With a small exclamation of triumph, she drew the hand grenade from its place and held it up for the rest to see. "See? It's our ticket to freedom!"

Auron grunted at this. "Then by all means. Check us out."

Rikku smirked in a smug way, whirling to face away from him. "I'm not talking to you! Meanie!" Without allowing the 'legendary guardian' to retaliate, she grabbed the pin of the machina in her left hand and pulled it out. She grimaced as she backed away, tossing the explosive at the base of the obstruction. She threw herself behind a boulder. "Get down! It's gonna-"

What explosion that should have cut her off did no occur. Not even a simple 'ping' rebounded from the place she had ducked from. Breathing slightly rapidly, the Al Bhed girl slowly pried one finger from her left ear, and then the other. Eventaully, she forced her eyes open, and gasped at the results of her 'explosion'.

Auron stood where he had before, looking at her in such a way that she felt like a usesless child. The Al Bhed drew herself to her feet, staring dumbfoundedly at the spot she had seen the grenade land. It lay there still, as intact as it had been before she had pulled the pin. The root, not exceptionally, was just as solid, mocking her for her downright failure.

"Oh!" Rikku kicked the loose pebbles underfoot. "It was a dud! That is _so _not fair!"

The red-coated man was suddenly beside here. "I take it that your 'dud' was your only grenade?"

"Ugh!" The Al Bhed exclaimed again. "Yes! I used all of the others when I fought yo-" She suddenly became aware of Wakka's confused glare. "…uhaaa...I mean…yeah, that was the only one I found. I guess it was broken all long, huh?"

"Geez…" Tidus scratched the back of his head, moving forward from the place he had covered himself. "Then what are we going to do now?"

"What I wanna know is why we should be surprised!" Wakka pointed out furiously. He had no problems returning to his earlier state of denial. "It's an Al Bhed contraption, Yevon forbid. What are we gonna think of next? Guns and ships?"

"Cut it out!" Rikku abruptly cried, not able to take the pressure of hearing her own kind put down. "Why do you have to be so mean about the Al Bhed! I'd like you to know that they saved my life, ok? They're not bad people at all!"

"Wakka?" Tidus looked at his stubborn addressee. "She's got a point, you know. They saved mine, too."

"What?" Wakka threw his hands into the air, heightening the tension in the air for another unfavorable moment. "Now you two are against me, too? Well that's fine! It didn't work, so let's just go back then, ya? I'll take an honest trip over some Al Bhed-blasted hole any day!"

Tranquilly, Lulu approached the red-haired guardian from behind. Taking one, long fingernail, she tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Her face was expressionless when he faced her then, for her patience was by now, a thin line. "Wakka, calm down. We won't be able to leave until after the sun rises again, anyway."

Her words were true, as each turned their eyes to the sky. The first, trailing rays of light had began to sink below the trees around them, casting eerie shadows of the party across the barren ground. Rikku's first reaction was surprise, and then irrelevance. "So…we camp again?"

Auron's thoughts were somewhat different. "We must move on." And of course, this caused great disturbance among the rest of the group. After the groans – coming particularly from Rikku, Wakka and Tidus's direction – subsided, the older guardian felt no mercy. "We cannot arrive in the morning. Guadosalam accepts no travelers until noon."

Rikku was fed up with him. "Well, why can't we arrive there after noon?" Auron turned his good eye on her, and she shrank back, however deepening her mood all the more. "Y'know, you can't just shut me up! I want to know why we're in such a hurry to get there! You know something that we don't! Tell us!"

Yuna looked slightly bewildered, wanting nothing more than to keep the peace between her newest friend and the rest of her trusted guardians. She hastily stepped forward, anxiously clasping her hands at her waist. "Sir Auron…Rikku, please don't. Sir Auron, the fiends are more plentiful at night…wouldn't they corner us?"

The 'legendary' guardian considered the summoner's observation, taking no heed to whatever the young Al Bhed had accused him of. For a short minute, he made no decision to respond, but he finally made up his mind to agree with her. "What you say is true, Lady Yuna. I apologize for not realizing that earlier."

"Oh!" Her frustration at its peak, Rikku crossed her arms across her chest and made the worst possible face she could manage. 

"Yeah, well I'm camping." Tidus grimaced as he stood on one foot, rubbing the other with both hands. His posture broke shortly, and he stumbled into the mocking tree root with a yelp. Sheepishly regaining his balance, he gestured to Yuna. "C'mon, Yuna! Let's start making camp."

Lulu looked slowly from the root, to Auron. "At least this way, we will have protection from the elements on one side."

Wakka, back to his normal self and rather forcing himself to forget about the grenade incident, flopped himself onto the cool ground in the middle of the path. "The fiends too, ya? We can forget about watchin' that direction when we're coverin' each other."

The silent agreement passed like a wordless ripple. The basic camp rules were followed, and soon everyone had a comfortable place around the fire Lulu had created. An hour of boredom and rest had gone by before Auron lifted his voice above the crackling flame enough to bring up a new subject. "Kimahri will take first watch tonight. I will go next, Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, and then Rikku."

Rikku felt her nerves pinch, and an icy sensation crept down her spine. It was something similar to true loathing, and she did not attempt to hide it from her eyes when she glared at the older guardian. "I'm last?"

"Rikku, that sounds like the best plan." Lulu broke in, nodding her head curtly. "If something like last night was to occur again-"

"But it won't!" The Al Bhed girl jumped to her feet, earnest replacing the hatred in her face. "Oh please, I promise I won't mess up this time! Don't make me go last! It's...it's…"

"It is as fair as it would be to anyone else." Auron peered over the rim of his glasses, and did not relent. "Take the time to break in, Rikku."

"Urgh!" She kicked at the ground for yet another time that day, and sulked back into her corner of the campsite. For a long, tireless minute, she just stared at the guardian she oh-so-despised. He was aware of her wrath, but her constant gaze was not as unnerving as she had hoped it to be. A deadly hush fell over the party, until a defeated Rikku rolled over and lay on one shoulder. She made sure that when Auron did, at last, glance at her, he saw the flat of her back. She wanted nothing more than to ignore him for the rest of her life.

She was a child with a will. Auron was only bluntly speculating her antics, but everything that the group did or said without her seemed to offend her as an individual. He was not trying to single her out, but simply giving her the easiest shift for watch as he could. He had been expecting for her to back away and accept it as a token of relief, but instead, she had blown up on him. Apparently, her earlier experience had not crushed her bravery so much as he had suspected. 

He took this matter to sleep with him. All the time he tried to sleep, desiring the hour or so of rest he would receive before his watch, his mind struggled with his decision. It was not his neither her fault that she was offended. He had no reason to feel guilty over the fact she was depressed.

And yet knowing that did not convince him.

Irreversible. That was the word. Not important. What had happened, happened.

And this was his assumption as sleep grasped him.

~:~

Er, heh. Rikku hates Auron. What an Aurikku, huh? Folks, allow me to request that you all buckle up and keep your hands braced in front of you. We're expecting a little turbulence after this briskly-debated chapter. However, it will be smooth, sweet sailing come Chapter Five so I'd like you to say 'Honey, we're home in sunny California!'

**Yeah. I'm tired. R&R peeps! Wait until next chappy! Rikku disappears and what's Auron gonna do when he's the only one to look for her? When (or if) he finds her, what's gonna keep the angst back? Oooh! So anxious!**


	5. Acception

Turbulence 

---------------

Oooooh, reviewmania. Ah, yes. Right. Well, I can't complain, but I can't quit now, right? You're all expecting something nice to happen in this chapter, and darn me if I don't write it. *anime sweatdrop* 

Translation letters for the Al Bhed stuff is at the bottom of the page.

LISTEN CAREFULLY: I'm puttin' in a new char soon, that'll be a main part of one of the chapters-to-come. Thing is, I don't know what to name him. I NEED SOMEONE to suggest a good name for an old, NICE Guado man! Old, remember. Wise guy, literally. A good name. You'll see why he's so important, hehehe. ^__^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Random Quote: 

"Meva'c bnupmacs yna mega rumac. Dra suna oui fung yd dras, dra pekkan drao kad."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__________

Chapter Five 

A solid fist struck his shoulder, shaking the traces of slumber from his mind. Maintaining a slowly-stirring mind, Auron opened his sleepy eye to find a blue, expectant face hovering above him. The Ronso, moving around to the other side of the still guardian, grunted in a manner almost demanding. Auron obeyed – only because his sense of duty was overwhelming the silence that passed between them. He rolled, supporting himself on his elbow, and gradually pulled himself to his feet. A nod to the settling Kimahri, and he retreated towards the dying embers of the campfire. 

Tidus lay curled against the tree root, shivering slightly. The wind had picked up his rugged blanket and tosses it over a stray limb of a nearby bush. Half-mindedly, Auron snatched the makeshift banner and tossed it back onto the blonde-haired boy, in which immediately woke him. Tidus studied the looming figure of the standing guardian, and grunted. He then turned over with the material draped over his shoulders.

The Ronso was already resting his head against the rough bark of the tree root, staring at Auron in indifference. This, the ronin unheeded, for he was vastly occupied with another, more disturbing matter. He stood above Lulu's bed, but he was not trained on the sleeping mage. Before, Rikku had curled up and fallen asleep a yard away from Lulu. She was no longer there.

Nor had she moved anywhere else, he realized, as he scanned the ground through the near-blackness. He found her pouch nestled in an indent on top of the root, but Rikku herself was nowhere to be seen. Annoyance was his normal reaction, but it had found a way to meld with a hint of concern somewhere in the back of his mind. 

Auron turned to Kimahri again, discerning the fact that he had not taken his eyes away. "Where is Rikku?"

Slightly, humbled, the Ronso shook his head. "Kimahri not know."

"Did you see her leave?" The tension was building inside of him.

Again, Kimahri shook his head. "Rikku was asleep when Kimahri woke you. This the truth, Ronso honor."

"Perfect." Auron irately took his arm from his coat, grasping the hilt of his weapon. "She must have run off. You will need to watch the others until I return."

Apparently not in the mood for arguing, the Ronso grunted an agreement. Auron seized the Al Bhed's pouch in his left hand, concealing it inside of his garment. When he found her, she was going to need it. Somehow, he had a feeling that her intention had been to return. The fact that her uneducated guess proved wrong in very many ways was irrelevant to the matter. A guardian was supposed to help a fellow guardian when in need.

He knew this: the only way she could have gone was south, towards the shore. Judging by her possible, slight sense of logic, she would not have traveled very far. He hoped. Unless she had intentions of suicide, she would to have stuck close by. This, though unnerving, was slightly better than having to scour the entire forest. 

The air was definitely colder away from the enclosed campsite. A stray, bitter icy breeze struck him squarely in the back, biting through the thickness of his scarlet coat, followed by various sounds emitting from different heights, distances and in arrays of several levels of hostility. A pair of glowing eyes belonging to an exceptionally wise Funguar peered at him from inside of cove of shadows. They blinked out, and the searching guardian was alone again to continue with his relevant distaste. Something rustled past him in the nearby bushes, but the man was unshaken. He merely aimed a short-lived glance at the plant, and moved on. 

He had walked about a minute before the assumption dawned upon him that the Al Bhed girl had no sense at all. Her maturity was definitely not to be overrated, as by this point, he should have found her if she had come to the attention that she should have stayed close. The air was so bitter now that it was beginning to affect him. A numbing feeling began to creep along his one hand and he practically had no feeling left at all in his feet. Perhaps the girl took another path towards the Moonflow?

Before he could change his mind about his determined direction, the slightest of noises had reached his ears, drawing his eyes towards a dwarfish willow tree on his right. It sounded again, and this time, grew into a loud, distressed groan. Undoubtedly, it was his rescuee.

True to his discovery, the Al Bhed lay pressed against the trunk of her shelter, quivering in spite of the intense cold. There were no wounds or marks upon her, but she lie quietly, awake and unable to move. Her diagnosis: poison.

The way he saw her, and how she appeared so harmed, was in serious disagreement with all previous opinions. The silent argument, however, was won over by this new feeling and Auron had no choice but to act immediately. He started forward, reaching into his coat at the same time to retrieve the Al Bhed pouch.  It dropped onto the ground before him, scattering its contents. The indeterminate ronin knelt beside the girl, grabbing an antidote from the array of bottles among her belongings. There was no resistance when he took her shoulder in one hand, turning her about so that she looked up at him. She blinked wearily into his face, dazed. "…Ugh? Auron..?"

"Drink," he ordered, intolerant towards whatever hatred she still felt towards him. If she was still angry towards, the subject would have to come later.

"Mhmmm," she objected, as the bottle neared her. "Wha…where did you…come from?"

Auron observed closer. She was also confused, which was another result of a Bunyip's merciless attack.

"Just drink," he demanded again, not allowing her to refuse for a second time. In the end, she downed most of the green liquid, and unknowingly began to cough and sputter. Her health no longer being drained with every move, the Al Bhed flailed slightly, wiping the contents of the antidote from her lips. "Ugh! That…it's awful!"

"It saved your life." Auron let her support herself now, tossing the antidote bottle aside. It clattered against the stones, and into the blackness. Rikku moaned, and flopped herself against the tree trunk again. "Ah…my head…" Her voice shook slightly, and she fell silent. Auron recognized her lack of consciousness instantly, with very little amusement. Her state was near-death, and there was no on-hand potion to relieve her. 

It was obvious that he would have to carry her. The matter was unfair to him, seeing how she would hate him all the more for doing it, but the only way she was going to get anywhere was if he helped her walk. Silently, he lectured himself about carrying items of healing at all times. It was luck only that the Al Bhed girl had kept an antidote in her pouch in the first place. If she had not, she would have eventually fallen victim to the poison's bodily wrath. 

The silent guardianknelt again, taking her in both arms. Her eyes fluttered open again as she was lifted clear off of her feet, and placed again in a standing position. Instinctively, she jerked away from his grasp, falling against the dwarf willow's trunk for yet another time. Auron's voice floated to her mind, like some dream inside of a dream. "If you are fit to walk by yourself, then we would do well to leave." Hs stoic voice led her to more disbelief. 

Rikku tried to blink the bleariness from her eyes, but failed. She couldn't even remember where she was, or why she had even come. What did he mean? Flash. _Oh_, that was right. He was Auron, she was Rikku. The camp…Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, Yuna, and the fire…the grenade! _Dra Pihoeb! _

"Tysh ed…so rayd…" The words spilled from her lips like thick soup. Her mind dragged itself to the conclusion that she had been a complete idiot, and Auron had come to her rescue with no ready objection. Another thought followed that realization, and with it brought a jolt of fear. "Oh! W-was I…?"

He nodded his head silently. "You were."

"Heh…heh…" The Al Bhed lowered her head, and let her arms go limp. "You….you…"

"I knew." A touch of regalement entered his mind. "You're a very poor actress."

Rikku had to admit that much, though it came from him and it bothered her. "Right…well…"

He hid a smirk, "Wakka is also inattentive, which is fortunate."

"Yeah-"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Uh…" She tried to retain her disconcertment. "I was getting to that! Um…E's…mucd?"

"That, is obvious." Her hopeful look fell, and she grimaced unintentionally. The ronin barely left her a moment to react to his sudden knowledge of her personal language. "I only know so much, so do not assume that I am Al Bhed-literate."

Rikku suddenly gasped, a panic balling inside of her stomach. "Oh my gosh! Does anyone else know that I'm…you know, gone? Do they…do they think-"

"Only Kimahri knows." Her calmed her with a glance he hoped wasn't too intimidating to be mistaken as cruel. "We should head back now."

"But…" Her muscles quivered under the force of yet another, unrelenting breeze. It picked up her hair, sending one chill after another traveling down her spine.  Bracing herself against the trunk, she shuffled groggily to her feet. Luckily, she wavered only once, before finding the correct balance in order to hobble after him. "I…I can barely see where I'm going! You wouldn't…. not gonna…leave me here, are you?"

_Would I have come?_ Auron did not move from his place."No."

"Good." Something mischievous took her eyes with her next expression. "Then you can wait until I'm done!" A dead silence fell. Even the night-crawlers forgot their racket when her words rang out. It was eerie, and she cringed. "…Please?"

It was both refusal to obey and a request to further delay his return to the campsite, where he had a watch to be taken care of. Whatever patience he had gained through their brief encounter of peace, became the opinion of an antagonist. He did not answer her, but he did not consider her words further than that a deaf man would. 

"I just…just…" Rikku dropped the subject when her rescuer aimed his untrusting eye in her direction. This time, he did not only look _at _her unforgivably, but he made _eye contact _with her. This was a very definite, and boldly-pronounced 'no'. Her own tolerance wore out. "You don't even know why I left! All you want to do is go back so that _you _can follow you precious duty! Well _I'm _trying to get us a way out of here so you can just hold your chocobos until I do it!"

"Alone." Rikku jumped at his response. He'd spoken to her. Not in anger, but in flattering interest, where he did not hide the fact that he was curious. When the next few seconds passed without conversation, it gradually began to come across the Al Bhed girl just exactly what she had missed. "Graghh! You…can't just trick me! Go away, you big sayhea!"

Auron listened to her accusation, but felt nothing of what she accused him of. "I merely asked if you were going alone."

"Hmm," Rikku folded her arms across her chest, shaking her head. "No way. I'm not telling you why I left."

"I did not inquire you about that."

"You're not coming with me." She made an immature face at him, just to persuade him a little more. "Give me my pouch, and I'll get…it myself."

He didn't ask her again, or wonder even to himself about what she might possibly be talking about. However, he wasn't entirely ready to hand over her pouch when he didn't know her intentions, either. "You need sleep."

"I do not! I-I'm fine, see?" Exasperated, and secretly exhausted beyond imagination, the Al Bhed did an imaginative twirl to prove her claim. Only, as her left foot crossed her right, she didn't lift it high enough to make the full circle. She struggled for the briefest second, wavered, and then toppled into the other guardian with a slight squeal. Much to his sudden embarrassment, Auron's instincts kicked in. He caught her by the elbows, taking her limp weight in both hands.

He stood awkwardly for several moments to pass. Rikku, half-standing herself, made no attempt to break free, quite lifelessly dangling from his supportive grasp.  Auron had only begun to wonder if she was still conscious yet when she pushed him away, grumbling. Her effort itself was extremely weak. "I didn't…ask you to catch me."

"I wasn't aware that you preferred the ground." Absently, the guardian drew his arm back into the crimson coat, not wanting another mishap like that to happen again. 

The Al Bhed girl didn't appear to listen to him, but instead set herself on the cool soil beneath. She crossed her legs, leaning against the willow tree as if she wanted nothing more than to shrivel up and die right there and then. Auron slowly took a hint, and reluctantly moved towards a nearby stump to seat himself as well. Neither said anything for the longest time, the rugged silence consistently broken only with the noises of nocturnal fiends and animals. 

Minutes on end, their lack of communication became an itch on both guardian's behalf. Rikku bore the quiet solitude the easiest, tilting her head against the trunk and keeping her eyes closed. Finally, she shattered their reckless silence. "You're still there, aren't you."

"I have no intentions on leaving you here." His voice was ungiving. He took no emotion, he gave none. This was nearer to the bottom of Rikku's more useful things.

"Uhm," The Al Bhed tried to unstick her throat, swallowing the dry air a few times with no such luck. She then proceeded to wet her chapped lips, and rolled over with her hands under her left ears. She lastly wanted to see him right now, and she didn't feel like moving at all. She was so tired…

Then, she realized, she no longer wanted that impatient silence anymore. She had too many questions. 

"Auron?"

His reaction was a mere grunt. Of all places, he wanted to be back at camp the most. Sitting here while wasting time was not only unfair to him, but demonically unfair to Kimhari as well. Surely, the Ronso would appreciate some sleep by now.

"Sorry. _Sir _Auron?"

Her persistency caught his attention. "What is it?"

"Let's talk."

This sudden request hit him slightly off guard, but his mind wasn't about to pass the chance to admonish her about her sluggish timing. "You wish to talk now?"

"Uh huh…" A long pause, and she went on. "Y'know, I wanna know why you hate me."

"I do not recall saying that."

"Well, it's obvious!" Her tone lifted a notch, and he faced scrunched up with dismay. "You always pick on me so much! It's no wonder I can't do anything right!"

Auron listened prudently before replying. "Is this why you came here?"

"Grrr!" She tucked her knees closer to her body, sensing the annoyance beginning to swim inside of her conscience. "Don't try and change the subject!"

"You came looking for another grenade." He couldn't help it. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

"I did not!" Rikku tightened her body as well as she could, holding her fists to the sides of her head. "I just…I wanted to steal one from a Bunyip so we didn't have to go all the way around, ok? I hate that stupid root! I hate it!"

The older guardian grunted again, this time in understanding. His next words surprised her. "More than you hate me?"

"You-" the Al Bhed began, continuing to accuse him of solely chiding her out. It was then she hinted a trace of hurt in his tone, and the carefully layered contempt he used to cover it up. It was a leak in his tough exterior. All at once, a thought came to her mind. _Oooh, a breakthrough. Tysh! E syta res vaam pyt, duu!_

"I…" She failed to make an apology. The words formed inside of her head, but her mind refused to register them. She knew all too well that if she told him that she was sorry, he would return to his normal self and shun her like he did to the others. _Nah, I just started! He's kinda opening up here…but not really. Hmmm…if only I wasn't so tired. E zicd fyhd du ku rusa._  And she meant it. A cold breeze was sucked into her throat as she spoke next, nearly taking her voice from its box. "Um, no. I don't _really_ hate you. Just…give me a chance, k? Please?"

He considered, and made an approving noise in return. "Very well, on the terms that you return with me. I am sure Kimahri will be grateful for his rest.."

Rikku perked at this. "Kimahri? Is he…is he taking your watch?" At the same time, she dragged herself into a sitting position to stare at him. The scarlet-coated ronin nodded, and a pang of guilt abruptly struck the Al Bhed girl from mind to reason. "Ahh! Why didn't you say so? Poor guy!"

"Then," Auron stood on his feet, offering his had to assist her. Rikku brushed it away, shaking her head in silent thanks. "No, I'm ok…" Her balance was more cooperate now, her shoulders straightening themselves to space out her weight on shaky limbs. The moment the next rush of icy air cleared her mind, a nagging question just leapt out of her mouth from a seemingly unknown place. "Why did – why do you want to get to Guadosalam so quickly?"

If he took offense or surprise to her unexpected question he never showed it. Instead, he responded as briskly as possible. "It is…not a matter of arriving there. It I more of a matter of passing through."

Rikku blinked, astonished by her own rudeness for asking something so outright. "I'm…sorry Aur- er, Sir Auron. I didn't want to-"

Then she had said it. She had apologized again. Much to her outright relief, he did not appear to hear her at all. He was more preoccupied with something else, further behind them in the shadows. At last, when it dawned on the Al Bhed girl that a battle was a possibility, Auron had already drawn his blade and removed his arm from his coat. Before she could even react, the guardian had sliced through a creature half-emerged from the nearby brush. Ignoring the blood that now covered his weapon, Auron hovered above his victim and nudged it with a boot. "This seems to be your culprit."

Rikku narrowed her eyes, stepping away from the revolting fiend. "Ah…um…"

"Here," The guardian stooped, picked something up from the ground beside the dead thing, and tossed it in the Al Bhed's direction. Rikku caught it, fumbled it, and then caught it again. It was a grenade. A new, shiny one smeared with the Bunyip's gooey insides. "Ugh." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You have no sense of dignity."

He did not respond, but watched her carefully.

Rikku sighed. "Auron?"

"Yes, Rikku."

"Let's go back now."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the translation thingy. The top one's the Al Bhed alphabet and the bottom is English. Find the letter you're lookin' to translate at the top and find the English letter on the bottom. ^_^
    
    Y P L T A V K R E Z G M S H U B X N C D I J F Q O W
    
    A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z


	6. Amends

Turbulence

---------------

Ok, from now on, I write in intervals of time. If I write EVERYTHING from Guadosalam to the ending of the game, this thing'll be eight thousand chapters long! Only the important parts are gonna show up, because I have a lot of chapters to add after Auron is sent to the Farplane, got it? Yeah. Good. 

Heh. Dryhg oui, Midnightrogue. Honestly, I'm not much of a speller in Al Bhed so bear with me. So rayd, so rayt…something so simple that I missed, y'know? Thankees very much. 

Ugh, and the game script sucks. Look, I'll use a bit of the script myself, but then the rest of what they say is re-written by me. Can't stand it! Ahhh!

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Random Quote: **

"Meva ec y zekcyf biwwma. Oui belg ib uha beaca yd y desa, hud ghufehk frana ed kuac. Pid dra bnaddo beldina uh dra puq ec fryd gaabc ic kuehk."

-------------------------------------------

"Lady Yuna, an honor to see you on such short notice!"

 The voice was not a total familiarity, but the words he used brought a weak sense of alarm to Auron's mind. He moved slightly, keeping his look of suspicion between himself and the formal 'doorman'. The Guado gave the young summoner his most talented, fake smile. "Welcome to Guadosalam, my good lady.  This way, if you please."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wakka was the first to relent the approach. He placed himself between Yuna and the Guado, preventing him from taking her hand in his own. Lulu let her hand drop slightly, hovering just above the doll she used for her skills. The group tensed as a whole, and did so for good reason. The fiends of a Moonflow night were something to be jittery about, and a simple hint of danger was enough to ignite the smallest amount of hostility.

"Oh my…I do beg your pardon." The Guado bowed his head respectively, keeping both eyes on the protective guardians. " Forigve me for not introducing myself sooner. I am called Tromell Guado. I am in the direct service of our great leader, Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour, I believe, has very important business with Lady Yuna."

Eyes widening, like round saucers, Yuna opened her mouth to make a polite apology on behalf of her friends. Auron stepped forward, interrupting her before she had the chance to form her words.  Seven sets of mindfuleyes trained on him as he stood, however dwarfed by the Guado man that he addressed. "Tell me what business the Maester has with Lady Yuna, and we shall consider it."

Tromell looked long and hard at the 'legendary' guardian, as if deciding his own opinion about the man. "My good sir…there is not much to consider. Maester Seymour merely requests the presence of the lady summoner. It is not a demand. Nay, we only ask for you to attend."

"Mmm!" Rikku half-hummed, half spoke the muddled sound. She leapt once, almost eagerly. "I want to meet this Seymour guy! I never saw a Maester before, you know?"

"Lady," Tromell nodded his head silently. Her heritage was a mystery to him, and so he treated her as he would any woman decent enough to undertake such a heroic task as guardianship. Rikku blinked up at him, keeping her fiery insults to herself. Tromall cleared his throat. "Please madam, refer to him as Lord Seymour. If anything, he more than deserves the title as a true-hearted man of Yevon's teachings."

"Oops," Rikku blushed under the disapproving, but understanding stare that Wakka offered her. "Sorry! Slipped my mind, that's all. Say-"

"We accept." Auron's brisk reply shut the Al Bhed girl up, and she more resented the matter than she 'accepted' it. She was about to create some smart comment about the decision-making that the group should be partaking as a whole, but the ronin interrupted her yet again. "Show us the way." To humor Yuna, and with all proper formality, he added, "Please."

Rikku growled, but held her tongue for the sake of Yuna's mounting confusion. Tromell bowed his head for a third time, and gestured to the door behind him. "Please, come inside the manor. There, Lord Seymour will explain everything to you. Your friends are welcome, of course."

The Al Bhed grunted profoundly as everyone else moved to follow the Guado man. Wakka studied her briefly as he passed, but decided that her strange behavior was just an assumption. He, and Lulu went by, leaving Auron, Tidus and herself alone at the entrance of the town. Rikku scowled, calling after the stately Guado and her fellow guardians. "Twist our arms why don't ya?"

"Rikku." Auron was suddenly there, and she shut her mouth. He observed her, yet continued to face the direction he was invited to attend. What was suspected as a counterpart to what he had begun to say turned into stealthful silence. Somehow, Rikku found herself tolerant enough to bear his silence with her own lack of 'verbalization'. If he didn't talk, she wouldn't. She was _so _not making the same mistake twice.

And at last, the ronin made his decision, and moved away. Before she could stop herself, the younger guardian threw that dreaded word at him. "What?"

He paused. "You have something to discuss with him."

"Oh." Her eyes blanked, she binked, and then followed suit. "Ah, that's right! I almost forgot!"

Thus, after a lengthy explanation about upgrades and customizing various weapons and equipment, Tidus was left with what was unmistakably an expression of distorted puzzlement. "Eh," Rikku sighed, crossing her arms. "You'll get it sooner or later, k?"

"Uh," Tidus hesitated, and then nodded. "Yeah…sure. Thanks, Rikku."

"Right." She beamed innocently towards him. "What ever would you do without me?"

Awkwardly, the blonde seventeen-year-old grinned. "Uh…" Then, indicating that his attention span was a somewhat relative to zero, he dashed around her to catch up with the rest of the group. This caused Rikku stand, slightly bewildered and feeling as if she had just explained a millennium of intelligence to tadpole. 

 "Wha-" she began, whirling to see him enter the 'manor' without so much as a glance behind. "That's just-"

"Rude." 

She squealed, leaping back against the rough stone of the item shop wall. Auron favored her with a long look, and waited still, for some obscure reason. "Would you cut that out?" Rikku stamped her foot impatiently, like a child scolding her playmate for not following the rules of their hide-and-seek game. "Stop it, or you're gonna get your day!"

"Already taken care of." Auron hid the humor from his tone, but what came to her mind as a slight alarm was the fact that he showed no trace of sarcasm, either. "Tidus takes his time learning new things. It is important to understand that. You may end up resenting him if you are not careful."

"Um," The Al Bhed girl listened the best she could, but found herself lost in his deficiency of stale, stoic unkindness. "Right. I thought I figured that when I first met him. He wasn't really paying attention to me at all, was he?"

This wasn't right. No, she could sense something else wrong about their encountering like this. Their small-talk about Tidus and his inadequate sense of responsibility was a waste of time, hiding something else from existence. Whatever they couldn't talk about was a matter neither of them knew. And in some way, she could tell by his face that Auron knew the same thing, and this was the one excuse he had to not bring it up. 

It was an apology. Or worse.

"He was…" He trailed off, considering for just the briefest of moments to finish what he had addressed her for. But the thought was again brushed aside. "…listening to you. But the fact that he did not understand does not mean that he did not hear you."

"He listened but didn't hear me?" Rikku peered at him suspiciously, and took a step closer. "Don't mind me saying, but – are you drunk?"

This was a bad thing to say. "No."

"Well I was getting that impression when you said something that completely cancelled itself out." The AL Bhed girl subconsciously lifted her hands behind her head, fixing her hair as she spoke. "Tidus is just a guy being a guy. Forget that I asked anything, k?"

"If you want to hear someone, you can't ignore them." Auron's voice was stern now, giving Rikku a negative sensation. It was probably best if she didn't take his advice lightly – that was what he was trying to tell her. She scratched her cheek, rearranging his words into her own language. He was, of course, not entirely referring to Tidus. In fact, the outgoing, light-hearted guardian was of the least importance in their present debate.

"Oh really?" Rikku looked him full in the face, deciding to play a little game of cat-and-mouse. "But what if I choose to ignore Tidus and listen to you? Or what if I listen to Tidus and start ignoring you? Maybe Tidus will _give me a break _from time to time."

"You can listen to us both." The reply was simple, and it was clear that he meant it. "But it does _not _mean that he will hear what you have to say."

Rikku was the first to finally crack. At first she snorted, trying to keep her amusement hidden. But she quickly found that her sides literally ached with silent laughter. She was soon snickering uncontrollably, holding back the burst of  noise that pressured to be released from the inside. While Auron watched her half-stomp, half jump around, she struggled to maintain her serious composure and breathe at the same time. He did not move, but followed her with his eyes as she practically danced back and forth before him. "Wait…" she gasped. "I'm sorry…this is…this third-person thing is too funny! Poor Tidus, y'know? Why can't we just get it over with? I mean, they're waiting for us inside, ok?"

The older guardian studied her for another second, and nodded a grave consent. "Very well."

"Geez…" The Al Bhed sighed. A quick moment passed, and she hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"I apologize."

Both locked eyes, for the irony of the situation just had a literal field day. They had spoken at the exact same time, and it only meant that they had both found themselves guilty about…technically, whatever there was to feel guilty about.

A pregnant pause fell.

"What?" Rikku placed her hands on her hips, demandingly. "What do _you _have to be sorry about? I got _myself_ into trouble and _you _pulled me out! In fact, I shouldn't be apologizing, I should be thanking you!"

"That would be unfair to you." Auron narrowed his one eye in something similar to sincerity. "I took your age for granted. I believed that you were much too young and irresponsible, and therefore placed no trust in you."

"Well-" Rikku crossed her eyes, tilting her head slightly.

"We would still be at the shore had you not destroyed the root. For that, I thank you."

"Hey!" She pointed a finger in his face, raging at him for being so modest. _I hate it when he does that! _"You can _not _take all the blame! Some of it's mine, you know! You saved my life, remember?"

He did not respond to this, but continued to think about the truth in her words. They meant little to him – he saved lives a great many times. He'd taken lives before, even millions at a time, once. He had left others to die, wounded some without offering to mend his sins. No man was perfect. He did not deserve her gratitude. There was little truth, and he hated to think that she would believe he was a real savior for doing what he had done.

Rikku lifted her head a little, looking at him in a way -- for the first time -- that was truly serious. "Thank you, Sir Auron."

It was a final blow. He withdrew himself again, as if she had completely beaten him out of the conversation. "Do not concern yourself with it, Rikku."

She stared, but didn't reply.

Auron shifted slightly, turning to the grand manor at his left shoulder. "Maester Seymour must be waiting for us to arrive. Let's go."

"Hmm." She kicked at the loose stones underfoot, thoughtfully. When she realized that he had moved on without her, she grimaced. "Hey! That' not polite, to leave a lady behind! The least you can do is escort me!"

The guardian chuckled shortly, and throatily. Rikku grinned inwardly at her successful attempt to make him feel at least slightly better about what had happened the night before. If they were going to protect the same summoner, after all, they would have to trust each other. And so she tried, as he remained irrelevant about what was really happening. Although the thought of something more than companionship had begun to bud in her mind, she turned it away. He, on the other hand, still watched her as he would for Tidus. Another back to cover, and another face to confront.

She linked her arm into his, grinning mischeivoulsy as he side-glanced her, scrutinizing. He took his arm away and she skipped forward, disappearing into the manor's entrance. Auron paused and glanced about him, gaze pointedly avoiding the direction of the Farplane. Time inched by, and he pressed onwards, letting the door close to the world behind him.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Well. I'm going to bed. It's just getting angstier and angstier, eh? Good night, everyone. Next chapter will be about the Thunder Plains. Gonna skip the Farplane thing because the whole conversationist thingy is getting too overrated. Action needed, plot wanted, right? Heh…ah, love. Ces't manifique! Pardon? Excuse moi, mais j'ai tres fatigue! Whew. Yes, I know a little French. I'm sooooo tired. Ihdem haqd desa! ** 
    
    Y P L T A V K R E Z G M S H U B X N C D I J F Q O W
    
    A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

-------------------------


	7. Antagonist

Turbulence 

Midnightrogue -- Excusé? Mois? Pardon mois Midnightrogue, mais 'pour le'? Pour QUEL le? Tu ne comprends pas, mon ami. (I forget everything about passé compose, so blah. ^_^) Gah! C'est! C'est impossible! You are so mean, you know? Hehehe…no I'm just kidding. It's a TYPO. Grrr. *uncontrollable giggling* Oh, and excuse the masculine-feminine thing 'cause Midnightrogue could mean guy or gal, right?

**Smiggles**** -- oui yna y cyehd! True, I've already pretty much memorized the alphabet, but that page is SUCH a great help! Thank you thank you thank you! Hah! No more long translations!**

** TKay**** – Whoops. I'm so mean to those who aren't English-literate, aren't I? I'll try to cut back on the long words from now on to give you a hand *clap clap clap* (Heeee.) Hey, my riding instructor was German. German people are cool! (Yay for horses too! ^__^)**

**Overall**** -- *EVIL cackle* Let the GAMES begin! HAHAHAHAHahahahahaha! *choke*gasp*cough* Ah…ack…too…much…sugar…gah…**

**:::*:::*:::WARNING:::*:::*::: THE PLOT OF THE STORY SHIFTS AFTER THIS CHAPTER! What happens in the game is somewhat different compared to what happens in this fic. Just a warning. If you like the original plot and don't want it changed whatsoever, goodbye. I hope you liked the fic until this part! =0P**

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

**Random Quote:**

"Po yjuetehk dra pyt drehkc mega zaymuico yht ryda, fa ylreaja fryd fa caag. Fa lymm ed muja."

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

No one spoke after the unnerving encounter with the sinister Maester. This etching silence also existed between Auron and Rikku, whom had both found nothing better to say to each other about their looming closeness. No matter what way the others saw them, or in what manner they took their excuse for being absent and together, twice in two days, no man, no woman expressed it. The problem lie somewhere else, to be honest, with their very summoner herself.

Wakka broke the stillness with a cough, and cleared his throat, apologetically. He was left disregarded, much to his embarrassment. Every guardian walked with a thoughtful expression plastered upon their faces, but the only one who seemed to think the most was Yuna. She trailed slightly setting the group at a slower pace, and even though this fact penetrated Auron's nerves, he let it be. No reason to sound inconsiderate after Braska's daughter was unhappily proposed to.

They left Guadosalam, trooping downards and out of the low tunnel. This was the precise and unfortunate moment that Rikku shattered her own mask of indifference. She shuddered, and stopped in her tracks. "Oh no…we're really here…aren't we?"

Everyone moved on. All but Auron continued to ignore everything past their own little worlds, but the stoic guardian planted himself a few yards in front of her. He said nothing.

"Nothing, nothing…" Quivering still, the Al Bhed girl forced herself to move onwards. She jumped slightly when a plaintive roar of distant thunder pierced the air.

When she was safely moving again, Auron started forwards again behind her. In a matter of three seconds, the pair had caught up with Yuna and the rest before they reached the edge of the Plains. Finally shaken from their trances, Lulu and Wakka were discussing something in soft, incoherent tones. Tidus was studying a silent Yuna with unshielded concern.

Rikku froze, her body literally paralyzed when the sight of flashing electricity and red-glowing towers met her trembling gaze. "I uh…I think I forgot something in Guadosalam!" she chirded, swallowing the high pitch that threatened to serve her voice. 

"Huh?" Wakka, finished with his confidential business, stared at her in disbelief. "All this way an'you realize that now, ya?"

"Rikku, it mustn't be that important." Lulu closed her eyes, shaking her head in quiet disapproval.

Auron, apparently, had already caught on to her indications. He trained his one eye on her. "Nice knowing you."

Irritation flooded the very place in Rikku's mind that should have been empty with anxiety. Her old feelings of self-confidence and reproach calmly erased her every notion of fear when she shot a glare at the scarlet-garbed man. He let nothing of her vexation disturb him, although he made it clear how amused he was with her abrupt change of opinions. 

"Alright, fine!" Rikku made yet another childish face. "I'll go, I'll go!"

Needing nothing more than this, Tidus truned away and began to run towards the nearest tower. Yuna hesitated, and darted after her him, hands frantically brushing the stray, wet strands of hair from her face. Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri hung back long enough to observe their comrades in silent obscurity. "They're stark-raving mad, ya know that?" Wakka muttered to himself, and shot after them. 

The black mage was the first to concern herself with Auron and Rikku's safety. "We have already discussed the matter of the plains intense danger. The towers serve as lightning rods, attracting almost all of the lightning that happens to strike in their vicinity."

Rikku sqeaked, "Almost…?"

Auron gave her a mental shove with his one eye. His glance was enough to deliver enough force to keep her going. Defeated, the Al Bhed girl lumbered onwards, forcing herself to not wince while she was still within sight of the demanding ronin. He, in turn, brushed past Lulu and joined Rikku as they followed the disappearing group, together. Neither had anything to say to one another, yet they managed to find peace enough to travel in silence.

 __

_"Nakra, ramb sa!"_

_White foam sprayed her from all sides. Icy cold water careened above her head, teasing her for her idle stupidity. And then it washed down upon her, driving enough strength to knock over a hundred men. The creature's fin nearly knocked her head off, but the spiraling wave caught in a swwoping motion, and she fell earthwards. A scream scratched at her throat, and then it was swallowed by more saltwater. _

_"Rikku, rumt uh! Rumt uh! Vyrdran, rinno!" The boy's voice broke the roaring sound of the waves as she surfaced for the briefest second. She was immediately sucked under again, while the fiend raged above her, thrashing about in agony as a long crossbow bolt pierced it's thick hide. The monster, as if seeking revenge, dove after her in a flash of scales. Above the noise, her brother began to chant words not used by any Al Bhed for an eternity. He spoke the words of magic, and the heavens sent their submissive wrath, yielding to his bidding._

Lightning struck.

"Ah!" The light flooded her mind, forcing memories of her brother's spell flashing to existence. Rikku shrank back against the nearest person she could find, which just happened to be Auron. He grunted, and gave her shoulder a light nudge. She went sprawling forward again, much to his accidental amusement. 

The Al Bhed chose to ignore this, feeling the eyes of some very bitterly curious guardians stare her down. "Heh heh heh heh heh…" she uttered quietly, unable to pry herself from her spot.

"Huh?" Tidus turned around, rubbing the streaming water from his face. Yuna opened her mouth to say something, but hurriedly cast her gaze to the ground again. Wakka was the only one clueless enough to comment. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

 Having expected inquiries, Rikku glanced about the rain-soaked plains with the fear in her eyes evident. "Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh….."  
Tidus rolled his eyes. "'Heh heh heh'...you're giving me the creeps!"

Rikku was about to explain to him exactly why she was laughing in her oh-so-unusual manner, however nature interrupted her for a third time. It boomed. She squeaked, diving towards Tidus in a flurry of orange and green. Not even knowing it, yet not really caring, she clutched tightly to the blonde guardian's leg as if it were her last resort from the storm. 

"Eh? Rikku?" Wakka scratched the back of his neck in thought, shrugging towards Lulu. The black mage simply shook her head, understanding what the ex-captain wasn't gathering just yet.

"Ugh!" Rikku squinted her eyes shut, as another bolt erupted nearby, striking a worn-down tower. "I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate it! I wanna get out of here, now! Please? Can we go over there…just for a minute? A second?"

While the group was taken aback, Auron had distanced himself from the Al Bhed girl a considerable amount. He wordlessly passed her, quivering against the young blitzball player like a shaken kitten. The moment she saw the flash of his red coat through her half-closed eyelids, a mental gasp broke her concentration. Her grip loosened, and she fell back onto the wet ground with only her hands to support herself from tumbling down the slope. "Oh! Auron, pleeeease! C'mon, it's only for a little while!"

"This storm never stops." Her heart fell. His tone was far from sincere, or even the slightest understanding to say the least. "It would be better to cross quickly."

Wakka, through the irony of his already-jovial mood, grinned through the shrouded, darkened mood of the situation. "Hey uh…don't get me wrong, but uh, I thought you two were getting along before or somethin'?"

Auron was affected by this. Wakka received an unrelenting glare, and the smile quickly faded from his face.

""He's right, you know." Lulu spoke reasonably, and turned to follow Auron as he crossed the plain over to the next tower. Yuna hesitated, and then trailed them, but not before she gave Rikku her most sympathetic look. When the three were gone, Tidus glanced from Kimahri, to Wakka again, whom had only begun to catch up with what had just happened. "Waitaminute, Rikku, why are you-"

Kimahri grunted. Wakka blinked his puzzlement, forgetting to complete his question.

"Well, huh," Tidus crossed his arms. "What do we do now?"

"You're gonna come with me, aren't you?" Desperate now, Rikku tugged on Tidus's right arm in sheer earnest. "Pretty please? We can catch up with them later!"

"I hate to say it Rikku, but," Tidus smiled sheepishly. "I agree with Auron…for once. And what about Seymour? We might miss him if we don't hurry up, right?"

"Kimahri see." The Ronso spoke up, startling both of them. Kimahri was already on Yuna's trail, heading directly for their next destination. He didn't look back nor respond to Tidus when he called after him, inquisitively. This now left himself and Rikku standing near the first tower, though only Rikku, and Rikku alone, had the plea and desire to stay exactly where she was.  She sighed. "No…"

"C'mon, Rikku." Tidus tried to grin cheerfully. It appeared as an awkward grimace. "Let's go, ok? You work with this kind of stuff all the time, right? Electric things, anyway. How can you be so scared?"

Unfortunately for the Al Bhed, Tidus had an unbelievable tendency to leave when she drastically trying to get something across to him. Like the poor speech artist he was, he turned and leapt down from the slippery ledge, leaving poor Rikku gaping after him. Only when a low rumble pierced her ears did she jump from her stupor, and dash towards the glowing tower to the north. "I hate you!" she cried, disregarding the rapid bolts of energy charring the ground before her.

She practically threw herself at the tall structure when she arrived. Everyone else stood nearby, already preparing to cross again towards the end of the field. Thankfully, this gave an exhausted Rikku enough time to catch up with them. And one thing that they proved not to be was heartless, though their patience with the young Al Bhed was beginning to wear down to the bare thread. It was plaintive, brittle, unreliable faith that Rikku took possession of now. Her own nerves were at wits end.

"You guys…you're terrible!" she breathed, bending over slightly to catch her breath. She leapt at the sound of another bolt cracking from above. "I'm not kidding around! "Halfway there." Auron spoke, keeping himself to his stoic self. Rikku was running on a river with a risk of falling in. Even though his speculation was an apparent attempt to reassure her, Rikku's opinion about it was a mere dry twig compared to the solid log he was offering her. She wasn't giving in to his indication. 

Her pleas were fruitless, and her confidence was tightly matched. Rikku lifted her head and calmly stalked after them, brining up the rear as they came to approach the Agency. The lodge stood like a ghost outlined by the dreary background, slightly run down and soggy from the constant rain. To Rikku, it was a shrine surrounded in comforting light that promised protection from the raging storm overhead. One by one, Yuna and her guardians came to stop in front of the building, waiting for the lagging Al Bhed to ensue. 

"Please….just for a few minutes?" Rikku begged with the very last of her will. She came to a halt within the midst of them, grasping her arms and hugging them to herself grippingly. She shivered as a sudden, icy breeze whipped by. "Pretty, pretty please?"

She could tell by their irate expressions that they were still ignoring her. Even Yuna seemed to be fed up with her unyielding appeals. Rikku frowned, gritting her teeth together with heated annoyance. "You're all horrible! Your mothers should be ashamed of you!"

"Rikku," Rikku's eyes shot towards Auron, whom had simply appeared out of nowhere, and was standing rather close by. It might have been her terrified imagination, but it was that moment she realized just how much taller and stronger he seemed compared to herself. She felt like a dandelion standing up to an oak tree under his influence. But that, among many other things, was first to disregard on her list. She let the contempt seep into her voice. "What?"

"Enough." 

Something about the way he had said it made her flinch. Like she was a child. A helpless, little child, and he was correcting her for something she had done wrong.

Not. Happening.

"Argh!" Rikku couldn't hold on any more. His monotone voice, his careless demeanor, his ungiving actions. It was too much to take any longer. She was _not _about to put up with his variety of emotionless masks and gestures. "It's you! Of course it is, it's obvious isn't it? No one cares about how I feel or if I'm scared! Because of you! You're the worst one here and it's 'cause you only care about this stupid pilgrimage! You don't care about Yuna, you don't care about Tidus, and you don't care about me or anyone else! I'd believe it if you didn't care about yourself!"

"Rikku-" Lulu, even, was one of the many to be taken aback. Lightning seared the sky, and the young Al Bhed took absolutely no heed of it or its thunderous commotion. She never gave the mage a chance to finish her sentence, either. Her accusations grew worse.

"I hate you! I really, really do! It's like you don't even see us here at all! We're voices to you, and that's all!" By now, she was right in Auron's face. She could see his one-eyed stare study her face, his blinding scar, the gray streaks in his hair. She was _this _close, and she wasn't backing away. She could literally hear his controlled breaths, knowing that every one pronounced her failure to disturb his ease-at-mind.

It was a long silence that endured after Rikku had retreated from her attack. She glared, resisting her urge to break down and cry. The lurking feeling had just gotten a thousand times worse. It was no longer a fuzzy, unexplainable instinct, but an outspoken message. Why was it she had a sudden urge to run forward and throw her arms around him? Apologize? Tell him that she didn't mean it, and that she understood what he was thinking? This was all so abrupt, and the bewilderment that felt when she realized this new emotion caught her in a gasp. Auron did not hear this, and what mattered if he had? He spoke with nearly enough serenity that it was impossible to tell if he had even listened to her or not.

"We'll rest here for the night." Tidus raised an eyebrow, as plainly confused at the next guardian. Wakka choked on his words, and for Rikku's luck, did not try to repeat himself. Auron turned himself towards the Travelling Agency, neglecting their wondering stares. He paused, glacing behind his shoulder. He still bore the Shimmering Blade he had bought, days before, and he did not disarm himself. When he addressed them next, his voice was filled with something that shocked the very last of them. It was pain. Or something like it. "She's worse than the storm."

Abandoned with a gutless feeling, and with a pain in her head to make headaches look gentle. Rikku watched him effortlessly pry the door open and enter the inn by his lonesome. It was a feeling that he might as well had stolen his very pride. This pride of his had been made clear to be  the most important thing he had. Why did he have to be so detached from everything she said? He didn't listen because he didn't _want _to listen. That was worse than knowing he hated her still, for being the obnoxious teenager she was. But she wasn't. She wasn't a kid anymore. She had to show him how she could be trusted, like everyone else!

It would only take time.

~:~

"Hey, Rikku?"

A storm churned away inside of her thoughts and outside of the building's walls. Rikku was downhearted to say that the chaos burning in her mind was worse than any lightning or tempest that threatened her from above. The whole group, excluding the fatigued summoner and Auron, stood around the inn's lobby. Only Tidus had the patience left to speak with her after her unexpected outburst a matter of hours before.

"Heh…hello Tidus." She was still shaking slightly, unable to stop thinking about the raging turmoil outside. "Whatcha doing?"

"Hmm," Tidus hummed shortly, crossing his arms. "Just wondering why you're freaking out like this."

She grinned innocently, and tried to hide her face. "Me? I'm not freaking out…heh.."

Lightning struck again, very near to the Agency's door. Rikku jumped, and half-screamed her terror.

 "Yeah, sure," the other guardian chuckled, covering his mouth with one hand. He rested his chin there, doing his best to look thoughtful. "You're not scared of it at all?"

"Oh…" The Al Bhed groaned, turning her eyes to see a very doubtful expression aiding his face. "Ok, ok, I am! I hate lightning a lot!"

"Why?" His question was simple enough.

"Ugh.." Rikku shut her eyes, bringing back the frightening memory. "I was swimming at some beach when I was a kid when a fiend attacked me! My brother tried to fight it with a spell, but it hit me instead! It was a lightning spell. 'Bzzzzzzt!'"

"Oh…" Tidus's expression dropped. "Ouch."

At this moment, Lulu interjected their conversation. The black mage lifted her head, slightly interested with Rikku's explanation. "You know, lightning spells are also very effective again marine fiends."

The Al Bhed nodded her head, briskly. "I know! My brother said that, too!"

"Perhaps…" Lulu examined her for a few more seconds. "You should try and learn some spells for yourself? It may-"

The storm cracked outside, sending the Al Bhed cringing against an entertained Tidus. The black mage sighed, shaking her head gently. "Maybe later."

Rikku felt that there was little more to say to either of them. They understood just as much as Auron did, and the last thing she wanted was the lot of them to think she was a little kid. Then again, wasn't Tidus just a year older than her? If he had been struck with electricity when he was a little boy, he'd have to understand why she felt this way. Wouldn't he?

And suddenly, like a rush of unfamiliarity, she had a sense of desire she had been least expecting. There was someone missing from the room that she wanted to be with right then. She wanted to see Auron, and perhaps tell him that she was sorry about the way she had spoken to him. Assure him, if it mattered any, that she did not hate him. That look he had given her, before entering the inn, was an enigma waiting to be solved. _He _was an enigma waiting to be solved. Slowly, of course, but she had plenty of time.

She thought so, anyway.

"Tidus?" He looked at her, as she looked at him inquisitively. "Um…where did…Auron go?"

This, apparently, he found funny. "Oh. He…went off into the back a little while ago. I think he's sleeping."

"Oh," she echoed him, casting her eyes to the floor. "Well, um…I'm…I'll be right back." Carefully, she pried herself from the wall, and crossed the room, warily, of course. After all, lightning could sneak up on her at any moment. 

"Hey, where you going?" Wakka called after her, only when she reached the doorway to the rented bedrooms. "Yuna's restin' in there!"

"I um…" she piped back. She paused. "I'm not gonna disturb Yunie, don't worry! Just he other guy."

"Oh." The ex-coach appeared at the end of the corridor. "Well uh, you think that's a good idea? Auron's in a bad mood, ya?"

Rikku offered him her most positive look. "I'm sure I can handle it. I don't care if he kills me, but…"

"Ya," Wakka lifted his hand in understanding, nodding at the same time. "I won't stop you, but are you sure you're gonna be ok? He's got a bad temper, if you know what I mean."

She nodded in return.  
"K, uh…good luck, then." Still bobbing his head, as if he equally distruted the fact that she could mentally survive to ronin's wrath, he turned to the inn's lobby. Rikku stood alone again, hand hovering only inches above the doorknob linking to Auron's room. It was a long time before she gathered enough nerve to bring herself back to her senses.

_I should knock first. _She lifted her hand higher, bravely rapping on the wooden door with the lightest strokes she could manage. 

No answer came.

Swallowing her the itchiness in her throat, the Al Bhed closed her palm around the handle again. This was it. If he continued to mistrust her, then things were not going to get any easier than this. There was only one way to find out.

She twisted the knob, and let the door creak open on its own.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Well sure it's a cliffhanger. That's what make you come back and read the rest, right? Sorry about the grammar problems, everyone. I'm a writer. Not very literate, mind, but some things are unchangeable. :0P**


	8. Apology

Turbulence

I'm a scary, scary person. Isn't it uncanny how you read your own work and see absolutely NOTHING special about it? It's very strange. Doesn't make sense. My writing, that is. Oh well, got nothing intelligent to say so I'll just take my scary self somewhere else, k?

Oh!

****

**HEY!**

**Wanna see Aurikku and other pics? (Not THOSE kind of pics, you naughty-minded people) I drew 'em! Hehe. Go to the address below to see 'em and tell em what you think! **

**http://www.geocities.com/tiny_615/  **

***********AURIKKU AND AURON PICS!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TAKE A LOOK!!!!***********

****

**Random Quote:**

"Ev oui caynlr vun yh yhcfan, oui syo veht ed. Pid ev oui cdub muugehk, oui femm ajahdiymmo vunkad dra xiacdeuh."

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Auron was not asleep, as Rikku's suspicions told her. He was not even standing close to the neatly-dressed bed, and to her surprise, she was unable to see him at all for the initiative moment. The thought of an empty room came into consideration, but it was quickly disproved when she sighted a spot of red through the leaves of an indoor, leafy plant. The red flash disappeared, and the stoic guardian disappeared from view completely. He did not know of her arrival just yet.

And just what was she supposed to say to him? A thousand words were ready, surfacing in her mind,  jumping at every chance to be chosen. 'I'm sorry' just seemed like a false promise to be good. Almost like a child, ready to spoil their manners at any moment. 'Please forgive me' was too desperate. What else was there? 'I apologize' or even 'I was wrong' were both vague, and they didn't say much about what she really wanted to tell him. He would never answer any of the questions she ached to ask, or listen to her reasons she ached to explain.

It was too late to turn back, anyhow. The only option was to move forward, before he discovered her standing in the open doorway.

She feared the floorboards would creak as she tiptoed into the eerie room, but to her relief, they were as quiet as she dared. The room was humungous compared to other private rooms. Auron could very well be anywhere in the spacey perimeter and she would never see him until he snuck up on her. 

There was only one window, and it was often illuminated with a brief flash of light while lightning continued to ravage the ground outside. Rikku's mind was much to occupied to react to the loud bangs or ear-splitting cracks that made the roof trembled overhead. She never flinched, not even when a long string of thunder shook the building like a leaf in a blizzard.

"Rikku." Through all of the noise, and her cautious ignorance towards the storm outside, his voice was the first thing to send a jolt of fear through her conscience. Auron stood just in front of her, sword sheathed, arm still tucked familiarly into the left side of his jacket. He unheeded her yelp of surprise, but moved forward a pace to two to take in her excuse for being…well, present.

"Uh…heh heh…" Rikku stared up into that serene face, and broke into a fit of jumbled emotions. "I um…I know…I'm not supposed to be here."

"A quaint observation." He glanced her down. "Then why are you?"

"I uh…" I'm sorry? I apologize? I was wrong? Please forgive me? I didn't mean to? "I…I'm apologize!"

This brought forth no immediate reaction. A wave of stupidity drowned the Al Bhed like a churning tide full of the worst things to say. She mentally slapped a hand to her forehead. "I mean…I'm sorry! I mean, I didn't mean…what I mean is-"

"You apologize for acting the way you did."

A pregnant silence fell, and the Al Bhed girl nodded, meekly. "Uh…yeah. Yeah, that's it. I am – I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to say all that stuff…it's not like I _do _hate you or anything, but…"

Auron waited for her to lower her gaze, and then voiced his own, merciless response. "I'm sorry. I can't accept your apology."

"Wha-" Rikku's lip trembled. Her gaze snapped back to his face, but his face had turned away. He, himself, had turned away, so that he faced the back of the room. She just stared at him, expressionless, feeling the shock numb her insides. (**) He was usually unfair, and not particularly modest about some things….but a matter of outright rudeness? "What do you mean – you can't accept-"

"Because it is not your place to apologize," he said, without looking back. "I give you my apologies, Rikku. I acted irrationally."

Now this wasn't right. Not to her. Auron? Telling her that _he _was sorry? Rikku almost fell over in bewilderment. "Hey! What -- I'm the one that blew up and yelled in your face! There's no way! I came here to say sorry, and so that's what I'm gonna do! You are being _so _totally unfair!"

This, evidently, wasn't the reaction he had been predicting. The ronin chuckled, bringing a grin of amusement to Rikku's face. She then sighed, after a brief hesitation. "Um, I guess we can both be sorry. It's not like we can't forgive each other, unless we don't want to be forgiven by each other in return."

Auron faced her again. "True."

She scanned the floor again, feeling sheepishly out-of-place. "Um, I guess then…."

"Is there anything else?" His tone was not impatient, but curious. This reassured her some, gaining her enough courage to ask at least one of the boiling questions that itched at the back of her mind.

"Um, yeah…sure." She inhaled deeply and forced herself to look him full in the face. "Auron, you remember what you said near Guadosalam? About wanting to pass through and all?"

He nodded, slowly.

"Well…" she let herself exhale with caution. "Uh, I just wanted you to know…this is like a same situation y'know? I don't want to be here, I just want to go through very, very quickly. It's like that!"

Something about his posture began to lack something that had been there before. His voice, too, had changed remotely. "I see." He paused, but with intentions of saying more. "It may seem that way, but my reasons for passing Guadosalam did not include fear."

"Oh." Embarrassed, Rikku stepped away. "Sorry. I just kind of thought it made sense."

Auron, not one to carry on conversations lightly, did not say anything more. Again, the silence drew itself thin, and both guardian's nerves trekked closer to the edge with each passing second.

"Um, Auron?"

"Yes."

Her bravery was beginning to fade. "Er…about the Farplane-" She swore that he stiffened, if even a little. "Um, oh…never mind."

"Say it." His voice was so demanding that it sent a chill down her spine. She did not wait any longer to finish her sentence. "Oh…okay. Why…I know why I stayed behind, but…why didn't you go see Lord Braska in the Farplane? Doncha want to know if Sir Jecht's alive? Tidus told me that you and him were friends, right?"

Auron studied her with a cold look. It melted. "Jecht does not live, but he is not alive either."

"Oh, so he's like-" Rikku searched for the word, thoughtfully "Un…unsent? Like that Jyscal guy was?"

"Yes." He never met her gaze. "In a way, he is unsent."

"Oh," she repeated herself, rather profoundly. "I get it. Auron?"

"Yes, Rikku."

"Um, are you afraid to see Lord Braska?" Her mind quivered with the very inquiry. She had to force herself to continue. "Is that why you wouldn't go to the Farplane? Maybe if you saw him-"

"Rikku, listen to me." Auron's next gaze was that of icy contempt. "I will go to the Farplane see Lord Braska when Yuna's pilgrimage is over. Is that enough for you?"

"Um-" Rikku sighed, biting her lower lip. "Yeah, ok. I'll go with you too, ok? I'll see my mom!"

"It would be best if I went alone." His reply was short, nearly cutting off her last words. It was so sharp that Rikku felt her words drain from possible existence. She managed a numb, "Oh," and then fell speechless.

Auron did something then that added to her surprise. She had let her head drop towards the ground again, where her gaze planted itself on her feet. But his hand reached out to take her chin, and lifted it again. He didn't smile, but that was one of the last things she had been expecting, anyway. "Stop worrying about me, Rikku. You need to concentrate on your duty as a guardian."

She hastily nodded, not believing that she could stand the awkwardness for another moment. His hand dropped away again.

"I um…I guess I'll go tell the others to…get ready?" She tried a cheerful grin, and succeeded to create one that looked half-real. She was earnest to leave the room. She was confused, and she didn't want the lingering time to think about it…just in case her new suspicion was true. But that was impossible, wasn't it? He would have told her if it were, unless he was trying to hide it.

_No_, _I won't think about it._ She resisted the urge to squint her eyes shut, to block out the image of his face from her mind. _I don't like him like that, anyway! But…why does he say it like that? He must hate me!_

But the sensation of his touch… _No! _She left the room, after receiving his agreement. _I'm going crazy! It's not like that, ok? Ugh, I'm torturing myself!_

She came across Tidus in the corridor, just before she reached the lobby again. He was standing with his face in his hands, as if he was deeply troubled with something. She already knew that she didn't need another problem on her mind, but she had to ask him, anyway. "Hmm? Tidus, what's wrong? Oui celg?"

 "I'm okay." He jumped slightly at her voice, and shook his head. "I'm a little tired, though."

"Oh, well…" She tilted her head. "Auron wants us to go now…I guess. He's right…the storm's not gonna stop."

"Yeah." Confusion lit his face slightly, and he peered at her, inquisitively. "'Auron wants us to go'? That's it? I though you hated him…or so I heard a couple of hours ago."

"Oh…" She smiled sheepishly. "That was a mistake, k? I apologized, geez!"

"You're not afraid of the storm anymore?" His voice was dubious, even as he said it.

"I never said that, dummy." She laughed tauntingly. "But I just learned that there's more important things to be afraid of!"

_Like death. _She shivered subconsciously, her mind reeling with a thousand questions. It wasn't true….was it?

No, it couldn't be. She was being paranoid, that was all.

Yeah, it was nothing to worry about.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Quiet. I know it's short, but I'm tired! Give me reviews (I'm a greedy devil aren't I?) and I'll give you more story! Hehehe…yes, just a swat of angst please…not to much now…ah perfect, thank you. HAHAH! Wait! It gets better! We're only a few chapters away! Things are gonna speed up now, because I just realized that I DON'T want this fic to be any longer than twenty or thirty chapters. UNLESS, of course, you peeps don't agree? Tell me!

**Review! Review my pictures, too! Request! I'm bored! Blah. ^__^ ( (My pics are at http://www.geocities.com/tiny_615 )) They're good! I PROMISE! =P**


	9. Belong

**Turbulence**

__

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Ahhhhh! No one likes my pics or what? Well, fine! But for those who DO have a heart (*sniff sniff*) can go and review them! Ha! (http://www.geocities.com/tiny_615) *curls up and cries cause no one likes her drawings besides NovaGirl***

** I'm not listening to yooooooou! Lalalalala….I don't care! Indeterminate means 'undecided', which means he'd UNDECIDED, not mysterious! *sticks her tongue out* And 'Acception' is a typo! Agh! It's supposed to be 'acceptance'! I was thinkin' of two things at once!**

**Sigh, I'll just cut back on the adjectives (If that's POSSIBLE)**

** ^_^ Enjoy.**

**((Hmmm…how'd you guess, Midnightrogue?? Er….please, don't hurt me for this chappie! I'll run away if you doooooo!))**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ **

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

It was cold. Bitterly, bitterly cold. For once, Rikku found herself wishing for something more than a sleeveless, orange top and green shorts. They just exposed her bare arms and legs to the icy air, and she was going numb to the bone.

But would she mention it? No. She was too bust sulking about the fact that no one mentioned her scarce attire. Did they even _notice _that she was turning an unhealthy shade of blue? The clattering of her teeth? The tightened muscles in her jaw as she kept them clamped together?

Macalania Woods was their next, eerie, and quiet destination. Nothing special had happened during their passing through the scary forest, other than Auron's detour to find that 'certain place' Jecht had left behind for Tidus. Something about the damaged movie sphere pinched her nerves, but before she was able to watch the thing through for a second time, the stoic guardian had taken it into his own possession. 

Of course, with it there, there was no getting it back.

She now found herself unfamiliarly reluctant to speak to him, at the risk of trying his patience. The last thing she wanted was to reset his mood and bring herself back into an uncomfortable, childish position. For the past six days he had not mentioned nor referred to any of her mistakes. Instead of singling her out, he kept his opinion about the things she did incorrectly to himself. And Rikku, however grateful, was somewhat amazed by his sudden change in disposition. He never even snapped at her when she had spoiled every last scrap of their supper the few nights before.

She wanted to believe it would last forever. Her one hope was to keep his full attention on anything but her rapid number of mistakes. Spilling the pot over the fire had been one of her minor problems, compared to the trouble that brewed inside of her thoughts.

It was overcast, and dreary. The group of seven trudged through the accumulating snowdrifts, saying all they had to say to each other and nothing more. Small talk on a cold trip was like wasting warm breath in an icebox with no oxygen. This lack of conversation, like the silence shared by other guardians, included Rikku and Auron's bittersweet contempt. 

There had been no more discussions or apologies. Rikku acted like Rikku, and Auron was nothing but his usual self.  It was unclear to them, the spark that grew inside. No wet snow or slick ice could put it out or make it burn, for it did not exist between them, or in their minds. Not there, as they saw, but in that place where all unshielded emotions were born. 

Rikku had resorted to counting her steps. What better way to pass the time? Ignore the blistering cold?

"One thousand six hundred and one….one thousand six hundred and two…one thousand six hundred and…tysh. Cu lumt." She failed to notice that her supposed thoughts were becoming outspoken mutterings until she felt someone's shoulder brush her own. Clinging her arms tightly against her body, the Al Bhed tilted her head only slightly to discover her summoner cousin walking beside her at a close place. She managed a smile. "Uh…hey, hey Yunie!"

Yuna let out her breath softly, a cloud of fog trailing in her wake. "Good morning Rikku. Are you…are you cold?"

"Uh..heh," Rikku grinned brightly, and shook her head briskly. "Me? No, I'm just, um, practicing. For when we get to Mt. Gagazet!"

The summoner laughed softly, casting her eyes to the swirling snow at her feet. "Does it…help to practice? I'm never cold on Mt. Gagazet. I'm sorry I wouldn't know."

"Yeah!" Still playing her fake, bright self, the Al Bhed rubbed her arms with numbing fingers. "You never when a little…acting cold will come in handy."

This was followed by an awkward silence. Strangely, Rikku found that speaking so openly gave her more warmth than walking like a frozen pickle did. She decided that Yuna must have felt the same way, and pressured the conversation with a question she had been meaning to ask her before they left the Thunder Plains. 

"Hey, Yunie?" Yuna acknowledged her with a side-glance. "Um, what does it feel like?"

"I'm sorry. What does what feel like?"

"Y'know…" A second passed. "Being…in love?"

Yuna almost stopped, but an accidental nudge by a pursuing Wakka urged her onwards. Collecting her remote surprise, she set her pace to match Rikku's again. "I-In love? What do you mean?"

It was Rikku's turn to look surprised, though it was much more secretive than the summoner's reaction. "Oh...I meant…well, do you um, love Seymour?"

Her cousin stared straight ahead, considering a thousand options before replying. "I…don't know."

"Oh." Another silence. "Ok….but…have you ever been in love before?"

"…Yes."

"Okay, then…what did it feel like?" Rikku flexed the fingers on her right hand as she talked. She was beginning to grow nervous. She could practically feel Auron burning a hole through the back of her neck with his gaze. "No…wait, never mind. It's not important."

"Rikku?" Yuna lifted her head completely this time, offering the Al Bhed her full attention. "Are you…in love…with someone?"

By now, their one-on-one debate had attracted everyone's attentions, their shock playing across their faces. Only Kimahri did not react with surprise, though his pending expression did show a fair bit of concern. 

Auron had no particular reaction. 

"I…" Rikku sighed, feeling flustered and confused at the same time. "I think I was once…but I, uh, I don't know if it was right or not! Um, it was a long, _long _time ago and has _nothing _to do with now, okay?"

The burning sensation stopped. Auron looked away. 

"Well…" The quiet summoner struggled for a moment, and then decided on her words. It was hard to judge whether she was trying to be careful, or if she was hiding something important. "It's…hard to notice at first. Then it becomes more apparent…until you can feel it somewhere deep inside. It's a good feeling, usually…but I guess that depends on…"

"It depends on who you fall in love with." Lulu's voice, full of obvious disdain, broke their quiet discussion. "We all know that feeling. Even I. Wakka?"

"Ya," The crimson-haired guardian shrugged as he followed Lulu through the snow. "It's different for everyone, ya? It just matters which kind you're feelin'. I love Yuna like a little sister, but that's different, y'know?"

No one took any outstanding notice as Auron's stride became more independent. With a carefree grunt, he pulled back a ways, excluding himself from the debate about 'love' and how it affected 'them all'. Sometimes his opinion worked in reverse. They seemed to forget he was there at all, unless they had believed what they heard on Jecht's Sphere. If they though he had actually fallen in love with the High Priest's-

"Uh, sure thing!" Rikku laughed nervously, shattering his thoughts. The Al Bhed was clearly and desperately wishing for them all to drop the subject. If Yuna's description was correct, then…

"Ahoy there, summoner's entourage!" 

Something about t he voice was an instant annoyance, to both mind and ears. Rikku's head went up with the others, to see a vague, unfamiliar figure trotting around the bed ahead. The unyielding winds beat against his robes, causing them to billow out in front of him. He raced towards the 'entourage' with his hands flapping in the air above him, like the leafless branches of the trees that dotted the plain. His features were not distinguishable, as the blinding snow shielded his form from clear view. When he was a good eight yards away, he stopped to stare incredibly at the seven travelers. 

"Ah, good fortune! You have made it through the storm! Unimaginable! Spectacular!" The strangers voice was slightly high-pitched, and elderly to say at least. His robes were pale green, the top of his head bald and bare of any type of hat or protection from the howling storm. Other than these traits, it was hard to classify his appearance. Only the wind was responsible for carrying his voice to their ears, above the racket of the blizzard.

"Hello!" Rikku tried to call back, but abruptly discovered the reason why everyone else had remained motionless. Her voice was whipped back into her face, and never made it an inch further into the driving wind. She had been muffled. The stranger wasn't aware of her beckoning.

In fact, he seemed quite oblivious to her at all. "Come this way! Follow me, if you please!"

No one moved. No one yelled back. Slowly, the old man lowered his arms and scratched his head. His mutterings were drowned out, but it was only a matter of seconds before he raised his voice again, above the noise. "Drec fyo! E femm dyga oui du cramdan!" With this, he turned his back on the group and retreated in the direction he came.

A silence fell.

 "Damn!" Wakka drove his left fist into his open palm, biting back a long string of more selective curses. "He's an Al Bhed! I'm not followin' some Al Bhed stranger in the middle of a storm! No way, forget it!"

"Wakka," Lulu cast him a patient glare. "Think before you speak." 

Even as she spoke, the green-robed man disappeared around the bend again, between the rocky outcroppings. In his wake, a brand new sheet of raging snow covered their path, making it impossible to see anything beyond an arm's length ahead of them. Wakka kicked at the snow stubbornly. "Man, I was thinkin' someone actually came to help us there."

"We should follow him."

It was Auron's first time speaking for that day, and it inevitably drew the rest of their attention. He perceived their interest with his one, russet-colored eyed. "He knows the way, and we do not. Shelter is our only option until the storm passes."

"Man…it's a trap!" Wakka muttered, but mostly to himself. He knew enough to keep his opinion to himself. They would have to follow the Al Bhed, and it was not open for debate.

Rikku shook her head, "Hey, waitaminute…wasn't that guy dressed just a little funny? He had…robes, and…"

Yuna's eyes widened. "That's true! That man had the attire of the Macalania Temple! He was a priest…of -- of Yevon."

Wakka's jaw, as expected, dropped. "Wha…agh…no way! An Al Bhed priest? Are you tellin' me that guy was a monk? But…he's an Al Bhed!"

"Not every priest resents the Al Bhed." Auron stepped through the snow, turning against wind to face his fellow guardians. "Hurry, before the storm hits its peak."

Rikku was the only one to linger behind, if just for a minute. An Al Bhed in the dressings of a monk? But speaking the language of the Al Bhed was forbidden, wasn't it? That was what she had been told all of her life. If you followed the ways of using machina, you never looked to Yevon as a holy deity. 

However, she was terribly afraid to be left behind. Especially since Auron had made the command. She wasn't about to let him get away with it. _Pek sayhea. _It was her last thought before she charged into the white blizzard. She could barely see the shuffling forms of her friends ahead, and she was going to avoid being left behind this time.

~:~

The old man was nowhere to be found when the snow-soaked guardians arrived at Rin's Travel Agency. The building sat just before them, emitting a very welcome light and radiance of protection. When they had received their first taste of the warmth, it seemed that their minds had forgotten the old, Al Bhed monk. Even Rikku soaked in the relief, entirely ignoring the fact that there might have been another Al Bhed and follower of Yevon himself lurking in the shadows nearby. Auron was the only one to remember. He pondered it, that is, until everyone's peace-at-mind was disturbed by a racket outside. 

"Rinno! Rinno! Dra cissuhan!"

"Pid Rikku, cen! Rikku-"

"Crid ib! E ghuf!"

Wakka was immediately on his feet and ready to battle. He did look sort of foolish, clutching his blitzball in sheer earnest, especially when no enemy arrived to oppose him. However, his embarrassment quickly turned into anger when he noticed two of their numbers lacking. "Yo! Where's Yuna and Tidus? Dammit!" He was gone, particles of snow whirling into the open doorway. When it closed again, they died, melted before they could reach the floor.

Rikku felt her heart lurch unhealthily. This couldn't happen. Not now.

Somehow, she stumbled her way to the vast, icy plateau. She remembered following Auron's swift approach, his scarlet coat the only thing in her mind…the only thing she found that mattered to her at all. He was running to save Yuna from her own kind, and she was following him. She felt like a traitor to both sides of the situation.

Their countless voices, their numerous machines, their brilliant machina artists, all combined with a will unexplained. The welcomed warmth had left her face and her limbs. The icy nip of the air awaiting her, and the equally cold stare from a silent Auron were both uncomfortable enough to make her to shrink away from the scene. It was an image she did not want to watch. 

Then, to her surprise, she was pushed from behind by a recognizable shove. Before she had a chance to react, she was shoved again. This time her attacker grabbed her by both shoulders. Rikku gasped when he spun her around to face him, and suddenly felt herself wishing that she could melt into the ice at her feet.

"Fryd yna oui tuehk rana? Tyt ryc paah muugehk ajanofrana vun oui!" 

Rikku lifted her head to look her brother full in the face, and scowled her displeasure. "Oui-"

Before she could complete her sentence, something circular and blue came hurtling out of nowhere. It struck her brother across the head sharply, and he yelled, reeling backwards into the arms of a supporting mechanist. The second Al Bhed helped him regain his balance, while an enraged Wakka readied his blitzball again for another assault. "Hey, machina-breath! Leave Rikku alone, ya? She'll kick your butt so hard you won't need to bend over to kiss it better!"

"Wakka-" Lulu intervened, looking towards the oblivious guardian. "I don't think you understand what's going on here."

"Huh?" He blinked, uncertainly. His pitching arm lowered slightly in a moment's hesitation.

"Fro yna oui ykyehcd ic, Rikku?" Her brother, still cupping a bleeding mouth, approached her again. Rikku backed away, refusing to meet his gaze. This did not amuse him. "Yhcfan sa! Yhcfan sa!"

She didn't reply. Instead, she aimed her attention to the center of the plateau, where Yuna and Tidus stood with a confused Guado. It was Tromell, and apparently, he was ready to soil himself. It took a second glance to realize that Auron too, stood there, poised with his sword in hand. Tidus also had his sword drawn, but he was obviously distracted by the fact that Rikku had blown her cover. His brow furled, and then relaxed. His voice flooded with recognition. "Hey…I know you! You're that guy from-"

"Tidus!" Rikku pleaded, racing towards him. She left her brother behind, frowning his sincere disappointment. Only, Rikku now had eyes for her circle of friends, and for some other reason beyond her grasp, the thought of being simply nearer to Auron…

_Tysh ed! Stop THINKING about that! _Rikku squinted her eyes shut  and halted in front of the poised ronin. He appeared reluctant to acknowledge her, but when she waved a dismissive hand in his face, he trusted her enough to put down his guard. Reluctantly. She was still doubled over from the exhaustion that the cold left her. She had no strength to stop him when Auron walked past her, putting himself between her and her advancing brother.

"They got us surrounded, eh?" Wakka curled his arm around his blitzball, ready to strike at any moment. "Why now? What do they want with Yuna so badly, anyway?"

Lulu sighed, as if disbelieving. "Wakka-"

Rikku had already made up her mind. "No, Lulu, forget it. I'm gonna talk to him."

Through Wakka's oblivious stare, she walked forth until she stood in front of her impatient brother. "Nakra, E's…E's cunno…"

Wakka's jaw dropped.

The Al Bhed girl shut her eyes, titling her head towards the ground. "E's y kiynteyh huf. E bnudald cissuhanc vnus udran drehkc udran dryh..."

"Femm oui vekrd ic drah?" Nakra crossed his arms across his chest. Dried blood lined his fat lip, marking the core of his cool, merciless tone. 

"…Oac."

His gaze softened, as if her words affected him somewhere inside of his mask. "Veha drah...pid ed femm hud syddan. Fa femm ica uin tajela dryd nabamc ouin sykel."

Rikku gasped. "Pid…Nakra-"

He had already turned his back on her, stressing his rage with stiff, uneven steps. Rikku suddenly wanted to chase after him, but she was frozen in place by the sound of Auron's voice. He spoke, almost directly beside her ear. "You chose to fight. You cannot change the opinion of a thousand men, Rikku."

His voice was drowned out then, as a grinding, roaring machina lumbered into view. Rikku already knew what the machine was before she had seen it, and knew of it's ability to fend off magical abilities. Even though it was slow, and bulky enough to be exposed to a successful Armor Break, their luck would have to do back flips in order for them to win over the metallic monster.

_He doesn't understand_. She already knew that Auron had predicted her lineage. She already suspected his anger towards her lying to the group as a whole. She had believed that to be in the past, but the ungiving glare he kept offering her suggested otherwise. An unforgettable flood of dismay washed over her. She was ready to admit how she wanted his approval more than anything else. Not only because she wanted to prove that she could be trusted, but because of…

'You cannot change the opinion of a thousand men'. That was what he had said to her.

_I don't want to change the opinion of a thousand men. _Rikku sighed, forcing herself to forget the feud with her brother. It was all about Auron now. _I just wanna know how to change one._

~:~

"Dneydun!"

It rang like an endless bell inside of her head. It wouldn't have mattered so much, if only the accuser hadn't been her very own brother. The wreckage of his toy, the smell of burnt oil and twisted metal were all reminders of her past missions, adventures and arguments she had shared with the older Al Bhed. Her brother, Nakra, and the only man in her life to treat her like someone older than she was. Now he was gone from her, and his trust meant nothing. She felt lower than the dirt beneath the snow beneath her feet.

They had won by an inch. She had been the last standing fighter in the battle, and she could remember the warmth of her last grenade as it left her hand. The contraption had blown into a million pieces when her last weapon struck it in the front. The grenade exploded in the very nozzle of its main gun, to her good fortune.

She could still recall the look of triumph on Auron's face, even as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

He was the first to be revived, and the first to 'compliment' her on her single-handed victory. It was an empty feeling, when he told her that she had done well. She knew he'd said it to make her feel better. She had only been the last to stand because she had been called on as a last resort. There was no joy in winning over her brother's judgment, either.

"Rikku."

She was jolted from her serious thoughts.

Auron was fixing her with a russet eye. "Can you operate these things?"

She shook her head from the falling snow, moving towards the run-down snow machines that lay discarded like spare tissues. Her only reluctance upon approaching them was the risk of getting in Wakka's view. Much to her displeasure, the crimson-haired guardian dove right into the subject of her lineage without hesitation of his own.

"I can't believe you're an Al Bhed! You lied to us, ya? This is ridiculous! I had my suspicions…and to think I defended you! I must've looked like an idiot!"

Lulu couldn't contain her entertainment. "Several times."

Wakka paused for a second, recalling and sorting out the black mage's indication. When the remembrance of the root, the Traveling Agency and the Thunder Plains all clicked together, the wrath displayed on his face was indescribable.

He had begun to move towards Rikku, unknowingly clenching his fists, when Auron stepped into his path. "This is precisely why we did not tell you."

"Wha-" Wakka stopped short, stumbling across his own feet. "You _knew_?"

Tidus, Lulu, and even Kimahri nodded in response. Wide-eyed, Wakka focused on the scarlet-garbed guardian again. "Sir Auron…you too?"

Auron didn't nod, but looked away, towards a sullen Rikku. "You've trusted her this far."

His point seemed to get through to the ex-coach. There was nothing to prove, however, that Wakka wasn't unnerved about continuing his travels with the Al Bhed girl in their ranks. If he was discontent over the fact the others did not worry about it, at least he wouldn't be forced to accept her. "Fine." His words were airy. Stale. "Let's just get this show on the road, ya? I think I've had enough surprises for today. This's worse than shoopuf goo for cryin' out loud."

Disregarding this, Auron returned towards the thoughtful Al Bhed. "Can you operate them?" he inquired again.

"Well, yeah…" she sighed. "They're simple enough to be self-explanatory! See? Twist this, push that, and 'Wooooo'! You're gone!"

He wasn't moved by her weakly enthusiastic response. Rikku wasn't expecting him to care about her attitude anyway, so long as he wasn't disrespecting her or the other guardians. To back up her words, a startlingly impatient Kimahri leapt onto the seat of the nearest skidder. The machine took off like a bullet, tearing down the valley of enclosed ice. The entourage was left behind in a cloud of billowing snowflakes. When they settled, Tidus was already standing beside another skidder.

"Wakka," Auron looked between Rikku and her newest rival. "Pairing you with Rikku seems to be a bad idea. Go with Yuna."

"Hey-" Tidus lifted an arm to protest, but sealed his lips with a glare from the instructing ronin. 

"You and Lulu will be going together." Auron let his eye fall to the skidder at his feet. 

"That leaves you and Rikku then, ya?" Wakka scratched the back of his head, as if uncertain about the odd arrangement of pairings.

Auron observed him comically. "Did you want to share with Rikku instead?" 

"No, no…" Rikku listened with failing hopes to the intensity and hastiness of Wakka's reply. He simply grunted and bore Auron's mockery like an obedient child. "That's fine, but…"

"A true guardian should be proud to escort his summoner." Auron spoke without looking towards Tidus. The blonde-haired teenager was staring at him scornfully, his distaste visually twisting his face. 

"Let's go," Lulu brushed past him, taking a seat on the torn cushion of a skidder. She waited, as patient as always, for Tidus to join her in the front. "I mean it. I have no objections."

By the time she and Tidus had taken off, Wakka had stationed himself on one of the last two skidders. Yuna planted herself behind him, clinging to his arm. Her expression told her guardians that she was skeptical about using the noisy machina. This was mainly why Wakka didn't stretch his complaints about Rikku or the seating arrangements any further.

And then, they too, were gone. Rikku stood alone with Auron, more reluctant to share the contraption with her chosen partner than Tidus or Wakka had been. She didn't move when Auron took a place behind the handles, and still retained her actions as the engine roared to life. Only when the skidder was ready to go, did the ronin aim his respectful – though impatient – eye towards her. Rikku swallowed, closing a small amount of the space between herself and the rumbling machina. "Uh…shouldn't I…drive it? I mean, I'm-"

"I agree. However it will be safer if I drive." His tone had reason. "Should I somehow fall off, I would have no choice but to take you with me."

"Oh." She clasped her hands behind her back. "Well, that makes sense. So…should _I_ somehow fall off, I'd just be mangled, and torn, and bloody, and lyin' in the snow while you drive away as right as a whistle?"

He only stared.

"That's for my safety?" she teased, grinning her bliss at his vacant expression.  Instead of awaiting his answer, she crawled onto the seat behind him, clutching his scarlet coat in both hands. "Fine! Get this thing geared up and let's catch up before we're left behind!"

In spite of her sudden 'spunkiness', he chuckled. Deciding to neglect her tightening grasp and the close warmth of her body, he revved the sputtering engine of the machine. Rikku nearly lost her white-knuckled grip when they shot forward, tracing the tracks of the skidders already gone. And though Auron felt her jerk away, hanging almost halfway off of her seat, his every amount of will went into _not_ risking a glance to check on her. He could feel her moving as she struggled back into her previous position. Much to his spite, she pounded his back twice with a fist, yelling frantically in his ear. "It's too fast, you big dummy! Slow it down before you make the engine blow!"

He truly wanted to make the relentless machina slow down, but he had no idea how. There was an array of switches on the steel surface of the board, which was located beneath the handlebars. Three of them seemed to move up and down, but they were all labeled in Al Bhed. He recalled seeing a few of the words, but the only one he could recognize entirely was the switch that was called 'cruise'. Some other word that he had no indication about whatsoever followed it, and he made a quick decision to leave it alone. 

It was then that Rikku shrieked in his ear, cringing below his broad shoulders. In a flash, he had his eye on the path again, only to find that the 'path' he was expecting was not there at all. It was an empty gorge, and it was approaching them very quickly.

Forgetting all about their break-neck speed, Auron did what any other person would have done in a situation like that. He twisted the steering mechanism to the right, and held on to the handles for dear life…or whatever it was he had to lose. The skidder tilted, sliding onto its one skid. Sheets of ice and rock sprayed into the faces, flying in every other direction as the metal chewed away at the edge of the gorge. Then, to terrible misfortune, the terrain changed in a very unhealthy way. The gorge ended, and a steep bank of snow met their front skids. It lifted the machina forty degrees as it began it's ascent along the rim of the hill.

Unfortunately, Rikku's strained fingers were unable to keep their hold on Auron's jacket. Yelping in both pain and fear, she rolled off of the seat, and into the deep, icy snow. With the abrupt change in weight, Auron collected the skidder's handles with ease, turning the thing around so that it glided down the escarpment again. He continued to turn, and did not stop until Rikku's motionless form was in his sight. 

He didn't know how he managed to stop the skidder, but he did remember jumping thoughtlessly into the knee-deep snow. The watery flakes filled his boots, freezing his shins with their merciless bite. Nothing stopped him, not even when he lost all feeling in his feet. 

The Al Bhed quivered, half-buried in the bank. Her eyes fluttered, snowflakes melting between her eyelashes and melding with the water and tears that streaked her face. She was scared beyond words, her breaths coming in shaky gasps. Little clouds of mist hovered around her ears, billowing around her face as her chest rose and fell rapidly with uncontrollable shock.

"Rikku…" What was he to say? "…Are you…all right?"

She shivered, blinking her eyes very slowly. But she made no attempt to respond.

"Are you hurt?" Auron moved closer, seeing how she was not fit enough to stand on her own. He reached down, almost reluctantly, to brush her shoulder with his fingers. It was cold, and horribly still. Even her unnatural shaking had come to a stop.

"I ca…I can't b-breathe," she uttered between her frozen lips. "C-cold…it's too…it's too col…"

She was speaking the truth. Her movements had stopped because she was unable to breathe. Suddenly, not surprisingly, Rikku burst into a fit of coughs, sucking in the bitter air through her mouth. Her successful breath, however, only caused more gagging and choking. In turn, this led to her doubling up in a curled position.  Auron was already on his knees, and wrapping his arms around her shoulders before he knew that he had moved from his spot. 

Rikku went limp as he pulled her into a sitting position. Summoning his strength, Auron supported her head and neck with one arm while scooping her into the air. She went on fighting to inhale as much oxygen as she could manage, unable to do anything to resist him. Her russet-eyed savior turned and began to head for the waiting skidder again, though his strides and persistency greatly outweighed his previous actions. He had a struggling sixteen-year-old in his arms. He had reason.

Auron half-threw himself, and half-fell onto the ripped cushion that served as a seat. Thinking only about saving her life, he pulled the Al Bhed girl onto his lap. Still choking, she let him do as he willed, knowing only enough to squint her eyes and cough. 

The ronin subconsciously placed a hand around her throat, and knew that she remained awake when he felt her own hand claw at his fingers. The fact that she was trying to resist him did not hinder him one bit, for he was also aware that he was the one of them both that was not in a state of sheer panic. 

It seemed like an eternity, but her tenacious gagging finally began to subside. Her muscles, tense from her frustration at not being able to breathe, slackened in his arms. Minute by minute, she relaxed into a peaceful slumber. Her consciousness slipped away, leaving Auron alone in the midst of the swirling, white storm that had begun during his eventful rescue. The pair sat upon a dying skidder, motionless together, as if the world around them had been wrapped in a blanket of silence.

Only when the failing engine emitted a cough of its own, was Auron shaken from his stupor.  Everything that had just happened, the forgiving relief that Rikku was still alive, breathing normally while continuing to lay in his own arms…it all rushed back to him in a moment's breadth. He had known her for weeks, no more or less than three on end, and those ten minutes of potent insanity had racked his mind, leaving a mysterious scar on his thoughts. 

Slowly, ever so carefully, he lifted Rikku in his arms again. He let himself sink into the snow, then turning around to place the resting Al Bhed on the front of the skidder's seat. Lifting a dazed, russet eye to the horizon, he targeted it as their next destination. If he was to reach the temple, he would have to follow the other's tracks before they were covered again by the falling snow. 

Auron let himself slide onto the seat behind Rikku, gently lifting her head so that it lay back against his shoulder. In some way, he knew that she would scoff him when she awoke, and maybe even try to escape her uncomfortable place. He only hoped that she would do so before they arrive at Macalania, for the obvious reasons concerning some certain humiliation.

He urged the skidder forward, but did not rev the engine as he had done the first time. His calculations were correct. Whatever he had done before, it had caused the engine to jump into its highest gear, and the resulting catastrophe had followed. It was probably best to avoid something like that again. The others were most likely at the temple by now, wondering what had happened to their oldest and youngest comrade. Explaining their unfortunate events would not be easy.

But it was hard to say.

For, what had happened seemed like more than an accident. It wasn't apparent to him at first, but that first, same feeling Rikku had grown aware of while resting in the Thunder Plains started to spread. It was more than rapid. It was like a blazing forest fire, jumping from his one reflection to the next, swallowing every new subject and replacing them with thoughts of Rikku.

_Think about Yuna. Her reasons for acception Seymour. Don't think about anything else. _It was strange, telling himself what to and not to think about. But it was all he could to to keep himself collected, while the frigid air pressed into his face.

It was avoidable. He had done it before. 

It was easy to conceal emotions.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

KAWAII!!!! *runs away, cuddling her Carebears teddy bear* YOU CAN'T GET ME!!! Ahahahahah!


	10. Beloved

Turbulence 

**__**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Well, this chapter will be considerably longer than my previous ones. I hope you like lovey-dovey angst and Aurikku-beyond-insanity….cause that's what' you're gonna get.

WARNING: FLUFF!!!! MUSHY STUFF! HAHA! It's a smoochy session, so if you can't stand it, beat it. ^___^ But really, it can't be THAT hard to write Auron in character while trapped in 'the bonds of love' at the same time….can it?

*crickets chirp*

Damn! *slaps forehead*

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

BTW, text in bold italics, are flashbacks. 

_Text in regular italics are just plain old thoughts._

Got it? Great. :P 

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**_"Why are you still here, sir?"_**

**_Auron stopped. Rikku's heart froze._**

**_"I beg your pardon, but we Guados are keen to the scent of the Farplane." Seymour's merciless eye's followed the back of the retreating ronin. And even as Tidus made the situation a joke by pretending to detect an odour from the stoic guardian, the Al Bhed found something portentous about the way Auron shoved him away. He was dispassionate, yes, but there was something else going on between the sinister maester and her unspoken tormentor._**

**_She chose to ignore it. She always chose to ignore it. He was like her guardian angel, she knew, she felt that he wouldn't give her up for any reason. They're quarrels weren't hateful. That was enough proof. Only a guardian angel? But an angel…what if that were true?_**__

~:~

"It's Sin!"

The ground began to break apart underneath Rikku's feet. All senses screamed at her to flee, but any possible direction she faced she saw was blocked off. Giant pieces of rock broke off from above, driving into the ground all around her, nearly catching and crushing her limbs against the brittle rock. The last thing she could recall was the roar of Sin, close enough to send several chills down her spine. The cry died away, and she was swallowed up by a mist…almost like a cloud of warm vapor. A terrified screaming filled her mind and ears, and she only knew too well that the screaming was her own. Flashes of different scenes began to play inside of her mind. Seymour laughing, then dying, Tidus running away, Kimahri leaping off some sort of ledge and scooping a waiting Yuna into his arms…there was Lulu and Wakka, fighting, and then an image of Wakka standing alone again replacing their argumentative scene. And Auron…

No memories of Auron flashed by. 

She felt someone seize her from behind, as she continued to fall endlessly into the darkness. Whoever took her into the strange embrace turned her around, but the face of her hero was not distinguishable. It was only then that she realized that her screams were not real. She had not been able to utter a sound until the person had grabbed her. Now she began to sob, and for what reason, she did not know…

And then it all ended. The warmth she felt grew into blistering heat, creating a searing pain along her left arm. When she opened her eyes to the sun, she felt a stealthy sneeze crawl into her nose and escape her. She sneezed again, and then rolled onto her side. The ground was gritty and yielding underneath her shoulders. Her hands went to push herself up from her position, but they only sunk into the soft, white sand she now realized was surrounding her on all sides.

There was a twisted chunk of scrap metal shielding the most part of the sun from her body. It hung over her head like the battered wing of a fallen dragon, keeping her in a hollow scoop of shade. Her entire left arm was beginning to itch. Sunburned. However, he immediate relief told her that the rest of her skin was unscathed from the sun's wrath. It was a mysterious fortune how she had landed here, out of the sun, and not out in the middle of the desert.

That was where she was located. She didn't even have to peer out from under the ridge of her metal blanket to know that. The Sarubia Desert, home to her beloved Home and the rest of her Al Bhed family. Finally, somewhere she could navigate without feeling like a hopeless teenager.

But how? Why was she here? Her head felt funny…was it Sin again?

Where was everybody?

Deciding carefully, Rikku pulled herself into a crawling position. First, she stuck her head out from beneath the curved side of her shelter. Finding nothing but a tall dune sparkling with countless grains of sand, she pressed herself against the cooler ground in front of her. Somehow, she managed to squeeze herself under the crack without burning herself on the blistering sand again. When she was free of her cage, she shook her hair free of the dirt, brushing the rest from her crumpled clothing. There was something wrong about this…

She blinked at the ground beneath her feet. It stretched for miles on end, she was sure, but she was unable to see anything beyond the towering dunes that entrapped her. Even so, it was hard to miss the deep indentations that lined their way up the side of the shallowest peak. Someone had climbed that way, and the several imprints in the sand encircling her informed the Al Bhed that the same person had been trudging around the wreckage as well. 

So that was how she got underneath the scrap metal. That also explained the arms that enveloped her during her horrifying freefall. Instantly, her conscious shouted at her the name of the man she assumed it was, but a more sensible, reality-observing voice scolded it for being so naïve. What possible chance was there of it being him? He'd save his own hide, and no one else's besides. He had made that clear to her earlier, and she hadn't forgotten it so easily.

It was another Al Bhed. What other explanation was there? Who else would take off after rescuing a damsel from the desert's clutches? Certainly not her red-clad knight in shining armor?

Rikku sulked, almost tripping over herself as she carried her weight over to the indented sand dune. Throwing herself against the scalding sand, she ignored its bite as she stretched out her hands. She emitted mind-jolting yawn, closing her blue-green eyes to the light. Whatever. Whoever had saved her was bound to return, right? They would eventually find her again…Tidus was going to make sure of that. At least, she hoped he would. Unless he had some drastic change of heart and turned into a terrifying, cruel king-of-fiends, he would take the time to search for her.

Not Auron. He would never think to do something like that.

Why she was so angry towards him was beyond her. She couldn't understand the aching in her stomach, as if somebody had torn a hole in her emotions. So cold…if he were with her now, she swore that his glare alone would be enough to freeze the air for the next thirty miles around. It would be helpful of course…but then again, any level of heat was better than surviving that gaze. She would gladly die and let her bones be bleached by the sun before she had to stand up to him again.

In which, to her sinking dismay, made her feel even worse.

 "Rikku!"

_At last!_

It had beenone…two hours? The Al Bhed girl leapt to her feet, dusting the sand off of her hands against the sides of her shorts. "Heeeeey! You guys! Finally!" She raced towards the direction on the familiar voice, stumbling only momentarily over the unsteady terrain.

Tidus's grinning face appeared over the top of another dune. His supportive, winking visage was followed by Kimahri's impassive glare as he ascended the steep slope, and a scowling Wakka pursued. Lulu climbed over the peak with the rest, nearly knocking Wakka out of his senses when she shoved an elbow into his side. 

Auron was the last to arrive.

It might have been her imagination, but she swore that his first glance was purposely drawn to her face. He was, for a moment, not able to conceal the tension in his eyes. But in the next heartbeat, that trace of concern was gone. Nevertheless, Rikku was convinced in that sliver of time that he had done something he wanted to keep a secret.  He'd done something or said something to change things without her knowing. It sounded strange, every word of it, but it was harder to correct than it was to believe.

"Hey…guys?" She made herself change the subject. "Where's Yunie, everyone?"

Judging by their vacant glares, she took into collection that they had not seen her summoner cousin around, either. "Ohhhh…" she complained. "That's not good. Definitely not good."

Wakka glared. "So…we're supposed to find her, ya? In this place?"

"What I want to know is who or what took her in the first place." Lulu gazed at their faces in tur, as if willing them to think in her direction.

"It was those Al Bhed!" Wakka crossed is arms over his chest, tilting his face to the side in order to keep his gaze from Rikku. "This place is crawlin' with them and their blasted machina!" 

"Well, they did it for her safety!" Rikku protested, clenching her hands into fists. "They took her to Home!"

She regretted saying that. She absolutely, positively regretted saying that.  

"Eh?" Despite his grumpiness, the crimson-haired guardian threw her a nasty, irritated glance. "Back to Besaid?"

"Ugh!" Rikku tossed her hands into the air, ignoring the aggravated stares they were receiving by the rest of the entourage. "No, you clueless Mushussu! I meant…" The words stuck in her throat. "I…meant…"

"'You meant, you meant'…you meant what?" His indisposition did not waver.

"I'd…I'd tell you, but I can't!" Rikku spun away from him, muttering under her breath. About thirty seconds of absolute stillness passed, before her conscience nabbed the better of her. She slowly, reluctantly, turned to face the reddening Wakka again. "I…I got to tell something to you guys, but _you _have to promise that you won't tell anyone, ever!"

"Ha!" Wakka almost snarled his contempt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I won't tell you where Yunie is until you promise me that you'll never, ever breathe a word about what I'm gonna say to you to anyone in your entire life!" she nearly screamed back, taking a blinking moment to let her breath catch up with her.

"Wakka," Lulu's warning tone cut into his own conscience like a knife. "Promise her. We aren't getting anywhere with you being stubborn!"

"All right, all right, I promise!" Wakka waved his arms carelessly in the air. "Geez…now will you take us there?"

Rikku's gaze did not soften, as she had hoped her nerves would allow. Instead, she felt the rage tunnel itself deeper into the pit of her stomach. She neglected it, finally understanding why Auron avoided these situations. 

"It's…it's…" She hung her head, mostly to hide her unyielding anger. "It's over this way…" She lifted her arm, gesturing towards the way she recalled taking to reach her Home. "But I mean it…if anyone…anyone tells anybody, I'll…get really mad!"

"Trust your fellow guardians." Rikku's eyes snapped towards Auron. He was already walking in the direction she had mentioned, and did not turn back. His voice drifted back to her ears as he lengthened the distance between them. "Your secret is safe with us."

"Yeah!" Tidus folded his arms, tilting his head slightly. "I mean, even Wakka doesn't break his promises! We're a team!"

Rikku narrowed her eyes, using her most extensive body language to express her feelings. "Ok, ok…I'll take your word for it! Let's just go, ok?"

She remembered her grandpa telling her about the construction and liberation of the Al Bhed Home. He'd said that it was a legend inside of a legend, created only because her people had thought it could be done, and not because they were certain. If it were to be destroyed, the legend would die, and her family would fail to grow. After that, Cid had taken up his place as the incredulous father, explained her that Home was just a city made by the dreams of every Al Bhed alive. It was indestructible, even should it be blown to smithereens. Home wasn't the city itself…Home was the people that lived inside.

What was she to believe? The Al Bhed were scorned, thought to hate Yevon and its teachings. If they had their own way of life, why couldn't Wakka and the rest of his Yevonite friends leave her alone?

_And Auron, too!_

That didn't make sense. He'd done nothing wrong to her….yet, that should make her angry. It was just a matter of how he acted towards her. Compared to him, she was blooming like dandelion weed on a hot morning. He was more stubborn than she thought was possible! _Tysh, _she thought sourly. As she took up the head of the summoner's party, she couldn't help but feel a small shiver travel up her spine. She was nervous. _Dad's gonna kill me…oh boy, is he ever!_

"You're concerned." Lulu was there, out of the blue. Looking up at the taller guardian, Rikku vaguely remembered Tidus placing her in the front battle line, where she could use her magic effectively. Besides Tidus, Rikku and Lulu were chosen in most fights…mainly for Rikku's skills at dismantling machina fiends, and Lulu's ability to use Blizzara.

"Me? Um…" The Al Bhed girl recalled her times before when denial had failed her. "Yeah…I guess I am, huh?"

"You know," Lulu faltered, tossing her long stands of black hair over her shoulder. For a few passing moments, she seemed to decide on her words. "Wakka…he won't tell your secret. I know he hates your…the Al Bhed, but he doesn't hate you."

"Oh…" Rikku could not think of anything more to say.

"That is…" The black mage turned her head to observe the Al Bhed. "…not all you worry about, is it?"

"Uh, well…" She had been caught in the act of self-loathing. "It's…not really."

Lulu returned her gaze to the endless expanse of desert before them. "Is that so?"

"Yep, that's it." Rikku clamped her hands together in front of her, and then swung them above her head in a sort of reclining position. 

"Hmmm," Lulu speculated, not bringing her attention to her fellow guardian again. "Auron was right. You are a lousy liar."

"_Huh_?" Rikku nearly gasped, stumbling over her own feet. Instinctively, she twisted her torso around to check the line of travelers behind her. Tidus lifted one eyes to glance at her, but hastily lost interest. No one else seemed to be listening in to their conversation. Rikku hissed at herself, throwing an accusing look in the black mage's direction. "Did Auron say that? Are you trying to get him into trouble?"

"He said it only because is concerned for you." Lulu stifled a laugh when she caught Rikku's glare full-on. 

Rikku squeaked, quickening her pace. "What exactly do you mean by _that_?"

Lulu was silent for some time, before replying. The anger – or was it excitement? – dug at Rikku's insides as the black mage took her time to gather the nerve, and speak out. "He…has been a little strange lately. I met him shortly after Sin took us, but he was heading from this direction."

The ball of tension exploded in Rikku's stomach. _Her _direction? It was impossible!

Coincidence. That was all it was. Simple coincidence.

"After we found Tidus…" Lulu sighed, point her face towards the ground. "He took off again, no explanation…as if he knew exactly where you were without knowing the way."

Rikku fidgeted. Lulu's awkward information was beginning to affect her in a way she had hoped it wouldn't. What irony it was! It was almost obvious now, how Auron was none other than her 'Al Bhed' savior. Still, she had been ridiculing him the entire time she sat there, believing that he didn't care about her one bit! 

"Rikku?" Rikku refused a shudder of spite when Lulu voiced her next inquiry. She had been expecting it. "Is there…something between you and Auron that we don't know about?"

"No!" Rikku made sure that she kept her voice low, in order to throw off the group's attention. "He doesn't even _like _me, alright? I don't like him, he doesn't like me, and we _don't _get along!"

A chilled, quiet minute passed between them. It took her some time, but Rikku began to regret her harsh words as the black mage's stoic face grew thoughtful and fragile. She shook her head, ebon traces dangling close to her ears. "I told Tidus something similar…but true, nevertheless." She lifted her head. "It takes more than getting along to fall in love. However, getting along, sometimes, has nothing to do with it."

Rikku felt as if the hand of death had passed through her innards. "Are you…suggesting that I'm in love with _him_? Just before you answer, I want to remind you just how badly he enjoys tormenting me. Not to mention our age differences or anything, but hey, I'm contemplating!"

Lulu's lips broadened in an amused grin, though it lasted no longer than the breeze that brushed the tops strands of their heads. "Not only a liar, but a pessimist, too."

"Oh!" Rikku stormed ahead of the entourage, watching as the last sand dune appeared before her eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief as she began to climb the base of the hill. She did not look back as she trudged onward, wishing for nothing more than the air-conditioned interior of her family's quarters and a tall glass of icy lemonade.

Those thoughts began to disappear the higher she ascended the dune. Strange noises could be heard from the direction of Home, and they were far worse than those she usually heard when the firing range was open for practice. She knew that the rest of Yuna's party had begun to hear it as well, when they picked up their pace. Not allowing herself to be beaten to the scene, Rikku charge forwards, reaching the peak of her destination in time to emit a lung-collapsing gasp.

Flames, gunfire, the passionate roars of dying fiends. Flash explosions tore at the sides and exterior of her beloved Home. The reek of war and death filled her nostrils. She screamed. "No!" 

No one could stop her from casting herself down the opposite side of the sand dune. She was a mix of orange and green, running at top speed across the flattened plateau, heading straight for the heart of the commotion. Her eyes seemed to transfix on a single, dedicated spot. She ignored everything else.

"Rikku, wait!" Yuna called after her, nearly losing her balance over the edge of the perch. Wakka echoed her, however surprisingly, while Tidus was the last to take up the call. Rikku did not see it, but Yuna cringed away, hiding her eyes from some unknown danger. The Al Bhed girl continued to run, oblivious.

But her gaze was then shaken, a blur of crimson and gold overtaking her stride. Before she knew it, Auron was there, seizing her by the arms and dragging her to one side. Startled out of her trance, Rikku opened her mouth to protest profoundly, but that was as far as she managed before a wave of heat was sucked into her throat.

The world around her exploded.

It blew apart, literally, sending broken pieces of dirt and stone flying in several directions. Rikku felt a searing pain on her cheek, as a flying splinter of metal soared by, nearly impaling her head. Auron's grip on her shoulders broke, and the ground came rushing forward to meet her injured face. The wound was not high enough for the blood to run into her eyes, but it did cover the left side of her face and neck. It was painful, but not as painful as it was to have the weight of a full-grown man driven upon her by the force of another explosion.

The wind was knocked from her lungs, and she rolled over the instant Auron's weight was lifted from her chest. She lay quietly, soundlessly gaping for fresh oxygen to replace that forced from her body. She nearly didn't feel his hand when it grabbed her shoulder, pulling her onto her back again. Thick clouds of dust rolled over them, veiling the full details of his form from her bleary eyes. Even though she had started to breathe again, the filthy air got the better of her, and she abruptly began to cough.

The images surrounding her began to spin, daringly, but Auron's firm grip did not loosen. Instead, the ronin gathered her into his arms, lifting her on her feet again. Fresher, warmer air met her airways, ceasing her sputtering fit. Although this greatly cleared her senses, she did not move nor speak, fearing whatever wrath the red-clad guardian would unleash on her now.

Somewhere outside of the turmoil, she could hear Tidus and the others shouting and exclaiming their bewilderment. The sound of distant, running footsteps was heard, but somehow it was beyond Auron's level of caring. He didn't move. This began to confuse Rikku.

"A-Auron?" She shuddered, realizing that he had not yet taken his hand away. He did so upon hearing her voice, and looked away. 

"I…apologize."

This was somewhere near the bottom of her most expectant things. Rikku choked, but only in shock. "Wha…"

"The explosion threw me on top of you." His solemn voice explained his reason. "Are you hurt?"

"I…" Rikku scratched her head, feeling nothing but the pain in her cheek and the puzzlement of her present situation. "I'm fine…I guess. My cheek…I think it was cut, but that's not your-"

She jumped when she saw his hand rise and approach her face. Her instincts did not include cowering away, however, and he did not heed her surprise. His fingertips brushed the wound on her left cheek. It didn't hurt her, but something in the very pit of her stomach pinched unnervingly. Auron retracted his arm, and examined his fingers. Rikku swore then, that for one moment, she saw an expression of worry cross his face.

"You're bleeding." The fact was evident, but he stated it anyway.

"It…it was from the explosion. I'm fine, I just need to clean it, but…" Rikku hesitated.

"You ran ahead without looking for threats."

The Al Bhed girl felt a familiar jolt in her heart. Here it came. The same lecture, and a whole lot of criticism to follow.

Something delayed him. Rikku watched in her own mounting bewilderment, as he turned his face away from her. "I'm glad your safe."

"Huh?" She brought her own hand to her cheek, expecting to find her own blood smeared across her cheek. But instead, she felt his gloved hand again, and was paralyzed with an unfamiliar sentiment. 

"Hold still." His order struck her mind like a bell. 

"Auron-" she began.

"I said hold still." This time, he was much more insistent. Rikku waited, hardly daring to draw a breath while his fingers thoroughly searched her face. She wasn't sure at all what he could be looking for, and just as she had gathered enough courage to ask him, he drew his hand away. Rikku could feel a burning where he had touched her face, and abruptly recognized the sensation.

"You…" She paused, taken aback. "I see, you had a….potion."

"Using it in any other way would have been risky," he explained, running his fingers along the dangling sleeve of his coat. Once rid of the blood, he lifted his eye to meet her gaze. "Don't look at me that way."

"Um…" She tilted her head curiously. "You saved my life. You know that?"

He inhaled deeply, as if trying to fend off some annoyance. "It is part of my duty as a guardian. Guardians watch out for each other."

"Oh, really." Rikku gained a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You never thought that way before. What made you change your mind, huh?"

His one eye closed in a slow blink, and when it did open again, it did not train on her face as it had done before. "The teacher becomes the taught."

"More like the tormentor becomes the tormented," she muttered in return, a brightening grin forming on her lips.

"Rikku! Auron!" A frantic Tidus suddenly appeared through the thinning dust. He waved out arm out in front of him, while covering his mouth and nose with the other. He coughed, and then spotted the both of them standing in his line of sight. Grinning with relief, he yelled over his shoulder to tell the rest of the entourage where he was. "Man, I thought you two were done for!"

"Sir Auron!" Wakka appeared somewhat to the left of Tidus. "You're crazy, man! That was on helluva stunt you pulled back there!"

"It's good to see that you're alive too, Rikku." Lulu's tone was dripping with sticky infuriation when she came from Wakka's wake. "Although that wouldn't matter much to Wakka, it does make a difference."

The crimson-haired guardian looked beaten. 

"Yuna's back there with Kimahri," Tidus informed them, another cough on the edge of his voice. "Let's go, before they decide to bomb whatever they think is left of us."

~:~

**_"You can't do this, Braska."_**

**_The quiet summoner did not watch him speak, but allowed the red-clad guardian to speak anyway. The more he did so, the less he would have to say. _**

**_"I don't want to watch you die."_**

"Well, you won't have to!" Jecht was already on the head of their conversation. He stood at the cliff's edge, with his arms folded against his chest. "Hell, Auron, stop getting so worked up about it! What happened to that board I used to know?"

**_Braska chuckled, cutting off any reply Auron had ready for the blitzer. "He's still the wooden man we both know. He's made of matchsticks, Jecht. Can't pull one out without making the others fall."_**

**_"Lord Braska." Auron's voice was inquiring, but lacking his previous, pleading tone._**

**_"Gimme a hand here, Auron. If yer gonna worry about what's gonna happen, you'll forget!" Jecht slapped the stoic guardian on the shoulder, earning him a placid glare._**

**_"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded, far from a mood for games. "What will I forget?"_**

**_"Every drunken man knows it." Jecht scowled, a rare, serious look overcoming his eyes. "You'll forget about what ye got now."_**__

~:~

The soft whir of machines pulled Auron out of his dream state. He only recognized the place he stood by the immediate smell and feel of the place surrounding him. Metal, oil, and a faint odor of smoke from some melted parts of the ship's outer shell. He stood in the bridge of an airship, facing the glowing blue sphere and the gruff man he had recently met as "Cid". Rikku's father was busily trying to steady some controls at the side of the machina-filled room. Then, he moved closer to the front, where a loudly crying pilot was hung up in shame.

"No need for tears," Cid barked in Al Bhed. Auron only caught a few words of this, but understood it almost as well. "Damn. Kid, you know it was for the best."

"Hey," Wakka suddenly spoke up, standing to Auron's close right. Something gave the ronin an impression that there was no better time to leave than the present. He had only begun to move towards the door when Wakka finished his poorly judged sentence. "Like happy festival fireworks, ya?"

"You can cram your happy festival, you big meanie!" 

Auron had to cover his mouth to retain his chuckle. Serenely, he stretched his shoulders behind him, and leaned against the metallic wall. Among the fewer things he ached to do, engaging in conversation with Rikku's father was one of the last. Undoubtedly, by now, the spunky Al Bhed had told Cid all about Auron and his merciless antics to ruin her life.

He had been half-expecting the Al Bhed leader to charge out of the cockpit at any moment to give him vivid, flat-out advice on how to treat his daughter. What he had not been counting on was a flash of orange when a flustered Rikku shot through his lonely corridor, and towards the deck. Auron was left behind with a grave, perplexed look plastered across his face. 

He let the two voices inside his head battle it out. His immediate instinct won. 

It was something he would not have thought to do, weeks upon weeks before. Worse yet, it was something he had never seen himself do before to anyone, let alone a younger version of Tidus. In his own way, Tidus was different. Auron had known the boy for more than ten years, and had promised his very father that he would take care of him. From the beginning, it seemed a small matter of indecision. 

Now he was chasing her by his own, free will.

The term 'chase' was used lightly. He did not take up any particular pace that suggested he was following the girl, and he did so with caution. He had learned the extent of cleverness Yuna's guardians possessed through past experiences. They weren't easily fooled.

The door to the first room opened before him, and to his sinking dismay, he found no other man than Rin standing in his way, blocking the path towards his destination. It worried him further how the Agency owner stared, as if he had expected him to show up.

Rin smiled politely, "Good evening, Sir Auron."

The ronin hesitated. "Good evening." He did not try to hide the disdain from his voice.

A sketchy silence fell, and Auron broke it with his impatience. "You're alive, I see."

The travel agent nodded grimly, "Yes, apparently. I had been passing by this area and decided to visit Home, as I have not done so for several years. I stumbled across the ship by simple luck."

"I'm overjoyed," Auron looked to the side, where he didn't have to pound the Al Bhed with his edgy gaze. "I…must leave now."

 "Well, Sir Auron," The ronin froze, back facing the inquiring agent. Rin went on, "You won't find her in that direction. You will find only blitzballs and fans."

Auron drew a long breath, stalking towards the second door. He cursed himself, knowing that the entire debate would have been avoided if he had known the right way. Now, he was stuck with Rin's persecution.

"Good luck," the travel agent said under his breath, and watched the northwestern door for his next subject: Tidus.

The red-clad guardian had been wishing for the impossible, it seemed, when he passed through into the next room. There were, again, two doors to choose from. One door was being guarded absently by an impassive Ronso. Kimahri noticed Auron stop in his tracks, keeping his distant gaze trained on one place.

"Rikku is gone." The Ronso stated slowly, closing his eyes. "This room lead to dead end. Rikku gone other way."

Auron passed his one eye across Kimahri's solid form, and some of his resentment eased. "My gratitude, Kimahri."

The Ronso grunted, observing the ronin while he crossed the room to the next door. "Kimahri speak no words to Yuna. Sir Auron has secret kept safe with Kimahri."

For what seemed a thousandth time, Auron felt his nerves freeze, solid. He had a urge to say something to correct the Ronso, but a second thought decided against it. Alternatively, he nodded his head once, in a sullen agreement. It was all he needed to move on to the vast room ahead.

He had no further problems until he reached the northern area the room, where a platform, glowing with various lights, ended his 'journey'. There was no doubt in his mind that he was machina-illiterate, for it was an already well-known attribute he shared with all other Yevonites. Not that he could truly be called one anymore, for his beliefs lie nowhere but in himself. But he knew nothing about machines and their numerous uses just the same. 

Auron was stumped. His only option was to try the green, flashing button on the side of the contraption. He'd seen elevators and lifts before, and they all seemed to operate through a single switch. Decisively, though reluctantly, Auron approached the button and tapped it with a fist. He wasn't surprised when the clanking and reverberations of a motor was released from somewhere within the walls. With a sharp lurch, the floor beneath him began to rise, and he with it.

The lift clicked into place in a new turn of space, the grinding gears powering down. He was again faced with another door, but he knew that it was finally, his last obstacle before confronting an aggravated, hence irrational Rikku.

The subject of his thoughts appeared, sitting cross-legged on the edge of the deck. The doors slid open as the ronin walked forwards, traversing towards the Al Bhed. Before he became two yard's length from her, she seemed to sense his presence, and leapt to her feet. Auron watched with a keen interested as she managed to maintain her balance and aim a frustrated glower in his direction.

He stood silently, unmoving. Rikku looked on intently, puzzling his uncomfortable lack of conversation. The realization torpidly dawned on her that her face was still streaked with tears, and her cheeks still held the redness from her moment of self-wretchedness.

"Well?" she snapped, furiously rubbing the droplets from her eyes. "What are you doing here? Come to tell me to grow up and be strong?"

Auron listened. "Is this how you treat your well-wishers?"

"Like you really came to make me feel better." She frowned seriously, and withdrew a step.

He sighed, turning the way he had come from. "Well, if that's how you feel."

Different emotions clashed with each other as he began to retreat towards the door to the lift. Rikku opened her mouth, and then closed it. Throwing all the strength she had into her voice, she called out, "Hey, just – wait! Come back!"

"Why did you really come out here?" she questioned, when he stopped, and crossed the flat wing again. 

She failed to feel the fresh drooplets leak from her eyes. Auron took notice of this, however, and briefly gestured at her face. "You are depressed, for one."

Rikku spun away from him, knowing no better way to hide her flow of tears. "Yeah, sure, and you care, right?"

"I don't see why not." 

Something about the way he said it stung her. "W-what?"

"Do I hate you?" Auron lifted an eyebrow as he spoke.

"What-" Rikku's attention snapped back to his inquiring face. "How am I supposed to know that? 

"I'm not sure." He spoke with some uneasiness, conveying it further by brushing past her and progressing towards the end of the deck. The air rippled his hair, the sleeves of his coat, tossing the clay tokkuri at his side like a meager feather. It was as if the wind laughed in his face, with no one else there to taunt him for doing what he did now. He might have heard Jecht rolling on the floor, laughing until his sides burst…but it was only a distant memory. Perhaps he watched from inside Sin, and repeated the maneuver just to bother him.

He became aware of Rikku again, feeling her movement at his side. It was strange to have her so close. Normally, he would have preferred to keep himself away from these circumstances, but now, here he was, alone and itching to know how she felt. There was no explanation for 'why' – only the same thoughts and references he'd discerned his entire life.

The Al Bhed sighed, examining the smooth, metallic surface of the deck. Just when all else failed, she gained the attention of the man she'd been trying to persuade. What was there to make of it?

"It is…Kiokku, is it not?" 

His soft inquiry tapped her mind's shoulder. "_Pardon me, would you mind telling me you innermost secrets?'_ _He's trying to get inside my mind. _Rikku swallowed the bitter taste in her throat. _Here I was thinking that he needed this kind of therapy._

"Yeah. Kiokku." _Why does he want to know? _"He…was a friend to me, that's all."

"I see." Auron turned his eye toward her. "Did you love him?"

_Not as much as someone else I know._ She didn't know why that thought crossed her mind. Oddly still, she wasn't sure if she resented it, either. "Well, now look who's Mr. Personality."

He chuckled. "I was only asking you."

"Mmmm…" She looked up to momentarily share his gaze. "Maybe. My dad really liked him, I guess…but, he…"

Auron detected the hint of disdain in her tone, and the crack of her voice was unavoidable. He suddenly felt like a fiend, tearing away at her emotions, and he then knew what it felt like to be on the other side of the wall. However, it was impossible not to wonder. Hadn't she done the same to him? They were constantly trying to pull each other apart...that was obviously why he was with her now. He couldn't stay away without knowing..."I'm sorry."

"No," she hid her eyes in her hands. "Don't say that. That's what everyone else says, but they don't understand! It wasn't just Kiokku, it wasn't just him!" 

She never knew what propelled her to do it, but it was at that moment that she felt like she couldn't live another second on her own. Someone had grabbed her mind and erased everything she knew about him, including the probability of his refusal. For then, all he appeared to be was a voice attempting to console her. This little-known fact drove her to bury her face into his coat. At the same moment, the strength in her knees gave away as her chest did to the wrenching sobs that racked her chest. 

She might have fallen then, left to cry on her own, but Auron had already acted upon something he couldn't describe as an instinct. His arms went around her body, keeping her supported against his chest. All she was able to do was let her face spare his coat of her staining tears, by pulling it away. The ronin already suspected that she would try to draw away from him, and took her by both arms. This prevented her abrupt struggles, and ended them more quickly than they had begun.

"Rikku." She winced under his voice, declining her impulse to meet his eye. However, this made no difference to him. "Look at me."

It was familiarly demanding. This was all she knew as she gave her consent, slowly tilting her tear-marked face to his gaze.

"Open your eyes."

A replay of their acquaintance? Was it simple coincidence? She pondered this, but allowed her one, bleary eye to crack open. Light streamed into that eye, causing it to sting uncomfortably. All the same, she obeyed by enduring his calm stare. A feeling of absolute serenity washed over her

"As I thought." 

He was indicating the emotion he found, though his own mind was not settled on whether he took joy or defiance in what he saw.  She was an Al Bhed. That, he had discovered upon his first request to see her eyes. It had been as bland then as it sounded, for it was only a basic priority in order to decide for himself. After realizing how much of it was actually his decision, he had dropped the subject completely, and neglected the young Al Bhed. Presently, he knew he was experiencing something of the opposite.

Her smile appeared as he had hoped, but it was his remote surprise to find how far he had gone to console her. It was as if he had woken from a dream, and it was beginning to entice a further desire he found very disturbing.

On the other hand, that last word had so many definitions.

Time began to circle itself with every ticking second. The next moments they shared completed the loop they had begun on the first day. Rikku lost herself, absently lifting her hand to his rough cheek. This caused him to flinch, however involuntarily. Persistent to the end, the Al Bhed continued until her fingertips brushed his hairline. When he did not react, her other hand moved in for the kill, where it was gently placed on his neck. All the while, her mind raced with thoughts of confusion and pressure.

When their lips finally brushed, the bomb erupted. It was everything he had not expected, and the rest she wanted. Her hunger awoke amongst the other emotions, but was quenched, his bare hand prying at the grip on his neck. She refused to let him go, feeling that if she did, he'd go away again. Her heart was already a lump in her throat, making it difficult for her to breathe. 

Their faces were less than inches apart, sharing disbelief, yet equal passion. Another sob, born from the thought of him turning away, humiliating her, broke free of her voice. His hand stilled, freeing her grasping fingers. Rikku did not open her eyes, unperceiving whatever actions he took next, but she soon knew the warmth of the same hand upon her cheek. Every vexing thought she burdened melted away.

Her next feeling was stronger. She felt the heat of his breath, and brought her lips against his. Every amount of faith she had, she poured into hoping he would not pull away from her. It nearly split her heart, her joy was so immense. He accepted, giving her in return what he offered her. They remained locked in each other's arms for some time, sharing that of their unlocked feelings.

It ended, eventually, as all first experiences did. But she did not back away, and smile, or speak into his ear. She wanted to, to thank him, or whatever she felt had to be done. Her desire was cut short, for everything she had gone through to reach her recent position filled her mind with unexplainable exhaustion. Auron felt her arms and neck fall limp against his own, her mouth releasing his. It was the result of the day she had faced. She felt no joy or sorrow, unconsciousness welcoming her with open arms.

Auron lowered his face, looking away from the young woman he now held with his strength alone. Impassively, he wrapped one arm under her knees, and kept the other embracing her shoulders. Shifting his own weight, he raised the slumbering Al Bhed into a cradling position, and moved towards the looming doors of the elevator. She stirred, moaning softly in his hold.

The doors opened to welcome him onto the lift. A last breeze caressed the form of the two guardians, and the doors slid shut again. 

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**First of all, SpazKit, if you're reading…. I HATE YOU!!!**

**Haha…just kidding. But seriously, your fic? I love it. Your 'Misted Emotions' fic, that is, and that nasty chapter 7? That was a lotta lot more than Aurikku smoochiness! Liar liar PANTS ON FRIKIN' FIRE! Whew, ok, I'm calm. You're gonna write a sequel to that, right??? Right???**

**Anyways, yes. I'll be expecting (and welcoming) flames, so long as they're signed, and DECENT! No phony people calling me inappropriate names and such.**

**BTW, this isn't the last chapter. I still have a lot to type, y'know? Spazzie, Midnightrogue? Tell me that liplock session sufficed.  I'M NOT A ROMANCE WRITER!!!! AHHHH! *bawls and runs away* Eeek! *runs back, grabs her box of M&M's, and runs away again***

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	11. Better

Turbulence 

**__**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**Shhhhh!**

**What are you trying to DO? I _told _you that my ficcy was going to be different from the orginal plot! That means Yuna can be there with them if she wants to! She _took _the skidder thingy with Wakka if I _say _she did, k??? HA!**

**Yeah, I'll explain why it took so long to get this chapter out. See, I have this lovely little cable internet provided by a bunch of losers called Cojeco or whatever. See, they disconnected us. We now have AOL DIAL-UP internet, which really really sucks, but is still better than nothing I suppose well yeah. Uh huh.  Anyway, cheers. I'll be lyin' around here somewhere at the bottom rung of the writer's ladder.**

**……………**

**Oh, right. I'm going back to school on September 3rd. That means less writing and more homework. I'll probably have a new chapter out every week, but don't get all excited or anything. =0P**

**::WARNING::WARNING::WARNING:: Subject mushy matter unsuitable for children younger than 10 ahead. But GEEZ, I'm not a yaoi person. Get some adult to write you icky fics. I'm pushin' myself hard enough as it is. ^_______^**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

Blip. Blip. Blip.

She was in a room. That was obvious, even before she opened her eyes. It alarmed her, seeing how the last thing she remembered was passing out on the deck of her father's airship, held in the arms of the least expected man in the world. The fact that she could barely see, when she lifted a lazy eyelid, took her by no surprise.

Blip. Blip.

There was an odd-looking, blinking light stationed a few inches above her face. It flashed green, then off again, then green, then off. Rikku sighed, and rolled over on the springy surface she lay upon. Her location was a tiny room she had not even remembered glimpsing before in her life. In one corner, a sea-rotten chair lay half-crumpled against a table that appeared to have fared worse than its counterpart. She rubbed her eyes, and forced herself to crawl out of bed.

Blip. Blip.

"So, we start from scratch again, eh?"

The young, unfamiliar voice came from just outside her door. Rikku pondered, shaking her head. That wasn't Auron. She couldn't remember anything beyond passing out. Had she woken up since then? No, she most definitely would have remembered that.

"Hu, Liny, drana ec silr mavd." The second voice was somewhat elderly, with a rich, Al Bhed accent. It certainly was not Auron, but Rikku swore she had heard that voice somewhere before…

"Yeah, but-" said voice number one, who was apparently named 'Liny'. "Fryd ypuid Rikku, cen? She is still sleeping."

"Has that red-dressed fellow returned yet?" the second voice replied.

"No, sir."

"Then let the lady lie." The tone was gruff, almost fading. "Best stay on his good side, unless you are aiming to start a fight."

"No, sir, Vyodru, sir."

"Haha," 'Vyodru' barked, in his own, high-pitched way. "My name's Vyo, Liny. Get yer act together too. The posture's slipping."

"Yes sir…Vyo." Liny chuckled, and judging by the sound of diminishing footsteps, he left the corridor. There was a brisk silence, before the single door slid open to reveal two Al Bhed workers. One nodded at her, gestured to his partner, and dashed into the corner of the room to fiddle with a strange-looking control panel. 

Rikku could only stare as a third body entered the room. All she managed to emit was a croak, and found her eyes glued to the man's attire. Vyo brushed the front of his pale green robes free of collecting dust, and then performed a respectful prayer. "Kuut sunhehk, Rikku. Did you sleep well?"

"You, you're-" She hesitated, and took another moment to examine his face.

Deep lines creased the man's forehead, running into the spots that would have most likely been his hairline – if he had hair. His head was bald, his face flat, and stout. He had a slightly crooked nose, and his mouth was set in a permanent, lopsided line. He bore robes of white, gray, and pale green, which covered just about every part of his body…save his face.

"Indeed, I do recognize you as well." Vyo cleared his throat, lifting a thin hand to tap the space just below his eyes. "I apologize, but my name is Vyodru Vraynd. I am a priest of Macalania, subject of Yevon."

"But-" Rikku's jaw dropped. "You're an Al Bhed! Your eyes, too-"

"That," the priest said calmly, dipping his head. "Is a complete secret between your friends and I. Should the other priests know, the unimaginable would happen."

"But wouldn't they know? Your eyes!" the Al Bhed girl insisted, 

"One learns to conceal such things," he paused, "while in the services of the temple. Not that I've turned traitor to our Home, either. It's a long story, actually."

Rikku dropped her gaze. "You…you didn't hear? Home was…destroyed." 

"I heard fairly well, young lady. I am here, am I not? Aboard this airship…I would certainly be dead now if I was not." His hands disappeared into the folds of his sleeves. "But because our Home is gone, does not truly mean that it is gone."

Rikku groaned. "You sound just like my dad when you say that."

"Your father is a wise man. You should listen to him." His eyes followed her as she flopped herself back onto the bed.

"Not like I have a choice!" she retorted. A sudden remembrance flashed in her mind. "Auron! Oh no, where's Auron?"

"Is he that man?" His voice veiled a note of amusement. "He dropped you off here, and returned to the bridge. He never left us his name."

"Uh, yeah…" The memories of her previous situation with the ronin fled back to her, escaping whatever hollow space she had crammed them into. "That's him…I guess. Oh no, I gotta find him!"

It was the last thing she said before a violent rock shook the entire ship, like a glass bottle slipping over a toppling wave. Vyo stumbled back, bracing himself against a wall, while Rikku rolled right off the edge of her mattress, hitting the floor with a pain exclamation. Struggling to her feet, she shot an accusing glance at the Macalania priest. His reaction was simple tranquility. He never wavered as he stood against her ferocious will.

"We have reached Bevelle, apparently." The elder spoke with no hint of offense. 

Her temper flared. "What in the world _was _that?"

Vyo sighed. "A guardian obeying its duty. That would be the keeper of Bevelle, Evrae."

"Uh," she faltered. "What's that?"

"A dragon, easily the size of this ship. Perhaps larger."

"That dummy!" she cried, throwing herself to her feet. "He thinks he can go off and fight like that and not tell me!"

"And he can," Gently, the priest placed a hand on her shoulder. Her surprise at his touch and the slight force he used caused her to sink onto the bedside again, gaping. He chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I promised that man to keep you here until you've recovered."

"I'm fine!" she snapped, standing again. 

"You're not," he insisted, making her sit again, using both hands. 

"I don't need a babysitter!" Rikku twisted out of his hands, and leapt to her feet. "I'll show Mr. High-and-Mighty who needs to sit dow - aaaaaaah!"

She hit the floor, palms first when a twisted, spinning chunk of metal skimmed the air above her. The door struck the back wall, and clattered behind her. In the opening the warped door had left, a glowing fiend growled, hovering a few feet in the air. A sudden wave of heat struck Rikku square in the face, sending her sprawling across the dingy bed she had recently left. The bomb that had attacked her studied her, and then charged. Rikku had no choice but to shield her face and cower against her mattress.

The agony of the monster's spell did not come. In a rush of cool air, the bomb shrieked and died, becoming nothing but air and pyreflies that immediately took flight into invisibility. Tidus withdrew his blade, grinning keenly. "Morning, Rikku."

"Ah, Sir Tidus." Vyo again appeared, having hidden from the raging fiend. "I thank you. Would Sir Auron be about by chance?"

"Uh," Clearly, the blonde guardian had little knowledge about who the priest was. "Sure, he…ran ahead. With the others."

"I see." Vyo carefully took a startled Rikku by the arms and pulled her away from the doorway. "However, a promise is still a promise. If you have come to collect this young lady-"

"Actually, the situation's kinda changed." Tidus scratched the back of his neck. "We're already fighting, outside, but Lulu and Wakka are down for the count. Yuna only has enough magic to revive them, since our items are kinda gone. Auron's okay, but he's badly poisoned. We ran out of antidotes, too, and Rin's nowhere to be found. We can't find him."

Another, violent bang jarred the ship.

"You have no remedies?" inquired the priest, when they had recovered. Tidus shook his head.

"We, uh," he paused. "Rikku's the only one that can use her Al Bhed potions, and we could seriously use them right now."

"I believe-" Vyo began, tone overflowing with disapproval. 

"Look, Auron will end up dead if he doesn't get help!" Tidus made no effort to restrain his frustration. "We all will, including Rikku when that thing gets through with this ship!"

"Yeah, so stop being so stubborn!" Rikku chirped, gleefully taking a place beside the irritated blitzer. "I'll be okay! I won't fight, I promise!" Beaming, she pumped a fist into the air. Whatever had kindled her spirits died to a dull roar again, when another thought reached her mind. She sighed. "Auron will probably make sure of that…" she added as a softer, off-hand note.

Tidus tilted his head, looking at her in plaintive puzzlement. The Al Bhed hastily tried to cover her reddening face with her hands, but the damage was already done. "I um, passed out on the deck," she explained sullenly. "Auron came out and found me there. He…took me inside, and, well…appointed me my own guardian."

This barely shook his confusion. "Oh…yeah." But it was obvious he was thinking of it in some other way.

Rikku 'tsked' and gave him a light push. He staggered back a little, eyes widening. "H-hey! I…I wasn't…I mean, I didn't-"

"Yeah, yeah…" she scowled, making her voice as bitter as possible. "Get it in gear, or I'll take it personally!"

"Yipe," he muttered, racing out the open doorway. Rikku watched him go and spun to face a solemn Vyo. "Um, sorry…Vyo. Thank you for taking care of me, anyways! I'll be sure to _remind _Auron to thank you too!" With a bright smile, she pranced after Tidus, stopping only once to wave.

The priest chuckled. "Kuut milg, Rikku." His comment, however, was unheard by the girl. She had already caught up with Tidus and was proceeding to equip herself with the necessary equipment.

Inside the room, Vyo exhaled and turned to the frightened Al Bhed workers. "Ku nacd, oui dfu. E femm veq dra tuun."

**~:~**

The ether was knocked from her hands, and it crashed to the metal deck underfoot. Its contents splashed at her feet, completely wasted. Yuna reached into their various items to find that they only had a few Hi-Potions remaining, and no more. She almost sobbed when a loud curse from Wakka announced another, successful scythe attack from the enraged dragon. He dropped his bliztball, and it rolled over the edge of the deck.

"Damn!" he spat, backing away. "Lu, I got nottin' to fight with! You gotta hold on!"

The black mage was doubled over, her strength nearly as scarce as Yuna's magic. But she nodded, anyway, before casting a vicious Fira attack. This stalled Evrae's next assault for an extra few moments.

Yuna hung back, taking one of their precious couple of potions in hand. Making a quick decision, she unleashed the item for Lulu, just as she prepared to ignite a second Fira. With more strength, the guardian was able to evade Evrae's poison breath, and complete her spell successfully. However, Auron was struck with its full force. What little energy he had left decreased even further, while he struggled to retain his movements and keep his health.

"Wakka!" Tidus's voice rang out from the lift doors. He barreled towards them, stopping only to throw a Scouter into the ex-blitzer's waiting hands. Wakka nodded his thanks, and immediately threw himself into the battle again.

"Hey, Auron!" the blonde blitzer stopped a good yard away from the umoving guardian. "Brought something for ya!"

Very slowly, Auron lifted his good eye to give Tidus the full force of his not-so-pleased glare. Then, as slowly as before, his gaze crawled to the sheepish face of a young, grinning, and evidently disobedient Al Bhed sixteen-year-old.

"Well, don't get all excited or anything," Rikku sighed, and took one of her many Al Bhed potions in hand. The others, she kept in her pouch, safe for another time. She chose carefully, and cast the potion in Wakka's direction. He, Kimahri, and Auron were engulfed with its light, and relieved.

The discontented ronin straightened, reminding Rikku just how much taller and threatening he seemed when he was angry. But, to her surprise, he did not say anything or even glance his dire criticism. It finally began to dawn on the Al Bhed that he remembered their day before as a catastrophe. Her fears had just blossomed into reality. He detested having anything to do with her.

"…Rikku?" Tidus questioned quietly, almost sympathetically.

"I…" she froze, her mind splitting in two directions. "I…"

"Auron!" The blonde guardian, shielded himself from the poisonous vapor that Evrae then released. Yuna opened her mouth to speak the words of an Esuna spell. Lulu lifted her hands to cast her worst.

The ronin did not respond, but drew his blade instead. Discounting Tidus's second yell, he lifted the sword into his normal attacking position. Even so, he did not run into the fight. He only stood, at the very edge of the deck, near the end.

"Rikku, what-" the blitzer began, turning to her.

"It's nothing!" she said quickly, though not in a disrespecting way. She pressured the fact that she wanted to drop the matter. "He can act that way he wants!" Louder, so that the red-clad guardian could hear her, she added, "I'll talk with him _later_ about exactly who's _misunderstanding _this pushy relationship!!  
Tidus choked. "R-relationship?"

"Tidus!" Yuna backed away from the fight, her skin pale and body losing strength. She was poisoned, unable to feel the work of the antidote that Wakka immediately cast on her.

Tidus staggered, looking between the battle, and Rikku. Growling his frustration at not being able to question the Al Bhed further, Tidus drew his Brotherhood and raced towards the young summoner. While he encountered the weakening enemy, Rikku drew away, eyes trained on the single figure standing at the boundary between ship and sky. He did not look back. 

"We'll…" she swallowed the hurt in her voice, but she moved towards him, anyway. When she was no closer than a yard or so, she stopped. "We'll…talk about that…whatever you want it to be…later."

Evrae roared in pain, thrashing away at the ship. The deck shuddered beneath her, and she braced herself subconsciously, unable to shake her dismaying attention from Auron. He remained a solid wall, as if he took less than a moment to listen.

The dying dragon broke away from the battle, still screeching. It began to dissolve into thousands of pyreflies, sinking slowly into the sky below. Wakka dropped himself onto the shiny deck, slick with blood; their foe's, and their own. Lulu stood calmly, watching the Bevelle keeper thrash it's last. Yuna was collapsed in Tidus's arms, and he was patiently trying to revive her with the last Hi-Potion.

No one saw Rikku disappear into the ship again, or notice that her face was streaked with tears.

~:~

Tidus stormed into the corridor he knew Auron was lurking in. The term 'lurking' tied in with a form of sulking he'd never seen before. It was too complicated to even begin explaining, but he would rather have tangled with a Behemoth alone than try. As an alternative, he looked forward to giving the ronin a piece of his mind…or at least, attempt to pry some information from him.

"Auron!" The red-clad man lifted his head slightly, somewhat typically put out about the boy's appearance.

Tidus crossed his arms, with a serious look upon his face. The expression was stranger to him. This grabbed Auron's attention, even if for a moment.

"You expect me to explain Rikku's behavior," he said slowly, unblinking.

"Actually, she already explained her behavior to me, thanks." The blitzer narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "I don't get you! You went after her on Bikanel Island; you saved her life, Auron!"

"She told you," Auron's tone now held a note of mild surprise. 

"Everything." 

"Everything," the ronin repeated.

"Yeah, everything, and I'm just about ready to tell the others, too." Tidus lowered his arms to his sides, turning away from older guardian. He began to leave.

Auron pushed away from the wall, following the irritated blitzer at a close pace. "Wait."

Tidus spun, "I'm not joking around, Auron."

Auron ignored him. "You are willing to blackmail me in order to benefit Rikku's feelings?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Why are you concerned with how she feels?" Auron's brow came together, as if he were actually inquiring something he despised.

Tidus faltered, undecidedly glancing in the direction of the bridge. Their angry debate had attracted only Wakka's stare, in which was hastily quenched. The ex-captain's face flushed. He pretended to be interested with the floor, instead.

The blonde guardian met the ronin's airy gaze. "Look, Rikku already has Yuna to worry about. She has a lot on her mind, and…and I finally understand why. We have to go down there, into Bevelle, and Rikku's not going to want to come, because she thinks you're mad at her!"

"And," The red-clad guardian was unmoving. "You would humiliate me unless I apologize to her."

"Hey," Tidus shrugged. "You don't have to apologize. I mean, that's not exactly what she wants, and even if _I_ didn't tell Yuna and the others, she would. Just go talk to her. Isn't that what you've been telling me? 'Stand by Yuna' and all that?"

Auron said nothing.

"Good." The blitzer raised an eyebrow. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to tell me that it's none of my business, or-"

"It's not."

"Or that this is, in some strange, impossible way, not the same kind of situation." 

"It isn't." Auron brushed past him, nearly knocking him into the wall. Just before he reached the door opposite of the bridge, Tidus interjected.

"Then what is it?"

The other guardian froze. "It is something I will handle on my own. Bevelle is a busy place. You should talk to Rin, buy some supplies."

"Hey, Auron?" 

He remained mute.

"Um," Tidus scratched the back of his head, looking intently at his feet. "You, and Rikku…what she told me-"

"Was not a lie," Auron disappeared through the metallic doors, with nothing left to say, and no will to carry on a conversation about the pending subject.

"Huh," Tidus chuckled, and returned to the bridge. Just when he thought the guy had no heart, he pulled this one on him. "Good luck," he muttered under his breath, and sought the Al Bhed travel agent.

~:~

Blip. Blip. Blip.

Rikku sighed, rolling from one side onto the other. The mattress yielded under her weight, creaking its objection. The sound of the flashing light began to become a rhythm, drawing her mind into a state of subconscious thoughts.

He had no idea just how much his ignorance was affecting her. To dangle something so significant in her face, and pull it away again…it was sheer monstrosity. He was nothing the wiser, a fiend trying to take away whatever Home she had left inside of her. She never wanted to see him again. She never wanted to hear his voice. She never wanted to feel his breath on her face…

_No._ She squeezed that last reflection from comprehension. That was the last thing she needed to remember…and make it hurt all over again. No more Auron….no more rejection. She was alone. She had always been alone. She had never even _liked _him. He was a tormentor. He always would be.

A knock on her recently repaired door jolted her from her stupor. "Mmmm?" she yawned, sitting up in her bed. "Tidus? That you again?"

"No."

Rikku stiffened. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Unlock the door, Rikku." Auron's voice was governing a note of impatience.

She threw herself against her pillow, burying her face. "Go away! I hate you!"

A sigh was heard. "Tidus has informed me."

She slowly lifted one eyelid, tilting her head enough to peer at the smooth, metallic entrance. "Oh really? What did he say, huh? I need another babysitter?"

"You need to open the door." Stoic as always, the ronin refused to let her have her way.

Reluctantly, the Al Bhed crawled off of her mattress and paced towards the door panel. With a burst of frustration, she pounded the 'open' key, and immediately whirled to face her sea-eaten furniture. A soft clicking noise was heard as the metal door closed behind him. "Don't make yourself too comfortable," she said, crossing her arms.

"You have no reason to feel angry," he insisted calmly, not moving any closer than she appeared comfortable with.

"Oh?" She gritted her teeth, and had to forcefully unglue them to continue. "Tell me how you feel about what happened yesterday, then! Am I missing something? Are you _pointedly _trying to ignore me on purpose?"

"I'm here, am I not?" he pointed out. Rikku drew a sharp breath, and made herself turn about to face him. 

"That doesn't mean anything," she said, in a low voice.

"Then, perhaps I should leave.." He made a withdrawing step.

Her brain screamed at her for two reasons. One: she didn't want him to stay. Two: she didn't want him to go. "I didn't mean that! Okay, why are you here? Never mind that, why did you follow me last night, huh?"

"I believe we already know that answer." He stood, examining her face in a slow blink. Something like confusion dug at her wall of infuriation. 

"Excuse me?" She curled her hands into fists, not liking the mixture that anger and puzzlement left her. 

"You were despairing." He lifted his hand in a simple gesture. "I provided the comfort you needed."  
"Don't say that!" she cried, backing away. She was trapped. "Don't even _suggest _that everything you said…all that I told you…don't tell me that it was all some stupid act! I was only comforted because…because I thought…"

"That will always remain a barrier we cannot overcome," he said, forcefully.

"Then you admit it?" she demanded, sticking an accusing finger in his face. "Huh? What else? Is there another 'barrier' I should know about? Or is the only thing that makes you so detached the fact that you can't feel _anything _for me!"

Auron made a very brisk decision. His hasty reply, however, did not include his best of caution. "For your protection."

Rikku stumbled away, blinking in sudden surprise. "H-huh?"

His tone was morose. It did not include scorn, nor did it sound at all pleased about his verdict. "We cannot be that way."

"No, you-" she began to protest, but abruptly felt the leather of his glove pressed against her lips. 

"This means I want you to be silent," he explained. A second of trying serenity went by, before he removed his hand. For once, Rikku did not attack him with a thousand allegations. She didn't even bring her gaze past the front of his coat, as if his eye was the last thing she wanted to meet. 

But she did seize his shoulder when he turned to walk away. "What does that mean?" she demanded, placing herself between him and the door. "Well? Tell me what that means! Why? Why can't we be 'that way' and why do you think you're _protecting _me when you keep walking away? It's really annoying!"

 Nothing. Blip. Blip, and blip again. More blips. More blinks, more mechanical sounds. The engine beneath their feet shuddered slightly. A low whining sound was emitted the entire ship began to sink towards the city below. Still, the ronin kept his influence to himself, not allowing the persistent Al Bhed to enter his thoughts.

"Auron," Rikku was on the brink of begging now, her eyes beginning to subconsciously fill with tears. She felt them, and angrily removed them with the back of her hand. "Please, say something, or I'm gonna break down and cry!"

"There is nothing left to say," Auron slowly lifted one shoulder, and lowered it again in a discerning shrug. "But…"

"But?" Clenching her hands, Rikku stepped closer. Auron was too busy to notice, stuck between two options. Considering one over the other, apparently, was harder than he had assumed it would be. He let his speech hang, mid-sentence instead.

The ship shook violently. Rikku gasped, completely losing her balance, and braced herself against the solid door at her back. This time, as it had not been done before, Auron acted quickly to help her to stand again. Though somewhat confused, she allowed him to place her back on her feet.

"Yo, Rikku! Sir Auron!" Wakka's voice drifted through the doorway. "C'mon, we're getting' outta this busted joint!"

"Coming!" Rikku called back, banging the door with her fist. A grunt of agreement was heard, and the ex-blitzer stormed off.

The Al Bhed girl brushed of the front of her shirt, shyly, and lowered her eyes. "I, um…I guess…I might have…I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize," Auron triggered the device that slid the doors open. He carefully attempted to pry her still-clutching fingers from his coat, but had no such success. He gave up, realizing for the first time that she was shaking uncontrollably. "What is it?"

"It's…it isn't anything, it's just…will you at least…" She spoke without showing him her eyes. "Will you at least answer me _one _thing?"

"That depends," he said. His voice – if only for a concise moment – dropped its concealing wall. He'd added the evident fact that her shaking was due to him to his realizations. "That…that depends," he muttered, repeating himself without even knowing he'd spoken it the first time.

"You…you really think that yesterday was some stupid mistake, don't you?" The anger leaked from her tone.

"I do not…" How could he reply when he didn't know that answer?

Although she had to stand on her toes, Rikku managed to silence his next words by sealing his lips with hers. It took some time before Auron even became aware of what was happening. He had been contemplating his reply, letting his gut impulse react to whatever else. Unfortunately for him, he was as bad at controlling his instincts as he was good at hiding them. When he snapped back to reality, not only did he recognize the smirk of triumph on Rikku's face, he also remembered vaguely how he'd done nothing to refuse the unexpected kiss.

"_That_," she commented, "means I want you to be silent, Auron."

He finally managed to un-stick his throat.

"Well, um, I think Wakka wants us to follow him, anyway." She stuck her head out the doorway, glancing left, and then right. She began to exit the room, but Auron's hand on her shoulder caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Hmm?" She turned again to face him. Only, she hadn't even begun to anticipate his next move. She only felt her breath catch in her lungs as his lips meshed with hers, his hand embracing the side of her face. Her surprise nearly overwhelmed her enough to pull away, but she resisted its sudden ferocity in full force. Though she had trouble matching his passion, she returned his offer until he decided it was over. Even so, she continued to stand with his head against his shoulder. It would have been a lie if she told herself then that she was not afraid. She had to be afraid. 

"Okay," she breathed, not caring what afterthought he might have gathered. "You…ready to go now?"

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

Oh, right, and you were expecting TRAGEDY??? I am AGHAST! Actually, you're all probably mad at me enough for NOT updating for several weeks…but we can just let bygones be bygones, right? Yeah, ok. Well, I'm all jittery because I DO NOT _enjoy_ writing mushy kissy stuff, especially if it's Auron and Rikku. But I suppose it's all good if it's for you FFX "Aurikku" fans out there.  *hidden grin*

Um, really, this fic is a little too angsty to be true, eh? Don't worry though you plot-twist lover people you, I'm not gonna get those smooth-sailing Aurikku-enlightened people get away with a whole fanficcy about MUSH! AHAHAHAHAHA! *hack*cough* 

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**


	12. Beginning

Turbulence 

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**__**

***digs a little hole and hides there***

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

"Auron?"

It was a first time in a long time to see the two walking together, instead of at opposite ends of the entourage. Despite the unusual warmth of the desolate ruins, she shivered at the sight of the grand doors, relatively smaller than they were at such a distance. Auron led the group through the vacant corridor, seemingly silent until Rikku's inquiry pierced him. A stolen glare from the ronin told her that he was listening

"Ummm…" She bit her tongue in curiosity. "Who exactly is Yunalesca? Besides, y'know, being the first summoner…or whatever."

Chilled silence.

Rikku tried again. "She's supposed to be the first one to defeat Sin, right? And if she's here, she's dead? Why is she here?"

When no further questions ensued, he took the initiative to reply. "Someone must judge the summoner, before they call the Final Aeon."

"Oh." Rikku trudged along, rubbing her arms against the imaginary cold.

"You are cold?" Auron side-glanced at her, as though he were concerned with her well being. 

"No, no…" she trailed off. "Nervous, that's all."

He grunted. "Our duties are nearly over. For many of us."

"Not all?"

A pause. "Not all."

"There's no way for sure to save Yunie?"

It was then that he looked away from her. She couldn't figure why, but Rikku began to suspect that he was hiding something. An invisible hunch gave her the impression that it had been veiled for long before their discussion took place. 

"Auron?" No response. "Why does the Final Aeon kill the summoner when they're called?"

"I'm not sure," he said, tone indirect. "You should ask them."

"Them?"

The word did not freeze in the air as it would have if it had been spoken softer, but instead, rebounded from the walls to create a hollow echo. Regardless of the reverberating sound, Auron stopped in his tracks, shadowing Rikku's abrupt lack of movement. Tidus, Yuna, and the other's of their group aimed their stares placidly, puzzled by the Al Bhed's behavior. Rikku acted, forgetting Tidus's baffled "Huh?", with stale contempt. "What do you mean by 'them'?"

Auron had a tendency to not return the favor of conversation. He remained speechless, right until the point Rikku felt that she had to scream at him to get an answer. She was unable to do so, however, for he spoke with no reply.

"She waits for us to arrive," he stated pointedly, picking his pace carefully. He moved ahead, leaving a frustrated Rikku behind to mull over his self-enigma.

"Hey Rikku?" Tidus was offering her an expression of utter confusion. She wished she felt any less than that. "You okay?"

Rikku shook herself from her stupor. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine! Just…confused."

"Eh, join the club." Wakka brushed past Tidus without a glimpse of regard. "This thing's not over yet, ya? Let's get goin' before we make him mad."

"Hmm," Lulu gave her most knowledgeable glare. "It tempts me to just find out if he's able of such a thing."

"I second that," said Tidus, a little grumpily. Softer, he added to Yuna, "We should just go and see what the trials are like."

And they did. With no further hindrance, the large floor puzzle was taken care of rather simply. It seemed less than a challenge to sort out colors by shapes, and step on blocks made for piecing symbols together. When it was finished, however, the real impeding project came up from below the room, stating in a clear, relentless voice that it did not approve of visitors.

They quickly had the temple guardian surrounded, Tidus barking an order to Rikku that she did not understand at first. She saw how the other six were taking a place on one of the blank shapes embedded in the floor. Gathering the purpose, she darted to a spot between Kimahri and Auron, readying her elemental gems and grenades for battle. 

The guardian's first priority seemed to be Yuna's immediate death. Her stamina was not its highest, making this a difficult situation. Baring its wet fangs, the guardian lifted quickly to strike at the summoner. Claws appeared from folded skin, pincers sharpened for lawless fighting glinting in the poor light. Wakka struck the left side of its head with his blitzball, scaring the creature from a preemptive attack. The ex-captain chuckled, almost insanely, before unleashing his overdrive on the monster's back.

Dumping the idea of destroying the summoner, the temple guardian shrieked a wordless, and unassuming spell. No one, guardian or summoner alike, took note of the shimmering surface beneath Rikku's feet. The same, glowing texture surrounded Auron, unheeded by the man focused on combat.

Their foe hissed as Tidus's sword sunk into it's left claw. As if it were being pricked with a needle, the monster shook the teenager loose like a dog would worry a bone. It then sought vengeance for its wound on Auron, driving a mouth full of razor teeth upon the older guardian. Auron parried the blow with his blade, letting the ugly face have a gash or two to remind the creature about just who to pick on.

The temple guardian threw back its head, a low rumbling sound emitting from the scaled chest. Heaving its tail above its head, it crushed the floor tiles into pieces when it came down again. At the same time, it detonated the mines it had set up prior to Tidus's assault. It began as a violent tremor beneath Rikku's feet, and she felt it as she would the coming of a spell. She prepared for a blast of fire or ice, covering her face with her arms. However, the explosion of no element, but physical damage, was the least she had expected.

She was cast into the air, and sent sprawling against the far wall with a hard jolt. Almost instantly, she felt the charred flesh on her right arm, and the blinding pain in one of her eyes. She couldn't see out of her left eye, and her wrist was covered in long, burning scars. Nearly as soon as she had landed, she tried to stand up again, and was surprisingly successful. However, when she saw the second, and worse off casualty of the monster's cowardly attack, she suppressed a gasp.

Auron too, had regained his feet. Much to his apparent disgust, he was only supporting himself with the tip of his blade pressed deeply between the cracks in the floor. He slouched against his weapon, hiding whatever ailed him from her sight. Truthfully, his coat had taken most of the serious damage to the heat of the explosion, but he was obviously being disturbed by something else.

Rikku dashed forward, stumbling to her knees. Wiping feverishly at her blind eye, she dragged herself to her feet again and rushed to Auron's side, stuttering, "Wh....What happened? Are you okay?"

A disgruntled murmur was his only reaction. Forcing the blade of his sword out of the brittle stone, he took a wavering step towards the battle again. He fell, and would have met the floor for a second time had Rikku not been there to catch him. His weight practically made her fall over anyway, and she had a hard time deciding whether or not it had been a smart thing to do. When her arms enveloped him, a pained hiss through clenched teeth told her that she had come into contact with his injury. She winced at her own stupidity.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she whispered hastily, stepping away when she was sure he was standing on his own. The term 'on his own' was short lived, for, without ensuing support, he crumpled.

She felt like a predator, pinning her prey and preventing it from escape. On the other hand, when she knelt at his side, she felt extremely determined to argue against his next objections.

"There are more important things…"

"There's nothing more important right now and you know it," she snapped, though more in concern than in anger. "Seriously, you'd think you'd care if you're gonna die or not…"

This, however strangely, caused him to chuckle darkly. He said nothing more, but at least ceased his attempts to stand. Rikku snorted triumphantly, "Great. Stop moving or I'll knock you out for it."

Auron did not protest against her request, but went completely rigid when her hand reached out to remove his coat. His hand seized hers, drawing it away from its destination.

"Oh, stop it!" Rikku scolded crossly, freezing in one spot. "I don't have any potions, and you know that, too! Let me see what's wrong and _maybe _I can try that cure spell Yunie taught me. _Unless_, of course, you prefer lying here helpless while I run off to fight with everyone else!"

When she was finished toying with his already-scratched pride, Auron let go of her fingers. She then proceeded to remove his right arm from its sleeve. She tried not to think of the discontent, twisted look of annoyance on the man's face, but of her pending obstacle, instead.

"Um, this will be a problem," she muttered, prodding very gently at his chest plate. "So," she quipped to follow her statement up. "It'll have to stay on."

He said nothing at first, but eventually decided to concede. "Broken ribs. If that is all you required to know, perhaps we should return now."

Rikku arched a brow. "Not with broken ribs you're not, you looney!" Again, scolding was her priority. "Hold still…I…think I have this right." She then went on to lift her hands to cast the curing spell. It looked so foreign for her, and the fact that she stuttered with the words of the spell brought serious doubt to the ronin's mind. He did not want to stick around for the inevitable pain to come. One of his hands grasped the loose rubble of the floor, the injured man preparing to lift himself to his feet.

"All right, all right!" Rikku leapt to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you don't trust me, just say so!"

He glowered from his position. "I trust you well enough. Your knowledge of magic is disturbing."

"Well that's cause I wanna be like Lulu. She taught me how to cast water!" Smiling to the brim, the Al Bhed knelt again to examine his covered wound. Catching his unimpressed stare out of the corner of one eye, she let the smile fade. Grumbling, she added, "…spoilsport."

"You're hurt," he grunted, suddenly grasping her scarred wrist and taking the painful liberty to sit up. Her eyes widened in both surprise and amusement. 

"So?"

He allowed silence to pass for an answer. Rather embarrassed, he released her. Splintered ribs were not an excuse for skipping battles, as he told himself so upon standing with no fault. Her eyes followed him as he hobbled towards the dying temple keeper. Exasperation was an unwelcome illusion, for her opinion was left misguided.

"You can't just walk away like that!" she called after him. The giant fiend shrieked in death, drowning out her voice. Just as the creature reared back its head, countless pyreflies spreading and thinning out across the room, Auron gave away to his impairment. Biting her lip, Rikku dashed forward to greet his side, only to be beaten by Yuna. The summoner apparently saw something about her guardian's injuries that was far worse than broken ribs, for she began a cura spell on the man before falling to her knees.

It was a difficult choice, between running forward in earnest, and hanging back with indifference. If she showed open concern, it would create a suspicion among her fellow guardians. If she stayed back, it was obvious she did not care. Which should she choose?

Definitely not the latter. It was much too late for that. But she tried, and thought out her words before speaking them.

"Oh, Yunie!" She half-knelt, half stood on one knee to peer at the face of her cousin, warped with concentration. "Is he okay?"

"I am fine," rasped a still-conscious Auron, whom was seemingly putting on his best act to hide his ailment. He was wiser than to attempt an escape, but it was clear he detested being under the noses of _two_ woman out for the greater good of nothingness. In his mind, they were wasting their time. The battle was over…the only matter he regretted was for being blind in the first place. If he had seen the mines, he could have prevented both of their injuries, his and Rikku's alike.

"You…you lying cheater!" Rikku accused in a tone too recognizable for comfort.  "What are you trying to do? Make me look stupid?"

Auron removed his blood-coated hand from the wound he had been concealing. Grimacing subconsciously, he let his arms drop to his side against the jagged edges of broken tile. In spite of this, he found a way to turn the situation around with no prefacing warning. "Not entirely. On behalf of my failure, it seems that trait cannot worsen."

Rikku growled in frustration, while Tidus was the only one to hear, and laugh at Auron's sly remark. Yuna quickly finished her spell, relief flooding her face when the silent ronin sat up as easily as he would have before. Giving the summoner a glance that might have intended gratitude, he was on his feet and regarding the hushed Al Bhed with interest.

"Sayhea," she murmured thickly, eyes trained on the floor.

"Ryntmo," he retorted, half-heartedly.

"Sir Auron!" Wakka was now close enough to, in fact, hear their conversation. Though everyone knew of his changed attitude towards Al Bhed, he was still touchy about certain secrets being kept from his knowledge.

Lulu sighed, coming up being the ex-captain. "Enough, Wakka. Speaking the language does not necessarily mean you're an Al Bhed."

Auron was looking Yuna over, as if she had suddenly revealed something of his he had been keeping hidden forever. She returned the blank stare with one hand covering her mouth in mild surprise. Wakka stooped forward, peering at the young summoner's face with intent. "Hey uh…Yuna? What's gotten into you?"

She seemed to realize her quiet daze very unexpectedly, jumping somewhat at his question. Undecided, she looked from him, to the floor, and then to the back of Auron's head. He was no longer trained on her, but allegedly set on completing their journey in next to no time. 

Yuna blinked, "It's…nothing. I just realized…how far we have come. Where we are now…it's the end, isn't it?"

Tidus appeared pained. "H-hey! It's not over yet! We still have one more place to go, right?"

"But…then it'll be the end!" Rikku pointed out, crossing her arms in front of her. She hunched slightly, as if chilled about the thought.

Wakka sighed. Lulu moved forward, the first to approach the newly formed dais in the center of the room. She paused to speak briefly. "Perhaps it's best not to think about it."

Silently, almost obediently, the rest of the entourage closed in on the glowing platform. Rikku turned her head to observe Kimahri, and then again to see Tidus standing at her left. She swallowed uncertainly, her head buzzing with various thoughts. 

Yuna gazed wordlessly at her next destination, looking to a hard-faced Auron inquiringly. He nodded once, confirming her next move.

"Go."

 With no extended delay, Yuna moved onto the platform, and sunk below floor level into the shadows beneath. Rikku held her breath.

"I don't get it," she nearly squeaked. "There's a faith down there, right?" She did not notice Auron's steely glare in her direction. "Then why…why…"

"Nobody knows why," said Lulu softly. "It is simply the way it has been for many years."

"Then it should…" she tried, but failed to shake the sinking feeling in her stomach. "…it should…change."

"Sir Auron! Everyone!" Yuna was suddenly there, her face flushed, evidently frantic about some tragedy to become known. Without regarding each other, the group took a place on the platform as it began to descend again. The darkness swallowed them, Rikku leaping onto the ground below before the mobile dais had even settled. She dashed ahead of the rest, stomach churning with both hope and disappointment.

The summoner's gentle voiced sounded behind her. "This isn't a faith, it's just…an empty statue."

Everyone stared, save for Auron, whom was purposely leaving himself out of the shocking revelation. He continued to be as nerved, even when the sunken figure of their usher appeared before them again. The corners of his mouth were a bare smile, when he lifted his voice to explain.
    
    "That statue lost its power a long time ago. This was….Lord Zaon, the first Final Aeon. What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon is…his soul is gone."

Rikku felt her mind buckle under the weight of the horrifying news. She stumbled at the sheer stupidity that struck her next.

"Gone!?" Wakka exclaimed. He had the right to be the most shocked of them all. His beliefs were bending again.

"You mean…" Rikku croaked, forcing the relief in her voice to a minimal level. "There is no Final Summoning?"
    
    "But fear not," the old man assured, dipping his head carefully. "Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will be yours. Come…inside, the lady awaits." With no more to say, he disappeared through the doorway he blocked. It took another moment or so for the information to sink in.
    
    Her reddened face now a very light shade of white, Yuna subconsciously stepped into the wake of the man's words, following him blindly into the next room. Before she was able to reach the perimeter of it's reaches, however, Tidus interrupted her trance.
    
    "Yuna, wait!" More angrily, and all around attentive to Auron's behavior, he whirled on the older guardian. "Auron, you knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"
    
    Auron did not meet the angry blitzer's eyes. "Yes."
    
    Rikku felt like screaming at him. She felt as if she wanted to rap on his head and ask him a few questions about their so-called 'trust'. Perhaps if she would simply stop looking up to him in favor, he would discontinue his never-ending lies. "Why...why didn't you tell us?"
    
    Of course, what she desired to ask him was something different. _Why didn't you tell me?_ _Oh gods, Auron, why did you keep it a secret?_
    
    His answer made sense. Though it did not, however, even slightly begin to describe Rikku's pleading tone.
    
    "Even if I had told you the truth," he said, deliberately giving Rikku a long stare that meant _silent_ or_ sorry. _"Would that have kept you from coming?"
    
    Rikku never had a chance to retort. Kimahri cut her off. 
    
    "Yuna."
    
    The summoner shook her head feverishly, knowing the nature of her guardian's voice all too well. "No...I'm not going back."
    
    The Ronso grunted his understanding, placing himself ahead of the 'little summoner' he had protected since her childhood. "Kimahri knows. Kimahri goes first. Yuna is safe. Kimahri protect."
    
    It was bitter silence in which left Rikku behind. She refused to turn around and meet what was already behind her, because she was afraid of being different from the rest. They would not turn back, even now that they found an empty stone for a faith. A statue that was supposed to defeat Sin, and they had little trouble finding this a mere thorn in their side. They left her behind in the room of Lord Zaon, the forgotten faith. She suddenly felt very cold, an icy voice gripping her heart very solid dread when it was Auron's turn to speak.
    
    "You are going to follow them, are you not?" 
    
    She turned an accusing eye on him. He stood behind her, at a shockingly close distance. "Oh, I see," she said plainly, not amused. "There's something wrong with respecting me when everyone else is around?"
    
    "That's a lie," he grumbled, as if taking offense.
    
    "Yeah, yeah…" She trudged forward, aimed for the one direction she had not yet taken. She would not be the last to see what fate had in store for Yunie…not with her life depended on it.
    
    "Rikku."
    
    "What?" she snapped miserably, spinning on her heel to face him.
    
    "I am…" If he had been talking to a Rikku that trusted him, he would have known. Her selfless, empty glare was more than enough to prove otherwise. "…sorry."
    
    Rikku's heart shattered. "Auron, please stop doing this! I already know, okay? I know!"
    
    It was one of those rare times Auron was caught off guard. This young woman had thought beyond what he knew of her.
    
    Biting her lip in order to prevent herself from sobbing, Rikku ran forward with no other intention than to cease the cruel laughter eating away at her insides. She threw her arms around him. "I don't care. Promise me you won't leave me no matter what?"
    
    In another case, perhaps she did not. She had not put the pieces in correct order just yet. Auron had misjudged himself for believing his own misjudgment. It sounded strange, and it was highly likely that it had no sense, but it was sane to him. In that particular moment, even when he had become used to her frequent, uncontrollable emotions.
    
    "I cannot." Gently, he untangled himself from her arms. "I apologize again, Rikku. I am not meant to be here, and I must leave when this is over."
    
    She said nothing, but the tears on her cheeks were in plain sight.
    
    He sighed. "You knew of this."
    
    'So," she muttered into his coat. "I don't care. I just….don't care."
    
    "You care of the wrong things," he informed her mercilessly. With his back to her, he left the room, and the confused Al Bhed behind. It was easy for Rikku to admit then, even though he mind and eyes argued something entirely foreign. She swore inwardly to herself, vowing a moment later to straighten her knotted feelings into significance again. Now, however, was the pit of all times.
    
    And the pit of love, well, had found her.

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**
    
    **Well…where do I start?**
    
    **It's a dumb question. School's a funny thing, huh? *slowly backing away* Uhhh…toodles! *escapes* BTW…review and I'll consider not hurting you. However, the fact that most of you are concealing bats and axes behind your backs at this particular, stressing point, proves my innocent self-defensiveness. Heh.**


	13. Confuzzlement

Turbulence 

**__**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

***cough***

**Lots of SpazKit kinda stuff is up ahead. Erm, too much smoochiness? Hardly…don't dis da chappie, k? It's the best I could do compared to what's gonna happen come chapter 14! Hahahah…ha….If you've read Spazzie's Aurikku fic, you'll know what I mean *nudge nudge* *wink wink***

***cough cough* **

**_I don't write yaoi! _****Let's get that straight, first off because I've had people ask me before to write it. Holy bejeebers, it's annoying. I don't even _like _romance. I write it to satisfy the loyal readers to this ficcy! Angst is my kind of thing…not necessarily romance. Just makin' sure the rest of you get this.  Fanfiction's banning really graphic NC-17 stuff anyways…so yeah. *blink***

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:: ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::__**

It began with the defeat of Sin. Immobile, wounded, the creation lie as a slug would against the rubble of Bevelle. Yuna was on her knees, watching the spectacle of destruction take place. Tidus was her assurance, there at her side before she had time to collapse. Wakka only shook his head, Lulu turned away. Rikku disappeared into the ship, unnoticed by their stolen attention. Only Auron followed her, thoughtless, wondering. It never occurred to him that he might not find her alone.

He saw her through the dented doorway of the same room from before. When he had forgotten himself, she was there in that same room with him. Now she stood there again, facing and speaking to a person hidden by the wall.

"He doesn't know. He can't know…I know it'd hurt him, and I don't want him…to get angry again, it's just…"

"I'm afraid," said a new, older voice. It was male, "that you must stop speaking to me until you have. It isn't right."

"But that's not fair! I don't know anyone else-"

"There are others than myself, Rikku. Go to him…he deserves it."

"But-"

"Would you like it if I told him myself, instead?"

Her eyes widened. "No! No, he'd kill you for sure…and this is just…it's horrible!"

Auron had swallowed several times already to keep his temper down. It was stale, the air…he could almost smell the betrayal now. It was a feeling in the pit of his chest…indescribable. It might have been anything, but the words they spoke said enough to explain it well.

 "You make it sound so easy! You really want me to break his heart or what?"

"It breaks my heart to see you this way," insisted the unidentified man. "You know well enough that he will find out soon. Then, you'll lose him forever. I've done it before, seen it a thousand times."

"Then why not see it just once more?" Rikku was pleading now. "I could handle it, I know him, he's…"

"Rikku." She stopped, and hung her head. The man went on, "Must I say it? Your father loves you. I love you. Fa'na vysemo. One day we will have children, and what will they hear as they grow? The man that was supposed to be their father is dead. Is that the way you want them to think?"

The red-clad guardian was no longer able to take the secrecy, and the black, endless hole their conversation had dug somewhere inside of him. Before another, pounding phrase was spoken, he was approaching their silent stance together at a swift pace. Little by little, as he became closer to the open doorway, the mysterious being was revealed, giving Auron plenty of time to absorb his own confusion.

Rikku twisted her head around in time to see Auron halt at her side. His gaze was not planted on her face, but on the right-hand side of her discussion. Vyo returned the stare just as vacantly, showing no hint or sign of any emotion. Rikku's jaw dropped, and she backed against the wall in speechless surprise. "Aur-Auron! H-how much of that did you hear?"

"Plenty," came his toneless reply. It was frigid…lifeless. Just as it had been before, when she met him for the first time. It was very eerie, and the Al Bhed's senses began to detect something amuck.

"Good afternoon, Sir Auron." Vyo bowed his head slightly. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Auron froze. Speak, and become a lovesick idiot defending the betrayer? Or ignore it, pretend he had never once been interested in any of her antics? Never loved her? Had he in the first place, after all?

"Auron, I wanted to tell you, I really did-" Rikku began. A spiteful glance was aimed in her direction. She winced but, pressured her point even further. "I didn't mean to lie! I just thought that if you knew, you'd…"

"You told me," he replied softly, calmly. He turned on her, almost accusingly. "I did fall for your tricks. It is my fault, and therefore, I hold nothing of it against you."

Rikku opened her mouth to speak again, and then closed it. Puzzlement was becoming the best of her. "Huh...what?"

Vyo took this as a cue to smile pleasantly. "Auron arrived a moment before we began speaking of our previous conversations. Our…'secret meetings', if that is a more confirmable way to put it."

Rikku blinked. "What? What do you mean? How do you know?"

Vyo shrugged his shoulders, "I have a keen sense of hearing. Even legendary guardians must make some noise…no matter how stealthy they think they are."

Once again, her mouth worked itself open, and then shut. "….you're confusing me."

Auron had looked away for this. He knew what he had heard, and the words were unmistakable. If he did not bring it up now, he would look like an even greater fool than he had simply unveiled himself to be. Slowly, his eyes traveled to Rikku's tormented face. "I trust there is some relation between the two of you I was not aware of."

As soon as the word 'relation' left his mouth, Rikku covered her face with her hands. "I should have told you…I knew I should have told you…"

Vyo was still smiling, as if the entire think were a joke. Auron did not approve of this.

"Your continuing amusement ceases to appease me," he stated clearly. Jealously…anger. They were things he had not become familiar with before, especially not in such cases.  "I am to blame for my own part."

The Al Bhed girl lifted her face to give him her most perplexed stare. "I…really don't know what you mean. You should be angry. I knew all along, and you're not...mad at me?"

The Macalania priest cleared his throat abruptly, dusting of his sleeves with opposite hands.  Then doing the same with the front of his robe, he prepared to exit the room. "I think that I no longer belong in this debate."

Rikku tilted her head, eyes darting between men in a tireless fashion. "Wait…are we on the same track here? Vyo is my grandfather, Auron. I'm not sure what you were thinking, but he's over sixty-five years old! You couldn't have thought that…"

Vyo pursed his lips together, concealing a chuckle. He failed, the sound choking its way out of his throat. "Someday 'we' will have children, Rikku. I'll let you settle this on your own."

"What-" Rikku started, and suddenly, slapped a hand over her mouth. Two things appeared to collide inside of her mind, fixing the pieces of the brittle puzzle into place. "Oh! We! Oui! Not 'we', oui, you silly goose! That's what you heard!"

Sure. It had been what he had heard all right. He was beginning to wish he had not.

The corners of Rikku's mouth turned down, and then perked brightly. "Not that I'd be planning to _have_ any children, of course."

He managed to unstick his throat enough to cast a glance into her trembling face. Rikku gazed back up at him, feeling an endless well of energy simply leap into every nerve in her body. Half squealing, she practically threw herself at him, embracing his torso with enough strength to make an oak tree cry. Auron grunted under the unexpected pressure, lifting his arms away from his sides in a helpless manner. Very slowly, they relaxed again, settling around her shoulders. He couldn't tell, but it was probable that she was crying. 

"I knew it!" she cried softly, her grip unrelenting. To his mild surprise, her body began to tremble against his, proving the possibility of her weeping. Though he didn't understand, he made an effort to calm her down.

"You do…" she croaked, her voice battered and hoarse. She hadn't heeded the fact that he was no longer consoling her. "You do care…I knew you did! You do!"

"I never said otherwise," sighed the ronin, standing just as quietly as a patient parent would in such cases. 

Neither individual had seen Vyo take his leave. The priest was gone, however, leaving no trace of his presence behind. And the door to the room had been shut. Wise temple priest.

Unable to think of anything to reply with, Rikku weakened her grasp and attempted to pull away. Only, she was prevented from doing so by Auron's lock about her waist. With both hands, he effortlessly lifted her into the air and set her down on the edge of the bed. Then, nearly demanding, he inquired her, "What do you know that has you upset?"

She turned her eyes away. "You should already know that, y'know."

"No," he argued. "I do not know. Tell me."

Rikku began to shake all over again, folding her hands in her lap. "Everybody knows! We've guessed it by now, it's obvious…and…that you're…you're…"

"I am dead. That is what you are trying to say."

Her silence was deeper than any amount of sorrow she might have expressed. Her jaw forced itself open in the objection, and closed only by his hand that kept her silent. Her tears began to stream, unannounced, but only to be brushed away with the same hand. Plaintively, her gaze crawled across his face and sunk into his good eye. There, it held, questioning. "Wh-why? You said we couldn't…"

"We can't," he stated simply. Even while saying so, he did not yield his hand. "Fear is not subsiding. I feared for myself, which was wrong."

She blinked uncertainly, apparently vexed. "You? Afraid? Of what…what could you possibly be afraid of?"

"Not 'of'," he assured her. "The term I used was not 'of', but 'for. I was…afraid for you."

Still confused, she shook her head. "Auron, I'm still not following you."

He lost the hold on her eyes, not less confused than she about what he was saying. "A man believes death is the most terrifying experience in life. After living, one begins to understand what has more value than being alive."

Rikku's eyes began to glass. What was it she was hearing? How did she respond to it? "Why…didn't you tell me before? About…being unsent?"

He said nothing. The conclusion began to dawn upon her, somehow giving her a reason to fear his response. She lifted her fingertips to her trembling mouth. "You…you did. You didn't want us…to…because you knew, and you…" Again, his reply was silence. This gave Rikku all of the assurance she needed to go on. "I thought you just…and I was…"

"But you were not. I cannot fear my own fears, when they're not of myself. They are of you. Honestly, with myself, I could never desire to leave you." Pausing, he took a moment to let her listen and know. "Needless to say, it is still you that haunts me."

What was it? Relief? Pain? Disappointment? What caused the flow of tears, heedless to the rough hand that tried to soothe them? She felt as if her mind went with them, because her nerves barely detected the warmth of his hands framing her face. Somehow, she managed to supply enough strength to caress one hand with her own. Silently, she relaxed into his welcoming arms, nestling her head against his shoulder, sniffling her worries away while he consoled her.

"It's not fair…" she mumbled, the trembling in her lips spreading across her face, and the throughout her entire body. She abruptly felt cold, a bitter feeling inside of her where even Gagazet's icy temperatures had failed to reach. "I don't want you to leave, Auron. I wanna see you forever."

"You see me now," he promised, and in a fashion that staked it impossible to break. He encouraged his claim, lifting her down-turned face with a gentle hand. She was generally less surprised to find this moment than she had been before, yet the sensation of his strength drawing her closer returned dying memories to life. Without even thinking about it, she inhaled sharply as his mouth closed over the line between her cheek and jaw. Due to her lack of resentment, he did not end it there. It became known to her that he had already removed the inhibiting collar that had hidden his entire face from her for so long. Her fingers found their way into his hairline, brushing back stands frizzled from battle and placing them behind his ear. From there, they drew across his cheek, sealing his lips tight with only her thumb. 

She maintained her tacit actions by luring his face close to her own. Slowly, she let her hand move to the spot just under his chin, forgetting herself to him when that certain wave of passion began their first agreeable kiss. Today, they did not resist one another, losing their dismay, expanding their hope together. 

Neither withdrew, and might have not done so for several moments had a light pounding noise startle them both out of their love-struck stupor. 

"Yo, Rikku, you in there?" inquired Wakka noisily from the other face of the door.

At first, she felt too stunned to reply. A few seconds later, a grunt was heard from the oblivious ex-captain. A few blips and whines followed, stating the probability of his entrance.

"Ah…ah, no!" Rikku squeaked, half-leaping to punch the 'close' button again before the door had a chance to slide more than an inch open. "I'm uh…I'm not dressed! Could you come back later?"

Barking a short 'ha', Wakka snorted. "Not from the insides of Sin, ya? Tidus says we gotta go now."

"Oh…" She thought quickly. "I'm…um, I'll be right out! Tell him I'm coming!"

"Yeah, sure," And for a while, it seemed he had taken off. Rikku relaxed. "Oh wait…" Wakka again. "You didn't see Sir Auron around by any chance, did ya?"  
Involuntarily, she winced. "Uh…no! Maybe you should check…the blitz room?"

Auron sighed noticeably, mirroring Rikku's feeling of utter stupidity. For a pending moment, Wakka said nothing in return to her unusual suggestion. Then, "Uh…sure. I'll uh…do that."

Rikku sagged back down onto the bedside with her own sigh. She became aware of Auron's continuing, unwavering presence. Glancing up into his expressionless face, she half-grinned. "Maybe I should've let you handle that."

"Perhaps," he replied solidly, though Rikku was quick to note that the icy contempt in his voice had melted. "Perhaps it is best we did not continue."

She stared.

"I do not mean that I erred, Rikku." He watched as she unwound a little. "Only that there is no time for such things."

Standing again, and he with her, Rikku approached the metallic door, letting it open with a slight touch to 'open' button. "I guess so…." She stopped, turning to see him a bare stride away. "Auron…you're not gonna…leave me, are you?"

Later on, she confused herself, asking the question mentally over and over again, wondering and pondering, hitting herself over the head at times just to answer it in part. Why did it matter? To expand the nerve-racking inquiry, why did he lie to her after she had so openly confessed what was inevitable? The first sight of the little, crystalline figure was like accepting the truth she had long ago forced herself to forget. He drew the tiny form of a thick-branched tree from inside of his coat. It was as if he had planned it, before making his mind so known to their experience.

"I will not leave," he promised, toneless enough to conceal the hurt in his own voice. "But take this if the time comes where you may no longer see me. Where you find this, you will find me."

Glass-eyed, Rikku took the shimmering object into her own hand. She voiced the first question that entered her head. "Where did you find something so...so beautiful!"

A smile, something faint enough he could manage, was displayed for her to see. "I seem to attract beautiful things without knowing it."

The weight in her chest exploded into nothingness. "You smooth-talker! Where did that come from?"

"Rikku, geez!" Wakka appeared from nowhere to scare the half-wits from her again. Squeaking, she dropped the crystalline tree into her pouch on impulse. He crossed his arms. "Ha, serves you right. I see you found Sir Auron."

An icy hand gripped her heart. "Ummm…yeah. Guess...I was wrong."

Wakka raised an eyebrow. He switched his attention to the guardian standing behind her. "Tidus wants to talk to you about somethin'. Don't know what it is, but he sounded pretty serious. I'd check it out, if I were you."

Rikku smiled sweetly. "Yeah, it's not like every day you hear him be serious or something."

Auron was silent, turning on whim and stalking towards the bridge. Rolling her eyes, Rikku began to follow him, quite reluctantly when she knew where they were heading. Wakka's firm hand on her shoulder caused her to think otherwise, her eyes swiveling around to catch his glare in the prime.

"Rikku, I'm not stupid, ya?" He pointed out in a not-so-keen way.

"Um…did I ever call you that?" she asked, genuinely surprised at his staleness.

"Don't you think I know what's goin' on?" he demanded. "I heard Tidus an' Auron talk about it before. I don't like how he'd taking advantage of you, ya?"

"Taking _advantage_?" she almost squealed. "How many people know about this? Did you tell everyone else?"

Wakka shook his head. "Jus' me and Tidus, but if you don't explain to me why you weren't dressed when Auron was in there, I'll tell Lu for sure."

It was unavoidable. Rikku snorted, trying to suppress the laughter boiling inside of her. She couldn't resist it, however, bursting out in snickers that she so feverishly tried to restrain.

"What?" Slowly, Wakka uncrossed his stubborn arms. "What's so funny?"

"You…" Giggling still, Rikku straightened herself purposely. "Wakka, I _was _dressed, and Auron _was_ in there but I didn't want you to know!"

It was Wakka's turn at last to feel utterly stupid. "Oh."

"You were right to reason there, Wakka, but you did it all backwards!" Still chortling, she poked him in the stomach playfully. "I won't tell if you don't tell."

"Uh…" Still coping with his stomach-rolling embarrassment, he scratched the back of his head. "Right. No telling. Stupid me. Sorry…y'know, for thinking that…y'know."

"Silly." She folded her hands together behind her back. "Auron'd never take advantage of me. And _you_," she accused, pointing a finger in his face, "are downright rude for spying on him and Tidus when they were talking!"

"Hey, hey!" He lifted his hands, as if to shield against her mock anger. "I wasn't spying! I just…overheard, ok?"

"Mmmm," she said, not without sarcasm. "They'll leave us behind if we don't hurry!" It was that simple, and she was gone to chase after those preparing for departure. It was time, undoubtedly, to start hoping for a miracle through the rest of dreams squashed asunder. The responsibility was remaining alive was each their own. Only, the subject of teamwork was untouched by negativity. It was a trait they had gained without knowledge of. No matter how they thought they fought for the world, they wanted, in part, to live to see the world they had saved. And they would do it together.

The crystal lie in her pouch, forgotten.

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

Now now, Midnightrogue…put that giant mallet away. It's just a ficcy, you know….goooood reader. Niiiiiice reader.

Or, right. No, unlike many of you, I am _not _in love with Auron. Don't be ashamed, some of you say it proud! *coughSpazKitcough* (j/k) Whew… need to go and forget those images now. Toodles.


	14. Conclusion

Turbulence 

**__**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**Welllll…I got a pretty 3-4 reviews for last chapter. Yay me. Anywho, take my words for it, or just read on because there is a serious "angsty moment" coming up. Smoochy? Maybe. I won't ruin the surprise…I'll only say that it is time to bid Auron 'adieu'! Or…will we? *suspenseful music***

**PLOT CHANGE:: Take me seriously. If you've beat the game and you know what's coming….let's just say that you don't, because something changes. What will change? Don't go predicting what you might think! I'm warning you!**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

_Who says when or where to go?_

_Will we die when death is near?_

_With failing hearts, how will we know?_

_When fear itself is left to fear?_

_Take from me the hurt you gave,_

_And through the dark, become the seen_

_Between the start and end we made,_

_Tell me what our futures mean._

_No sight, nor sound, determines fate._

_The past itself is blind._

_Ahead, we choose, ours to debate._

_No man knows what we'll find._

_I'm standing still, while you alone,_

_Are not but whispers heard._

_I know that voice, that empty tone._

_With pain, I knew your words._

((Originally done by me. No copying. As if it's any good. =0P))

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

((Let's just leap right in. By the way, there's no particular setting. You'll gradually get to know where and when and what's happening and stuff…but yeah.))

Rikku was crying. Wakka was already there by the time she took notice of her broken solitude. Her tear-stained face was a dead giveaway to her built-up sorrow, and now it was the betrayal of her secrecy. She turned her eyes away as soon as she saw him, knowing for sure that he'd seen the droplets she so feverishly tried to brush away.

"Yo, Rikku…what's the matter?" Wakka stopped cold in his tracks, scratching the back of his head with a careless gesture. He kept his distance, used to – and a previous victim to – her various moods.

"Nothing!" she chirped as brightly as she could. She sounded like a wounded banshee. "I just felt like….crying."

"That's not gonna work," he assured her, crossing his arms. At least she wasn't lunging for his throat. "You'll have to do better, ya?"

"I'm…" She let her shoulders droop, lowering her head again. "I'm just upset."

"Hmm," he grunted. "Wouldn't have anything to do with Auron, would it?" 

Rikku gritted her teeth. "Be quiet, you silly Bunyip! Are you trying to let everyone else hear?"

"Uh, sorry," he said, considerably quieter. 

"No," she retorted, not making an effort to hide the grimace her mouth was forming. "It has nothing to do with Auron. It's not nice to meddle in other people's lives, by the way. Didn't your mother ever tell you that?"

Wakka winced involuntarily. "Not really. But after seeing Auron comin' back from here and finding you crying like this…you sure that's just the monthly jeebies?"

Rikku's depression snapped. "Were you _spying _on us?"

Wakka held his hands up in a defensive way. "Wouldn't even dream about it! Just caught my attention."

She glared at him.

"What'd he say?"

"What does it matter what he said? He didn't say anything!"

"As believable as that is," he spoke sarcastically now, but it was more evidently far more serious than he portrayed it. "I wouldn't believe it for a million gil. I thought I warned you about lettin' him take advantage of you."

"He didn't!"

"Then what did he do?" Relentless, as always.

"I already told you! He didn't do anything, ok??"

"He had to have done something, Rikku!" Wakka closed in on her. This simply wasn't going to end with 'nothing' or 'no reason'. "What did he do to you? Why'd he walk away like that?"

"Why don't you get it? He did just that! He walked away! He didn't say anything! He doesn't love me, he never did, he broke his promise and he'll go away! I know he will because he won't answer me! If that's not enough information for you maybe I should add the fact that he hasn't spoken to me since last night! Wanna know more?" Wild-eyed, Rikku whirled to face him in a manner that stated the reasonable. She was dealing with a lot more than the 'monthly jeebies'.

He stared uncontrollably. A smarter part of his mind seized his tongue at that moment., though it leaked with awe. "Did he…did he hurt you?"

She refused to meet his gaze. "This is kinda the thing you don't discuss with the opposite sex, Wakka."

"Rikku, I'm serious." Surprised at his own defensiveness, the ex-blitzer let his arms fall to his sides. "Yuna and everyone knows about Auron, but we understand that, ya? So if he hurt you-"

"He didn't." Her eyes flashed, unseen. "Alright? It was my fault. Nothing happened! Don't get the wrong impression or anything. We're talking about Auron, remember?"

He was silent, partly because he knew that she had more to say.

"…but it almost happened. That's why he won't talk to me. I don't want to think of how he'd be if it had! He was perfectly fine without me! He's…he said he's going, but if he does….I've ruined it for him!"

It was obvious that her devastation had not evaporated just yet. Wakka stared on, while she shielded her face with both hands. Tears were present – it was obvious enough without seeing them to believe it. A dry sob shook her body, ceasing only when his hands grasped both of her trembling shoulders. Surprised, she snapped her eyes open to see the concern and determination in his face.

"Hey, hey, Rikku. Nothin's ruined yet, ya? Can't trust a man like that to make the right decision anyways. So he's got that one wrong. No biggie. I'll tell ya, though, it wasn't you. But you gotta understand him, too. It's been ten years since then, right? How much longer you think he'll last after what's keepin' him here is gone?"

Now that it had been spelled out correctly, something like depressing humiliation swept over the Al Bhed. She brushed his hands away, gazing intently on the floor. "I…I don't know."

Wakka felt shamed. "Look, Rikku, I never meant it like that, but you saw what happened to Seymour, ya?"

Her face flushed with anger, her left fist curling protectively at her side. "Are you saying what happened to that goofball is going to happen to Auron?"

"Um." Again, his hand went to the back of his neck. He looked thoughtful. "No. C'mon, think about it, Seymour was a bad guy and everything.  Sir Auron' got nothin' to fight against now, right? Sin's pretty much dead, so he's fine."

She shuddered. "Can we please just stop talking about it?"

Judging by the unusual smallness of her voice, Wakka took it into serious consideration how badly he'd just cracked the truth for her. "Why not? Look, I'm sorry. Maybe if you talk to him, he'll find some sense-"

"No," she said immediately. "No, I don't want to talk to him. I'll only make it worse, ok?"

"Well, if you feel that way." Defeated, Wakka shrugged his last comment. "But it'll help just a little to talk to him. At least that's what I think."

"Wakka!"

He had already begun to depart, and waved shortly with the back of his hand to acknowledge her. But he was intent on the rest of the regrouping guardians. Tidus and Yuna stood off to the side, Rikku noticed, and she found another grimace itching her face. When Wakka joined Lulu and Kimahri, he engaged in a conversation she could only hope wasn't about her or her 'red knight.'

It wasn't a funny name. It ticked her off, but Tidus seemed to think it was humorous enough. But what could Rikku do? She just had the stubborn donkey to deal with, that's all.

 "The stubborn end of a donkey," she muttered bitterly. "Fine, if he won't budge, I'll have to coax him along like the little child he is."

"If I were a child, we would not have this problem."

Rikku spun, jaw clenched. "_What _is with men and spying on innocent woman??"

"I'm not a man. You said so yourself." Auron stood as solidly as we would have against Tidus. Like he was judging her as an inferior.

"Right, that's _so _funny!" She made a face. "If you're not a man, then why am I so in…" Her voice drifted off.

When he made no reply, she boldly asked him the inevitable. "What do you…what do you mean?"

He continued to be silent, slowly drawing his eyes towards the restless group they were currently neglecting. 

"Oh," she snapped quietly. "I get it. So even if you _did_ care about me, even for a _moment,_ you think it'd never of happened if you were a 'child'. How lame and low down is that?"

"Not as lame as it sounds," he assured her, finally breaking his tranquil thoughts. "That is not what I meant."

"Well it's be _great _if you'd explain that to me."

"A child is afraid at times."

She blanked. "Sorry?"

"A child can be afraid," he repeated. "And when children are afraid, they make rational choices. They are born without knowledge, with instincts, and decide what is best for them before acting their emotions. They protect themselves without knowing it."

Through the broken explanation, the real meaning of what he was telling her became gradually clearer. And suddenly, she didn't feel so frustrated towards him. Suddenly, the description of 'children', so out of place and insincere, told her everything she needed to know. 

"You…blame yourself?" She narrowed her eyes, stepping closer. "Auron…Yunalesca was…you are…"

"Rikku-" 

She knew the tone in his voice already. She interrupted him. "No." She tapped the front of his chest plate impatiently with a single finger. "I know what you…I mean, I think I know what you mean, but there is _so _one thing for sure about all this. Wakka was right…he should be right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for you, Auron, that I fell in love with you. That's all you need to know."

He was rendered speechless, it seemed, but it prevailed false. His first instinct was to scorn what she had told him, act like the mature adult, lecture her on guardianship and the hurdles they should avoid.  Then again, what would that mean to her? Her mind was set about the journey's end. Did that mean she was set about never seeing him again?

"There are other things than love involved, Rikku." His voice was stern, capturing her attention. The words he spoke were strange, impossible to ignore.

"Then what are they?" she demanded. "Tell me, but I doubt it'll make any difference!"

"Loyalty," he nearly muttered. She eyed him carefully, more confused than anything.

"Loy…" she started, but cut herself short. "I don't…understand."

"I mean-"

"Auron?"

Whatever he had to say became less than important. It disappeared from mind, oblivion, as her next words were changed and distant. Rikku spoke to him in a voice he'd expect from a being with no hope remaining in their only imagination. 

"Are you…never gonna come back? Gone…and that's…it?"

"There is no certainty about whether you will see me again or not," he admitted, feeling remotely like a fiend trying for her life. "Life after death is a remote possibility."

She cast her eyes away. "Of course there's no life after death. It's not like…like everyone can come back, can they?"

Auron was silent, finding no words worthy of consoling her.

"Auron? What about…love after death?"

He knew that answer, however he unable to answer it in terms for himself. He'd seen Tidus before, but had never met Tidus before he was doomed in the blitzball stadium one thousand years ago. A dream was all he knew, living and experiencing a dream world for ten years of not living at all.  Did dreams love reality? That was true. He was reality, but non-existent. If dreams could love reality, perhaps those existing could love those passed? Love shouldn't fade after one's partner passed on, and while alive, it was liable to fall in love with those unsent to the farplane.

But he said none of this to her.

In fact, he said nothing at all. Further in fact, that question she spoke to him was the last thing he heeded carefully enough to even debate with himself. It was the last thing he would hear her inquire at all. For, empty and lost, tying the two unfamiliar feelings somewhere deep inside that had been untouched for weeks, he turned away. Upon doing so, Rikku felt all feeling leave her mind. She felt as if she were about to freeze and melt away as the heat began to fill her face. Embarrassment, anger, sadness…they warped her caution into a silent void.

"I guess…" she croaked. She drew a sharp breath, and then cleared her throat. "I guess then, that you want this back, don't you!?" In the wake of her words, she seized the crystalline tree out of her pouch and hurled with the drained might she possessed towards his retreating back. While it flew, midair, she felt the last of the warmth flee her thoughts. What had she just done? Surely, such a petite and delicate thing…

Her fears melted with the numbing of her senses. The crystal figure bounced harmlessly from the ronin's coat, and clattered rather safely to the stone. He paused, his face unseen and unreadable. Then, he began to move at a swifter pace towards the mingling entourage that awaited their return.  He did not look back.

Somewhere inside of a vast killing machine dubbed 'Sin', a little light broke through the gloomy air and landed squarely on the still figurine that had been abandoned by her hand. Slivers of blue, green yellow, red, purple, and every other color she'd barely thought of were scattered through the dimness. One of the many surfaces to touch their splendor was her hand, as she reached mindlessly out towards the token she wouldn't part with after parting with the man who had bestowed it to her. 

They called her name, told her to hurry, and even came to investigate when she wouldn't listen. Auron stayed back, while she timidly gave them an excuse for her paleness and fragile stupor. Upon moving ahead, she was sure to keep the little tree safe inside of her pouch, where it belonged.

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

They fought Sin. They fought Sin again. They fought the Final Aeon that had been such a dreaded ending to summoner's entourages. They even fought and destroyed the center of Sin itself, the brain of the shell, the creator of Spira's spiral of death. And through all of the victories, the last was prefaced with sorrow of it's own. Yuna, her Aeons possessed and spent, was the last to realize Auron's vigilant intentions. She began to dance, even as the little discussion passed made no effect on what had been achieved…or what was left to lose.

Auron had never referred to her, nor had he ever discussed 'stories' with Rikku. She knew that he'd made it as clear as possible that he had no will to become part of hers, though she was still tangled in the reasons of 'why'. Where she pulled at one string of answers, six more appeared, fastened with tight knots that promised the weight of yet more solutions. Where was it going to end, if she had no definite reason to his stoic way?

She remained as silent as she dared, watching as the red-clad guardian stood expressionlessly. If he saw nothing wrong with the pyreflies that escaped him for those ticking moments, how could she stop him from leaving his artificial form? No, as the startled summoner froze mid-step to watch him fade, Rikku began to feel the terror eating away at the very core of her heart. The fear of losing him then was unbearable. There was a way to prevent the death she believed in, not the one he had so many years before. She could stop it, but at what expense?

She thought she could feel his very resistance towards heeding her gaze when he spoke. It was calm. Not special. 

"Don't stop."

Nothing happened.

He nodded his head, slowly. "It's all right."

Yuna inhaled a gasp, slowly lowering her arms that bore her rod. There was nothing left for Rikku to do but stare at him while he briskly moved towards the stilled daughter of his best friend. He halted briefly to look up into the frowning face of Kimahri, gently tapping the chest of the Ronso warrior with a closed fist. Saying nothing, Kimahri stared as 'Sir Auron' moved on. 

_How are they…so calm…_Rikku was thinking inwardly, desperately wishing for some miracle to pop into the open and save her from his broken promise. Nothing came. Nothing ever would change the fact that he was…_And I am…_

"No!"

What she should not have said, she did say. There was a heavy weight in her voice. Just yelling out her protest was like lifting a shoopuf from her chest. She felt a shiver travel down her spine when her words were ignored. Auron's only reaction to her resentment was a slight movement of his head. Yet he did not cease until he reached a good distance beyond Yuna's frozen figure. There, at last, he turned.

She saw the look, accustomed to its meaning. Rikku swallowed dryly. "You don't even…want to consider…"

Lulu was trained on Rikku, as every other set of eyes followed suit. The only gaze that avoided her was the one eye of the only one she desired the attention from.

"Please…don't leave." She was not crying. She was beyond that. She wasn't even sobbing the dry weeping of those beyond despair. She couldn't. "I…" Anger suddenly flooded her face. She felt her hands begin to quake uncontrollably. "You can't just…leave! I love you! All right? I love you!"

His eye, at last, fixed on her own that threatened to leak with emotion. The cold air lapped at her arms, but she had little interest in any cold besides the chill in the pit of her stomach. Auron chuckled for her, it seemed, but had set himself on what she did not want. There was no room, and his time was up. He had no choice, though his own choice was obviously something the opposite of what would happen. 

"This is your world now."

The others knew now. Cold piled on cold, thoughts swept away with the pyreflies fleeing from sight and ear. With those free, he vanished. Love could penetrate life and death, but it had failed to break the past. All it managed to accomplish was take itself away from her grasp again. To be lost, an uncertain promise whispering cruel laughter behind its mask. 

At long last, she felt the cool stone against her knees. Strength was no longer hers to own.

For her strength, her Auron, was gone.

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**Ummmmmm….**

**What?**

**Stop it! Don't look at me that way! PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**So….just to make sure that people are actually reading this fic and not reviewing….**

**I WON'T CONTINUE! AHAHAHAH! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!**

**No, really, I will continue. But me? Greedy little me? I want FEEDBACK!  It's HALF DONE! Yay! Unless…of course, I get lotsa reviews and then I write a sequel!!! (for, of course, when this is done…) Don't tell me I didn't warn you! *sticks out tongue***


	15. Commencement

                              __                              |    |\                                   ___________________________________|    |_\  ____________                                     \ ­__                ___________________                / \---------|_____|                                    \_____/\______ /\ __________________      _\ /‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾                                                                                                                 |    |  /                                                                                                                       |__|/ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |              |||||                      ==================================================                                                                    /    |||||      ||         ||  |||||||||    |||||||    ||     ||  ||           ||||||||||  |||       ||  |||||||||||||||   |||||||||||||        /   /    /  _/// __ ||||| __  || __ ||_|| __|||_||    ||_ ||__ ||  ||_____ || ___  /||_||__||_||_/____ ||________//_//_///-_--     \\\      |||||      ||       ||  ||  |||     ||||||     ||     ||  ||           ||||||||| / ||   ||   ||  || /            |||||||||         \\   \\ \\\-‾--         \    |||||      |||||||||||   ||    |||   ||    ||   ||    ||  ||                         ||                /   ||    ||  ||  ||              ||                  \    \   \              |||||      |||||||||||   ||    |||   |||||||    |||||||||  ||||||||||||   ||||||||||  ||      |||| /|||||||||||||||   |||||||||||||                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~ /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                                      0;غ–7;–1; 6; 2;–0;־                                                    /                  / 

                                                                  /               /

Turbulence 

**__**

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

**Did you know that trees have individual leaves? I mean…wow! That is like…such a discovery for me! And I can read what I type now! Imagine it! I'm 15 years old and I FINALLY got glasses! Stop signs say "Stop", too! Spectacular!**

**Who'd of thought that most contests are "no purchase necessary"????**

**Er, I don't own Final Fantasy X. I don't own the song below, either, heh…oh, and I don't own Haschel from Legend of Dragoon, either, although I sort of took his name later on…not the same guy though, I just like the name…hehe.**

**BY THE WAY: Please, people…understand. Auron is not in his thirties. He's not in his forties! Look, it may look like it…but remember when he said to Tidus that he was about his age when he went on the pilgrimage with Braska? Add ten years, and presto! He's somewhere between 27-29, k? Unless he magically aged between worlds. If he did…who knew? Hehe…besides BlitheringBard (hint hint…go read that fic! Otherworld! It's awesome!)**

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

**_Guess the song. It's my fave. _****XD**

Your words to me are a whisper…

Your face is so unclear…

I try to pay attention

But your words just disappear

Cause it's always rainin' in my head…

Forget all the things I should have said…

So I speak to you in riddles…

'Cause my words get in my way…

I know the whole thing's in my head…

I feel it wash away…

Cause I can't take any more of this

I wanna come apart…

And dig myself a little hole

Inside your precious heart

Cause it's always rainin' in my head…

Forget all the things I should have said…

I am nothing more than

A little boy inside

That cries out for attention

Yet I always try to hide

Cause I talk to you like children

Though I don't know how I feel

But I know I'll do the right thing

If the right thing is to feel…

Cause it's always rainin' in my head…

Forget all the things I should have said…

ﻛ٢۵וה—1;

Bevelle was thriving.

It took a good look at the turnout for anyone to believe how large Bevelle really was. More theoretically, it seemed that three quarters of the world's population had turned out to watch the four-hour play.  Not even the tournaments at Luca could compare to the large amount of bodies that now packed Bevelle's streets, elbow to elbow. There was noise. A lot of noise. And fighting. And drinking -- not to mention betting, haggling, dealing and other vile, illegal stuff. 

One glance around the main street sent a chill of disgust along her spine. Rikku was traveling on a new, Al-Bhed approved mechanism that hovered above crowds and allowed easy movement through busy streets. Of course, Lulu, Wakka, Yuna and Kimhari were with her, equally as silent, perhaps even more disappointed in the behavior of the free citizens. But among the five, only two of them shared the distraught feeling of sudden isolation, dreading the commencement of the performance.

No one had forgotten her sudden outburst, she realized. They knew all about her thoughts, her attitude, and why she wouldn't talk about…

It hurt, even now. A thought to his name was enough to make her shed tears.

It would have been better if it had been kept secret. Instead of being allowed to mourn in peace, she was looked down upon in sympathy. She only had moments a hair's breadth to recollect, before being interrupted, or asked for her forgiveness on the matter of intruding. Intruding? How could they intrude when the memories had barely begun to weave again?

A few people noticed the machine that whipped past their heads. Fewer cheered, for even those who saw barely recognized the state of Yuna's appearance. The fewest number shot Rikku a glance as they flew by. Although she was grateful, she knew that it would have been much different if her relations with the 'legendary guardian' had become public. That was what good friends were for – even if they a couple short of an entourage.

"Isn't that right, Rikku?" Wakka's cheerful voice cut through her thoughts like a bullet. 

She blinked a few times. "Oh? Huh…sorry?"

"The Al Bhed," he said with a short laugh. "They worked on the stage, ya? Now I'll bet the play'll be a real blast!"

"Yeah…" she sighed. "A whole lot of fun…"

"But I don't understand," said Lulu, softly. "Why would the stage need to be enhanced like that? It must have cost…more than what I can imagine."

"Special effects," Wakka drawled slowly, adding his own, amused effect to the two words. "You'd be surprised what these people can do, ya? It's like; you want pyreflies? You got'm."

"Wakka, please," hushed the black mage. Wakka shot a quick look at Rikku's face, and winced visibly.

"What?" demanded the Al Bhed, before Wakka could even begin to make things worse. "Why are you looking at me? I don't know how they do it."

Yuna seemed happy with Rikku's hasty cover-up. She sighed a little, leaning back in her seat. The group, who shared the small, circular room with the ex-summoner, sat in equal silence for a long five minutes. Then, surprisingly, Kimahri broke the silence.

"The Al Bhed not greedy," he pointed out, delivering a long glance at Lulu. "Yuna offered money. Cid said no."

Rikku felt their eyes burning on her. She glared. "Cut it out, you guys! It wasn't _my _idea!"

"They asked for nothing in return?" asked Lulu, clearly fascinated.

"Well…" Rikku drew hesitantly.

"Well what?" inquired Wakka, uncrossing his arms. His face was skeptical. 

"Well, they did ask for one thing." Rikku sighed. "But you won't like it."

"I wanted to tell you earlier," said Yuna, softly. "I didn't have a choice."

"What…did you do?" Lulu looked ready to stand in her spot. A side-glance from Wakka reminded her to keep her head. "What did they want?"

"To omit…" began the ex-summoner. "…the part when…Tidus left."

"What?" Both Wakka and Lulu spoke at the same time. Wakka was, unarguably, the louder of the two. Kimahri just grunted and looked away.

"He said that no one would believe that a dream of the fayth could…exist," Yuna continued. She shut her eyes, slowly shaking her head. "He's right. There would be questions, and those who were devoted to Yevon would…"

"What questions?" Wakka wondered aloud.

"Like…" Rikku sighed again. "Like why an evil thing like Sin would bring him here!"

Wakka snorted. "This is ridiculous! Sir Jecht was Sin!"

"No…because if they knew that my father's guardian became Sin…it would be catastrophic. Their hope, their dreams…and, Sir Auron.." Although her face was sorry, she betrayed her own feelings and spoke out anyway. Yuna refused to accept the cold look that was immediately distributed by the solemn Al Bhed girl. "How he went to Zanarkand, and brought back Tidus…no one would believe that an entire Zanarkand could be created, or that a human being could exist from a dream. So I didn't tell them…I told them that Tidus was from Besaid, and that Sir Auron met us…in Luca."

"Which is half true," Rikku nearly whispered.

"I don't get it!" Wakka growled. "So we just twist the truth and live a lie for the rest of our lives? What better is that than what Seymour was doin', eh? What about Maester Mika and his cronies?"

"Wakka, calm down." Lulu shook her head. 

"Why?" demanded the blitz captain. "They gotta know about Sin, and the summoners, ya? What about that?"

"They already know…" Yuna said gently. "That the reborn Sin was always the Final Aeon that defeated it, and that the Final Aeon was always a Summoner's guardian."

"Then why can't we tell them that Sir Jecht was-"

"Because of a lot of things!" snapped Rikku. Everyone looked at her, startled. "Because it'd give Auron a bad name! Because Sir Jecht was Tidus's father! Because Sir Jecht was just another dream, and dreams can't be Sin! But he was, because Yu Yevon was Sin too, and he can do whatever he wants!"

The silence that passed was spent in awe. For the first time in months, Rikku the once-bold-and-outgoing was again acting protective over the touchy subject of the lost guardian. She waited a moment longer before continuing.

"Yu Yevon was the only one that could tamper with things like the Farplane," she muttered, casting her eyes to the metallic floor. "A stupid, disgusting bug with the power to control life! And now he's dead, too, which leaves us back where we started!"

Wakka was the first to speak after yet another long silence. "So what? What happens to Tidus, ya? How 'bout Sir Auron? You change that, too?"

"Wakka, behave yourself!" said Lulu in a stern voice. "You're acting childish!"

"Tidus…" Yuna began, and stopped herself. Seeing that she was having difficulties ensuing, Rikku took up her last part of the conversation. 

"Yu Yevon kills him in the play…" she said softly. In saying so, she directed an angry glare towards Wakka. "You know what? You wanna act like a self-absorbed zombie? Go ahead! I just won't see they play anymore!"

"That's just 'cause you're scared!" he barked as her back turned to him. He immediately regretted those words, watching her muscles tighten when his accusation struck her. "And anyways if you're not watchin' it, I'm definitely not sitting around to see it, either!"

"You both are going to see it," assured Lulu, her eyes sharpening, "because if any one of us fails to show up, the morale of this city will be critically damaged."

Rikku stared off into space, refusing to meet Wakka's steaming gaze. "I'm not scared," she sniffed. "I'm not! It's all that stupid play's fault! There's no dumb point to it! Memories should just be…they should only…they're just…memories!"

The large craft began to hum to an abrupt halt. Outside the thin walls of the car, the thrumming sound of a million voices buzzed into their ears. A slight rap was heard from the door, and a man's voice announced their arrival at the stadium. Wakka got to his feet. Without bothering a look at his companions, he exited into the street. 

Lulu followed him, shaking her head for a second time. Kimahri had little to say than a distracted grunt, as he too, followed suit. Yuna and Rikku sat perfectly still, neither drawing attention to each other. Rikku only glanced up when she felt the ex-summoner's eyes train on her face. Yuna's expression was full of determination.

"Memories are wonderful," she said. "I don't think I would be able to live…without them."

The door closed behind her with a gentle click. The room was empty of all but solitude. Rikku closed her eyes, blocking out the imaginary sight of Auron saying something so similar. What had been the words? Why did she need to remember? They didn't matter.

She entered the lonely street.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to begin by welcoming you all to the first and final public performance of this fundamental truth."

The crowd roared with appreciation. 

 "No one knows exactly how long ago we began accept the tragedy we once called 'Sin' as a part of Spira's life. The source of our hopes was always the summoner's that journeyed for us. We shall not forget those who died bringing us our Calms. We shall not forget those who perished in trying to make the world peaceful again."

The voices began to die at an increasing rate. Everyone thought at the moment, as one mind comprehending what the narrator's words meant.

"We shall remember not only the summoners, but their guardians protecting our hope. Today, we shall take the memories of one particular entourage, and give you all a chance to see their hardships. Today, we will remember those names we know and speak now, and the voices of those who will never speak again. Tomorrow, we rest and collect our lives. Yesterday was agony. Today is the relief. And what comes after these moments I speak is what happens, and will soon be remembered as the events of our past. Our history begins now. There will no longer be a menace in sea or sky that will alter that."

More roaring ensued. Amidst the whistling and yelling, a particular individual stood and looked up from his spot towards the sky. A child began to cry soon after, piercing the man's sensitive ears worse than the dull commotion that surrounded him. The narrator went on.

 "For the comfort of those unable to see the stage," the voice stressed, "our Al Bhed friends have installed three screens in various positions to ensure that everyone can see the performance. Two screens are placed beside the north and south exits. The third, and largest, has been above our heads. It is positively guaranteed that every person is able to see the play. If there are questions or regards to your seating, please contact either I, Gregoric, or Winston Bellings, our official Head of Directory."

There were some quiet murmurs from the anticipating audience. When they did not die away, 'Gregoric's large, handsome face appeared in perfect color on the great screen that hung overhead. He smiled.

"It seems our wiring in back in commission," he said, gratefully. Then, without warning, he directed the lot of the crowd's gaze to the small platform that sat embedded between the third and fourth sections. "Before I give the correct timing until the performance begins, I would like to ask our viewers to re-welcome Lady Yuna and her friends."

The man had barely finished his sentence, when the entire, eighty-sectioned stadium burst into happy applause. Rikku's ears turned red, her face flushing uncontrollably. She then wished that it hadn't, for in the next moment, all three Al Bhed approved screens displayed her face to the millions of spectators around. She blanched.

It was her fortune that she had friends like Wakka.

"Hey, hey…" he said, stepping in front of the camera. "Sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but Lady Rikku is uh…not feeling so well this mornin'. She'll be better soon though, ya?'

"We understand, Sir Wakka," said Gregoric, most graciously. "I'm sure we all wish her a speedy recovery. We still have time before the production, folks, so what do you say about learning more about our heroes and heroines today?"

More cheering. Away from the microphones of the prying cameras, Wakka spoke to Lulu behind his back. "I told you this was a bad idea. We shoulda jus' stayed in the car and watched it from there!"

"It's not all that bad," she whispered back, crossly.

"Lady Lulu," said Gregoric. The cameras followed his lead. "Tell us how it feels to be back in Bevelle after such a misunderstanding that occurred?"

Lulu sighed, "I was wrong."

To the public, she attempted a smile. Fortunately for her, the majority of the Bevelle population had never seen her real smile, and it made her lousy, fake one seem rather genuine. What she said next, however, was lost to Rikku. Before Wakka had even stepped in her way of unwanted fame, she had begun to dash for the adjoining door near that back of the open platform. Without glancing back, she tugged it open and disappeared into the attatched corridor.

It was a narrow, private corridor. Only special VIPs and employees were allowed through the highly secured, heavily locked door at the end. Rikku shook her head furiously, wrapping her arms around herself. It was troubling, because every moment she had the title of a hero; she was stealing it from the rightful person. She couldn't imagine what Auron would have said if he were there with a camera on his face instead. She didn't want to.

She'd hardly reached the end of the hallway when a silver-trimmed door on her right burst open. A woman ran into the hall, nearly colliding with Rikku when she propelled her arms in order to prevent herself from toppling over. The woman was no more than a girl, whom immediately gasped and fell back against the wall. Rikku too, was taken aback.

At first, the Al Bhed had an impression she was standing in front of a mirror. The thought vanished, however, when she remembered that the clothing she wore now and her loose hair were not the same as the girl's before her. The stranger wore an orange top, green shorts, and her hair tied back. In a flash, Rikku knew who the individual was.

"Hey," she greeted, almost weakly. "You must be…me."

The girl blinked a few times. "Oh my goodness…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like that, Lady Rikku! Me and Haschel we just going to set up, and-"

"Lil," came a man's voice from inside of the brightly-lit room. "Whom are you speaking to?"

"It's, uh…Lady Rikku!" Lil called back. "Oooh, I can't believe I'm really standing here in front of her!"

"Company?" He appeared at the doorway, wearing a complex expression.

Her first impulse, though common sense soon reminded her of the reality, was to throw her arms around him. It was probably the hardest thing she had to endure, knowing one thing, and seeing another. Because he was only an actor, and the sight of him was familiar, they contrasted to expand the rotten feeling in her gut. He was a man of the same age, it seemed. Rikku could only wonder where they could have found someone so alike him…Even his coat was the same. Exactly the same. He had no weapon visible, but Rikku's memories told her that there would be a great deal of it's splendor when the alter parts of the play came. 

Lil seemed to notice Rikku's petrified state, and understood immediately. "Haschel, you big lug! Go back inside before you _kill _her with grief!"

"Oh…no," the Al Bhed nearly choked. She managed to shake off her trance. "It's all right. You startled me…"

_Pull yourself together,_ she hissed to herself. _Nobody likes a sore hero._

"But Lady Rikku, surely…" Lil began, but was silenced by a glare from her fellow actor. 'Auron' shook his head.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you," he said, shrugging. He then shot another glance at Lil. "We have to get there before it starts, Lil."

Lil hesitated, and then looked cross. "Maybe _you _do, but I don't have to appear until the fifth act!"

Rikku felt her stomach turn. "Sorry?"

"Huh?" Lil blinked at her. "You know, when you guys, I mean, when they…beat you up, remember? Inside that machina? That's where you meet Lady Yuna and the others…isn't it?"

Haschel sighed. "Excuse Lilae…she doesn't have the play memorized just yet."

"Hey, I'm the queen of improvisation!" Lil argued, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "At least _I_ have some emotion!"

"It's my character," stated the older man.

"I'm sorry…" Rikku apologized again. "But are you two…?"

Lil blinked for what seemed like a thousandth time. "Are we…? Oh, no! No no no…we're just old friends, that's all. Oh, weird…he's pretty much…I dunno, fifteen years older than me? Heh…no, he used to be my bodyguard…or guardian. I was a summoner before Lady Yuna brought the Eternal Calm!"

Rikku was taken aback. Apparently, Lil caught onto this, because she shrugged. "But never mind. What are you doing over here, Lady Rikku? I thought you were watching the play…with your friends?"

Rikku sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am. I wanted to escape all those dumb cameras…I don't like them."

"Really?" Lil raised an eyebrow. "I love to act! I always used to make movies with Winston, but the recent craze for new machina today is just totally nuts! We can't afford new reels anymore, and most of our lenses are broken. Some guy named Cid gave us the ones we're using now for free. He's an Al Bhed."

Rikku couldn't help it. She grinned.

Lil raised an eyebrow. "What? What did I say?"

"Cid's my dad," Rikku explained. She hadn't felt this at ease for months… "I'm an Al Bhed too! I thought everyone knew."

An I-see-but-don't-get-it look spread across Lil's face. She clasped her hands behind her back. "Oh. I guess I'm one of the many that didn't know then."

"Lilae," urged the red-clad man. Although she knew the truth, Rikku couldn't help but feel her insides leap ever time she looked at his face. Haschel sighed. "Daniel is coming."

"Oh no," Lil groaned. Seconds later, Rikku knew her reason for distress.

"Lil, Haschel," gasped a young, male voice. Rikku turned around in surprise, finding herself face to face with a boyish, grinning face. Her eyes widened.

The blonde teenager, despite Lil and Haschel's startling resemblance to their characters, was not as shockingly similar to Tidus. His hair was shorter, and his face somewhat thinner. It wasn't something that could be noticed at a distance, but at such a close range…it was unnerving. Even though the small alternations in the boy's face stood out, Rikku felt another – but less panicked – wave of nausea hit her.

"Oh, hi," breathed 'Tidus'. He was out of breath, obviously having ran the distance between the stage and his current location. "Morning. Lil, the play's started! You're supposed to be ready, in the still-room!"

Haschel sighed, again.

Daniel glared at him. "You too, Haschel."

"What's the scene right now?" demanded Lil, placing her hands on her hips.

"I just finished the first one. Lynn's up there with Hanna right now!"

"So?" Lil rolled her eyes, lifting her arms and folding them across her chest. When she looked away, however, her gaze met Rikku's pale face. They quickly scanned her quiet expression, her open mouth, and her trembling lip. Then Lil swore.

"Daniel!" she hissed, and seized the teenager by his shoulders. In a quick thrust, she shoved him in the direction he had arrived. "Can't you see your hurting Lady Rikku? Go tell Winston that I'll be there in five minutes!"

"No, wait…" Once again, Rikku came out of her trance a bit too late. "I mean, I'm sorry…I was just…surprised. Is Hanna…Yuna?"

"Lady Lulu," Lil explained, pinching the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger. "And Lynn in Sir Wakka. Oh, I wish I could've seen Sir Wakka's face! We uh…made a little fun of his hair. I think Winston's gonna kill us."

Rikku suppressed a laugh, but her eyes gave it away. "Me too. But maybe you shouldn't have done that. I…we put him in a bad mood…sort of."

"Oh," Lil's smile faded. "I hope he doesn't take too much…offense."

"Lil," urged Daniel, slowly backing away from the small group. "The only way Winston's not after our heads by now is if he's dead. Let's go. Please?"

"Oh, all right!" Lil threw him a furious look. Grimacing, the youth took off down the corridor. Lil scowled. "I'm sorry, Lady Rikku," she said, facing the quiet Al Bhed. "I have to go now."

Rikku shook her head. "It's all right…I guess I should go back to the others."

"Umm," Lil focused on the floor. "Bye then!"

Reaching over, she tugged at Haschel's sleeve. "Let's go, you lug."

And she dashed after Daniel.

Haschel was left, giving Rikku a placid look. With a voiceless nod, he turned to follow the young girl. It was her only chance to voice the question that was on her mind, and she took it.

"Um…Haschel, wait!" she said, hesitating. He turned around. "Um, could you tell me please…where you had your costume made?"

Her inquiry seemed to puzzle him, but he brushed it off. "A man by the name of Taelan put it together. He's a tailor near the west district."

"Oh…okay, thank you. Good luck!" Rikku folded her hands behind her back. He left, and she leaned back against the cold, stone wall. He thoughts buzzed.

_Taelan…? Don't I know that name?_

But her question went unanswered.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Think about it! What's that song? I'll SPECIALLY mention you if you guess it! And I'll luv you forever and ever 'cause you have great taste! Hehe…whew. Adios.**


	16. Commotion

Turbulence 

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

**Well, we see a lot more Rikku/Wakka friendship here. Heh. Don't worry…I wouldn't go and do anything TOO drastic. It's an Aurikku. Not a Rikka...ehehehe…**         

Well, there's a misunderstanding, and annoying meeting, another misunderstanding, an annoying reunion, and then a big, long point in the fic you may zone out…unless your OBSESSED over Auron. *blink blink* Weeellll…I threw it together. I'm not obsessed with him, but I liked writing it! Hehe…anyways. Yeah, I know you're all missing this presence already. Too bad. So incredibley sad. You may have to wait a little longer. Now, if you'll excuse me.

***barricades herself in the office with four cans of cola and one and a half chocolate bars***

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

It wasn't until late after the show that Rikku felt secluded to share her experience. It wasn't like she could talk to anyone about what had happened between Lil and herself. During their travels, Rikku had found it comfortable to simply talk anything and everything to Auron, whether he was listening or not. He'd never once asked her to stop, which led to frequent, one-sided conversations. Now, she could not, even if she pretended he was around. Tidus was gone, leaving it out of the question to discuss Daniel. She couldn't very well talk with herself…

"Of course I can," she muttered, quite frankly, to herself. "But I probably wouldn't listen."

"Hey, Rikku? Who you talkin' to?" 

Rikku blinked into Wakka's face, looking away immediately the moment he stepped into the doorway. She was in her quarters, with nothing in particular to do. She felt it necessary to blush when he chuckled.

"No one," she quipped, pursing her lips together. "It's not nice to invade a lady's room."

He lifted his brow. "The door's open, ya?"

"In that case, would you mind shutting it for me?"

He laughed. "No problem. But you sure you're okay?"

Rikku felt her insides churn. "Would everyone please…stop asking me that?"

"Whoa, sorry." Despite all else, the blitz captain grinned. "Didn't know I wasn't the only one. You look a bit troubled though, ya?"

"Really?"

"Sure do."

"That's funny," she said, as casually as she could muster. "I don't feel troubled."

"All right," He turned away, peering at her through the corner of his eyes. "Jus' as long as your sure."

She couldn't help it. "Wait, Wakka!"

"Hmmm?" Startled, he faced her again.

"Ummmm…." She felt so stupid. "Un, do you know where…the west district is?"

"I dunno. Somewhere west of here, I'd think."

"Wakka!"

"Sorry, sorry…" he mumbled, deep in thought. "Uh, I don't know where it is, ya? But I'll take you there now if you want, seein' as we won't be goin' back to Besaid for a coupla more hours."

"Oh…" She quickly shook her head. "It's okay. I can go by myself…I was just wondering if…"

"Somethin' personal?"

Rikku felt her cheeks flush again. "No! Just…I was curious."

"Ah." Wakka scratched the back of his neck. "Right. But I don't think going alone's a very good idea, anyway. What if someone sees you?"

"Well they'll say 'Hey, isn't that Rikku?' and probably ask me for my autograph."

"Very funny," he snorted. "More like they'll try to tear you apart tryin' to shake your hand all at once. That happens."

She made a face. "Well I wouldn't know, I've never been famous before like _some _people!"

"Exactly what I mean!" He grinned. "Take it from the expert, ya?"

"Fine, fine…" Rikku gave in. "But when I go…well, where I have to go, you can't follow me!"

"Agreed."

"And no eavesdropping!" 

"Fine with me."

"No questions?"

"None whatsoever. We'd better go, eh, before Lulu finds us out."

"Right." She picked herself up. "So…how do we get there?"

They ended up taking the tram. They told Yuna where they were going and promised to return before noon. But since she, Kimahri and Lulu were staying behind, the hover craft was to stay behind as well. 

It was easy for Rikku to disguise herself. In fact, besides allowing her hair to lie straight on her shoulders, she had done little to hide her appearance. The Rikku that Spira knew was still an image of a spunky, young Al Bhed girl with nothing pessimistic to say. Not a solemn, young woman with traces of a smile fading in her cheeks.

Wakka was another situation. After much persuading (and death threatening), Rikku convinced him to put on a hat. He continually insisted that his trademark was not in fact, his hair, but the skills he displayed as a blitzer. And although Rikku personally thought that his hair stood out more than his abilities in blitzball, she evened the debate by declaring that his hair and skills were equally the reason for his infamous name. 

Anyway.

So Wakka grumbled the long trip to the western district. In Rikku's opinion, he didn't look as bad in a scarlet toque then she had predicted. It made his eyes stand out, or so she told him. 

"So where we supposed to look?" he asked, a little gloomily.

His mood reflected that of the dimply lit car. The tram was usually packed, their trip not an exception. After half an hour of standing in line, they had barely managed to squeeze onto the jammed vehicle. Not knowing their true identity, of course, the rest of the travelers spent the majority of their time jabbing and snapping at them. As if their two bodies had made the car as uncomfortable as it was.

"I dunno," Rikku sighed. "All he said was that it was near the west district."

"Who?" 

"Um!" she bit her tongue. "No questions! I thought we had a deal!"

"Why so secretive?" Despite the pre-determined rule, Wakka held on. "What's about this that you're tryin' to hide, eh?"

"Nothing!" Growling her exasperation, the young Al Bhed pointed a warning finger in his face. "This is a strictly confidential mission! _No one _can know about it!"

Wakka 'hmph'ed. "Does that mean you're gonna tell me where you're going?"

"Men!" she cried softly, tossing her hands in the air. "You'd think they die if they don't know everything!"

"Ha," said Wakka. "That's not true, ya?"

Rikku glared. "Stop. Asking. Questions!"

Wakka grinned. "Start. Giving. Answers."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because we had a deal!" 

"Is it about Sir Auron!?"

Their 'dimplomatic' discussion had by now, drawn the gazes of those people surrounding them. When the words 'Sir Auron' were spoken, however, a tremendous, ominous sound made the very crowd shudder with surprise. Their gasps shook their stature completely. Wakka felt like slapping himself.

An old woman pinched Rikku's arm, causing her to jump back in surprise. The elder smiled a worn, toothless smile and cackled. "Don't you look familiar, missy? I might have seen you around before. Haven't I?"

Rikku thought quickly. "N-no…I don't think so."

"Yeah," said a young man, at Wakka's elbow. He gave the tall blitz captain a stare-down. "I know you…"  
Suddenly, a teenage girl squealed from the midst of the crowd. "OH! It's _Lynn_!"

"Lynn!"

_"Lynn? _Lynn? Betty, Did you say Lynn?"

The two other voices belonged to the teenager's friends. They began to dance around, poking and prodding at people to make their way towards the supposed 'film star'. Betty reached him first, seizing the poor blitzer's hand in her own and tossing it around in and eager handshake. "Oh my goodness! It really is you! Oh…wow…I mean…Can I have your autograph? Please?"

Wakka just stood, moth agape. After blinking away his momentary daze, he side-glanced at the Al Bhed, whom was already finding it hard to contain her laughter. "Rikku?" he hissed. "Who's Lynn?"

"Oh, Wakka…" Rikku, whom was grasping her sides now, bit her tongue. "Ahem…I mean, Lynn, why don't you just sign them an autograph? In fact, can I have one, too?"

"Hey!" snapped a suddenly vicious Betty, now glaring daggers at the Al Bhed. "Shove it, sister! I found him first!"

Rikku stared, wide-eyed.

"Whoa now, jus' a minute…" Wakka began.

"Now!" Betty chirped, her face reverting back to its old, angelic demeanor. "How about that autograph you promised me?"

Wakka blinked a few more times. "An…autograph? I don't remember promising any autogr-"

"Oh!" wailed Betty. Her friends made faces. "I knew it! I just knew this would happen! H-how could you forget? You said you'd remember!"

"Betty," said another girl, gently. "You don't really need…I mean, you already have three of them. Don't you think…that's enough?"

"NO!" she cried, folding her arms. "Those aren't real! This one was _promised _to me, Sara! I don't want the other ones!"

"Hmmm…" The same, old woman from before coughed for their attention. Moistening her aged lips, she hid a smile behind her hand. "Missy, me thinks you've got them wrong man."

"Rikku," said Wakka, a little more openly. A wary tone entered his voice. "A little help, ya?"

"Eeek!" giggled the third teenager. "He even talks like Sir Wakka when he's off stage! How…romantic!"

Wakka's face went blank as he finally understood. "Oh."

Realization was also beginning to brink on the faces of the huddled crowd. Excited whispers began rippling between mouths, ears apart straining to catch the sound of the celebrities' voices. People were shifting about nervously, eyes darting through the contents of the car.

 "Wakka, I think…we're caught." Rikku sighed, trying to ignore the shocked stares of the teenagers. "Maybe you should explain."

Betty's jaw dropped. "Y-you mean you're not…Lynn…?"

Wakka looked distant. "Uh…no."

"Then you're…" Betty's eyes were as round as teacups when she turned on Rikku. "No…way."

"Meyarich, East Block, Outer District, West," crackled the whiny speaker. It squealed, and then cut dead.  It sputtered for a few moments, and then struggled on. "All passengers are reminded to stand clear of the doors. Have a pleasant day."

"I'd uh…" Wakka began to inch towards the door. Rikku began to thank her lucky stars that they had been the last couple shoved aboard the small tram, because it was certainly going to make things much easier for them. The blitz captain cleared his throat. "I'd uh…love to chat, ya? But uh…"

"Wakka!" Rikku hissed, just about the same time the door behind them slid open. "We don't have time for long goodbyes! Just _run_!"

"Wait!" Betty made a lunge for Wakka's arm, but missed. She screeched as a long, tearing sound announced the destruction of her sleeve. It stuck to some lady's coat button, leaving a long gash in the seam of her shirt. Despite the fact that she was still attached to a poor, defenseless old lady, the teenager scrambled to the door of the tram and cried out with her high, whiny voice.

"Oh, stop him!" she exclaimed, just as her friends seem to reawaken from their daze. "That's…that's Sir Wakka and Lady Rikku! Oooh, Sir Wakka, please wait! I'd soooo…."

Fortunately, the blitzer was hardly interested in remaining in one place while she clawed the air in which he had previously occupied. Instead, he found the teenager's voice drowned out by the multitude of droning voices ahead of him. He and Rikku dove into the depths of the crowd, racing for their lives until the Al Bhed could not run any further. She collapsed against a wall, careful not to trample the flowers underfoot. Wakka stood, doubled over, palms on his knees. Neither said anything while they slowly regained their breath.

"You just…had to…open your…big fat…mouth….didn't you?" said Rikku, between gasps.

"If you'd…told me…just a little…earlier…" Wakka cleared his throat yet again. "I'd uh…known…ya?"

"Well," Rikku straightened, inhaling deeply. "I don't think we need to worry about them anymore, at least."

"Ya," said Wakka, suppressing an obvious laugh. "Who'd believe some crazy teenager runnin' down the street like that…"  
But Rikku would not reply. The chill of the silence passing brought back the feeling of their conversation gone stale. Wakka sighed, flopping himself against the wall beside her. People passed them by, barely glancing once as they went about their business. But a still minute flew by before the blitzer continued. "I'm uh…sorry 'bout that."

"Forget it," said Rikku. "You're right. It has everything to do with Auron."

Wakka looked startled. "I thought-" 

"A man named Haschel told me that some tailor around her made his costume, and I thought he might know Auron or something like that.," Rikku said, neatly in one breath. "Just maybe. He's…you know…"

"Ah," Wakka said, an oh-I-see-and-really-do-get-it look flooding his face. "Haschel's that actor guy that played Auron, ya? I thought he looked a little…a little…"

He shut up, briskly biting his tongue to remind him of his own stupidity. Rikku, however, didn't seem to care about Haschel or his bittersweet humiliation. She was busily focused on the circle of buildings around them. They currently stood in a small plaza, with some eight or nine shops to browse through. Beyond the tiny businesses, line after line of houses stood and marked the beginning the residential section. The West District was bustling with activity, but the Al Bhed was disturbed.

"Wakka," she said, a little softly. "I don't see a tailor's shop anywhere. There's a cobbler…I think that's a fabric store. Some items…fish? 'Ben and Binny's Fine Porcelain Weaving Baskets' – Wakka, there's no tailor!"

"Well, uh…" Wakka blinked, glancing about the busy street. "It can't be that far, ya? I mean - whoa…"

As he had spoken, the blitzer had decidedly turned around to scan the square at its fullest. He backed away, squinting at something located above Rikku's head. Rikku, curious, spun around to face a large, faded sign.

Taelan the Tailor 

_1664 Meyarich Pl._

_Privately Owned._

_No Loitering._

"Whoa," she echoed, Wakka, feeling something tug at her insides. "But that's…that was really scary. How did we just…end up here?"

"Eh," Wakka shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "Luck, I guess."

Rikku carefully stepped to one side, peering around the corner of the building. She glanced back at Wakka, "Well…there's the entrance. Let's go."

"Whoa, waitaminute," Wakka seized her by the shoulder and spun her to face him. "Rikku, you know if you go in there…"

"Wakka," she sighed, gathering his concern. "I'm really happy that you're worried about me, but trust me, please…I'm fine. I wouldn't have come here if I weren't really sure. Promise."

"Ah, well…" He hesitated. "Yeah, I guess so, but…"

"C'mon," she insisted, prodding his arm with a finger. "Let's just talk to him. I just sort of…want to know about…you know…"

"Ya, I understand…" Though somewhat reluctant, Wakka followed her to the shop's door. When she stopped, he put in his final word. "But if things start to get outta hand, you know what I'll do."

"Right," she agreed, a little solemnly. Then, not daring to take a breath at all, she gripped the door's steely handle and slid into the dusky interior of the building.

The little tailor's shop was something of a mess. In the center of the room lay two vast tables, each equally strewn with different colors, textures, shades and tones of fabric. About a thousand needles stuck here and there, several million more residing in the soft casing of a pincushion on the left table. Countless garments hung everywhere – on chairs and windowsills, over the tables, on the floor, or crumpled in the corner. The only sound inside the shop was the gentle humming of a male voice and the sound of metal scraping against wood.

Just as Wakka emerged behind her, Rikku spotted a squat, middle-aged man round the corner from an adjoining room. When the man saw her, he froze in his tracks. The battered material knife he had been wielding fell with a dingy clatter onto the dusty floor. No one moved.

"Uh…um," Rikku began, trying her chance at a few words. "I'm sorry…I mean, we're looking for a man named Taelan. Is he in?"

The middle-aged man seemed to snap out of his daze. "Oh, um," he grumbled, and then cleared his throat. "Taelan isn't in now, miss. So if you'd clear out, I'm sorry, there's work to be done…"

Rikku's breath froze. "Oh, well, do you know when he'll be back?"

The man bit his lip, shaking his head feverishly. Almost frantically, he began to wave his hands at them, herding them back the way they came. "No, no, sorry…he won't be back soon, I think. Maybe tomorrow. Or next week. Some kind of business trip…"

"Wait!" the Al Bhed insisted, trying to resist him. "Could you at least tell me your name? I'll come back later if-"

"Morgan! I'm his accountant!" huffed the man, now impatient. Behind Rikku, Wakka stumbled over his own feet in order to remain on them at all. Once he was in the street again, he shot a confused glance at Rikku, whom was attempting to remain inside of the building.

"I just want to talk to him about-" she started, firmly digging her heels into the floor.

"Daddy!"

A flurrish of red and gray buzzed right past Rikku, nearly sending her flat into the frame of the doorway. A sobbing, frustrated Betty flew into the tailor's shop, gripping her sleeve as if it were a dear friend on the verge of death. "Daddy! My sleeve! You won't b-believe who I met in the tram today, a-and then this-"

'Morgan' flushed, his lips trembling, "Bets, baby, not now…"

"Oh, you're always too busy! My favorite shirt is ripped, daddy! These silly people can wait! It my _favorite-_" Betty began to cry even harder, stamping her foot on the dusty floor.

"Betty, please-" the middle-aged man started, a little more sternly. "This isn't the time!"

"But you HAVE to fix it!" she cried desperately. "Please! You know how to do it! You can put off the other jobs, just for a few minutes!"

Rikku was, by now, staring rather unbelievably at the 'accountant' who was blushing with obvious might. "I didn't think you were an accountant. Mr. Taelan, I really need to speak to you-"

"Look, girlie-" Taelan twisted his mouth into a mean scowl. "You're not the first! You want some good inside information! Everyone wants good inside information! I've given my piece to the public, now - get -off – my – property!"

"Hey!" Wakka suddenly snapped, stepping between the Al Bhed and the tailor. "No one speaks to Rikku like that!"

This was the wrong thing to say.

"Sir _Wakka_!" Betty squealed, looking at the 'silly people' for the first tim. Whatever tears she had spilled became non-existant. "Oh, Sir Wakka, I found you! I'm really, really sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude! I just wanted an autograph for my baby sister, and-"

Taelan did two things at once. He barked a curse that was usually best never used twice in the same day, and he dragged both Rikku and Wakka inside of the shop again by their arms. Once he had half-tossed both of them – with amazing strength – into the building again, he slammed the door behind him and locked it with a twist of his wrist.

Betty stared at her father in awe, struck speechless.

"Who are you and what do ye want with me?" the tailor demanded, shaking an angry finger in Rikku's face. Rikku blinked, stunned by the man's behavior.

"Mr. Taelan, I'm sorry, I only came here to-"

"I'm not moving!" Taelan snapped. "I have no interest in your phony promises! I won't work for any price you'll offer, so I suggest you head straight back to where you came from and-"

"-find out anything I can…about Auron."

He stopped when he realized that her lips were moving. When he shut up completely, the last seven words of her sentence filled the eerie quiet in a dispassionate way. The room then became silent, the only sounds heard being the steady breathes of an exasperated, middle-aged father with a distaste for publicity. Slowly, it dawned upon the man that he was not facing what he had judged her to be.

"My…" he swore. "Then you two must be the real thing then, eh?"

Rikku could only stare. But Wakka had just about enough with the older man's detestable behavior. "Hey, man, we're not after your shop or your business, ya? Some guy named Haschel sent us…uh, Rikku… 'cause she wanted…"

He stopped when the Al Bhed's glare cut through his voice. Feigning a look of innocence, he backed away somewhat, allowing her the space to explain.

"Then, you must be Sir Wakka," said Taelan, considerably gentler and distinguishably. "My apologies for being so direct. You only seemed…the type."

"Agh," grunted the blitzer. "Don't say 'sir', ya? It's too formal."

"And I am Taelan," said the tailor, nodding only once. "'Mister' seems inappropriate."

"Taelan…" Rikku tried not to hesitate. "I'm sorry, I mean, if I'm bothering your work at all…"

Taelan snorted. "Come now, young miss, I'm not busy at all. Shop's been closed for a long time now…ever since _they _began to show up."

Betty, seemingly tired of being left out, chirped. "He means the reporters. Every broadcasting station wants the story about Sir Auron."

"I see…" Rikku felt distraught. Certainly, if they had come looking for information on the 'Legendary Guardian' as she was now, then she would have heard it already? Maybe this Taelan man didn't know anything, after all.

"But you don't see that kind of stuff on the sphere, do you?" the older man muttered, something a little lost, either to himself or inside of a distant memory. The Al Bhed felt her heart sink.

"Then, if you're the real thing, I guess I'd better make some tea." Taelan heaved a sigh, and began to approach the room he had just come from. "Well, you'd better move it. The sooner we're started, the sooner you'll get it."

Rikku was lost. "I'm sorry…get what?"

Taelan turned his balding head to peer at her curiously. "The story, Miss Rikku. What else?"

Wakka opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "But I thought you just said-"

"What?" growled the tailor. "You don't suppose I'm daft enough to give up against those pampered morons, do you? If Haschel sent you, it must be about his costume."

"Yes-" Rikku started.

"It's the same as Auron's, no?" Taelan chuckled. "That was my biggest mistake. Could've avoided this damn situation if I'd not been so careless."

Both Wakka and Rikku could not find any more to say. But a million questions buzzed inside of her head, creating a drone loud enough to block out Taelan's next words.

"Well, if you're going to come sit, then come sit. Betty, go change your shirt and leave the torn one on my needle seat. I'll fix I tonight." Shaking his head, the pudgy man paced to the open doorway. "Kitchen's just in here, folks. Make yourself at home."

Almost trance-like, Rikku entered the tiny room and took a seat at the round, flimsy table. The room was actually a carpeted kitchen , with a morning table big enough to seat four – elbows bumping. Rikku kept her hands to herself, lost deep inside of her own thoughts. However, she was drawn out of them again when she realized that Taelan was speaking to her while mixing together a homemade ground of tea leaves.

"The beginning of it is where we'll start. Haschel's costume was just a cheap imitation of the outfit I made that lad twelve years ago." The tailor proceeded to drown the sweet-smelling tea leaves with boiling hot water. "There's more detail in the matter, I suppose. Doran made 'im his first Katana, but ended up replacing it on numerous occasions."

"T-Taelan…" Rikku nearly whispered. "You knew Au…I mean, Sir Auron, twelve years ago?"

"Yep, and nah," growled the older man. Wakka drew up beside him, giving him a suspicious glance, Then, with no further delay, he placed himself in a seat next to Rikku.

Taelan sighed, pausing his activities only momentarily. "I knew him. Don't call him 'sir' like that – I'm sure you hardly used that term on your pilgrimage together."

Rikku felt her chest tighten. "No…no, I guess we didn't."

"Anyways, it's disturbing." The tailor set the mugs on the table in front of them. "Drink up. It's called Conversation tea. Makes the nerves in your jaw and throat relax something."

"Well I wanna know why your suddenly givin' us this information, ya?" Wakka almost muttered. "Not to mention inviting us into your home. Unless this tea's poisoned or somethin'?"

"Wakka!" Rikku chided, poking him restlessly on the shoulder. "Stop acting so…so…discreet!"

But Taelan only chuckled. "Ah, but I am getting to the point. I don't suppose the man told you much about his history before acting as a guardian on Lord Braska's behalf."

"No…" Somehow, Rikku felt as if a giant jigsaw puzzle was beginning to contract insid eof her mind. "I don't get it…how do you know him? Besides…"

"Ah, I knew his mother," said the tailor, as casually as he would have discussing the weather. "What's important though is that your Auron man grew up in these parts."

Wakka snorted. "I could've told you that."

"Rather," said Taelan. "You might have guessed the fact."

Rikku couldn't stay silent. "H-How do you know this, Mr…sorry, Taelan?"

The tailor seemed distracted. "Well, you see…anyways, let's stick to where we began, miss. I made that man that outfit about the same time Doran saw him off at the Summoner's farewell." When neither Wakka nor Rikku pursued, he went on. "Made him promise that he'd use it on the pilgrimage. Well, it's a story too long for Conversation tea to cure, so I suppose it's best to get to the blasted point."

The two visitors exchanged looks.

"Ah…" Taelan struggled. "I'm his…was his…big brother, you'd say…"

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

Oh, glorious. Betcha thought he was gonna say his father, right??? Hahahahahaha! Wow, if Auron was Betty's brother! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Whew *wipes tears* Ok…cliffhanger. *pins her readers to the cliff with clothespins* Stay! It won't take long for the next chappie, I promise!


	17. Distraction

**** **Turbulence**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**I KNOW there's not such thing, but this chapter of the fic is officially rate PG-15. It's too elaborate for you new teens out there…ehehe…hehe…O_o**

**I'm serious. VERY mature matter is ahead, people. Not a lemon, mind…I haven't exercised myself to the point. Nope. Not happening.  Please, why must you do this to me? I'm freezing! It's minus 9 outside and my dad's furnace isn't on! Must…finish…so tired…mmmm…caffeine…..but really. Be careful if that stuff makes you queasy.**

**IT IS NOT GETTING OFF TRACK!!! JUST READ AND FOLLOW! REEEEAD….FOOOLLLOWW…..whoooo…..**

**Oh and, the stuff between the ************* markings is big flashback.**

**On with my slavery-debt to you people. *starts singing* All I wanted for Christmas was understand Auron/Rikku stuff! Auron/Rikku stuff! Auron/Rikku stuff! Lalalalala….*BANG!***

**…………………**

____________________________________________________________________

Run…please run… 

A million miles away, something spoke to him. It was asking the impossible. It was asking for sight ad knowledge…both, he had not earned for his surroundings. Even though he tried, it did not work and the voice continued to plead even harder.

Don't look back…please, just run away…take me with you…I can't see… 

Someone was tugging at his sleeve. The weight nearly caused his mind to buckle in half, making his thoughts reel from reality, to darkness. As suddenly as it began, a light exploded around him and the grasping hand on his left arm seemed to pull him right into the ground, where the soil was ready to reach out and cover him up.

"Get up…please run…I don't want to become one of them! Naoti…Naoti!!"

The sounds pounded at his weary ears. As if waking up from a long slumber, he moved his feet, realizing that the grip on his sleeve had slackened and dropped. Something light pressed into the side of his foot, and he glimpsed the matter before focusing entirely on the situation. 

The girl cried, covering her face with her arms. Beside her, a dead fiend lay with what appeared to be a metal shard penetrating its still throat. Moaning, the youth could only express the same word from her lips as she continued to curl and shy away from the happenings around her. "Naoti…Naoti…Naoti? Naoti!"

The earth began to rumble, the soil breaking apart beneath his feet. On a second glance, he knew that 'breaking' was invalid to describe the melting and dismantling of the world around him. The green and brown swirled into each other. The irregularity began to tug at the girl's arms, drawing them into the unknown beyond it. Her skin began to darken, losing its smooth texture.

With an ugly 'glooping' sound, the bloody fiend disappeared into the molten dirt without a trace or bubble to mark its grave. 

On instinct, Auron reach down and seized her around the waist. His hands worked, he was surprised to discover – and he could feel no remaining exhaustion inside of him. And then he was running, and carrying the girl in both arms before he realized that he was using a keenly familiar set of nerves and limbs to provide those actions. 

He had little time to ponder this, however, for he fell to a halt when the ground gave way before him. Fiends were emerging from the liquid-like vortexes and struggling to turn their jaws and snap his ankles from under him. His options were limited: either he risked a jump over the spreading pools, or he left the path to dash into the forest.

One look at the gnashing teeth of a Behemoth made up his mind. Dust clouded his boots slightly as he landed his next steps in the brush of the surrounding trees. The bushes and tangles of vines were as regular as most, he noted. Whatever was eating away at the earth was attacking the clearer areas first.

How? How did he know this?

Where was he?

What seemed to beat inside of him, his 'heart', raced with the rhythm of his pace. The girl clutched feebly onto his coat, sobbing as each jolt shook her bent arm. The broken appendage, apparently, was not her biggest problem. Tears were streaming out of her pale eyes, scarred and blistered from some source of heat and light that had turned them into carnage. Auron raced on.

Grass and popped roots snapped about his feet, twigs and stones scattering about his head to pelt off of trees and boulders. They were not aimed, but rather random shards of debris raining from some unknown threat. Ahead of him a stone wall blocked his path. Half of the structure had been torn apart, solid chunks of rock spinning in endless circles above some commotion beyond. Auron pressed on, eventually gaining sight of the destruction ahead of him.

 It raged, expanding, and decreasing its size as if each modification were a single breath. As it grew, screams of terrified innocents racked the ears of those nearby, and as it fell they died.  Three men stood around, shielding their eyes from the vicious wind.  One brandished a tree branch like a club at the whirling mass of wailing nothingness. Their foe: a churning vortex of both light and wind. The core of the irregularity was nearly too bright to be looked at directly.

One man shouted something to the one wielding the branch. The attacker dropped the piece of wood as if it had suddenly burst into flames. A glance at the makeshift weapon told Auron the simple explanation for the man's behavior – the branch had indeed ignited with silvery fire. It was quickly dissolved into powdery ashes and sucked into the powerful gale that tore away at the limbs of the trees. Two of the men backed away, on the verge of retreating.

The third man was covering his face with an arm. A jagged piece of stone was noted inside of his cheek, and blooding the man's face furiously. What caused Auron to falter, however, was not the mess or state the man was in. It was the uneasiness of seeing a physical form of 'himself' battle at the wild monstrosity alone. He was 'him', and he was suddenly falling forward with a painful grunt. The canine fiend that had leapt onto 'his' back sunk tooth and claw into bone and flesh. 'He' was cast into the blinding, whirling massacre. 

Auron was being eaten away. He didn't know where he was. He remembered everything he should have, unable to recall what would help him. It ripped him apart. Him, who was already gone…

The abrupt pain caused him to release the poor girl, but she fell soundly onto the brambles below. Her terrified eyes gazed up at the man that had helped her, brimming with horrified tears. Only a child could ask for so much, and be afraid of what she asked for. Almost feebly, she reached up with her uninjured arm and locked her fingers around his sleeve again. Her throat was dry and sticky, but she somehow managed…

"Don't go…I want…I want my sister! Don't go away…"

What choice did e have to obey? Within every parameter he owned to keep back, the invincible power drew him forth. He disappeared, almost…becoming nothing but a faint brush of colors amidst the air. 

Two sets of powerful arms seized him from behind. He was both touched and dismayed to realize that the other men had spotted him and knew somehow of his yielding to the vortex. They pulled back, trying to stop his slow descent towards certain doom, but could not succeed for anything. One of them threw himself in front of the flickering image of the ronin, attempting to use himself as a barrier to restrain his trek.

A screeching tendril of wind dove upon the man from behind. With a shuddered gasp, and last, terrified look at his partner, he was pulled into the mess as neatly as if he had been plucked from the ground.

The remaining man yelled, releasing Auron form his grasp. Almost foolishly, the ronin decided, he charged into the madness after his friend. 

The vortex was only selected feet away now, hungrily drawing him closer. He was not himself, he discovered…somehow, he'd seen his real self thrown into oblivion. How he had come to be here, he pondered, was something he would not get a chance to know, ever. It was too complicated, and becoming a sad tale of turmoil with each passing second…

Rikku…what would happen? 

Would she someday return to Guadosalam, only to find a farplane empty of him?

No, she would not think of such a thing. She never wanted to enter it before, had she? Not even on their second trip there…if only those memories would fade.

He would not see her again. Nor would peace see him.

These were his last thoughts when the world around him was engulfed with soundless agony…

************************************************************************************

Guadosalam had changed indefinitely. There were more Guados in the street, more humans mingling and interacting with each other. Somehow, in the passing time, Seymour had drawn a pact between the two to last until the death of Sin…if that event were to occur. This was both good, and bad. The better parts benefited the two that crossed into the village. One scolded the other, as the chided man remained deaf and mute to her words.

"We _really _shouldn't be here! You promised _yourself _that we were going to find the Masamune! That's _hundreds _of miles away!"

They ascended the incline to the door of the inn. Rikku was hardly paying attention to their achieved destination.

"We're going to get in trouble, Auron! Besides, I'm tired from all this walking! It's like you want to kill me or something! We'd better not be going back through that thing again, because twice in a lifetime is enough to last…a lifetime!"

"We're here." Auron turned to gaze at her, awaiting a reaction.

"Oh." Her voice fell. "Well, you can at least tell me why."

He said nothing, but hesitated with obvious contemplation.

"Well? Rikku pressed. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"We should rest," he offered, turning to the inn's door. He passed through with her closely at his heels, voicing her opinion as overtly as before.

"Rest?? _Now _you want us to rest after I begged you to rest at the Travel Agency! Who says I want to rest _now_? I want to know why you dragged me here!"

Listening to his usual extent, Auron released a sigh of exasperation and guided a hand to her shoulder, grasping it. With that motion, he proceed to 'drag' her to the counter where the pale-faced receptionist stood and waited.

"What-" Rikku tugged her arm from his grip and planted her hands on her hips. "Fine, fine! Two rooms, please…"

"One."  
Rikku froze, turning an accusing stare on the silent ronin beside her. "Wait a second-"

"Unless you have an extra hundred gil," he pointed out, placing the right amount on the wooden desk. The receptionist nodded, and received it.

"You didn't bring more than a hundred gil?" Rikku squawked, her eyes widening. "What about potions and remedies? What if we need to stay another night? Why now? Are you going senile?"

Auron understood her frustration. He had already led her back through one of the places that had tied their fates together before…through the Thunder Plains without rest. It had been painful to her, he was sure, when the fiends detected her fear and bombarded her with relentless thunder spells. Without Yuna's repel magic, it had been a long, perilous trip for the Al Bhed.

"It's the last one," said the receptionist, hiding a smile. "On the left."

"Great," said Rikku, spinning on the other guardian. "Now we're all cozy and warm, why can't you tell me why we're here?"

Auron moved away, wordlessly heading for the corridor tied to their room. Rikku groaned, rolling her eyes. But she followed him anyway. 

"First, you lie to Tidus and say that we're going to get all of the 'legendary weapons' on our own. I'll grant you Kimahri's spear thingy but it really can't be the reason we're here, right _now_, in Guadosalam when we should be getting back to that little safe place where we're supposed to go! I thought you hated being here, anyway! Why did we come all the back to-"

She hadn't even realized that Auron had disappeared until she was pulled again, by him, into their room. The first time she had tolerated it, only because she had been expecting an immediate explanation. Now, upon whirling to give him the full force of her disapproval, she opened her mouth to lash out at him with a new wave of complaints and chidings.

She was silenced by the image of his back, turned to her and his eyes away. The words of contempt stuck in her throat, and somehow, the bitterness placed by his solitude and insensitive thinking melted away inside of her. Of course – he was troubled and she was an idiot for not noticing why he would demand her alone, here away from the others. He could confess what she knew, but then he may choose the 'other' thing over what she gave him.

Stay back? Safe, where he would have comforted her in his place? Or did she do what she told herself to do. How could she disobey that?

"Auron…" Carefully, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

*************************************************************************************

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He could only remember. That feeling…no, it was something else. He could never forget it…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**************************************************************************************

Her hands slipped from its spot when he walked forward, nearing the end of the small room. She felt as if her guilt followed him, even though she couldn't figure out her nagging senses that would not give her rightful peace. She faltered.

"Oh, I get it," she said at last. "You want me to say something so you can start a big lecture, and then you'll be right and I can shrink down to my little, normal self living inside of your shadow."

There was guilt. But there was also a vexation she couldn't understand. "Well?"

He turned to her, allowing her to pace right up to him and stare defiantly into his eye. For a long time, they stood like that, measuring each other up like old rivals over a sparring match. Then, slowly, Rikku dropped her gaze to the floor. "You're…not gonna say anything, are you?"

"You know why I brought you here."

She sighed. "In spite of your refusal to tell me, no…I don't. Something's telling me I don't _want _to know."

Auron did not waver. "I promised to come to the farplane with you," he said, quietly. 

Rikku tilted her head, growing curious. "I thought you said you were going to come alone, after Sin was defeated."

"I did," he agreed, almost regrettably. "That was before…"

"Yeah, I get it…I know. So you're saying you'll come with me to see my mom?" She was quick to add. "But that's _only _if you come with me! I'm not going alone. No way."

This seemed to affect him, if only a little. "That's not possible," 

"Why not?" Rikku was beginning to feel cross. "Are you telling me that the reason you didn't want to be here – sorry, that you wanted to 'pass through' is because you're afraid to face whatever's in that farplane thing?"

"No." He did not lie.

"Then what? Why? Why won't you just tell me? Please?" She was beginning to lose her strength in her voice. She nearly lost control completely – but no, if he wouldn't say, then she wouldn't give up her chase.

Time passed either of them like a slowly chiming bell. With every swing, the brass minutes left the sound of silence strung inside of her. Each was a thread, locking together in a web that trapped her thoughts. Those moments also took the lack of his response, and made it harder for her to bear it any longer.

"Why…" She choked. "Why else did you bring me here?"

She didn't need the answer. Their 'ties' in the past had been deliberately forgotten, overwritten with the importance of the pilgrimage and their drawing end to the story.  Neither had admitted to anyone, which included each other, that they needed time for themselves.

Did they? How was that proven?

But she could only feel his breath, suddenly drawn against each other, taking an answer from that moment. Words were discarded, and passions flared. His fingers movements, she felt, tracing those actions with her own and leaving her forehead pressed against his chest. Thoroughly, she searched the back of his neck and side of his head with impatient hands. 

They were pressed, her head inclined to accept the force of his exploring mouth and she just as vigorously returning with one hand guiding his lips to her own. Their embrace was locked, her very nerves trembling without thought to the measures they took.  It was soon known that they could not begin to consider drawing away. Sometimes, anger did that to those unwilling to obey every rule.

Parting her lips, their faces solely inches apart, she whispered through the overwhelming feeling. "Um…"

A finger was pressed softly to her lips. Her smile came immediately, disappearing as he fastened his mouth to her own, less gently than he had before. Her breath was cut short, arms enveloping his waist, hardly considering his traveling coat a barrier where he hands merely slid beneath. He kissed her eyes, moving next to her neck.

She felt his weight, the sensation of being lured down to the surface of the bed. Each lost in each other's proceedings, neither seemed to care or notice. Drawing her lips across his cheek and jaw, she allowed his one hand to pass from her chest to her stomach and his body to conduct her onto her back. The warmth of his hands against bare skin caused her mind to finally soak in her surroundings…

And it stopped. Her hand had lay upon his arm, but it was now taken in one hand, his grip gentle enough to shake her from the buzz they had entered. A cut sigh escaped from her lungs, the pressure of his body suddenly gone and her arms released. He stood, apart from the bed, while she simply lay there with a bewildered look puzzling her face. 

She wanted to say something. Not an apology, for sure, but simply anything that would attempt to explain her behavior. He would only tell her later that he had wronged, and that none of it was her business, nor her fault. It would begin all over again. This was when she began to realize the truth. He could only stay away from those things offered to him if he had a related reason, which was…

Outside, a bell from the Guado tower struck its mournful tone. It was just like the empty silences that swept her now, the brass minutes taking away more than she had…

**************************************************************************************

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Haha…had you fooled. As if I'd do that…phhhht! C'mon, get real.**

**I know I must…finish…alas, it's not that easy.**

**I know that if I don't, I'll be hunted down and speared by your keyboards.**

**I know that if I ever want to keep my sanity from now until forever, that I'll be careful before experimenting with something I find so eerie….**

**Ah, drec ec hud kuehk famm.**

**Pid…**

**E crymm hajan keja ib!**


	18. Decision

**__**

Turbulence

Eh? What's a ronin? Silly! A ronin is a man (in some cases, a woman) that once served a master (or in Auron's case, he guarded a summoner) and then left his services. For instance, in ancient china, most fighters were ronins. That's what they were called until they chose a leader to follow, and then they became officers. Ever play Romance of the Three Kingdoms? It's like that, but different.

Anyways, in Japan it's some sort of necessity to carry around a jug and sling one arm inside of your coat or something. I really forget. I'm too tired to explain.

Whew. So. I'm glad I got a whole six reviews in the past three chapters. Is anyone even READING this anymore??? TinkerBell, I know you are. ^_^

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, alright…" Wakka waved his hands in front of his face, ignoring the steaming cup of translucent liquid in front of him. "Just wait a second here…hold on. Did you say you were Auron's-"

"Older brother." Taelan poured a third cup for Rikku, setting the metal pot on the table again. "But not really."

Wakka stared at him. "Couldn't be a little more vague, ya?"

"Taelan," said Rikku, pausing. She was still trying the new name on her tongue…it still sounded familiar. "How could you possibly be his…I mean, I didn't think he had any family…it just seemed…strange."

The grizzled man chuckled, taking a slow sip of his tea. "He has no living blood relatives. None that we know of, anyhow."

Wakka was now gazing into the depths of his hot beverage. "Oh."

"So you adopted him?" Rikku scolded herself inwardly. Since when did she have to right to feel so…right, discussion 'his' past?

"No," said the tailor, with an ensuing sigh. "And yes. We found him. But I was at least twenty-something then…I wasn't even around."

The Al Bhed blinked, absorbing his information. "I just…don't get it."

"It was just Ma, actually. Dad passed away three years before Auron showed up."

"Just…waitaminute…" Wakka shook his head, trying to get his thoughts straight. "This just doesn't sound right! I can't picture Sir Auron havin' a family, let alone as a baby, ya?"

"Wakka," Rikku hissed. "You're the one acting like a baby! Auron's human too, you know?"

"Yeah, let's hope so." Wakka made a face.

She returned it. "No one invited you, anyway."

"Auron," Taelan pressed, interrupting them, "met and became fast friends with Lord Braska when he was twelve. Your guardian was eight, then."

"Oh geez…" Wakka hung his head.

Rikku ignored him. "And…?"

The aged man shrugged, slowly turning his mug about between his fingertips. "Nothin' much to say other than that. He left home at the age of eighteen and rarely came back. When Ma passed away, he came back for about a day or so and then left again. The rest is history."

"What!" Rikku exclaimed, nearly knocking over her tea. "I thought you said that it was a long story!"

The tailor grunted. "It is. But I don't know the whole thing. Are ye gonna drink your tea? It's cold."

"But, what…" the Al Bhed, stuttered, confused. "You said you knew him…"

"I did, fer a while." Taelan stood up, shaking his head. "It's a lot of boring anecdotes, Miss Rikku. I dunno what you came looking for, but I wasn't the most personal brother a guy could have."

Rikku faltered. "I just wanted to know-"

"C'mon, Rikku." Wakka pushed his chair back, lifting a hand to remove the itchy hat from his head. He smoothed his hair with his fingers. "Let's just go. I didn't think he'd be the guy to know Auron that much anyway…"

"Then who else can I talk to?" She knew she was asking for a lot. She didn't care if she was acting childish.

Taelan was gathering the cups of lukewarm tea. He lifted his head to give her a full, unwitting stare. "I really don't know, missus. The one's that really knew him passed away a long time ago."

Rikku flushed. "What about Doran? You mentioned him a while ago!"

The tailor paused for only a moment more. Exhaling softly, he stood again with the tea in hand. Slowly, he approached the sink behind him and proceeded to empty and rinse out the unused mugs. 

"Well?" Rikku inquired.

Taelan set his first clean mug onto the dry counter. "Doran is dead, Miss Rikku. I'm sorry, but I can't help you anymore."

"Hey, Rikku…" Wakka placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Maybe he's right, ya? Let's just go back."

Rikku shrugged the gesture off, holding her arms across her front. She no longer felt comfortable here, especially now that she knew more than she'd come looking for. She'd bitten off more than she could chew. Perhaps it was only best if she left it all alone… 

"I'm coming," she said, nodding very lightly. "Thank you, Mr. Taelan."

"Yeah, a lot." Wakka guided Rikku from the room, muttering under his breath. It'd been twice now he'd seen Rikku get hurt in one day. If anyone, he knew he understood her feelings about Auron than anyone else did. After all, he was the only one besides Tidus that had known about it before Sin was defeated. 

A pair of feminine eyes appeared in the kitchen doorway. Wakka closed the door behind and entered the streets, a voice whined from the inside.

"Oh, Sir Wakka…are you leaving already?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Only three of them!"

"They've been turned into fiends, Blayne. All of them."

"Who did this? I thought that man was being controlled!"

"He was. But he wasn't the cause."

A deafening pause.

"Are you telling me that every soul in the Farplane has now been unleashed?"

Another pause. "Yeah, but they're not all fiends. Some of them were able to control their desire to live. A few have become…unsent."

"Who are these three?"

"One of them is just a child. She had a death grip on this man's coat not too long ago. I removed her."

"And?"

"I don't know who this one is." The sound of rustling came from nearby. "Probably some innocent bystander. This other one looks familiar."

A thoughtful sound. "I don't know him. Have any of them woken since…?"

__

Have they awoken since…

No, not one has stirred. What a foolish boy! I thought I told him to stay home!

"Nope."

"What of _him_, then?"

The second speaker cleared his throat. "Uh, no sign of him anywhere. He probably became unsent."

"Where did you say the fourth was?"

"Over here…I'll show you." The voices drifted off and faded as the two individuals moved away. Something compelled him to open his one eye to the dimness above.

He was in some sort of cavern. It was small, and the only source of light came from two lanterns on the wall. One of them was broken, scattering the flickering rays of light unevenly about the room. Auron shifted, becoming aware of the other two bodies around him. 

One was the girl that he had saved. The other was only vaguely familiar. It was the second man that had been subject to the strange menace of what only seemed like moments before…

Where was he?

Something growled. The noise reverberated throughout the hollow room, as if the very walls had uttered themselves. Blinking again, the ronin brought himself to his feet, feeling somewhat surprised at the lack of exhaustion he felt. There were no traces of pain in his body…perhaps he had been healed?

There was an adjoining room to his left, where the same, drifting voices were heard. One was yelling, and the other snapping viciously in defense. 

"How do you propose we do that, Geryn? Do you have any bright ideas?"

"I dunno! You're the one with the brains, Blayne! Everyone knows that!"

"They did, before they were sucked into the ground and turned into fiends!"

Perhaps it was curiosity that drew him towards the door. He brushes through, shoulders just scraping either side of the narrow passage. His one eye blinked as it adjusted to the brightness of the well-kept room. The shifting sound of feet brought his attention to a dim corner, where two men hovered above the body of a third. They were staring at him.

"Not awake, you say?" drawled the taller entity, dropping something onto the floor. The light from a nearby lantern lit his face, showing a tanned, middle-aged surface with many scars. He crossed his arms over his chest.

The shorter, yet stout man released a raspy sigh. "They weren't."

"They aren't," said Auron. He cleared his throat, surprised to hear his own voice. "I am."

"Well sit down," the first man ordered, dragging a chair towards him. "Before they all file in here and kill you for it."

Auron was confused. "I'd rather not."

"Stand, then. What's your name?"

The ronin chose to delay his reply. Their expectant faces finally took it from him. "Auron."

Man number two laughed. "Ha! Right, sure. How 'bout telling us your _real _name?"

Auron stared at him, anything but amused. 

"What, too scared to talk?" The naïve man continued to laugh, apparently enjoying himself as much as he dared.

"It's Auron," said the guardian, his tone unchanged.

"Look, pal-"

"Geryn!" The scarred man grabbed his friend by the shoulders and – with a shocking amount of force – seated him on the wooden chair. "Shut up! He's telling the truth."

Ignoring a dumbfounded Geryn, the man lifted his battered face to the ronin. "Sorry. He died a long time ago."

That proved it. He was dead. Auron simply grunted, shaking his head. He had not expected less, and especially not more.

"I'm Blayne," the tall man said, offering his hand. Despite his mood, Auron took it. "I know about you. You arrived several months late because of…well, your thing. I couldn't help it."

Auron lifted his brow. "Excuse me?"

"Huh," Blayne snorted, dusting his hands off on his clean robes. It was at that moment that Auron realized he was wearing them. It didn't suit his personality. 

Blayne coughed. "It's just too damn bad you had to come when you did. Half of the Al Bhed population was just wiped out by the fiends from the Farplane. We could've warned them, but…"

An alarm struck. Auron tensed, "Home?"

"Yeah," said Blayne. He peered at him. "How'd you know it was rebuilt?"

He didn't. "I know a young Al Bhed. She told me before…"

"Yeah, well, none of us like talking about it." The scarred man patted the shoulder of his still-petrified friend. "None of 'em talk to me about it."

"They shouldn't…" Geryn grumbled.

"Would you mind explaining?" Auron inquired, not so sure about why he had said it.

"About what?" Blayne crossed his arms again. "Oh, sorry. Forgot who I was for a second. Well you know. I'm Blayne. First Sin ever, you know. I get the rules over where and when people are sent when they die."

Auron had no particular reaction to this. He stood without words, contemplating Blayne's brisk explanation. It was then that Geryn spoke up.

"He's kidding," the younger man droned. "He's actually the Aeon you've probably familiarized as Ifrit."

"I wouldn't speak, Yoji," said Blayne, a little flatly.

Auron immediately recognized the stout man, and his faulty expression. A short laugh escaped him. "You are…Yojimbo. I have a hard time believing that."

"And you don't look like the Sir Auron I saw with Lord Braska ten years ago! Phony." Geryn set his glare upon Auron's face, using every ounce of Yojimbo attitude that was expected for a sent Aeon.

"It's been ten years," Blayne stressed, over the sound of ringing in Auron's ears. "Of course he would look different."

Geryn snorted. "What, this old guy? He looked young and healthy to me ten years ago. I think he's just some wierdo street bum that wants to be-"

"Yoji?" Blayne turned a glare on him.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Auron chuckled, in spite of their behavior. "You two have a lot in common."

"No one asked you." Geryn shot a glare at the ronin.

"I'm enjoying this little affair, really," said the retired Ifrit, using anything but a full Hellfire attitude. "But we're wasting valuable time."

"Eh?" Geryn lifted and eyebrow to his friend. Auron was relatively comforted that he was not the only one lost in the situation. He began to hope for some rotten dream, and a comfortable bed when he awoke…

No such thing.

"Yoji, there are several hundred billion fiends outside with the intent of murder." Blayne covered his face with his hands, in a very irritated way. "We can only hold them for so long. Do _you _want to dress up and confront them?"

"Ha!" the smaller man barked. "If I were still an Aeon, I'd-"

"You're a dead man with no imagination," Blayne informed him, shaking his head. "Think for a moment. Just try. A whole lot of monsters have already flooded Spira, and many more are becoming fiends killed by fiends."

The former Aeon only blinked, not imagining anything close to what his comrade supposed. Auron watched on in simple tranquility, never one for forcing explanations until the right time.

Blayne went on. "Even if we could chip away some of the fiends here, where would they go when they die?"

Geryn understood. Sort of. "Oh."

"That's right." Blayne placed his hands on the back of the wooden chair, leaning close. "And what would happen if someone were to exterminate the majority of fiends in Spira?"

"They would…come here."

"Right." The scarred man nodded curtly. "What would happen if we recaptured Yu Yevon, that man you tell me was…'unsent'?"

Auron's attention would have been caught, if it had not already been hooked securely onto their conversation. Things were eventually falling in place, even if it was full of holes…Yevon was a man? How?

Geryn thought for a moment. "We could…uh…celebrate?"

"No, you sickly excuse for an Aeon." Blayne sighed. "We could trap him, or even kill him…twice. Make him harmless. But where _is _the little bug of terror and destruction?"

"On…Spira."

"Correct! How do we kill a pesky insect with enough power to create a gigantic tool of death when he's in the world of living?"

Yojimbo smirked devilishly. "Bug spray? Ow!"

His last comment was provoked by an angry slap to his head, delivered by his mentor. The scrawny man grumbled, rubbing the welt on the back of his head. The ronin observed, unsurly. It was possible to be harmed when one was dead. He had many things to learn, and he was catching on like flames to iron.

"Yu Yevon is on Spira," Auron said at last, cutting through their angry exchange of words. "The possibility of Spira's destruction is at hand. How did 'he' managed to return to the world of living?"

Blayne and Geryn stared at the ronin, as if the pair had forgotten that the man was even there. Blayne lifted a hand to the back of his neck, scratching it thoughtfully. 

"Uh…" he growled, uncertainly. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure he dragged out a few souls when he entered and sort of ate them. Trust me – a guy with enough power to live without a body and a detached soul won't end up in the Farplane without a fight. He somehow turned his welcoming committee into a horde of fiends."

"Not to mention the other six hundred billion souls in the vicinity," the smaller man muttered.

"Yoji?"

"I'll shut up."

"I see," said the ronin, quickly. His eye peered only at the taller man, his expression grave, but blank. "You plan to return to Spira in order to recapture Yu Yevon?"

"Hey, you catch on pretty quick." Blayne crossed his arms. "But no. Yoji and I can't go. Not while we're battling six other, possessed Aeons tearing at the walls of our mountain as we speak."

Auron was listening. Somehow, everything that had happen was beginning to smell more like reality as it wore on, and his exhausted mind was digesting it almost willingly. Nothing could surprise him anymore, even though his promised peaceful retirement had been stolen from under his feet. He could not complain, when he was one of three restless souls that actually survived the fiendish hell.

"Aw….no…" Gerny stood up, quickly. "Iffy, give me a break. Don't say it. I'll kill you. I don't care if we're dead, I'll kill you as many times as it takes to make you change your mind! It's not worth it!"

"I know it sounds selfish," Blayne went on, ignoring his companion. "But were either one of us sent or killed in Spira, our stronghold on these fiends would flicker. I don't mean a little, handful of fiends flicker. I'm talking about another two or three billion fiends filing into the world of the living to destroy and wake hell."

Auron could not say much more than, "I see."

"Which is pretty lucky, since you're here and all." Blayne smiled morosely, clearing his throat. "Yu Yevon's already after my skin, and I think you'd understand when I say I don't trust Yoji _here_, let alone in Spira."

Geryn narrowed his eyes. "I resent that."

"I'm not asking for much," said Blayne, simply. "I just need you to assume the form of an Aeon, travel to a world that has never been brushed with a returning soul from the Farplane until now, seek out and kill the most powerful thing in the world - while avoiding being destroyed in the process - and return here to live out your afterlife in a very warped hole in time."

Geryn grimaced, defeated. "No pressure."

Auron stood, through with sorting the issue into his mind. Neither spoke, expecting him to come up with an answer while they observed his struggles with believing their story. Moments ticked by, the skining feeling in the ronin's stomach hitting an all-time low. "Are there not two others capable of this?"

"Ugh." Blayne scratched his head again. "They won't be waking up any time soon. Besides, neither of them can fight. You're _the _Sir Auron, infamous guardian of the High Summoner Braska! Not to mention personal body guard of the summoner who destroyed Sin."

"Nearly," said Geryn. "I know, Blayne. Proceeding to shut the hell up now."

He was being asked to undertake a mission that required unmatchable strength to destroy a powerful, life-sucking demon that could easily crush him between its pincers….all on his own. If anything, Auron only wanted to apologize to a certain someone, get the business finished, and rest.

If he agreed with his conscience, he would refuse and fade peacefully. If he agreed with Rikku's silent, scolding voice telling him to do what was right, he would end up in another mess.

So did he listen to nothing, or nothing?

"If I accepted," he said, calmly. His good eye searched for traps, but detected none in the prying face of the former Aeon. "Would anyone recognize me?"

"With your charm? Of course!" Geryn mocked. This earned him another painful blow from his companion. 

"No," seethed an annoyed Blayne. "I'm sure you're quite informed about Aeons, after accompanying two summoners on their pilgrimages. Normally, you'd only show when summoned and such crap and on. I think your deal will be partially averted from our own."

"I can't believe this…" Geryn slumped into the chair again, rolling his eyes.

"Lady Yunalesca," Blayne began, hesitantly. "Was the only one with the kind of power to create the Final Aeon. And that particular fact will be our little downfall. We're not exactly supposed to do this ourselves, so I don't even know if it will work, but…it'll just be different."  
"In what way?" Auron stared on, without pressing a shocked reaction.

"Uh…" Blayne hesitated again. "There's an upside and downside. The good thing is you'll be free-lance…no pesky summoners and such…since there really aren't any anymore. Plus, you'll have all the pretty power of the almighty Ifrit and Yojimbo. Sorry about the Yojimbo part."

"I love you too, Blayne," said Geryn, from his spot. 

"I feel like I'm selling cheap property." Blayne sighed, glancing down. "What if I end up turning you into a fiend? This is crazy. Maybe we should forget it and think of something else."

"No," said Auron, almost immediately. He surprised himself, nearly forgetting what he had planned to say next. "The stakes are understandable. According to your previous observation, we are running low on time."

A distant, booming sound shook the cave slightly. Auron finally understood the cause. "I am going to assume that noise was your fiends outside."

"Probably," sighed Geryn. "They sound predictably closer."

"They'll be severely disappointed once they cut through all that rock," said Blayne, a little distracted. "There's a solid wall of natural iron around this room. Not that our Aeon friends are what we need to worry about right now, Sir Auron. The balance between living and dead is shaking like a leaf. We could collapse at any moment. One week, two weeks, four months…"

"Tommorow," growled the former Yojimbo.

"Or tommorow," the scarred man admitted.

Auron knew – he'd been dragged into so many situations before. Why did he even bother bracing for them anymore? Why couldn't he simply give up and do as asked? Wouldn't Rikku be happy if he returned and apologized…?

He couldn't even remember why he wanted to apologize. He was being offered a chance to return, if only temporary. It was not as simple as approaching her and telling her who he was. The fact of her being Al Bhed was not going to help him either, seeing how he was going to be a former tool of summoners – a barbaric term in Al Bhed standards. He would not be able to convince here.

Ah, but would that be too selfish? There were two non-combatants and a child about that could take the job. Two men, whom probably had no knowledge about Aeons to begin with, and did not want to be split apart in many terms. 

What sort of choices did he have? It was all a bad dream.

"Fine," he said, at last. His voice was barely audible. "I will accept." 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Kinda spooky, huh? I like Geryn. How 'bout you peeps?

Anyway…yeah, so this is what'll happen. Oh boy will this be fun…don't go calling it lame, either! ONE flame about the lameness level in this fic, and I am MAD!!!

O_O


	19. Deteriorated

**__**

Turbulence

*singing*Ooooh, the water is hotter than a flame-broiled otter and my shoes are slowly melting tot he fiber glass floor!

Haha. Ha. I'll tell you what…if ANY one of my reviewers can tell me where I got that from…I will mail you each a million dollars. Heh. If you're a fan of funny games with a pirate wannabe named Guybrush Threepwood that rids the world of dead ghosts and stinky Australian real estate agents…you're MY kinda person.

Yeah, yeah…this is getting weird. On with the show.

____________________________________________________________________________

They took him past the room with the unconscious girl, and into a part of the shadows that led to yet another corridor. It was pitch black, concealing the forms of the retired Aeons from view. Auron continued to move ahead, trusting their confidence in him to navigate the walls without aid. They traveled for some time, in complete silence.

When the footsteps ahead of him finally stopped, he did as well. Someone sighed, and Auron could only presume it was Geryn, fumbling for some kind of key. The clatter of metal against metal was recognizable.

"Who's the wise guy that forgot a light?" Yojimbo wanted to know.

Blayne grunted. "You. I told you to grab the lantern on the wall."

"Well, then you told me to get the keys! I just forgot…"

"Yoji?"

"What?"

"Open the door."

Geryn jammed a key into an unseen keyhole, twisted it, and popped the lock. With a tired creak, the flimsy, wooden door swung open in front of them. Light flooded their faces. Auron lifted a hand to shield the unexpected brightness…after all, he had spent the past twenty minutes or so in utter blackness.

"Home sweet home," mumbled Geryn, throwing the now-useless keys into a corner.

"More like a home away from home." Blayne waved the clouds of dust from his face, peering around the room while his eyes adjusted. "I guess it's still working."

Auron couldn't say he recognized the strange 'contraption' that lie ahead. It did not even correctly fit the description of a 'contraption'. It was just a strange pool shrouded in teal light…but what was unnerving about it was the fact that the chamber had only three walls. The room itself was cut into a perfect rectangle, but where the opposite wall should have been, there was an endless, open plain. Not one fiend was in sight.

The rest of the room was more like an abandoned tomb. An iron rod, jammed vertically into the loose rocks underfoot, stood to the left of the eerie pond. The pool was wide enough to admit the mass of a behemoth it seemed. 

"Yep," sighed Geryn. "Lady Yunalesca sure was a flowery person. Yah…so many good memories. Soul being torn from my body…the crisp breeze on my face…Mother, skipping the service so she could go home."

"I don't blame her," said Blayne, unhooking an old, dusty lantern from a nearby hook. He did something with his hand, and the wick began to glow, illuminating the dim room even more. 

The terrain was awkwardly real. A gentle breeze seemed to welcome the trio, pushing through the barrier that was almost definitely a wall. The grasses stirred, bending and twisting. It looked, felt, and _smelled_ like a real field, but Auron continued to grasp his doubts. Blayne had told him about the fiends outside of the mountain. The field should be crawling with them if that were true.

"Well," Blayne set the lantern upon the iron rod, shielding his vision from the brightness of the pool. "This is it -- where we gotta split ways. No time for long good-byes; definitely no time for a service, either."

"Good," growled Geryn. "I'm hungry."

Auron only observed, feeling no need to intervene. However, he chanced a skeptical glance towards the pool, and fixed his stare again on Blayne's face.

The grizzled man lifted a brow, as if a thought struck him from behind. "Oh, damn. That's right -- you don't know what to do. It's simple--"

"Put you weapon in the pond, walk into the field." Geryn shook his head leaning comfortably against the wall. "Save the world. Have a beer."

Despite his scornful tone, something like a mix of mental pain and confusion crossed the former Yojimbo's face. He looked away, trying to hide it…but it was a lost cause.

Auron averted his attention to Blayne. He had a question that was best answered before he 'saved the world'. Even as he opened his mouth to ask, he had a gut feeling about what the answer would be. "Where is Tidus?"

Blayne did not try to hide the recognition from his face this time, but it was failure that mingled with his expression. "That guy, huh? Yeah…you just missed him."

Different. Auron found himself wondering… "Missed?"

"Yeah," said the once-Aeon. "You'll see. It was Drake – er, Bahaumut's idea."

They were distracted when a chilling mass of voices and pyreflies drifted in on the cool wind. Blayne's eyes widened.

"A large number of fiends just returned to the Farplane," he said, slowly. "Go now, Sir Auron. No matter how protected -- this field is bound to be overrun with fiends before the minute's out."

The ronin stood, but let his guardian's instincts carry him to the brim of the pool. It seemed awkward, the moment he unsheathed the Masamune and let it slowly dip into the green water. He barely wasted a moment there, moving briskly around the edge until he faced the vibrating barrier between cave and field.

"Yo, Auron?"

Auron was intrigued by Geryn's voice, and he quietly turned about to see the stout man standing behind him. The old Yojimbo screwed up his face, as if trying to detect something promising inside of their locked gaze.

"Yes?" Auron's voice was calm.

Geryn sighed, folding his arms. "Yeah, ah…good luck man. Good luck."

He would have been touched, somewhat, but was not given the chance. Another look overcame Geryn's face like a lash, full of superiority and mischief. Half-grinning, he stood against the explosion that enveloped both he and Blayne from behind. The entrance of the cave erupted into pieces, bits of gravel impaling the cave barrier. The last thing he felt was the force of Geryn's one hand as it shoved him into the field beyond. 

"Don't worry, Sir Auron. You're not doing this alone."

Then, all was quiet. 

There was moist ground beneath him. He could feel the water-logged grass under his unusually heavy body, and smell the pine needles crushed by his face. A sound fluttered about his ears – something like a thousand chimes ringing a thousand different tones. It was both sweet and annoying, therefor he could not decide on the emotion that strung him up like a criminal before his final sunset. He felt as if an invisible hand had wrung him free of his own strength. But again, something else pressured him to open his eyes.

It was so bright. Again, he let his lids close. No, he would not be able to see for some time…but perhaps, if he moved…

As he tried so, he realized that he could not possible be who he was supposed to be. He had too many appendages, and his body felt like lead. He felt an incredibly overwhelming feeling of unbalance, and nearly toppled onto his face with his arms wavering underneath. But he prevailed enough to lift his blinded face. More sounds streamed into his head. 

Birds, running water, the pattering of little carro claws against soggy leaves -- each noise spiked the other. Like jaws, they wrapped around his mind and began to grind away at his nerves. So painful.

It happened like a dream, but it began to dawn upon him that although he could feel the soil beneath his face -- his face was not as it was before. No, as he drew a single hand to lightly brush his jaw he felt not the rough, unshaven skin of a human being, but the fixed snarl of a creature that was not himself. As he realized that this face was that of his own, the beast's lips relaxed and concealed the ivories he felt. He knew now that is was safe to open his eyes.

The world around him was quiet, which was comforting. Strangely, it seemed smaller than it had when he was…human? Was that really the thought that came to mind? But it was. The thought of it brought a wave of reality, and he remembered immediately what had happened.

So quickly. He'd been hasty…now where was he?

Carefully, he placed himself on his feet -- in which there were four. He had the stance of any normal dragon or feline. The sensation balancing his weight on more than two legs was irritating, as was leveling the heavy wings on his back. After placing careful consideration into the fact that he now had seven appendages instead of four, he attempted to take a step…

…and stumbled.

Front legs, back legs, wings and a long tail. He knew now how dragons felt when first born…besides that, he was not a dragon. He was…something he could not figure out. But he was no fiend -- he knew, because he felt a familiarity with himself that no fiend could possible possess. He knew himself. There was no jealousy towards living things involved.

And then he knew. This was no mere Ifrit or Yojimbo crossing…he was an Aeon. Blayne must have spoken the truth if he was such a thing. Expectedly, Auron found himself already longing for human shape again…

He was so used to himself. Now he was someone else. How could he cope?

Where he was…he suddenly knew. His vision was rapidly becoming clearer, his surroundings focusing slowly in part of his vision. There were trees, but not ordinary trees. They were bent, curled twisted, dark…there were crystals everywhere. And he stood at the edge of a glistening pond, near the base of a familiar structure.

Macalania forest. This was where he had shown Tidus Jecht's sphere….

With a torpid motion, Auron shook his head and shoulders, trying to concentrate on maneuvering his new body. Some water sprayed, and miraculously, he seemed to shed a ton of the dragging weight that held him down. This was the aura of an Aeon? He did not feel quite so…powerful. Could he even speak?

Thus, he tried. It felt as if someone had tied a hoarse knot inside of his throat, but apparently his capabilities included speech. The words bubbled uncomfortably. He could hardly recognize his own voice.

"Auron. My name is….Auron."

He stood, unknowingly flexing his left talons into the soft dirt. 

"I am still…myself. I am…"

An Aeon. It was ridiculous.

It was just a minor sensation, but something ventured him to turn around. Careful movements were considered, one gigantic paw placed in front of the other. The sight he took in was both horrible and wondrous at the same time.

Everything was changed. The pooled water was cut in half. The tree that had stood so tall and so full of the Farplane's memories sagged under the invisible weight of an empty afterlife. It was discarded, torn down and ripped into halves. Where it once stood, was the real Auron.

He knew every Aeon had one. Their statues once existed, meant to keep their soul and power intact. Had he been a guardian still and had he not known that he looked upon himself, he would have paid his respects to the owner of the 'holy' monument. However it never crossed his mind.

Auron stumbled back, unconsciously lifting a dragon-like grimace. The stone was carved to perfection, coloured, and fit into the ground as if it had been created for that sole purpose. His face and form were there, however stilled, and the stone Auron's eyes were closed…supposedly in death.

The statue flattered him, he decided. The beast also carved into the round face must simply be what he was now -- just an image of a beast melded from the most powerful beings alive. Around the edges of the stone were many different markings. His heart nearly jumped out of his throat when he realized that half of them were written in the Al Bhed language.

Auron tore his oppressive gaze from his own face, managing to stumble forward into the emptiness ahead. Hardly caring for obstructions in his path, he pushed through the loose stones that hid the secretive place. He was once again on the trail to Macalania Temple, and the forest around him was dead quiet. Not one growl from nearby fiends, or a chirp from the relentless birds could break his personal silence now.

Perhaps he had misjudged his size at first. But he knew what he sought, and felt as if he would collapse if he did not find it. Just something to confirm this horrid fantasy…

Dew dripped endlessly, lapping at the water just underfoot. Time had tricked him, for he did not know how long he stood at the edge of the deep pool until the features of the panicked beast's face woke him from his dream. Occasionally broken by the dripping water, his reflection stared back at him with equal delusion. Monster? Was he? Or was that twisted, creature's face not his own? What was his name? What was he here to do?

He could not describe himself. Every feature, curve and line of his face was dragon. But it was as well bird, beast and cat at the same time…simply like merging four different types of fiends together on a very large-scale visage. A quick calculation proved that the mere mass of his head alone was enough to equal half of his weight as a…human.

The rest of his examination did not assist him well. The most he could recognize was his arms, -- forelegs -- which were red-tan in color, heavily furred and thick as tree trunks. Most probably, they were the courtesy of both Ifrit and Bahaumut.

Might, he supposed, was not omitted concerning an Aeon's strength. 

It dawned upon him that he was not truly as different as he'd feared. He was just Auron. He was not Yuna's guardian, or a Yevonite mink mindless to his own cause. He was not subjected to anything but a preset mission, and the will to rest. Auron was back in the grove, just a statue promising to be drained upon a sending of good faith…

A shout startled him from his thoughts, a wave of his surrounding pounding down upon every side. His throat tightened when he realized the direction in which the voice had come.

The grove.

He should not have left it open. He should not have abandoned himself there for any traveler to see. Careless! Even as an Aeon, he was just a fool drowning in thoughts of someone who no longer knew him…

Every accusation seemed like a threat, but it did not excuse his thoughtless act. Now he was running, unsure of his direction, but only knowing that it drew him nearer to something familiar, and something he could not understand. A leap sent him above the open grove, into the tangled branches above the pond. He would stop the intruder before the intruder would stop him.

With a gentle sound, the nameless Aeon dropped onto the ground on all four paws, discovering his own working with ease. But what he faced, commonly known as nothing, startled him far more than his newfound use of his new shape. The voice he had noted before…could not possibly be his imagination?

No. The intruder had fled. Whoever it was, they had seen him, and known him. Now, they had fled.

"Careless," he growled through the voice that was not his own. He tilted his head, groping inside of his head for some way to find and stop his prey from escaping…

Then, as fate would have it, a very unlikely thing happened to him.

A head peered around the corner of the once beautiful, crystal tree. It was childish at first, in the way the young man peered at him so fearfully. Perhaps it was that one look that ignited the recognition inside of the ronin's mind. Or maybe the way he stumbled back and barely managed to get the words from his mouth…just like a young blitzer would.

"Whoa…" Tidus widened his eyes, pressed against the cool bark of the crystalline tree. "….No way."

If only for a moment, Auron could have sworn on his honor that he heard Geryn laughing from a very distant place. 

Prudently, the blonde teen inched forward until he was standing beside 'Auron' in the statue. One glance at the stone figure drew his eyes back towards the towering 'Aeon' that appeared something strange with a human expression of confusion deranging his face.

"Auron! Is that really you?"

Auron did not know. Was he? 

"You are alive," he replied, answering his own question. What he had not expected was a grinning Tidus clinging to his foreleg in a hug that seemed ill-suited for such a meeting. Grunting with irritated flattery, Auron shook the blitzer off. "This is hardly the time for emotional greetings."

"Hey!" Tidus backed away, brushing off the ronin's rude gesture without thought. "But how? When? Why? I mean, you're an-"

"Aeon, yes." Auron shook his head. "I see that."

"Oh, well, uh…" The blitzer had apparently run out of things to say. "It's great to see you…not that you'd care. Hey, what happened? That's…is that you, I mean-"

Auron cast a slow look at the statue he referred to. It was unnerving, still. "That is me, if put subtly. It is…" he paused, uncertainly, "…a long story."

"Tell me about it," said the blitzer. He scratched the back of his neck, thoughtfully. "Yeah, now I'm really confused. I didn't even get to the Farplane, you know. That little kid found me and brought me back here."

"Drake."

Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Your little kid is named Drake. The fayth of Bahaumut."

"Uh, right." Tidus looked anything but convinced. "How did you become…well, an Aeon, exactly?"

"That depends," said Auron, looking down at the dwarfed teen. "How did you come to be alive?"

"I…don't know."

"Neither do I." It was all right to lie…for now.

A long silence passed between them, for neither seemed to know how to weave wonder into reality. Finally, Auron looked away from the blonde blitzer and set his jaw firmly. 

"Why did you come here?"

Tidus shot the ronin a 'do-I-really-have-to' look and cleared his throat. "Well…I just sort of thought to stop by. I've only been awake for an hour or…something like that."

"Awake," pressed the once-guardian.

"Yeah, awake. Long story there, too."  
"Then we'll put it aside for now," said Auron. "I must conceal this place as soon as possible."

Tidus grinned. "Woke up just now, huh?"

Auron grunted. 

"Yeah, all right." The blitzer walked past him, looking back only once at the 'Auron' statue. Discomofrt crossed his face. Pretending he hadn't, Tidus made it clear that he was as unnerved about Auron's odd displacement as if it were himself displaced.  
Moving was relatively easier now. In a few, brisk strides Auron had overtaken the blonde youth. He ducked under the gaping hole that was left of the grove entrance. There, he waited until Tidus had climbed out and placed himself a safe distance away from possible danger. 

It took a simple swipe of a hand -- or paw -- to knock a sizable chunk of crystal from the overhanging cliff. Satisfied that the grove would be unfound, the ronin backed away from his enclosed self. He continued to stand quietly, until Tidus shattered his thoughts.

"Hey…Auron?"

Auron turned his gaze unto the blitzer, moving towards him. His silence was an obvious welcome for whatever Tidus had to say…

"Why are you here? I mean, why you? And if you're an Aeon, who summoned you…exactly? And how come we're not…you know, dead?"

Auron stepped around the blitzer and continued his trek towards the Thunder Plains. Feeling violated, Tidus scrambled after him at a solid run. Anger boiled through him like arising steam. Before he could object, however, Auron stopped. Tidus reflected his movement, expecting the full force of the ronin's glare. 

"The Farplane has perished. I wish to speak with the fayth at Macalania."

Startled, Tidus fell back a pace or two. Only just recovering, he gasped, "That's crazy! And I thought Yuna sent the fayths!"

No reply.

"Auron!" Growling with frustration, Tidus dashed after the retreating Aeon's back. "I'm coming, too! Would you slow down? Auron!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Bwahahahah! Ha…ha…anyway, it's gotten much weirder. But oh-don't-you-worry, trouble comes soon enough.

*sparkly eyed* Whoooo…Tidus is back! Yay! ^___^ Ah…well, all will be explained in due time. NO leavos! Unos momentos! That's not real Spanish, but it feels GREAT! Wheee…

CHECK OUT THE PICS! Just kidding. Actually, I'm working on them so bear with me…^_^


	20. Discharge

**Turbulence**

--------------------------------

Well, I'll be honest. M.S. Fisher guessed it. It's from Escape From Monkey Island (DISCLAIMER: I do not own Monkey Island! Long live the royal Monkey Kombat game!!) Unfortunately, I only have $171.47 in my bank account, so all of that money I promised was a big, stinking, freakin' lie.

*GRIN* 

Hey! I know! I'm going to do something I never do! I'm going to respond to some of my reviewers! *throws confetti*

Eiko Makimachi - Hehe, I thought your name sounded familiar. ^______^ Hehehe……yeah, Tiffy-chan's fic. That was……~probably~ the last mail fic where I sent in a question. Because of my childish instincts, Amarant now has a much lower reputation than he did before. *mourns* Anyway! ^^ I glad you like my fic! Seymour, eh……? hmmm…… BWAHAHAHA! *runs away to plan some devilish plans*

Deathalletta - It's true. But I'm also looking forward to FFX2! Although it won't have Auron in it……*sobs* and they made Yuna look like a h**, but that's okay. I'm still buyin' it. ^___^ Thanks for reviewing!

Anonymous - Errrr……sorry? Take the **romance out? But……but……*sputters* It's a romance fic! What'll it be without romance? Horror? (Aurikku…….oh, lord, the blasphemy!) Oh well. Glad you liked it. ^_^**

FallenStardust - Cute. Short reviews, but they're greatly appreciated, you can be sure! ^___^ I hope you like the rest of it, too!

Rocker Baby - Ah, good old chapter 11, where the second chapter of mushiness sets in. Have fun reading the rest! (watch out for chapter 13……it snaps from time to time) ^_^

JadeBlueAfterGlow - Interesting name. *blinks* Hehehe. Yeah, me too. But only if I were actually in love with Auron, in which I am definitely not. (Ugh……) *falls over* Oh well, he's just a big sayhea when it comes to those things. Mushiness ahead! Hope you like! ^_^

Girien - Ehehe……I like the quote. Where have I heard that before? Really? I didn't think anyone else would think of that……the thing about Auron becoming an Aeon is that it's……well, creepy to me. I have to write verrrry carefully now. Anway, mesa glad you like! Thankies! ^_^

Aurora Lockwood - Oh well, no one can understand what I write, really. I'll bet all $171.47 I own that most of the readers just skip to the parts where people actually talk. Some might even skip to the mushy parts and such. Oh well. I'm trying to fix that. *falls over*

M.S. Fisher - DARN YOU!!! You have just made me *mumbles* Let's see…….140 million dollars in the red!!! Grrrrr! *hands over a wad of Monopoly money* Whaddya mean it's not real???? Take it! Hehe. Oh well. Yes, yes, I know Auron was 25. He's 35 now. I get it……oh well. Stories are funny like that, aren't they? Thank you for being so nice by the way. *gleams* I especially luv reviews with lotsa support. ^_________^ Heh. Oh well, a friend of the accursed Monkey Island (The monkeys……the monkeys……make the bad man stop talking about monkeys, Carla!!!) is a friend of mine! *bounces away*

Wynter - Grrrr……you got it, too! *pouts* Why in the name of the royal monkeys do you people want to take away my millions of invisible dollars? It's just not FAIR I tell you! Not fair at all! *sighs* Thank you! Muchly appreciated! ^___^

AND FINALLY (a special and angry note to)

Midnightrogue - WHERE ARE YOU YOU BIG SAYHEA YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE REVIEWING NOW SO I'M MAD 'CAUSE YOU USUALLY DO BUT YOU HAVEN'T LATELY SO YOU MIGHT BE GONE OR HURT SO I'M WORRIED AND BORED BECAUSE I HAVE NO ONE TO YELL AT OR MAKE FUN OF AND I'M JUST REALLY MAD BECAUSE I'M RUNNING OUT OF THINGS TO TYPE HERE AND MY SHIFT KEY IS ALMOST BROKEN SO I'M MAD 'CAUSE YOU USED TO REVIEW

*deep breath*

BUT NOW YOU'RE NOT WHEN YOU SO LOYALLY DID SO BEFORE BUT NOW YOU HAVEN'T AND IT REALLY CON FUSES ME WHEN I WAS SO NICE TO YOU AND NOW YOU'RE NOT AROUND ANYMORE EVEN THOUGH I'M REPEATING MYSELF 'CAUSE I ENJOY ACTING LIKE AND IDIOT BUT YOU DON'T REVIEW ANYMORE AND I'M REALLY REALLY MAD!!! 

C'est méchant, tu ne écrire pas a moi!! (How do you skip conjunctions in French again?) Oh well. ^_____^ I'm not mad, really. Just wanted to type something that's not intellectual. 

-----------------------------------

Heeeeeeerrrrrrre's JOHNY!

------------------------------------

Rikku rinsed her hands in the sparkling water, shaking the droplets of water from her fingertips. She was sort of happy to be alone, now that Wakka had returned to their secluded quarters with Yuna and the others. It bothered her still, that she hadn't warned them before she left, but it was already too late to turn back. She was outside of Bevelle.

Leaving the city had been the easiest thing to do……until she reached the brim of the looming forest. Her heart and mind set upon a particular moment, a place where she could rest her thoughts and remember a night she so easily smiled to……

A serious frown weighed down her face. E's cu cibet, she thought, sourly. Wakka will throw a fit when I get back.

Her imagination made her smile. The possible look on the blitzer's face when she returned would be well worth her trouble escaping. Too bad for him, she decided. She was going somewhere secret, and no matter how much she shared with a friend as close as he, she needed this time alone.

She did not think about him often. She tried not to, because of her tendency to spill her thoughts from her mouth. Only when she was alone, did her nagging memories stir and come to life. It was kind of nice, when she had so much time to think alone and speak aloud what she really wanted to say.

But……she was so alone. There was no one here to distract her from the conscious pain in the pit of her stomach. It drew her down, towards the soft bed of moss and pine needles at her feet. The trees around her reached out, laughing and pointing at the emotions she fled and felt flood. The ones she could not control, she could not keep living inside of her. She choked, a sharp sensation of complete loss chafing her throat dry. 

"Auron……" she whispered. She sat down on a rock, shivering slightly from the cold. "I remembered this time, okay? I'm a little older now, y'know……"

Behind her, she decided. If only he were in that spot. Oh, how she would give up every bit of fame or existence in Spira to hear him scold her. It was a wonder……

Childish, she thought. How stupid of her sit and waste time when she had so much to do……a long way to go. She stood up, straightening her back and rubbing her eyes against the dimming light. Furious that she had let herself sink so deep into her own self-pity, she wiped away the droplets that had begun to form in the corners of her eyes. She had to move east, into the blue forest from whence her little treasure came from.

Please……came her subconscious thought. Please let me see you again. You said you would. Be there. Just for a little while……

She stepped into the outskirts of the Macalania woods.

----------------------------------------------

"Ow!" Tidus fell back, covering his head with his arms. He felt a bruise begin to form just above his forehead. He rubbed at it plaintively. "You could have warned me!"

Auron spared him a glance, turning around to observe the fallen teenager. His dragonish face unreadable, and his stance unpredictable, the ronin sighed a long moment's worth of exasperation. "I trust you'll survive," he said, a little too like himself.

"This branch wasn't here last time," Tidus grumbled. Several seconds passed by with the tension mounting between the silent pair. Finally, Tidus gave in. He fetched a loose twig from the ground and hurled it ineffectively at the guardian. "Why are we even here? Why can't we go and find the others!?"

Auron turned his head, pretending to interest himself in an object far away. The mention of 'the others' reminded him too much of a particular one among 'the others'. 

Tidus looked almost pained. Growling in frustration, he dropped himself on the ground, sitting with all of the obstinacy he could muster. . "Graaah! Come one! I want to see Yuna, Auron! Everyone's in Bevelle, I know it! So……w'ere going the wrong way."

"I do not recall inviting you," said Auron, resuming his pace towards the looming temple. "By all means, turn back."

Tidus felt his resolve slipping. He threw himself after the ronin, grimacing. "Rikku'll be there, too!"

He should have reminded himself, but he did not. Auron froze in his tracks, realizing only too late that he'd given himself away. The inward fight had been intentional all along, and now he'd been reminded of something that he willed to forget against his directive. What was worse was the fact that Tidus was there to observe it all, and the young blitzer was no fool. He smiled a little, crossing his arms in a very triumphant way.

"See? You want to go too, right? Then let's go!"

Despite the hollow sensation in his chest, Auron was quick to recover. "Rikku is not my objective," he said calmly. Thus, he returned to his oblivious trek.

"Oh, come on!" groaned the blitzer, jogging after the ronin. "Don't act like you don't want to see her, okay? We'll just explain to them what happened, and everything will be all right!"

Despite his urgencies, Auron merely answered Tidus's claims by quickening his pace. It was already beginning to grow colder -- enough to pierce through his armor and remind him of the snowy trail ahead. Perhaps when this was over, when he really did have somewhere to go, he would apologize and provide an explanation to the young blitzer……so torn between the beckon of apparent love and his concern for an old friend.

Perhaps, he countered, he was only too much the same. 

He knew that Tidus followed him. His hearing was sensitive enough to pick up his shaky breath and chattering teeth only yards away. Satisfied that the youth was no longer in a mood to debate Bevelle, Auron averted his thoughts elsewhere. However, his efforts to remain focussed on his mission were meek against his overwhelming questions and worries about Rikku. He'd been reminded too soon. He was beginning to realize the unjust price to pay for the matter he could not control.

Had she forgotten him? No. He dismissed the possibility immediately, which was difficult. She hadn't forgotten him in such a short period of time, of course, though he only wished she had. She was safe now, even if her inevitable fame would eventually wear her down. There was little more he could wish for, so long as she was unhurt. 

Unhurt. The word meant something……like a faint memory of a conversation he'd had recently.

"Auron, watch out!" yelled Tidus. 

His warning spoke for itself. The ronin ducked and darted to his left at the same time he felt something whiz by his shoulder. The snarling mass of an unidentified fiend dug its claws into the soft ground and skidded to a halt. Again, it turned upon him and leapt for his throat, massive incisors gnashing.

Auron was prepared, but his body was not. Fighting required complete cooperation between nerves and reflexes, mind and skills. He had his mind, but it did not react with his new form as it would have before. The fiend successfully sunk his teeth into the back of his thick neck and clung there. 

The ronin made a sound he did not know he was capable of. Roaring with both pain and rage, he did the first thing on his mind that suggested the removal of the stinging pest. He reared, smashing his shoulder - and the fiend - into the wall of an overhanging cliff. Crushed, the fiend released him and dropped like a stone.

No sooner had the first been killed than two more appeared and leapt unto his back. Auron could not even wonder about the cause of the sudden attack before he felt his shoulders being raked open. This angered him to some extent. With real blood seeping from his wounds, he swung himself about and married the side of the cliff and one of the fiends at full force. Another thrust of his weight sent the other sprawling on the ground, taking a sizable chunk of Aeon flesh with it. A quick bat on his massive claws sent the fiend flying, where it landed and would never rise again.

Behind him, Tidus yelped as he was singed by a fire Flan's spell. Shaking his scarred hands in spite, the blitzer yelled and charged forward. The point of his blade drove down at the heart of the blobbish monster, and was quickly drawn again to cut into the face of a charging Xiphos. Three more enemies flanked him, lashing out with their claws, teeth, elemental assaults and savage threats. 

Auron turned and moved to defend the teen. However, he was struck from behind by the weight of yet more fiends that dragged his frame to the ground. The ronin ripped one apart, while cursing the beast that suddenly took its place. The more he killed, the more filled in the gaps between himself and the helpless blitzer. His time on Spira was too short, his knowledge of his new strength at a bare minimum. He could not move fast enough, nor use his overflowing energy to harness the right attack.

The guardian grimaced with the pain of each blow struck by the sea of fiends, rolling and dodging, striking and decapitating his enemies until the air around him was nearly white with pyreflies. Eventually, he began to feel a dull ache in his limbs, and the wounds that coated his armor crimson were caked with sand and dirt. His gashes were lodged with small stones from rolling, the pain to bothersome to be irrelevant. 

The battlefield was beginning to become a very bloody one indeed. A quick glance towards Tidus granted him the knowledge that he was still alive, but severely outmatched. Three Chimeras shook their many heads at him from all sides, taunting and snarling in the youth's direction. Tidus breathed heavily, barely keeping the glowing blade of his Brotherhood off the ground.

Auron looked about, shaking his matted mane free of the filth he had gathered. His temper rose with the swift bound of the Chimera nearest to the blitzer. Why he was compelled to ignore the fiends pressing in at his sides for the boy's sake, the ronin would not know. He released his summoned strength and coiled muscles, leaping and reaching for the throat of the assailing fiend.

What happened in the next moment was a dream. Searing heat poured into his eyes, his face and his open jaws. Liquid flame poured down his tongue, singeing his taste to death. It felt as if he had swallowed a Firaga spell, and it had not extinguished inside of his throat. Pain scorched his insides. Smoke flowed from his airways, black, thick and deadly. When it cleared, and the cool, filmy air seeped into his burning lungs, Auron fell away from the filmy cloud that enveloped him. He began to cough -- a terrible sound coming from a draconic Aeon. His rumbling drowned out Tidus's surprised cry, his watering eyes veiling the scene before him in a blurry haze.

Effort wasted, he thought. It was a great effort to avoid such a thing, but too great when met face-to-face.

Truly, any amount of pain and elimination of logical thought was worth this sight, no matter how he looked upon it with difficult precision. His entire body shivered, sending bits of broken rock and crystals scattering against the barren walls that surrounded them. 

Rikku was poised in her battle stance, a second grenade held in her hand above her shoulder. No welcome, no recognition or even humility passed from her gaze. Instead, she threatened to launch the small bomb at the Aeon, anger and frustration lacing her voice.

"You……you stay away from Tidus you big……fiend!"

Tidus must have predicted Auron's silent reaction, even before his face concealed any emotion that may have spilled. Before she had a chance to imperil the ronin, Tidus seized her readied hand -- and the bomb that was grasped within it. "Rikku……Rikku! It's okay!"

Suddenly he was doubled over, gripping his shin in pain. Rikku, having the satisfaction of planting her foot there only brief moments ago, prodded his chest with an accusing finger. "Okay? Okay? You're about to get you sorry butt kicked in! Do you have any idea how worried Yuna is!? She's sick with grief, you big looney! And all you can say is……is……it's okay!?"

"Guh……" Tidus hissed, still clasping his sore leg. He managed to stand straight again, in spite of himself. "No, no……that's……not what I meant. This is……well, he was……he's not a……fiend."

Auron felt the way her eyes stabbed him when she turned an honesty disapproving glare on his face. The corners of her mouth were fixed in a perfect line, as if something in her mind was impeding her judgement of the scene before her. But he was there, and he was that scene she could not interpret. He was there, and he was not the immediate threat he'd been before, when she'd launched a grenade into his mouth. On the other hand, she knew what she had seen. 

"Oh, uh huh?" she mocked. Tidus looked somewhat beaten, and undecided. "Then what exactly is he? Friend of yours, you pek, sayh, sayhea?"

"Well, he's-" Tidus choked, unable to finish his sentence. As sure as the ronin's look had punctured his voice, the blitzer erased the words that were about to spill from his mouth and replaced them with a poor, made-up excuse. "He's uh……uh……Jakkan."

Auron shot Tidus another look, slightly taken aback by his sudden -- and unjustified -- naming. A silence swept around them, only broken by the occasional growl of an angry fiend, or the rustle of the crystalline leave in the canopy overhead. The sound was almost haunting. Like the pit in Auron's stomach, the sounds did not die as long as there was wind to stir them.

Perhaps it were all some dream? Hope taunted him, persuading him of the chance that he would awaken again, alone, in a peaceful place. But no...he was here, was he not? Alive, but not, and still breathing in her familiar aura. He was drawn towards her, wishing guiltily to rewind his decision to leave Spira initially. They were...together, but opposed in two dissimilar directions. He had to find enough strength to drive away the ache in his chest...to simply abide by the terms of his new, temporary 'life'.

Absently, the ronin took a step forward…and then another…while one more stride brought him close enough to touch her. And yet he did not, but remained as still as he dared, arguing with both himself and the annoying sense of practical emotion that overwhelmed him. His fierce eyes stared her down, revealing none of the tender perception inside. 

Rikku was beyond terrified. She stumbled away, backing herself against a tree. "N-n--nice……dragon……person……Jakkan."

Her voice shook him out of his deep thoughts. A suddenly as the guilty emotion pulled him under, he tore his gaze away and refused to look back. Slowly, he took a few, agonizing steps towards the spot he'd been before. There, he stopped. Her confused stare was not his to look upon, for it broke with the shattered silence of Tidus's voice. 

"Jakkan's...uh...an Aeon." Tidusm scratched the back of his neck, as if half-believing the words himself. 

Rikku was obviously stunned. "Pid...drao fana cahd!"

Tidus tried not to cross his eyes. "Uh...sorry?"

"Oh, sorry," said Rikku, half-grinning. "Weren't they sent? Yunie....Yunie..." She faltered, her face dropping slightly. She swallowed dryly. "Yunie sent them."

Auron was glad that he was unable to control his expressions. Had he been in his previous form, he would have given away his composure long ago. Softly, he closed his eyes and forced them to stay that way.

"Indeed, they were sent," he said aloud. He banished any trace of his old tone from his words. "As was I."

The Al Bhed squeaked -- a peculiar sound of both terror and surprise -- and covered her mouth. Quickly taking her hands away from her lips, she stared wide-eyed at the ronin. "It can speak!"

"Uhhh...yeah," Tidus breathed. "He can."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I mean, I didn't...he didn't...I should have...but I didn't..."

It took a long pause before Auron brought himself to answer. He turned his face away. "I apologize for startling you." He reminded himself to glare at Tidus before going on. "I was merely protecting my summoner."

The blitzer's jaw dropped. He stood, gaping like a cod for some time before he regained his senses. He glued his teeth shut when Rikku turned a wondering eye on him.

"You?" she almost hissed. The corners of her awning mouth lifted in disbelief. "A...a summoner?"

Tidus backed away, fumbling for the right words to say. "I'd...eeyah...uh...um...er...ah...yeah...ummm..."

"Correct," said Auron. "I am here only to return this young man to where he belongs."

Rikku was evidently trying not to laugh. "Huh...? Return him where?"

"Home," came the easy reply. "Where a young woman named Yuna lives."

"Oh..." Rikku nodded slowly, but affirmatively. 

Tidus was approaching his boiling point. He frowned seriously. "What do you mean?" he yelled, half-heartedly thrusting the Brotherhood into the rocky ground. "What about you? Aren't you at least going to try, Aur...er...Jakkan?"

Auron bowed his head, glaring sharply at his forelegs. Short was his time, and it was being cut thinner with every second. Why did he need this? If Rikku knew whom he was -- assuming she would believe such a thing - it would only cause her more grief. And yet Tidus intervened with his personal decisions... 

How ironic, he thought calmly. The weed believes he aids the tree.

Rikku was watching them pensively. "Excuse me? Hello? Try what?"

A cold look was exchanged between the 'summoner' and Aeon. Auron grunted, moving his eyes ever so slightly to the side in a gesture he hoped the blitzer understood. With some satisfaction, he noted the drop of the blizer's shoulders, a small exhale, and a grim, tight nod. They had a peace agreement, if only for some time. Neither would interfere with each other's wishes.

"Nothing," said Tidus, a little regretfully. "I meant nothing. Sorry."

Rikku bit her lip thoughtfully, directing her attention first to the ronin, and then the somber blitzer. While they watched, she pondered with herself, growing more and more curious by the moment. "Are…you two sure that he's…y'know, and Aeon?" she inquired, gesturing at Auron.

Auron exhaled softly and tried not to growl. "What else would I be?"

She blinked. "I dunno…I just thought, well, I think you're just too darn…un-Aeon…like."

Tidus half-grinned. "He's a one-of-a-kind guy."

"Speak for yourself," corrected the ronin, rising to all four feet. "If we are to resume our course, we had best do so now."

"Why's that?" said Rikku.

Auron stooped low, bringing his vast head close to her own. A very electrifying moment passed between them, driving into each of their minds the same question. _Do I know you? _How to respond? While he knew and did not share, she could not possibly know and share that thought. An invisible barrier blinded her from the truth. The truth he knew, and would never offer her another chance to grieve.

Auron finally pulled his gaze away. After a short while, he grunted.

"Fiends."

  
-----------------------------------------  
  
**Drec ec naymmo cyt. E's fnedehk eh Al Bhed palyica E ghuf uhmo dra punatacd baubma yna naymmo dnyhcmydehk drec du veht uid fryd E's cyoehk. Cunno du tecybbuehd oui. *cekr* E's hud eh yh 'ehdammaldiym' suut...pmyr.**


	21. Enrapture

**__**

Turbulence

****

…C…

………..

……O…

………

…F……

…………

F…….

………

……E…

…

……EEEeeeeEEeeEEE…

………………….must have…….caffeine……

*in small voice* I've uh..added some t-transaltions for th-the Al B-Bhed d-d-down below…

OH! And I updated the Turbulence pics. EXCLUSIVE! A pic of Auron-Aeon! Yay ! ^_^ (check out chapter 8 for the addy!)

----------------------------------------------------------

Vyodru brushed off his sleeves. The Al Bhed he knew had much better hospitality skills than to make an old man wait in a dusty, unfinished cockpit. What business was it that kept Cid so busy? It was nothing, if it were compared to his daughter's safety. Vyo swore that nothing would distract him from his granddaughter's state-of-being today. Not even the plans for the most advanced airship in the world. 

The former monk lifted his eyes to the rusted ceiling. If this was all his one-toned son of his could muster, he'd have to hope for a miracle. Considering the amount of money Cid had managed to swindle from his defenseless old man, Vyo's entire scheme for his personal retirement was in jeopardy. 

What news he brought…How could he convince the strong-willed leader of the Al Bhed that Auron, 'The Legend', was his business? Besides that, how would he take the fact that his only daughter was missing because of him? A very repellent memory of a day, months ago, straightened the corners of the old man's mouth. That one day Cid found out about Rikku's undying love for an older…much older man…_and_ a former Yevonite.

"Oh great," growled a familiar voice. "It's you."

Vyo smiled, turning to face the open entryway to the cockpit, and the bald man that stood there. "Knaadehk, Cid."

"What is it this time, old man?" Cid wanted to know. He stretched his arms, and proceeded towards the pilot's end of the open room. 

"You're not pleased to see me?" Vyo faked a disappointed expression knowing all too well that it wouldn't work.

"About as pleased as sand likes rain." 

"Well then."

Cid sighed. "S'bout Rikku, isn't it? What'd she blow up this time?"

"Ran aki." Vyo scratched the gray stubble on his chin thoughtfully. "She's been missing for about three days now. Last one to see her was that Wakka fellow, and he is stumped."

"Gone again, eh?" Cid placed both of his hands on a broken railing. "Didn't think to check her crib, did ye?"

It was Vyo's turn to sigh. "If you are suggesting that I treat her in that way…"

"That's exactly what I'm doing," growled Cid, spinning to face his father. "Yer probably holding her too close again. Don't give'r another day to think about runnin' away, Pa. She'll be in the forest is the most likely thing."

"Macalania is not a small wood, cih."

"Neither is that brain of yours, old man!" Cid barked. "Use it! If ye don't find her by tomorrow I'll lend ye my baby to look. I'd give'r to ye today, but that no-good son of mine's still repairing it."

"A mono-airship will not aid my finding her," said Vyo.

"It will if ye use it right." A sound, unmistakably a personal summoning for the ship's captain rang out from the speakers overhead. Cid swore. "Ye'll figure something out. I gotta get back to work."

"And if she's not found?"

Cid stopped his trek towards the cockpit entryway. A moment of consideration was passed before he sighed. "Then we'll have to improvise, won't we?"

  
Vyo stood for a long time after Cid left, staring through the open doorway. Carefully, he fixed the miniscule glasses on the tip of his thin nose, and sat down again. Gently rubbing his thumbs together in a considerate fashion, he scowled. "I'd best get packing, then…"

----------------------------------------

Auron discovered something interesting about trees.

It began with his realization that sleep would be improbable with his size. Whether he was too large, or the path was too small, the fact remained that he was unable to rest comfortably. Tidus offered to remain awake, if only to keep him company, but Auron refused. Rikku avoided him entirely, finding a soft spot in a gnarl of roots and slipping into a deep slumber. After seemingly no time at all, both she and Tidus were asleep with their backs aglow from the embers of the dying fire. Almost bitter with himself, Auron was left half-roosting on a nearby crystalline precipice

It was indisputable. His new form was devastatingly inconvenient. 

Auron shifted his weight, closing his eyes. Perhaps if he grew tired enough, he would drift to sleep whilst standing. But for the next few moments, he found that his mind and his muscles ached with the strain on his back. Without the heavy appendages -- which had not proven useful at all yet -- he just might have found a few moments' rest. They weighed him down. He could not keep them aloft for very long.

Careful to remain silent, the ronin stepped down from his ledge. All around him twisted a thousand vines, roots and branches, all mixed in and protruding from the rocky terrain and cliffs. The canopy above his head was as thick as mud in the Moonflow, intertwining and packed so tightly only the barest moonlight shone through. A moment's grant was given to that scene, as Auron stood with his neck craned in thought towards the sky. He sighed.

That was where he would go.

The task was simple enough, until he remembered something it had already taken him so long to forget. When he turned his attention again on Rikku, a convulsion of nerves and irritating feelings scolded him ever so bitterly for ignoring her. One retreating step sunk his heart like stone. It would be too difficult to simply leave the small camp with her there, and so…unprotected. 

Perhaps not to the sky, he thought, but close enough.

He gathered himself back, and leapt with surprising ease onto the trunk of the sturdiest-looking tree. Immediately, as if acting on their own, the Aeon's claws dug into the bark and stuck there. In the fashion of a cat, Auron found himself half-climbing, half-scrambling onto a gnarled limb. Several chips of the moist coating of the tree rained down onto the path below, landing dangerously near Rikku's sleeping form. He held his breath, awaiting a response from the Al Bhed. None came.

Forgetting to breathe a sigh of relief, Auron averted his attention to the thick limb on which he stood. It bent slightly under his weight, creating a soft creaking noise. Had he the time, he would have cursed. Instead, he coiled his muscles again and leapt onto the crooked trunk of another tree. This time, he managed to lift himself higher than before, and easily used his feline reflexes to launch himself again, away from his vertical perch. He landed safely on a thin surface - from his point of view - and collapsed.

He would have rejoiced slightly, quietly, at his accomplishment if he hadn't heard the ratting and creaking of the vines below him. His pathetic attempt at climbing trees had probably broken some wood-like appendage from his 'private' tree, and that was the cause of the fading racket. His face blanked somewhat, a string of temperamental chiding entering his thoughts. A long, seemingly endless silence ensued, but there was no evidence of a disturbance below him. Tidus's snores, however muffled somewhat, were very distinguishable. Only the occasional hoot of an owl broke the silence.

Well, he'd nearly survived his first night…with, and without her. Only a few more hours and the sun would rise again, initiating their pilgrimage. He didn't know if Aeons needed sleep at all, but the ronin inside of him was bickering competitively for a little shut-eye. As long as he could spend a little amount of his remaining time not having…to think about it.

It was strangely cool. The foliage above him was considerably emptier than it had been below. He could spot an occasional patch of starts and the glow of the moon from behind the overcast sky. The night air was a comfort to him, cooling himself and his thoughts. A very angry man with undeniable feelings for an Al Bhed, packed tightly into the form of a _monster_ _-- _It was so partial and yet straightforward. He could not think of this…he simply tried to make his min rid itself of her, with the cool breeze.

Instead, his thoughts wandered to the moment before they had entered Sin -- their last destination. Whereas he could remember _when_ and_ how_ he had given her the crystalline treasure, he scolded himself for _why_. He was, and could not stop being frustrated over his loss of friends and life. Then again, he felt mutually calm. Why? He was no longer an unsent, but there she was! Twenty feet below, she peacefully slept without any idea who he was, or why he was here, or why he could not let her know…

__

How coincidental, he thought regretfully. _I told her to meet me…there. I didn't know, but I still said it. I still don't know why. _

'Where you find this, you will find me,' he had said. Only his intention then had been so different. It was almost ironic! But this was different. That was then, and this was now…

"Hey, what'cha thinkin' about?"

His Aeon's senses had failed him -- his head jerked in surprise when a very conscious Rikku swung out of the thick, interlocking branches overhead and landed on a large knot in front of him. She was smiling politely, but Auron could read the fear and nervousness in her swirled pupils…

So familiar. So like the first day they met…

Rikku must have noticed his dead, relentless stare affixed on her face, for she looked straight down at her crouched legs with humility. "Oh…I'm sorry if I…startled you. I'm not trying to intrude or anything like that! I just…heard you, and then there you were - all staring off into space and all. I thought, y'know, something might be wrong."

Auron shook his head, not quite happy of her sudden arrival nor dismayed in the slightest. "I appreciate your concern."

"No prob!" Again, her face and the smile reappeared. This time, her expression was a little more genuine. She ran her fingers through her long hair, having let it out to sleep earlier. "So? Are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Tell?" Auron tried to look away. He failed.

"I mean, if it's not private or anything. I've just never actually _talked_ to a real Aeon before!" Rikku's smile diminished somewhat, but only briefly. "Something big on your mind?"

The ronin grimaced, forgetting that his expressions in this new form usually appeared quite intimidating. If Rikku cared, she showed no signs. "The subject of my thoughts is much smaller than I am," he said, far from lying. "I will survive."

"Right." She crossed her legs, holding her chin in her hands. "Tough guy, huh?"

The silence that ensued was very unnerving on his behalf. He was sure the feeling was the same for her, but he was powerless to do anything but freeze up and flood his mind with a thousand choices. When she turned her head away, he knew immediately that he should apologize for…for what? For many things. Yes, somehow, he would have to find a way to do it…again.

"I apologize."

"I'm sorry-"

Rikku spoke as quickly as he, an the very abrupt moment as he. After a short pause, she broke into a fit of giggles, clutching her stomach with one hand and covering her mouth with the other. Although Auron felt no humor in the situation, a very customary, growing warmth in his chest told him that he was glad to witness her jovial performance. 

When her laughs subsided somewhat, she looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "Okay, okay…you first!'

"I am…" Auron stopped himself. No, it no longer seemed necessary to say what he was saying before. He bowed his head slightly, looking out from the corners of his eyes. "Never mind. I withdraw my comment."

Curious as she was, Rikku let it slide. She cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Well…I was going to say I'm sorry for that whole grenade thing…and for calling you a fiend…and making fun of your summoner. Tidus is well…a nice guy, huh?"

Auron, the Auron that lived only in the depths of the Aeon, half-grinned. "If you wish to put it in those terms…"

Rikku giggled again.

"I accepted your apology, although it was rather redundant. My appearance fools many, other than yourself." 

"Yeah," she said. "Is…Tidus _really_ your summoner? I mean…he's not really that…summoner-like."

Auron grunted, the closest to the laugh he wanted to express. "You made a similar observation about my being an Aeon."

"Well, that's because…y'know, I don't know you that well." Rikku titled her head, as if uneasy. Auron understood why. "But I've known Tidus for months! Sort of. My older cousin, Yunie -- sorry, Yuna, kind of…you know. Loved him. Well, _loves _him, I guess, now that he's…back."

"And his sudden appearance is a bad thing?" 

Rikku shook her head vigorously. "Oh, no! Definitely not! He's my buddy-old-pal, y'know? But…well, first off, you're an Aeon and you don't act like a real Aeon. And I thought becoming a summoner took years and years of training!"

Auron 'hmphed', and peered at her. "Well, for one, I do not know how an Aeon is supposed to act. For another -- apparently not."

"Well, if he can summon you, can't he summon others?" Rikku inquired.

The ronin sighed. "That would depend. Are there any others to summon?"

This made her think. "Oh. Good point."

"Perhaps." Auron placed his massive head on his forelegs, finding it much easier to maintain their conversation without having to make eye contact. "I only assume."

Rikku, not wanting another silence to lapse in that time, whistled a long note, and then brought it up a few notes. The tune dropped to the note below the second, and the one above. Almost before she had finished the long, haunting verse of the melody, Auron recognized it. And strangely, it invoked a sensation in the pit of his mind and stomach, as if he wanted to lift his own voice and sing it out loud in a chilling, beautiful voice. He was shocked to find that it was not he with that feeling, but the Aeon. And the song Rikku pierced the air with now was nothing but the Hymn of the Fayth. He, the Fayth. She, the song…

It bled on him…the notes, the song, until the very last note. Only, before she could draw out the last pitch, he voice cut it off, breaking his trance.

"Hey, Jakkan, where did you get that?"

Auron noted that he was pointing to the right side of his face. Through many years of being asked the same question a million times by a million different people, he knew what she spoke of. In any case, he raised his head again to look into his blurry reflection in the depths of a large crystal nearby. Ah, so it was there still. He'd not really looked long enough before to see the details…

"A trait I gained through foolishness," he replied, returning his head to its former place. "A reminder of what I am not supposed to do."

"I see…" Rikku, however, was looking thoughtful. "I knew someone with the same thing. He told me that, too."

Auron's stomach jolted with her mention of himself, but he said nothing.

"Y'know, he'd really like you. I mean, if he were still…" She dropped her voice like a stone into a dirt pond. When she did not continue, Auron swallowed his arrogance and spoke.

"I am sorry for your loss, Miss Rikku."

"Oh, don't call me that," she said quickly, tightening her lips. "Just Rikku, please. And it's…okay, I mean…I did meet him long after he died."

The ronin feigned an expression of amusement, tilting his head. "He was unsent?"

"Yeah. He didn't even tell me! Of course, I figured it out on my own, but…"

For a while, neither said anything at all. Finally, Auron broke the sereneness. "He was dear to you."

Rikku was most likely taken aback a little by the assumption, but again, did not show it. She nodded. "Yeah, in a big way. Only, he had to go…"

The guilt was almost unbearable. However, he dragonish features aided him graciously in veiling his turbulent thoughts, and he managed to press on without break of tone or posture. "He should not have left you, Rikku."

She inhaled deeply. "I'd have agreed with you three months ago, Jakkan. I think…I think I understand why now, though, and he…well, I know how he felt no matter how stupid he acted."

Something kept Auron from being offended. Perhaps, he thought, it's the truth. It was official -- he could no longer speak about it. So tightly was his throat closed now, he could hardly accomplish a stiff nod.

"Geez, listen to me!" Rikku suddenly snapped at herself. Laughing uneasily, she scratched the back of her neck. "Here I am, reminiscing to someone I've known for three hours! I know I sound like a moron"

"You do not," he said, much easier than before.

"Oh, stop being modest." Rikku grinned, standing with a wide stretch. "Well, I've been up here for a while! I guess I'll go sleep while I can. I can't wait to meet up with Yunie again! I know she'll be happy to meet you, too."

Auron did not respond.

Rikku seized a stringy vine in both hands, curling her feet and legs around it. "Night!"

He nodded, hardly managing that. "Until morning."

She slid down her makeshift rope, into the darkness. Auron lay quietly, listening with his acute sense of hearing and knowing that she had fallen asleep again very quickly. It left him feeling worse, deader and more separated from her and this 'world' than he'd known before.

But, as he thought when he discovered sleep. It would all change. As long as she did not suspect him, or ever begin to realize the truth. How he wished she would be this protected. Forever.

----------------------

__

Knaadehk, Cid -- Greetings, Cid.

__

Ran aki -- Her ego

---------------------

****

*snoozes* Ah…so. Nothing to say. See the pretty new pic! Fun….^____^


	22. Excuses

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Turbulence TC \l1 " 

**__**

**Why? WHY? Only seven reviews! I'm DYING….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh….**

**^_^ Just kidding. BONUS!!! Two chapters in one! Why'd I do that, you ask? Just 'cause. I'm no longer review-greedy, see…I'm actually starting to enjoy writing this story.**

**OW! Shock, ne?**

**Anyway, it still doesn't mean that I like Aurikku. *shakes fist threateningly* BUT! SOME reviews WOULD be nice, just so I know how I'm doing, k? K? ^_^ No free-reading. *GLARE***

**BTW, this is what we call ironic humor. This entire chapter…er, two, that is. Funny? Not really. Ironic? You betcha. ^__^**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

When Auron awoke, he'd already forgotten that he was on a tree. This minor fact caused him to stir too quickly, and nearly lose his balance over the edge of the branch. Only his reflexes saved him from such a horrible fate, as he immediately clung to the rough bark in surprised earnest. Slowly, he placed all four feet on solid surface again and proceeded to descend the tree. 

Tidus was cooking. The smell of traveling food – which consisted of Rin's Travel Agency grade beef with some cheap spices from a variety store – usually revolted him, especially with the young blitzer at the helm of the meal. However, when the smell struck him, he felt unusually hungry. Despite that, the ronin decided not to ask for a share. He would have to find another meal, in much bigger proportions to his personal size.

Tidus looked up from his….stew...and greeted him with a half-grin. "Morning, Auron."

Auron's alarm was struck, his face clearly showing it. The blitzer noticed this and laughed. "Don't worry. She can't hear us. She's asleep."

Even with his assurance, the ronin felt he gaze slowly draw towards the motionless Al Bhed. She showed no signs of life, besides the steady rising and falling of her chest. Auron was forced to tear his eyes away, cursing himself for an idiot.

"Told you so," said Tidus. He leaned attentively over the makeshift pot he was using to make his…stew, sniffing it with a precarious look of concern on his face. "Um, yeah, you want some?"

Auron eyed the…stew, with reproach. "No thank you."

"Whatever. Your loss, old man." Grinning like an idiot, Tidus scooped some of his…stew onto a flat stone for himself.

It was a cold morning, much to Auron's disappointment. The temperature would make traveling much more tedious, and slow. It was as if the weather disagreed with his unhappy decision. Why? What did the cold know about his mission here, and how could it delay him? It was almost stupid, which made it even easier to dismiss. Turning his eyes away from the brightening canopy, Auron looked down again at the gorging blitzer.

"I hope you plan to save some for later."

Tidus' cheeks bulged suddenly in surprise. He lifted his eyes in an innocent way to look up into the ronin's glare. "Sowwy?" he managed to mumbled through a mouthful of watery breakfast.

"I'm leaving," said Auron. He strode towards the end of the small clearing.

"Mmmm, something smells good…" 

Rikku rolled over in her provisional bed, her arms splayed out in front of her. She talked grumpily with her jaw pressed into the root that served as her pillow. "Wow, you made breakfast…?"

"You bet I did," said Tidus, swallowing another mouthful of…stew. He wiped his mouth with one hand and tossed his stone aside. "There's plenty left. Want some?"

"Well duh!" The Al Bhed rolled again, until she planted her feet on the ground. Excitedly, she stood and  raced towards Tidus and his simmering 'breakfast'…and stopped cold. She glanced suspiciously at the contents of the pot.

"Um…gee, well, this is…" She swallowed meekly as Tidus eagerly dished her out a large serving of his…stew. "It looks…delicious! Um, what it is?"

Tidus tilted his head, as if disbelieving her. "Huh? It's cereal, of course. You feeling okay, Rikku?"

Auron turned his head.

Rikku felt her stomach do an unnatural flop. "I uh…I was."

"Hey!" The blitzer set her portion of breakfast down and crossed his arms defiantly. "I'm not _that_ bad of a cook! I gave it a try, didn't I?"

"Right," said Rikku, laughing nervously. She backed away, looking around for something - anything to rescue her. "Of course, silly, I knew that!"

Feeling a bit better, Tidus offered her the bowl-shaped stone again. "It's a bit harder as it gets to the bottom, but if you chew it enough it kinda tastes like mint. If you don't hurry it'll get cold."

_Oh, gross_. Rikku bit her lip and looked towards Auron in silent plea. Then, as if she suddenly realized that he was facing away in a stance that might suggest a possible leave-taking, she jumped to the chance. "Oh, hey Jakkan! Whatcha doing? Going somewhere? It's a bit scary out there for just one person, don'tcha think? You know, to be on the safe side, why don't I go with you?"

Auron faltered then, dipping his head in consideration. Well, he felt _caught_ somehow, with her so innocently clinging to his guilty conscience. After a brief pause, he sighed. "I was about to find some breakfast…more appropriate for my size."

"Great!" she chirped, dashing forward to his spot. "I'll help you find some, okay?"

Auron looked at her. She looked at him, pleading like a homeless kitten with her round, sad eyes. The ronin could only chuckle inside, with hesitant consent. He _did feel for her. The thought of eating the blitzer's homemade cereal was bad enough to pinch _his _stomach._

"Hey, Rikku!" Tidus stood up, still holding the bowl. "Don't you want something to eat at least before you go?"

Rikku winced noticeably. She feigned a smile and waved to him from their short distance away. "On second thought, I don't feel that hungry at all! I'll whip us up something at dinner later, k?"

Tidus looked beaten. But he sighed and sat down again.

Dropping her smile almost immediately, Rikku whirled and clasped Auron's dragon ruff in both hands. Tightly. "Please tell me there are berries in this forest."

Auron flashed a dragonish grin, and used a clawed hand to brush her hands away.  "There aren't, but whatever quarry I find I'll share. How does that sound?"

She appeared to relax a little, but was not entirely convinced. "I'm kinda new at this thing, but I don't have the immediate impression that Aeons are _good cooks."_

"We'll manage." 

Auron nodded to her and resumed his pace. She raced after him, jogging as fast as she could to keep up, but her legs were hastily stiffened with the overuse of underused muscles. She winced, slowing down to a scarce walk.

"W-Wait just a second, would you?" she called weakly. She watched him stop, and turn to glare inquisitively. "I only have two legs, you know! Couldn't we…make a compromise?"

Auron was already refusing. He knew what she meant, and of course he'd thought about it before, however…there was the barest chance he'd survive the ordeal. It was not as if her touch would be unwelcome, it was simply that it would be _too welcome. At this time, he could not afford to make a mistake. Already, being left with her single presence was causing his tail to twitch in a nervous, agitated way. For him to carry her, whether or not her 110 pounds would make much of a difference, would simply make him clumsy…and sore._

She obviously caught on to his discomfort, for she shut her mouth again before she got too carried away. Instead, she simply lowered her face to scan the ground below her feet. She began to walk again, this time accepting his slower gait. A chilled silence fell.

"So…you really think it was wise to leave him all alone?"

Auron was surprised with her question, and he chuckled because of it. "You seem to lack confidence in your friend."

"Well…it's not that." Rikku stepped over a bulky root, shyly keeping her eyes on the ground. "He's just…a little childish. Doesn't that bother you? I mean, he's not exactly he most _responsible _summoner you could ask for."

"I see." Together, they ducked through a narrow space between jagged boulders. "I wouldn't know, I'm afraid. I've never asked for a summoner."

"Oh." Rikku said nothing more, until a safe minute or so had passed by. At this time, the sounds of the crackling fire and Tidus's under-breath comments had faded away. Finally, a cloud of blue-winged butterflies broke the serene path ahead of them, and Rikku started. Chiding herself, she grit her teeth to ask, feeling like a great, big baka. "So uh…what are we looking for, exactly?"

"Hmm," Auron grunted. "Anything edible."

Rikku managed to smile. "Great! I'll eat anything right now. Just no Bunyips."

Inside, the ronin laughed uproariously. "Well, I'll try to keep that in mind, Rikku."

At least, by this time, she'd rid herself of the nervous churning in her stomach. Of course, an eleven-foot tall dragon-Aeon with blood-red eyes and a stoic demeanor would make anyone feel uneasy. Now, however, she was beginning to feel…comfortable around him. A bullet of reasons came to her, but none of them made sense. He was like a long-lost friend, among a million jigsaw pieces! He fit into her puzzle of life. Talking to him was simply so…easy.

It seemed, though, the farther they went into the forest the quieter it became. Apparently, Rikku wasn't the only one to notice this, for before she knew it she was alone. She stopped, and turned to see the Aeon at a stand-still. His eyes and ears were alert, his face tilted into the crystalline awning of trees above them. 

Rikku lifted her gaze to the space above, but saw or heard nothing peculiar. "Hey, Jak…?"

"Do you hear anything, Rikku?"

She eyed him warily. "No, I-"

"Something is wrong." Auron lowered his face at last. For a moment, his depthless eyes locked to hers. Only a moment. "I cannot hear them."

"What…? Who?"

The ronin shook his head, just as his 'bad feeling' rose to its peak. "The fiends."

Something very hot suddenly careened into his shoulder. Biting back the pain from the singeing assault, Auron bent his elbow sharply to bat at the warbling, burning creature that lingered for a moment more. The fiend whistled as it was sent flying into a nearby tree in an explosion of embers. As if defying his attack, the angry Bomb emerging from the raining flames and shook itself like a dog. When it was finished, it was unmistakably twice as large as it had been before.

Two more fiends, similar to the first, came crashing out of the deeper innards of the wood. All three of them lined up, laughing and hovering in desperate mockery. And, to Auron's surprise, the first Bomb's companions copied it and grew twice in size. It was unnatural. They hadn't even been threatened yet, let alone attacked.

"Oh geez!" Rikku squeaked, in no part afraid of the actual fiends…but their unusual behavior. "Is it just me, Jak, or did three fiends just appear out of nowhere and psyche up?"

"Not just anywhere," Auron growled, rather unaware of himself. "The farplane."

The Al Bhed whipped her head towards him. "_Fryd_?"

There was no time for response. In the next moment, Rikku shrieked in terror as all three Bombs charged her. Their bloated bodies grew even bigger with consuming flames. They were almost black with the heat of hatred and envy. 

Auron reacted quickly. He didn't know what cause him to trigger his next move, but it certainly blessed and cursed the defending pair in the proceeding events. An eerie, cool sensation embraced both he and his opponents. Tiny shards of frozen water began to form ice daggers. Hardly a slight of mind was given by the ronin before each one of the elemental weapons drove into the frames of the scorching fiends. Their flames sputtered under the moistness of the ice, and one of the Bomb's screeched a death-like screech as it burst into pyreflies. The other two stopped.

This was not good.

The Bombs began to swell at an amazing speed. This alarmed Auron until they reached their exploding point, and went even beyond their normal expanse. That happening triggered some astonishment, however it was over-flooded with disbelief. Having rid of their dangerous quota, the two Bombs began to cackle at each other. The very air itself began to tremble with the heat and force of the blooming fiends.

"Rikku, get down!" Auron barked, not knowing himself. The tingling of tiny ice crystals had barely begun to settle on his eyelids before it all melted away under the blazing heat of the Bomb's twin attack. Auron minded his ignored instincts and crouched against the ground, shielding Rikku from the blistering wave.

The explosion was terrible. Even before the flames engulfed him, Auron felt the scorched roots below his feet break apart into ash. Everything around him disintegrated, while he continued to cover the young Al Bhed from the wall of fire.

Then he was falling, with her, into cool oblivion. The cool roots scraped at him as they passed, but there were none strong enough to break his fall. At one moment, his blinded eyes cleared to reveal a flash of the ground far, far below him. Only bare second before impact did he realize that Rikku was clinging to the thick mane on his neck…screaming for all she was worth. But she was alive. She was there...good.

A last thought. Why didn't he try his wings? Of course, he wouldn't try. He'd knock her off, he'd kill her. This was true…he'd have to settle with his given chances.

A searing pain tore through his chest. He blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was very cold.

Rikku slowly regained her consciousness, opening her eyes with a blink to the brightness that flooded them. Her eyelids fluttered, a few, gentle flakes off frost drifting from the ends of her eyelashes and melting on her cheeks. The air was still, and bitterly, bitterly cold. A savage shiver ran along her spine.

It began to dawn on her, as she recognized her senses, that she was lying on something soft. A coarse mane was pressed into her face, and that was where her hands were tangled mercilessly. All of a sudden, the horrific events of the attack and the fall flashed through her mind. Groaning slightly, she curled herself into a tighter ball. So horrifying…

"Oh, _crap," she found herself whispering, realizing a bit off that there was only one possible explanation for her soft landing. "No…Jakkan! Jak, you all right?"_

Tediously, Rikku rolled over and landed on her feet on the ground beside him. Immediately, she circled his splayed wing and approached his still head. Much to her warming relief, the Aeon was still breathing and very steadily so. In any case, Rikku found it continuously terrifying that _she_ had come out of the ordeal unscratched…well, nearly. The guilt was overwhelming. She hadn't meant to cling to him like that. Those stupid bombs! Now _where in heck did they get so powerful?_

"Hey, hey, Jak!" She took to shaking him gently. "C'mon, please wake up! Hey!"

Auron's head, nearly half the size of she, rolled ever so slightly to the left. A profound groan was sounded. A definite sign of subliminal awareness, but Rikku wasn't convinced. Narrowing her eyes, she shook him even more vigorously. "Grrrr! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up-"

He groaned again, this time brushing the ends of a growl. One, red-bronze eye opened in an irritated slit and blinked a few times. "Cease, I beg of you."

"Ahhh, you're okay!" The thought of throwing her arms around his neck crossed her mind, but she decided against it. Instead, she fell back on the ground and sat there while he groggily tried to lift his head. "I can't believe…I mean, why did you…of course, I'm grateful and all that, but…"

Suddenly, the ronin grimaced and dropped his head again. A loose cloud of snowflakes enveloped them both, but it was ignored. A long, sketchy breath was drawn by the Aeon, both of his eyes trained on the Al Bhed. He relaxed, suppressing the shiver of pain from actually being.

"My ribs," he explained to her questioning face, "are broken."

"Oh." He expression fell. Despite it, she felt confused. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I can help you! I mean…if it's okay with you, and really, I'm sorry…"

A sound came from the depths of his chest then, startling her. It sounded as if he had a pond of blood in his throat, and he was desperately trying to hide it. Somehow, amidst her guilt and terror, she managed to feel slightly offended.

"Okay, okay…I'm gonna help you, k? Just…um…" Rikku glanced nervously about. _Did potions work on Aeons? She'd never thought they could. Then again, she didn't know Aeons could break their ribs, either. In any case, she didn't have a potion. So it didn't matter._

Then she remembered. Well! She _had _been working on her Cure spell for the past few weeks. In fact, she'd managed to mend a stray cat's broken leg one time. But that was _then_, and a much, much smaller task! She doubted she had enough magic to perform a Mug technique right now, let alone a full-fledge heal on bones that were nearly twice the length of her arm!

"Um…okay…" Rikku nervously brushed the hair out of her eyes and knelt on the ground beside him. "Jakkan…you can hear me, right? I…I think I can heal you, but you need to stay absolutely still. You can't flinch."

To her surprise, and deepened concern, he didn't respond. She could still feel his breath around her, and hear the liquid churn in his lungs, but he was not showing any further signs of life. "Hey, Jak? Jak! Hello, are you…still awake?"

No response.

Rikku began to feel an oncoming dread in the pit of her stomach. It was at that moment, though, that she realized that the thick fur around his lower throat and chest were much redder than usual. Redder than his rusty-colored coat that he bore. Lightly, she reach out with her hand and pressed it against his ruff. Then she withdrew it again. It was coated in blood.

"You…you lying cheater!" she hissed, mostly to herself. Horrified, she dipped in hand in the shallow snow and began to scrub furiously. She only stopped when his voice sounded again.

"I sincerely apologize for that, Rikku. I was not trying to make you look stupid."

Rikku froze. No. Heh, she was being paranoid, wasn't she? But she could have sworn that this feeling of overwhelming déjà vu was…well, recognizable. _Tysh ed, cdub dryd! She screwed her face into a look of serious self-chiding. She was glad then that she was doubled over, fixed on cleaning her hand. He couldn't see her reaction. THEN she would feel, well, __stupid._

"Well…" She cleared her throat, feeling strangely like a surgeon about to perform. "I've never healed something like this before, but I'm gonna try, okay?"

"No."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"It is pointless to risk my cure, Rikku. If you fail, you will drain your strength….we may…" He coughed, hesitantly. "We may both die here. We will freeze once the sun sets."

"So!" She grit her teeth angrily. "Well, I _want _to help you, and there's nothing you can do about it in your state!"

Judging by his lack of response, once again, she figured that he agreed. Unhappily. But at least she would win this one. With a grim smirk, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and began to study his broad, bloody front. It was difficult to confirm where each of his ribs were, for the thick coating of fur and figured ridges screened them. In any case, she gently placed her hands on his blood-soaked chest and concentrated.

He flinched under the slight pressure, but in turn made no immediate refusal. Only when he began to sense the gathering of a potential spell did he react. Auron growled, painful as it was. But it seemed to do the trick. The tingling sensation vanished.

Unfortunately, she did not.

"Excuse me!" she snapped, now beyond her former chagrin. "I'm just trying to help you! I really don't want to tell your summoner that I accidentally killed his Aeon, okay?"

Auron muffled the choleric fit of coughs that was threatening his damaged lungs. "You know as well as I that it...wasn't your fault, Rikku."

Rikku crossed her arms in her own, brooding way. "It was so."

"It was not."

"Was so!" she argued, now throwing her arms into the air. "Look, I clung to you like a leech! I _know you can fly, and you probably would have if I hadn't been _sitting on your wings_!"_

Ah. Auron would have chuckled, but he was stripped of that endeavor by the present conflict. So this was why she was acting so shamefully. It was probably better that she felt this way than if she knew the real reason why he had chosen not to...well, _try to fly._

There _was an easy way to sort this out, however._

"It was not." The ronin rolled his head slightly. There, he could see her better now.  "You're wrong, Rikku. I cannot fly with, or without my wings. I...never have before."                                      

Why she chose to believe him, she wouldn't know. But she did. Her face lifted, if only slightly. "Oh. Well...gosh, I didn't know that. Well _that _is a load off my chest, at least!"

Auron sighed.

"Oh, geez!" Rikku scrambled, not knowing exactly what she was scrambling for. "I'm so sorry...your ribs, right? And don't even _think_ about saying no, or I'll poke you!"

This time, apparently, he had little or not choice over the subject. The burning in his chest was like a wildfire, the pain unbelievably blinding, muting, and even complicating his own mind. When he felt the delicate burden of her hands once more, he hadn't the strength left to even flinch. He closed his eyes.

"Oh, no you don't." Rikku pressed harder with her hands and her mind, forcing every last bit of magic into her spell. Like a floating drift of cool air, she discerned the extraordinary rush of the heart-given elixir leaving her body. Somewhat vaguely, she managed to direct the cure into its rightful pace, prolonging the eerie operation until she felt that the bones were mended. Mostly, at least. The wet substance beneath her fingertips began to grow warmer and evaporate with the spell's clean-up business. Finally, she felt the pain in the back of her throat, warning her that the last of her magic had been used. It was done. She hoped.

Exhaling deeply, she fell backwards. A vast hand – in this case, it was better a paw – caught her from behind. Feeling quite light-headed, Rikku tilted her head back to look into the face of a very alive, and strangely (though remotely) triumphant face of an Aeon. 

"Hmmm..." She closed her eyes, grinning sheepishly.

"You've over-exerted yourself," said Auron. Or Jakkan. "I cautioned you about that."

"Right..." Rikku yawned, feeling weirdly exhausted. It was like...she felt awake, but her mind was shutting down. A faint delirium washed over her. " I'll to remember that next time."                    

"Rikku."

"Yeah, Jak?"

"You were successful, you know."

Rikku sighed happily. "Yeah…isn't it wonderful? D'you think…y'know…he'd be proud?"

Auron knew, with and without some shock, who she was referring to. Why not? He remembered, like she, the day they had quested in Zanarkand for the Final Aeon. If he'd been granted the ability, he would have smiled. Or so he thought. It was difficult to tell without actually performing the action of smiling. In any case, he felt…pleased.

"Rikku, I believe he would. You have my thanks."

She blinked her eyes sleepily. "Yeah…you're welcome. Jak?"

"Yes, Rikku?"

"Can I take a nap now?"

The ronin grunted a short laugh with his newly mended lungs. "I don't see why not."

"Thanks." 

The Al Bhed lifted the corners her mouth in the essence of a grin, but it vanished as she instantly fell into a depthless slumber. She went peacefully limp as her energy slowly began to replace itself. Auron, hardly wanting her to sleep face-in the snow, lowered his hand and arm. Her head fell against his shoulder, but she didn't stir.

And they stayed that way, for quite a few hours.

Back at the campsite however, a very abandoned, sullen, blonde young man hung over the remains of the fire, which had been snuffed by the remains of his uneaten…stew. Inquisitively, Tidus turned around and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Uh…Rikku? Rikku!"

The call echoed and died. A sigh resounded.

"Jakkan?"

No reply.

"Anyone?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R peeps. Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do…..**


	23. Exultation

**_Turbulence_**

**English? Second language? Nah. You can blame my overstuffed vocabulary for that. Actually, I've used a thesaurus maybe twice for the hardest words. Hehe… 'acception'…hehe…**

**Weeee….a LONG chapter! The first part is a dream chatline thing. You'll understand if you think about it. It is NOT a flashback, peeps.**

*******WARNING: B-A-D language ahead. The rotten stuff they omitted from the REAL game. Heh heh heh….**

*******WARNING #2: Excessive mushiness ahead.  Heh heh heh heh heh….__**

------------------------------------------------

_"--after three shots! He should've been piss-drunk after the first! He's a loada bricks."_

_"That's nice, dear."_

_"Yeah, right. So what's up with this waiting shit, anyway? Lyol, get your ass in gear!"_

_"Jecht, please. Mr. Raes is working very hard for us, dear."_

_"It's been a lousy hour, Fae. What's it take to get a goddamned connection around here? Hey, old man!"_

_"It only takes a moment to appreciate someone's favor, Sir Jecht."_

_"Oh, don't lecture me crap, Lyol. For a static-brain like you, this kind of thing should be fuckin' cake!"_

_"I am an old man, Jecht."_

_"Yeah? We'll all be pretty damn old by the time you get in touch with yourself, let alone Auron."_

_He was asleep. This much, he knew, and now he was dreaming and communicating at the same time. Having performed this form of consultation before, Auron's mind easily drifted from a spectator's position into a more…comfortable aspect. Jecht was the first person to actually sense him._

_"S'bout time, Auron! Y'know sleep's only fun when you're not awake sleeping."_

_"Jecht, let the poor man settle in first."_

_"Ah, shut up Lyol. Auron, buddy ol' pal! What's the real world like now?"_

_"Dear…"_

_"Sir JECHT…"_

_"Ah, tack it, Lyol. Faera, I know what I'm doing, babe."_

_"Jecht, don't call me that."_

_Auron was now part of the 'dream'. Still asleep, he was completely immune to the happening outside of his mind, but he was here as if he were in an entirely different place. _

_"I can see you haven't changed yet, Jecht."_

_There was a pause. "What, change without you? Nah, you still owe me a rematch at the bar!"_

_A hollow chuckle came from the 'old man', Lyol.  "You'll end up drunk again, undoubtedly. 'Piss-drunk', I believe was the term you use."_

_"Shut up, Sparky."_

_"Mr. Raes?" Jecht's wife spoke up, a little louder than usual. "I can't stray away from my fayth for too long, Mr. Raes. I'm…"_

_"Shit! Fae!" The multi-consciousness wavered terribly. Auron felt himself drift a long way back towards what felt like the surface of a deep, black lake. When things settled again, however, he sunk back into his blind position._

_"Jecht, I'm fine, dear. Jecht, please…I'm okay."_

_"Fuck, don't do that again, Fae. I thought you said this was a 'stable environment' or some crap like that, old man!"_

_"Please, Sir Jecht. My name is Lyol Raes. Use one or the other, or consider this agreement done."_

_"Yeah, well, screw that." Jecht did something that felt like a compressed sigh on every side of everyone's awareness. "Looks like we'll have to postpone the tourney, Auron."_

_"I have no objections," said the ronin, shifting slightly in his sleep._

_"Anyway, we'll break the bag or let the cat out of the glass or however the fuckin' story goes. Me an' Faera-"  _

_"And myself," came a starchy voice._

_"- and Sparky Raes here are crammed into this goddamned temple. Well, shit, that's a lie. We're beneath that temple with the weird name. Ixi-whatever's pad."_

_"Sir Jecht, I find that quite disrespectful," interrupted Lyol. _

_"Djose," grumbled  Jecht.  "Whatever. Anyway, that Yunalesca bitch is in rein with Yevon. Something about her death fantasy again. Fae, Sparky and myself escaped that hellhole before it gave out."_

_"Mr. Raes did a wonderful job in rescuing us," said Faera, fondly. "Just in time, too."_

_"Wait." Auron spoke up, suddenly. If 'speak' was the correct term, he did so sternly. "Jecht, do you mean that Yunalesca is alive?"_

_"The hell should I know?" demanded the father of Tidus. "All I know is that she crammed whatever was left of us after the farplane into these puny little Aeon shapes and stuck us in a goddamned wall."_

_Auron was definitely surprised. "You've become…fayths?"_

_"Correct, Sir Auron." It was Lyol Raes who spoke next. "Forgive my improper introduction. I am the fayth of Ixion. You may know me as Lyol Raes. Not Sparky."_

_"I believed you were sent," Auron replied, aridly. "I encountered the fayths of Ifrit and Yojimbo in the farplane."_

_"Ah, so you did meet up with Blaine and Geryn." Lyol's relief was evident. "I had sensed a new fayth a day or two ago and feared it was Yunalesca at work again. Thankfully she did not reach you before Blaine did."_

_"Damn hypocrite bitch…" Jecht was muttering under his breath. Or, what seemed to be his breath. It was a quite tone, in any case._

_"If I may continue," said Lyol temperately. "Sir Auron, I must say I suffered quite the same fate as you. I had returned to one of Yevon's unholy vortexes. Immediately, I was tainted pulled into this world once again as my old fayth, but not before I sealed part of the rip in the farplanes with life energy."_

_"Which explains his increased age," said Faera, gently._

_"That is true," said Lyol. "And it was not before I sought out Sir Jecht. He refused to come with me without his wife, and I was forced to sacrifice another decade of my life for that incident."_

_"Hey, I'm grateful!" protested the blitzer._

_"I will cherish the day you start acting like so."_

_"Jecht," Auron insisted. "If Yunalesca is allied with Yevon, why would she create fayths?"_

_"Well, shit, I didn't think of that." Jecht's mental tone was more self-chiding than surprised._

_"I believe I can answer that," came Lyol's voice. "Yevon is nearly powerless without the shell of Sin to protect him. He must have a powerful Aeon in order to create his machine of destruction."  
"Yeah?" Jecht sounded doubtful. "That's why she left us behind, eh old man?"_

_"We are no longer her target, Sir Jecht."_

_There was another pause._

_"So she got bored of her new little toys and she's after the big one."_

_"In theoretical terms, Sir Jecht. She felt the same as I -- another, yet more powerful fayth enter the world of Spira."_

_"Well, shit."_

_Auron let the silence drag on for a moment. "I only assume you are referring to me."_

_"There are no others, Sir Auron, to refer to," said Lyol._

_"I see."  
"This is terrible, terrible news," the old man went on, hardly listening to Auron. "If she travels quickly, she will find you in no sooner than a few hours. It has been a long time since her departure. The energy of your Aeon form will draw her to you, Sir Auron. If we do not fix this, you likely become the new Sin of the eternal Calm."_

_"Right, so, you have a plan old man?" Jecht spited Lyol without much mercy._

_"I may," said Lyol. "And do not call me that."_

_"So what's you plan, old man?" inquired Jecht._

_Lyol ignored him. "Sir Auron, we fayths have abilities beyond what you might know. In order to prevent the probability of a…spoiled Aeon, every fayth is born with an emergency…well, perhaps it is best to call it a self-destruct sequence."_

_"What, hey!" Jecht took offense from this first. "No way in hell are you gonna let Auron do something as fuckin' stupid as that!"_

_"If I may continue," said Lyol, repeating himself from before. "This action can only be triggered by another fayth. Such as myself. Before I go on, I must assure you that in no way is this reversing spell fatal. In fact, it will hide your protracted Aeon form and revert you back to your original self. I must stress the term 'hide', Auron. It will not be gone in the case of our achievement. You are, and will for always be a fayth…so long as you are not sent. Again."_

_How he was supposed to react, was not within comprehension. Half of him argued with the other. No, he could not possible let this happen. Yes, do it, because it may be the last chance he had. Destroy Yevon, keep your end of the bargain with Blaine. Listen to Lyol, do not become Sin and…_

_Auron forced himself out of his daze, "Should I choose to concede, I would undoubtedly return to the farplane. "_

_"In any original case, yes," said Lyol. "However, there is no longer admittance into the farplane. As of today. Every death now becomes a fiend. Every soul lucky enough to escape the farplane through one of Yevon's vortexes has become unsent. As you can imagine, the rest of the world is nearing a trial of chaos."_

_"Damn dead people and fiends swarming' all over," said Jecht._

_"In your case, Sir Auron," Lyol went on, "You could become either, once I perform the spell. You are not, after all, dead nor alive." _

_"That's fuckin' insane," snapped Jecht. "You gotta be one or the other. It just doesn't work that way."_

_"Oh?" Lyol spoke matter-of-factly.  "Then what is the embodiment of Sin? Were you not dead and alive at the same time, while existing as Sin?"_

_Jecht said nothing._

_Lyol returned to his formed presentation. "It is quite a large loophole, I realize. It is both obvious and vital to both Yevon and us. That is why we must take no chance. We must hurry."_

_"Hey, old man!" Jecht lifted his voice. "What the hell are we still doing here, then? We're fayths too, y'know!"_

_"Very observant," sighed Lyol. "However, you and your wife were unwillingly converted into fayths. Your dismantling would result in definite jealousy, anger, and fiendish behavior. Fiends, to be exact."_

_"Well, shit."_

_"I expect I have no choice." Auron stirred again, debating on both sides of the battle inside of his mind.. "If it means the prevention of Sin, I would gladly take the chance of becoming a fiend."_

_"That is a brave thing to say," said Lyol, a little sadly. "I only wish I had better control over the situation. On the other hand, we cannot wait. This connection is very weak and unstable. It could collapse at any moment."_

_"Hey, Auron," Jecht drawled on, with some vague form of fascination. "There aint' no coming back when you're a fiend. If yer doin' this, there won't be no shiny scenery at the end."_

_"That is possible," agreed the ronin, sternly. "Regardless of those facts, I must do this, Jecht."_

_Jecht fell silent for a moment. "Yeah, I guess. Such a stiff."_

_"Sir Auron," said Lyol, now speaking with less urgency. "You realize that after it is done, I cannot reverse the reverse spell. If you become a fiend, you are lost. If you chance to become an unsent once again, the circumstances will be similar to...before."_

_Some choices would be easier. This, Auron decides. "I am well aware of the risks, Mr. Raes."_

_"It will be painful."_

_"Understandably," pressed Auron. It would take some self-controlled miracle to resist that kind of pain again. With Rikku…_

_"Very well." Even as he spoke, Lyol's mental voice was fading. "Go to Zanarkand, Sir Auron. However, be warned that, if we are successful in this, it is very temporary. Yunalesca will return to this place in a matter of days, or weeks. Perhaps even less. When she does, she will know. Once….I am gone, you, as an Aeon…may very well fall…"_

_His voice dispersed._

_"Hey, old man!" Jecht shouted into the darkness. His voice too, was beginning to fade. "We're breakin' up, dammit. Look, Auron, before we go I…uh…well, thanks. For keeping your promise."_

_"A promise is a promise, Jecht," Auron replied. He began to subconsciously realize that the frost, the cold and the hard ground outside of his Aeon body was becoming more apparent with each passing second. "Don't ask. He is fine."_

_"Heh…" Jecht's voice was barely audible now. "Yeah, well…"_

_"Oh Jecht," Faera scolded her husband from what sounded like a far off place. "Always acting like an idiot around your friends…"_

------------------------------------------------

Auron woke up.

His first thought was swallowed in pain. Every inch of his nerves burned, as if a giant had wrapped its vast hands around his Aeon's body and squeezed until every bone and tendon had splintered like twigs. But he was awake, he knew, as he felt the icy ground beneath the layers of singeing light and jolts of silent agony. Twice now, the day 'graced' him with unbelievable misfortune. Torture like this had been beyond his expectation…the opposite of events happened days ago.

He was changing. Which form? It was truly impossible to tell exactly what side of his emotions guided the excruciating transition. The one thought he managed to grasp firmly was of her, and her fatigue. And in this knowledge, he remained as still as he dared as grief rippled throughout his entire frame. Mouth parted, somehow recognizing the shape of dangerous teeth and dragon's jaws, the ronin endured the horrid affliction in silence. Silence that prodded his mind, daring him to wake her, distress her, hurt her. Moments passed -- unjust moments that never seemed to end. 

He had agreed. He'd agreed to save himself and the Calm from disarray. He would take the hollow appearance of his decade-old experiences, and he would…

_Moron. Everything was beginning to look much larger. Strange. But this voice that spoke was not his, but someone he did not recognize. To anyone else, deceit was a string of famous voices that were easily identified. To him, they were of little importance. Then they spoke, amidst his suffering._

_You can stop all this…every day, you know, you suffered all alone for years. Your humanity has caused you grief! Don't you see that, you fool?_

No. He did not. Rikku…

_The girl is the problem! See her, you fool? Kill her. And why not? You're dead! Ha, dead, and you see…she isn't. When she wakes up, all she'll see is you. A  monster! Alive. And you're not…_

It could not be true. Perhaps he was a fool, but not because he felt this way. He was a fool for hoping. Was he already that monster it promised? Or was it temptation that he knew so well? It had lingered on his shoulder those ten long years. But no…it demanded something impossible.

_Hate, you block! That's all she'll feel for you! Kill her, kill her now before she kills you! You're just a fiend now, to her…you'll never hear her or touch her again…fool…_

Well, it whispered persuasively. It could not, however, take back the words he'd never had the chance to tell _her_. Words he still wanted to say. Not yet…no, not for a while yet. That was why he had to continue. Irrelevant voices couldn't disagree and win this fruitless argument. Maybe later…

_Join us! Come here, and we'll love you. She won't! Kill her! She's alive! And you're not. Not anymore. But don't just accept that! Fight! You can still live! Here, in this world…tear her flesh…rip her apart…_

_Come here…_

_She can't possibly love you anymore…_

_Monster._

_Fiend._

No.

Rikku.

------------------------------------------

**-------------------------------------------**

Amidst the frosty bottom of the lake, two figures sat together. While she slept, he stopped. So did every nagging voice about his ears. Frigid snowflakes brushed his face he was yet unsure. He was unable to access any memory of the fiends' voices that had recently driven him to his present form. Where he was, what was happening…he knew clearly. But however he spent the rest of eternity, he would never gain back the time in which he made this vital decision. 

Rikku's head stirred against his chest. Auron's breath froze, the vapor from his airways dispersing immediately in the air above him. The silvery outline of the forest was in his direct line of sight, hundreds of yards above him. A few daring roots twisted and curled halfway down the long range of nothingness, some snapped and threaded from lagging his earlier fall.

Silence was no longer his enemy. If someone were only there, he would know and not have to presume. Then again, he did not feel anything beyond the unraveling remains of the experience he'd undergone.

They'd known. How did he suddenly come to realize that? Geryn, Blaine, the former fayths he'd placed impulsive trust upon. Somehow, throughout their masquerade, they'd both known that this was to happen. He seriously doubted that either of them were ill knowledged of Yevon's ambitions. Well, despite the fact he'd been lied to, tricked and tossed into the flames of hell and back…these moments obliterated them.

Nothing moved his expectations but the sudden insight that he was lying flat on his back, the slight breeze flouring his exposed face with snowflakes. He brought his hand to his temple, relieved for every moment he'd spelled relief before that he was using his own _hand_, and not that of a fiend. Also satisfying was the feeling of coarse, unshaven skin beneath his fingers.

Decisions had been made earlier. The long moments rolled past him with the shuddering bursts of snow clouds. Knowing the time might have hindered him, for the creeping darkness that began to flood the twisted canopy brought life back into his thoughts. And, moving his free hand to where he supposed, and hope she still lay, he brushed her unkempt hair. He was barren of ideas. What would he tell her?

_The truth, perhaps, he lectured himself. She might not understand why, but the least he could do was attempt and explanation. It was in his fault that he'd done this to her. But now -- he searched himself and could no longer find any significant reason as to _why _he should deny her the brief moments she wanted to re-live._

His body. It's normal parameters were unfamiliar, but less so with each passing second. With a little more effort than normal described it, Auron slowly and tediously sat up. In doing so, he braced her head with all the care he could muster. During the while, she began to ascend the depths of slumber into a groggy, half-aware state in which she took to absorb her surroundings.

And she opened her eyes.

First impulse was a mockery to him, as she spent a few precious seconds to lay and squint her eyes against the brightness of the snowy plains around them. Inhale, exhale, and then her head turned against him.

"Hey, Jak…?"

The duration welded their gazes together, one set of wondering eyes locked on the unforgettable look of her past torment. Her present rush of fear, and possibly doubt. Anger? How could she? This miracle was not really possible. But when she believed that and nothing else, how could she possibly hate him? Not hate, at least not for him. A loathing for three months of torture was all she could remember.

"No!" she moaned, looking way.  She struggled to sit up. "No, stop it…this is just a dream! It's only a dream! I want to wake up! Leave me alone!"

Auron caught her wrist suddenly, which had begun to flail towards him. Her face tightened with a gasp of shock, and she fell back into her original place. The tranquil moment only lasted for a short time. Rikku tugged at her arm angrily, trying to break away from him as if he were poisoning her. 

"Go away!" she choked, straining with all of her might against his iron grip. After a last, fruitless attempt to escape, she lost her strength and collapsed into a heap of sobs.** "Please...just go away. You're not...you're not real!"**

In the way he responded, one would have guessed that his compassion was not really deliberate in his actions. It wasn't thought of – simply played out. No medium was required, not even a tender disguise. What needed explaining? Here was a man unsure of his form and why he'd really chosen to change his mind. Knowing his place to comfort her was one thing. To describe it all to himself was a dangerous gamble.

For her, or not for her. The most complicated forked decision he had taken years to learn.

Auron crouched, releasing her limp arm at last. Carefully, as if he feared she would break, the ronin embraced the sides of her head with both hands and spoke sternly. "Rikku, look at me. Listen to me."

"No…" She tried to shy away, like a corned child.

"Look at me."  
"You're not real…you're only a dream…"

"Open your eyes, Rikku."

"Just a dream…"

Auron impulsively seized her right hand, enveloping her frostbitten fingers with his own. Conscious of her distraught condition, his movements were slow. But gently, he purposely placed her palm on his rough cheek and cupped it there firmly. Her numbness was a shock to his face, but what did it matter? "I am not an illusion, Rikku. Look at me."

Almost doubtfully, her frightened sobs began to subside. She raised her face, run with frozen ice droplets, and felt the warmth slowly returning to the muscles in her hand. Fearful still, she swallowed and said nothing.

"You are not having a dream. There is no need to be afraid." Slowly, he took his hand from hers. She did not withdraw. "Do you believe me?"

Fresh tears threatened to spill from her glassy eyes. She examined his face for some hint of equivocation, but could not find any. This was as close as real became…for she knew, there was never a moment in a dream where one could see into the eyes of an apparition. No, even if one could…those eyes wouldn't lie to her. Neither would he.

"Then…why…" The knot in her chest tensed. "You're…really…here."

"Yes." A typical answer. "Is that all right?"

"But…real…?" With as much desire as wonder, Rikku lightly traced her fingers from the side of his face to his mouth…gingerly, as if she could not fully understand what he was telling her.

Too real. Auron took her hand away by the wrist, curling his fingers around it protectively.

"You tell me."  

The knot snapped. Rikku lurched forward and flung her arms about his neck. His solid frame, familiar warmth…well, she had no further queries about 'realness', and she felt that it was hardly a concern. She tried to hide her tears now, by burying her face in her arm. Like an idiot! It really was him. And she was crying… "I'm sorry…I couldn't…I still can't believe…I don't understand how…I mean, you….you're back, and I really didn't know if-"

Her words were almost stolen from her lips by the taunt of his own. She hadn't even acknowledged the leave of that particular touch, and he'd retreated his bold action a mere inch or so before she lost control. She chased him, liberating her arms from his neck. With a force that shocked herself, she crushed her own lips to his. For a long time, they captivated each other's smells, the warmth and momentary agreement on one subject. Did they know? They didn't, but it was obvious that neither had to realize it. Once drawn close enough, it was felt that not an ounce of her craving was left, instead distributed into the endless kiss…so forced away from pervious times to this moment. Delayed. Injustice was served on the spill of every morning since the day inside of Sin, three months, four days ago. Her surroundings had been so perfect, the attention and praise she had shared with the others not ignored. All it was lacking then was this moment, on the frigid plains, amidst real joy. 

All she wanted.

As if on one thought, they ceased with only so little room between their faces. Slowly, she lowered her head and pressed it against his sturdy chest. It was all that held her up. It was all a relief that drained her somehow, rejuvenated by the sound of her barely audible voice.

"Auron…why did you…"

His hand did not abandon its cover on the fragile place where her head and neck met. "I had no option. I could not simply exist, Rikku, where I did not belong."

"Stupid," she muttered thickly, angrily. "You belong with me!"

"Precisely."

"Then _why­_-"

"I could not. I was selfish in ending my own pain then," was his reply. "With rules that can't be broken."

Rikku sniffled, not really wanting to but finding herself to believe him. Quietly, she displaced his palm from the back of her neck with one of her own hands. "You…you're Jakkan…'

He grunted, unsure of what to say.

To his surprise, her face broke into a grin. "You're a good actor, y'know."

"I take it I had you fooled," said Auron. 

"Well…" She tilted her head sheepishly, prodding at his stomach with a teasing finger. "Just a little."

"I am sorry, Rikku." His tone was serious.

"I know…I know. Me too." She squinted her eyes. "Oh, geez."

"What is it?"

"Erm…" She fidgeted, glancing down. "I just thought some of the things I said would've sounded pretty… y'know, stupid."

Auron chuckled. "Not to me."

"Auron?"

"Yes, Rikku."

"I'm sorry I threw a grenade in your mouth."

The ronin raised a brow. "There was no harm done, Rikku."

"Hmm."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" 

The call came from above, loud, but distant. Both Rikku and Auron lifted their heads to the shadowy canopy of the forest's bottom. It was Tidus, and he sounded apparently, not surprisingly lost.

"Heeeey, Tidus!" Rikku jumped to her feet, staggering a little. Auron was immediately there to steady her, and quiet evidently embarrassed for that. Rikku merely side-smiled and lifted her voice again. "We're down here! We're stuck!"

There was a definite pause, but his reply did come. "Finally! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Rikku tried to peer through the veil of darkness, but failed.  
"That's great! Is Jakkan okay?"

Rikku and Auron exchanged looks. She giggled mischievously, and turned her head again. "What? Who's Jakkan?"

Her question echoed, but there was no immediate response from the blitzer. She giggles again, anticipating his response.

Eventually, it did come. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"What do you mean? I'm feeling great!" cried Rikku, barely containing her amusement.

"If you're not with Jakkan, who's with you?" called the blitzer.

"I'm telling you, I don't know a Jakkan!" Finally, she reached the punch line. "I know an Auron, though! Is that who you're talking about?"

"Wha-"

"She knows," said Auron, loudly. It was not really a shout or yell, but loud enough for Tidus to hear.

"Oh."

"We're stuck, Tidus!" cried Rikku.

"Uh, right! Sure…I think there's a path to your right that comes up here! Check it out!"

"Will do!" Rikku spun to Auron, not even trying to conceal her overwhelming excitement. "Okay, you heard the man! Let's go!"

Deeper than expected in his own thoughts, the ronin nodded. However, when he began to pace in the direction suggested by the blitzer, he was stopped by the sudden weight and drag of Rikku's arms enveloping his waist. She was crouched somewhat, clinging tightly, contrasting her recent antics.

"I missed you, y'know."

He said nothing, but guided her to stand again by the elbow. That accomplished, he offered her an arm in which to take. In turn, it was happily accepted. She looped her arm in his and started forward in pace with no regrets towards their destination.

A pair of reunited soul mates disappeared through the darkness and whirling frost.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh, this is FAR from over. Ouch. I'd almost forgotten the bite of forced mushiness. Really. STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK! Gah!**

I'm just pulling you around by the ears, aren't I? Heh. Sorry. The plot's starting to jump around a bit now, as you can see. Wouldn't you agree that this is turning into one of those…Shakespearean tragedies? It might.  Don't expect me to drop the Aeon idea, though. Mark Lyol's words! And yet I'm enticed by this whole thing…yes, I believe I've just come up with a wonderful idea. Yay.


	24. Estimate

**_Turbulence_**

**Read the damn title. Mushiness. Only in a mushy way though, so don't get your hopes up. Anyway, sorry for the delay. Ergh, the horror. *flops onto her bed and buries her head under her pillow***

To James Who Believes the Wrong Things:

VIVI IS NOT DEAD!!! IT DOESN'T SAY IT AT THE END OF THE GAME, SO HE'S NOT DEAD!!! AURON IS NOT A WUSS!! HA! I HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO SAY SO! SO THERE!!!! ^_^ 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Auron, can I ask you something?"

"No."

"Would you mind if I asked you anyway?"

"Yes."

"Do you even know what I'm going to say?"

"…Yes."

Tidus grumped. Half-heartedly, he tossed the twig he'd been using to prod the dying fire with into its hot embers. A greedy little flame licked at its green wood and eventually turned it to ash. With some confusion, the blonde blitzer glanced towards the lump of blankets that was a fatigued and very unconscious Al Bhed. Auron crouched beside him, pretending not to share the same general place for concern.

"Aren't you at least going to tell me _how _you became, er…not an Aeon?"

Auron shifted his head slightly, then ran his hand through his hair in a patient manner. "You are hopeless, son of Jecht."

"Yeah? That makes two of us," muttered the youth, staring at the dirt below his folded arms.

A creeping silence skipped a step over the intermission of words. In short terms, neither continued on the same subject. The soft popping of the burning twig and the nocturnal sounds of the forest filled in a few blanks, before Tidus gave in and raised his voice again.

"Please?"

"If I told you, you would not understand." Auron stood up, and began to retreat towards the denser woods.

"Hey-" Tidus leapt to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"Firewood."

The blitzer flopped down again in a familiar, pout like way. When the fading sounds of Auron's footsteps died away, Tidus returned to poking the dying embers of the fire with a glossy stick. After a few moments, two things happened. One: the end of the stick caught fire. Two: he realized that it was _not _a stick. 

It was a cane.

"Wahhh!" Tidus scrambled to his feet once more, dropping the carved piece of wood and stomping on it furiously with one foot. When he finally managed to put it out, he stood there panting and wondering just where the heck such a thing could have come from.

And then he knew.

"Hey, you!"

"Gya-" The blitzer spun around clumsily and tilted his head back. Above him, the canopy was a mess of whirling vines and branches, harboring a descending contraption that whirled and hummed like a great machina. In which, it came to be known, it was.

Rikku was awake at the first sound of the mono-aircraft. Tediously, she wobbled to her feet and stumbled back against a tree while the machine landed beside the fire pit. Tidus was cringing, shielding his face from the flying bits of wood and ashes, waiting for it all to come to an end.

Eventually, the whirring motor of the aircraft died off. Rikku coughed, waving the clouds of dust away from he face, while at the same time trying to see the pilot of such a familiar contraption. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she charged ahead.

"Knyhtdy!"

Vyo laughed and opened his arms to embrace his granddaughter. His aged face was creased with relief and not surprisingly - tears that agreed with his face. He continued to chuckle while she squeezed the frail stuffing out of him from sheer joy…and perhaps on her behalf, some restless surprise.

Tidus hung back, half because of his own embarrassment, and half because he remained a little confused. Tentatively, he approached the hugging duo and cleared his throat. Vyo released Rikku and turned around with bright eyes.

"Um…this yours?" Tidus offered the old Al Bhed the burnt cane. "Oof-"

"You!" Vyo barked a short 'ha' and flung his arms around the blonde youth. After a quick, surprisingly painful squeeze, the former priest withdrew and boxed his shoulder lightly. "So the dead really do talk!" 

Discreetly, Rikku winced.

"Yeah...heh…the dead," sputtered Tidus, scratching the back his neck in continued embarrassment. "Talk, sure…um…here." He quickly handed the cane to the old man and cleared his throat again. "You can still…use it, right?"

Vyo frowned at the charred end of his only walking stick, but sighed off-handedly. "Bah, my fault for dropping it. I thank you for putting it out, though, unenlightened one."

"Er….thanks." Tidus screwed up his face. "I think."

"Rikku!" Vyo chirped, lifting his brow so high that for a moment, he looked slightly more youthful. "I come a'lookin' for one lost little girl and suddenly I'm stuck with two! Where'd you find him?"

Rikku couldn't help but giggle. "He just showed up. Or, at least, I showed up."

"Okay." Vyo tilted his head a little, but shook it suddenly. "Let's say I understood that. Am I dreaming, or what? I was informed that this young man and…Sir Auron, were lost."

"Highly exaggerated," came Auron's voice. He emerged from the woods, as calm as he normally would be when a large machina with an Al Bhed monk with a fetish for making fun of Tidus came out of the sky. Despite this, Rikku and Rikku alone could tell that he'd run some ways. In a very quiet, undetectable way that she kept to herself, she was touched. Auron's more-or-less irritated voice floated to her ears. "Then again, very close."

"Well I'll be a Bunyip's buddy," breathed Vyo as the ronin appeared. The cheery old man trotted over in a hurry, seizing Auron's free hand and shaking it feverishly. "Over all the people, on my word! This is wonderful!"

Auron gave that 'look' of his, when he found something highly irritating but tried to be polite about it. Rikku h ad to purse her lips in order to keep herself from smiling, Already, it felt those days before. Those days had woven a cocoon and slept. Maybe, just maybe, they would re-emerge today, as the savior butterfly…

Vyo had a spark in his look. "Well, don't everyone talk at once! This kind of event doesn't happen every blue moons."

Rikku decided to change the subject, growing restlessly aware of Auron's discomfort. "Knyhtby, is this Dad's brand new mono-airship?"

Vyo suddenly seemed to remember his means of arrival. His face split into a wide grin, whereas he spun to face the small aircraft. "Of course it is. Your father had a pickled time letting it go, but both you and I know he'd of done it anyway. To find you, that is."

Rikku squeaked. "You came to find me?"

"Well, sure." The old man chuckled. "Why not? You were up and gone the day I came to visit you, child!"

"Oh…" Rikku's hopes fled when she realized that he'd come to not only _find _her, but to take her back to her father as well. "You're…going to take me back?"

It was Vyo's turn to be confused. "You're right, but what's so bad? I'm not going to leave your friends behind, granddaughter."

That was just it, Rikku thought. She looked up, meekly, into Auron's fixed gaze. With no words spilled, she realized that he had no intentions of going anywhere. There was a destination in his mind, and he was far from ready to let it go.

"Grandpa, the mono-airship has only enough room for two people, right?" Rikku blinked at the former Yevonite.

"True," came the curt reply. "It can take three, but that risks damaging the ship."

"Right, so you wouldn't mind taking Tidus back to Bevelle first? We'll wait right here for you."

Tidus choked noticeably. "What -- oh."

Vyo laughed. "I don't have a problem with it at all! Just as long as your father gets his airship, and daughter back quite soon."

Tidus was almost ecstatic now with the thought of returning to Bevelle…and Yuna. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Vyo stumbled as the blitzer flew past him and leapt into the passenger seat of the cockpit. Just like a little kid, his eyes lit up and he couldn't resist running his hand over the vast control panel that flashes and blipped like a great big toy. "Wow, cool!"

"Easy, son, don't fly away without me." Vyo sighed and braced his weight against his newly acquired cane. "Rikku, you sure you'll be fine out here until I come back?"

"Of course!" Rikku displayed a genuine grin. "I have Auron with me, after all."

"Hey, Rikku!" Tidus called from his seat. He waved. "Have fun, huh?"

Auron shot the blitzer his 'look', but was very noticeably avoiding the lack of warning he put into it. Tidus let his grin fade, and he went back to admiring the interior of the ship.

"Well," said Vyo. His eyes sparkled. "Have fun then, but don't go wandering off. I'll be back around noon!"

"Okay!" Rikku chirped and smiled brightly. "Oh, knyhtby!"

"Hmmm?" Vyo turned as he began to approach the aircraft.

"Ummmm…" The Al Bhed looked towards Auron for reassurement . He nodded, and Rikku went on, "You wouldn't mind…not telling everyone about Auron?"

It was evident that the former monk was a little baffled, but he bobbed his head once. "Of course, child. If that is really what you want, then my lips are sealed."

"Thank you." Rikku smiled again.

"Good luck," said Vyo, his voice rich with his usual Al Bhed accent. After a swift bow, the old man returned to the aircraft and sat in the pilot's seat. With a last, disclosed wink at his granddaughter, he lowered the roof of the pit and started up the engine. Slowly, it lifted off the ground and began to ascend towards the trees.

When it was safely out of sight and ear, the moments thickened with a strange, heart-flooding sensation that she easily recognized. Smiling sheepishly, she turned to Auron. After a long while, neither said anything.

"Well, that takes care of the peanut gallery," she said at last, a little warily. "Um, what?"

Auron blinked slowly and observed her in discreet reverence. "You should have left, Rikku."

"What!" Rikku cried.

"There is no need for you to come with me." The ronin turned around slowly and took a single step before Rikku was there, grasping his sleeve and trying to see his face.

"What do you mean?" she snapped. "I don't care where you have to go! You know that, you big meanie! I'd jump off a cliff if you did it first!"

He was silent, but he did not meet her face.

"I mean…" Rikku swallowed. Of all the times before, these long moments were the worst. "You're…you're finally back, right here, right now…and all you want to do is leave again?"

"Remain here." This time is was not even a request. It was an order, and she did not like it.

"Haven't we been _through_ this?" she seethed, and planted herself in front of him. "I'll make this a simple as I possibly can, okay? Either you use that big sword-thingimajig and kill me right now, or I come with you. Trust me, I'm willing to do this either way!"

She put the thought into his head. It was not pleasant, in fact, it caused a hollow pain at the mere mention of harming her. His less placid expression seemed to calm her down a bit, however, for she immediately fell her face and sighed.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured to the ground. "It's just…I'm not staying here! You can take me anywhere, I promise. Even Mt. Gagazet!"

This was too amusing to be ignored. Auron grunted, "Really. I'm glad to here that."

Whatever spark of triumph she'd summoned died right there. Rikku gaped. "Did you just agree to let me come and tell me we're really actually _going _to Mt. Gagazet at the same time?"

"That is correct." Carefully, he placed a hand on her shoulder and moved the unsteady Al Bhed tot eh side. Rikku stumbled a bit, but managed to recover.

"Whoa, hey!" She darted forward and began to walk ahead of him…only backwards. "Seriously, you're just kidding…right? We're not really…going…"

Welcome to the blank stare, she scolded herself. Auron was not giving in, so either he really meant what she thought he meant or he'd grown a bit harder to break since the last time she saw him. And she found herself hoping it was not the latter.

"Erm…" Eventually, Rikku fell into pace beside him. "I just thought. Shouldn't we, y'know, leave him a note or something like that?"

"He's a grown man," came his reply. "He won't be surprised to find us missing."

"Right, sure…" Rikku ran out of things to say. There was a lonely thought in her head, seperated from the others…and quite invincible. It was one of those 'do-as-it-comes-to-mind' thoughts, and thus it leapt out of her mouth once her guard was down. "Auron, are you…"

"No, Rikku."

__

Tysh! Rikku squinted her eyes and bit her tongue. He knew what she was going to say…perhaps, all along? It bothered her! It didn't simply bother her, it caused a abrupt flood of words to pour out of her mind and through her mouth. She'd nicked the rock under the boulder, and here came the cavalry.

"Auron," she began in earnest. "What's going on? I want to know why you came back! I _know _there's something you're not telling me, and its' probably something I don't want to know but I have to know anyway because…because…"

She found that he had stopped, and he was facing her. To her surprise, he did not take time to hesitate.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Rikku. I apologize if you feel that way." He gestured simply with one arm. "I understand just as much as you. I know what you want."

"Really?" She felt stung. "What do I want, then?"

He looked away.

She wanted to cry suddenly. "I thought as much! It figures thought, don't it? You still won't change! You don't give a damn!"

"That is not true," he argued sternly.

"Well if it isn't, why won't you just say it to me? I'm pounding my head against a brick wall here, Auron! It's only been one stupid day, and suddenly nothing matters to you but stupid Zanarkand and your stupid mission!"

He observed her, doing his best to hide the concern he had for her feelings. Why? He could only feel this way because he wanted to protect her. The chances of him staying close by were slim, when he was teetering on the edge of life…and death. That was impossible, he thought. _What has happened already is not for my benefit. From this…I must protect her._

Then another question made itself known. Where did she learn of Zanarkand?

Without being asked, she answered him. Even so, she placed her words one after the other with obvious scorn. "You kind of talk in your sleep from time to time."

And he was powerless to tell her.

Rikku crossed her arms and began to stare at him, square in the eye. "Can…we just go? I'm not going back on my word just because you have to act all high and mighty."

"You can stay," he said gently. So much so, she nearly let herself waver. But no, she scolded herself. If at any time, now was definitely not the time to give in.

"No." It was silent, but a strong. Rikku drew her mouth in a firm line, and turned away from him. "I still love you."

After that, there wasn't much else to say. Left behind in the turbulence of her words, Auron watched with as much guilty restriction as he could manage. The shadows of branches and foliage above her cast eerie patterns across her path and her form. It definitely reminded him of the critical moment they had once parted before. Deathly quiet, in the wake of those certain three words.

This time, he felt the ironic abandonment he'd bestowed her…three months ago.

---------------------------------------------------

Rikku leaned over the sleeping man, making a face at his seemingly peaceful expression. It was already seven o'clock in the morning and he hadn't so much as stirred. Either she'd remembered incorrectly, but the Auron _she _knew usually woke up with the sun. 

He _snored_. A little. Anyway, she decided, sleeping dogs didn't deserve to lie. Using the tip of one finger, she prodded his shoulder and spoke gently. "Auron…hey Auron…wake up!"

_Lnyd_, she swore. This man liked to sleep. 

Quietly, the Al Bhed picked herself up and brushed the dirt from her shorts. Well, if a polite wake-up call wasn't going to work, she would have to resort to drastic measures. Remembering the boiled water from the night before, she approached the dead fire pit and examined the remaining contents of the makeshift cooking jar. The water had long since cooled, but there was lots of it. She smiled devilishly.

The dead twigs snapped beneath her feet as she approached the sleeping ronin, bearing the head-sized pot in two hands. Well, she decided, she'd better give him one more chance.

"Auron! Wake up!"

Still no response.

"Okay." Rikku shrugged and tipped the jar.

Well, she had to give him credit for his reflexes, for within a moment she was caught in the arm of a wet, wide awake legendary guardian and lacking the jar she'd dropped upon being seized. Stifling a whine of frustration, Rikku laughed nervously against his dripping sleeve. 

"Um…good morning."

Auron let her go quickly, and she stumbled away a few steps. As funny as she found this situation, she didn't allow herself to laugh openly. There was no anger in the look that he gave her, but to her surprise, there was some self-attachment to the fault.

"I suppose I asked for that," he said, shaking his free arm and sending water droplets flying everywhere. 

"Uh huh." Rikku crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Now what would you do without me?"

"I believe you know that answer to that," he said. "We are entering the Calm Lands today, so if you have any shopping to do…"

"I don't," she said quickly, and kicked at the broken jar with personal spite. "I'm not incompetent, after all."

"No, you are not." Auron refixed his arm in its strange sling, and regarded her with all the stoic mentoring he had before…the incident. "The fiends will be more numerous ahead. I wanted to make sure you were prepared."

"Oh?" Rikku flipped her hair over one shoulder, proceeding to pull it back up into its usual bun. "And why, Sir Auron, would there be more fiends ahead?"

"Various reasons."

"Riiiiight."

When they eventually set off again, with an undoubtedly long crossing ahead of them, neither had spoken a word further about those 'three words'. In all discreet honesty, Rikku admitted her fear to no one but the open stars. For when he left her alone, she only had them to confide in. Her stars of deadly turbulence, winking for every passing moment she felt…lonely.

One particular night of her self-hobby stargazing was observed by he, although she did not know it. Perhaps this night was the one preceding his discoveries in her, but that information was lost. This night he remembered those 'three words' and how much they affected her. It was beginning to be too much to handle.

_Too much_, he thought_. I am trying to protect her by not giving her what she wants._ Auron chuckled, but it was arid and false. _Rikku is right. I am a fool._

-----------------------------------------

****

Twenty-three chapters later and he's JUST starting to open up. YES!!! I AM THE QUEEN OF DRAWING THINGS OUT!!! HAHAHAHA!!! *gives Andreyla Dragon a high five* Hooray for cliffhangers! ^________________________^


	25. Fervor

**_Turbulence_**

----------------------------------------------

UMMMMM…there's something going on that's creepy between Fanfiction and my computer. Anyway, I had to reload this chapter because it didn't show up (in my view) after a whole 26 hours! Yeesh! n_n

Heh…Aurie's getting' boring? Well, hun, that'll hafta be dealt with immediately! *pokes LadyLily* BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

*broad grin* Arcander says 'mush'!! Do we wants mush? Yes we does!!! Thhhhpppp…

Yay! Jess likes my pictures too! I'm so…touched….so happy…*sniff*…I need a hug…

Special chapter. As I'm writing it, I'm trying to decide whether to let it all come crashing down or Miracle Gro the mushiness. Help me. MUSHHHHH….*explodes* 

(ADULT MATTER ALERT. WARNING, DO NOT EXCEDE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER OF AURIKKUNESS A DAY. MAY CAUSE SERIOUS HEALTH CONDITIONS, SUCH AS INSANITY, QUEASINESS, MOOD SWINGS AND A READING OBESESSIVE COMPULSIZE DISORDER. CONSULT YOUR LOCAL PSYCHIATRIST FOR FURTHER DETAILS)

------------------------------------------

I hear... 

A voice say "Don't be so blind"...   
It's telling me all these things...   
That you would probably hide...   
Am I... 

Your one and only desire...   
Am I the reason you breath...   
Or am I the reason you cry... 

Always... always... 

Always... always... 

Always... always... 

Always... 

I just can't live without you... 

I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you... 

  
I just can't take anymore...   
This life of solitude...   
I guess that I'm out the door...   
And now I'm done with you... 

I feel... 

Like you don't want me around...   
I guess I'll pack all my things...   
I guess I'll see you around...   
Inside... 

It bottles up until now...   
As I walk out your door...   
All I can hear is the sound... 

Always... always... 

Always... always... 

Always... always... 

Always...   
I just can't live without you... 

I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore...   
This life of solitude...   
I guess that I'm out the door...   
And now I'm done with you... 

I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you... 

****

"Always" by Saliva

---------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku shivered. She was cold, tired, grouchy, mad at Auron and desperate to fall asleep without being ambushed by a pack of Fangs. On a lighter note, she'd never spent so much time thinking about the same time and wallowing in private self-reproach. It wasn't very comfortable, but she figured that it did her some good considering she had no other way to pass the time.

Contrary to three nights before, she realized that, if at all, Auron slept very little. She'd assured him that she would never again speak to him unless she absolutely had to, which had made the past seventy-two hours very slow and quiet. Only her deep sense of pride kept her from breaking that vow and igniting a conversation. No matter how badly she wanted to.

It wasn't as if she didn't _want _to talk to him, she just found it difficult to string her words together correctly. Living without him had shaken her up and rattled her feelings around. Simply thinking about it all made her want to cry. The thought of crying over it all made her angry, which, in turn, caused her carefully balanced emotions to fall apart once again.

He crouched nearby, basked in the glow of their small cooking fire. He was busy cleaning his sword, which had been bought not too long after their departure from Rin's Travelling Agency. Rikku sat on the edge of a cliff overhanging the churning sea below, with her back turned to him. The fire spoke softly.

Even so. She'd found a way to make him shut up, but the least he could do was try make her feel better! Unless her was _totally _clueless about her silent depression, he'd made very little effort to comfort her in _any _way. Once again, a sad little soliloquy of bitterness tracked itself inside of her head. 

He had said…he knew what she wanted. Well, all she wanted was a simple little sentence that would vault her stampeding thoughts and put everything straight.

She faced two seas tonight. One of the seas embodied water, racing below her and tumbling about in a near cheerful way. It was loud, happy in a logical sense. But beneath those waves were things that only just begun to make that kind of sense. It was pale from the moon above, the light reflecting from the beautiful albedo of the surface that made things seem so perfect. Rikku thought…she was happy.

Attached at an unbroken horizon started another sea, much less content to make noise or stir in its quietest. Some of the stars that filled up the wide, black sky were so distant and unreachable. Even to the eye, they flickered so faintly that time itself announced itself as the only delivery of such things. The moon was an eye that never stopped watching her. It never spoke, but it did listen. This sky, the stoic sea, stood beside the fervent sea and did not make a sound. 

What it symbolized was the past. So now she had to see her own, horrible present through the eyes of nature's show? The waves were not playing, but laughing. They were laughing at her, and the empty sky

Rikku sniffled. _Pypo_, she chided to herself and hastily wiped her trickling tear with the back of her hand. The task of reaching those stars had been her goal since the beginning, she guessed. How did one go about reaching something so far away?

"Home is beyond that sea."

Rikku made a high-pitched, startled noise. Her sea of stars was standing behind her, as if waiting for something to happen.

Remembering sternly about her vow, Rikku glanced him down and returned to her star gazing.

She was well aware of his enclosing presence, noting the way he slowly sat beside her with his free arm resting atop a folded knee. During this process, she did not look at him. She didn't want to.

However, like all things, he silence could not last. Screw this, she thought. One way or another, she'd get an answer from him.

"Tell me."

Her voice seemed to catch his attention, at least. Auron glanced at her, but did not look away. "What is you want to know?"

Rikku put on a blank mask. "How you came back."

He grunted - a familiar sound that replaced the explanation she desired. A little more forcefully, Rikku spoke to him again with a shaking voice. "Tell me how, Auron! Why won't you tell me?"

"There are many things best left unsaid," he said.

"Really!" Rikku hugged her own knees to her chin and stared defiantly into the blanket of stars ahead. "So, what, you're leaving again?"

"That, I do not know."

"Sure you don't," she said bitterly, and a long silence elapsed.

Eventually, enough tension built up inside of her until she couldn't bear it any longer. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I like it here," he said, almost curtly.

His reply took her by surprised, but she overcame it quickly. "You're so lame."

"Thank you."

Another silence. Rikku sighed. "So, why are we going to Zanarkand? Or is that too confidential to tell me, too?"

"I was instructed to reach Zanarkand by all means, Rikku." Auron removed his glasses from his face and examined them. To Rikku, he was acting strangely…well, just strangely.

"Yeah? And who told you to 'go to Zanarkand by all means'?" she said, mocking him with an added lower tone to her voice.

He laughed. Just once, but she caught on to it anyway. "A friend of a friend."

Was it her imagination? The flood of anger she'd once possessed was dying -- quickly. Someone had noosed every reason for her to feel upset with him, like a pinch of garlic powder in a vampire's tomb. Like fish repellent on fish, like a peanut to a shoopuf, like a phony accent to foreign press members, like a…

Stupid man. Stupid, annoying, persuasive, hard-to-get-mad-at man.

Perhaps she was only looking for a reason to be angry with him. After all, three months of his absence did stir some irritation in the battered psyche of a depressed teen. Unless it was only a reason to get closer to him…or sympathy, as doubtful as it was. She needed to be mad at him. It was the only way she could stay neutral with herself, and in any case, he deserved it.

__

That's right, she thought smugly. _He deserves it. Why am I guilt tripping when he's the one who's acting like a total JERK?_

She sighed heavily and turned her eyes again to the innocent stars.

"Byoetu," she whispered.

She felt his eyes on her, and she couldn't help but smile. With one hand, she pointed to a collection of sparkling dots that didn't resemble anything Auron could recognize. However, she was still smiling when she lowered her arm again.

"Byoetu," she repeated simply. "That's what it's called. Um, to we Al Bhed, of course…anyway."

At a loss of something to say, the ronin only blinked a slow, timely blink with his good eye and stared.

"It means 'beauty' if you really work out the translations." Rikku cleared her throat. Here she went again, making herself feel like a complete idiot again.

"Yeah…stars are great…" Rikku trailed off, growing more and more upset with herself as his silence wore on. Then, in a burst of hostile energy, she leapt to her feet. "You're going to leave, aren't you?"

Auron had been expecting this. It didn't take much time to figure her out and exactly when she would turn all off her semi-politeness into resentment. She would not give up until she'd been granted a full-fledged answer. The part that he could not control, however, was all of it.

Auron stood up, but said nothing. How could he offer an answer he did not have?

Rikku twisted her face into an expression of honest repulsion. "You know what? Never mind. They're just stars, y'know? If you don't love me after all, then, I guess they're…they're just stars, right?"

Auron felt the sting of her words in full force. What she accused him of wasn't something he had the right to agree to, but just once…couldn't he break the rules? "No."

"Yes they are." Rikku's tone was agonized now. "That's all they are. I…I don't want you to go!"

"I am not going anywhere, Rikku." The tone was evidently gentler than usual, even gentler than it was when it normally wasn't. "I will not leave you again. You have my word."

Rikku shook her head, but her insides were churning with a defiant hope. Unable to restrain her flow of tears, she leapt at the red-clad guardian and locked her arms around his neck. "You don't know that! You don't know…so you'll just leave anyway!"

"Even so," he said, and surprised her by covering her head with an arm. His gloved fingers laced with her hair, and he breathed close to her ear. "I do not want to hurt you, as much as you wish me to stay."

"Then stay," she sobbed. "Please?"

"Rikku," he sighed. "I cannot promise you the future."

How he wished he could. The air around them was cold, but their surroundings were slowly fading out of existence. It was likely that he simply didn't mind being this way, or perhaps it didn't matter with or without his consent. This -- her touch, the closeness of her, her warmth caused him to remember just how he'd left her out of everything she wanted to be part of for so long. 

"Please…" She tilted her head back, her glassy eyes penetrating his. "Promise me anyway. For Byoetu…"

Too much. Auron embraced her chin with his free hand, believing himself for once. "You are Byoetu."

She allowed the feeling of his lips to draw across her own, just a graze the promised her something more. She let herself return the favor, minding the fact that she assaulted him with much more passion than he, thus minding again that she did not know just how he planned to react. She took notice of the fleeting cold, then forgetting it with a rush of heat through both mind and limb. 

Only, she was snapped to her senses when something very icy pressed against her back. She hissed through her teeth. "Ah…Auron, your glove. Cold. Very cold."

Using only two fingers, the ronin stripped the leather glove from his hand and tossed it aside. "My apologies."

More warmth. It was the fire now, and its dying embers she found were suddenly very close by. She was only too eager to compliment him with searching hands, not applying her weight against his own body sparingly. From her shoulders and tracing her spine, his palms traveled and caressed with no hesitation. There, a clasp was found and undone - he caring less about what it belonged to.

"Wait." She spoke, instantly becoming aware of his intentions. She gently guided his face a few inches away from her own with her fingertips. "You said…we couldn't…"

There was no answer to this. Breaths mingled, faces very close, waiting and so much overwhelmed that neither had an idea what it would mean to turn back. In any case, there was no misinterpreting his promise. It fit outside her need for those words he simply would not say, but his expression said it clearly from a questioning of trust and hope to the strength in which he gripped her.

There was an answer to this. Now she smiled, stroking his coarse cheek with one thumb and accepting his venturing mouth unto her own. For in the quiet plains, there was no bell and no brass minutes to be shattered. Not a moment ticked away in regret. A part of her own, stolen time was finally complete. 

---------------------------------------------------

****

Gleep. 


	26. Fear

**__**

Turbulence

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Just to say…I'M SO SAD ABOUT THE NEW HARRY POTTER BOOK!!!!! GAHHHHHHH!!!! Since some people are still reading it (it took me a total of 5 hours to read it), I won't tell anyone what happens. WHY??????? I HATE THE ENDING!!! Some peeps MIGHT like it, but NO!!! I AM AGHAST!!! Thop…. 

Anyway. I'm not sure if anyone got the clue last chapter…but, sure…er, if you didn't you will now. Anyway. Again. Now the story twist HAPPENS.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The stars were gone when she first cracked an eyelid to the open sky. It was so bright out, and her head rang irritably at the mere mention of the sun to her eyes. Thus carefully, and slowly, she focussed on the morning that was blossoming around her and filling her senses with the fragrance of dew-soaked grass. With the flooding scent came a daft memory of her conversation last night. That, and the following events.

"Ouch…so rayd." Rikku rolled over and stifled a whimper of sharp pain. Something was digging into her back, and it _hurt._

Aggressively, she twisted her arm about and groped with her hand to discover that the sharp object was in fact, not so sharp in mortal description. She lifted a pair of familiar blue glasses and squinted at them confusedly. Obviously, they had been discarded when…well, she knew. To her relief, they weren't broken.

Well, time stopped for no…well, anyone. Rikku brushed her hair out of her eyes and sat up…

…only to squeak in surprise and lay again flat on her back. She eventually began to summarize the facts. First of all, she had a blanket on. Second of all, a blanket was not only something she had not known they had the night before, but it was also all she had 'on'.

"I believed those to be lost," came a rather awake and serene voice from above. 

She pulled the blanket up to her chin, still clutching the glasses between her fingers. "Okay…where are they?"

"Hmm." Auron appeared above her and momentarily raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I'm talking about," she managed through a yawn. "I need to wear them, you know? Where are my clothes, you perv!"

Once again, his expression was undaunted. But he pointed righteously towards an unseen area. "There."

Then, he glanced over one shoulder and spoke as if he was discussing a missing gil, "And there."

Great. She glanced in both directions to confirm his claims, and confirmed them she did. "Um…well?"

The eyebrow went up again.

"Alright, let's pretend for a moment that you understand English!" she snapped, not knowing exactly why she felt bitter. "Seeing how you managed to wake up before me, get up before me, and not to mention get dressed before me…you wouldn't mind clueing in, would ya?"

"That depends," he said. "Would you mind returning what is mine?"

She rolled her eyes and offered him the glasses. "Like I _stole _them."

He took them and replaced them. "You did."

"Okay, okay!" Rikku emphasized her words with a stern gesture of an arm. "Please?"

He glanced her down for a moment, seemingly immune to the poisonous glare she was endowing him. Without much change of mind, he chuckled. "You are capable."

"Oh!" Rikku's face puffed up slightly in a look of sheer outrage and defeat. "_Men_!"

She stood up, internally frustrated that her only cover was big enough to fully wrap a three-year-old midget. Leaving it where it was, she stormed over to his first indicated direction and proceeded to gather her belongings.

He simply stood and watched with what possibly could have suggested mild surprise. In any case, he found it exceedingly difficult to look away. Whether she cared about his presence or not, she did not show, and dressed herself in an immune manner. About halfway through the task, she looked up at him and frowned.

"Having fun?"

Was he? "Yes."

"Great!" she exclaimed, finally finishing. "That makes one of us!"

Her own mood continued to puzzle her. It hadn't even occurred to her at that moment the position of the sun or what time of the day it might possibly be. But the look on his face hid something, as if he were discreetly hiding some act of invisible kindness he'd performed without her knowing. It drew her to wonder…

"Um, exactly what time is it?" she inquired hesitatingly.

There was a short pause before he answered. "Three o'clock."

There was no dew. It was rain -- the whole plain was soaked. As if she'd just opened her eyes to the truth, Rikku realized that in fact, he clothes were beyond damp but edging 'soaked'. No wonder it had been unusually bright -- the sun was slightly beyond its peak and relaying its normal course above the heavy sleeper.

Not realizing that she'd dropped her jaw, Rikku snapped it shut. "How long have you been awake?"

Another pause. "Nearly five hours."

"You just let me…._sleep_?" she squeaked. "We have to make camp again in four hours! We could've reached Mt. Gagazet by now, y'know?"

"No," he said quietly, slowly blinking his eye. "Mt. Gagazet will no longer be an asset."

She stared. "Huh?"

"The order of New Yevon," he replied. "Has the Ronso village under heavy guard. We cannot pass there."

She didn't know whether to feel relieved, or shocked, or angry. She wouldn't have to face the bitter coldness of the mountain again, of course, however…why did it have to come to this? Why didn't she think about it, first? Of course the pass would be guarded! No one was allowed to travel to Zanarkand anymore, with the ZA and its goal to restore it. She felt sheepish. Very sheepish.

"Oh…" she sighed. "Auron, I'm so sorry! I should have told you about them, but I…"

"There's more," he interrupted her, unable to omit his tone. "Perhaps you should sit before I begin."

Mildly, she obeyed and took a seat on a nearby rock. She was already beginning to feel afraid of this news, just by the sheer fact that it apparently affected him in this way. But she did not say anything.

He stepped closer, but would not meet her gaze. "Rikku, you wished to know how I came to be here."

A sudden bolt of imaginary lightning illuminated even the darkest and most fearful corners of her brain. Her eyes widened, but before she could respond he cut her off again.

"Do not stand up. This is not joyful news." Once again, he looked away. "The Farplane is…vanquished. I was expelled. As were many others."

A choking silence overwhelmed her. She didn't feel she could respond even if she wanted to. 

"Many sent are now unsent, those who became fiends are fiends once again." The cold, hard truth. Was this what he was telling her…? "The accelerating rate of fiend appearances are the effects."

Some of it, she was able to absorb. "…you…"

"I was fortunate. I was given the disguise as an Aeon -- something Yunalesca would not recognize as a threat."

"Yunalesc-" Her eyes snapped open. "What the ramm does she have to do with this!?"

"Enough. There is one more thing."

She blinked away the tears of realization. "What? I already know! Y'know, considering…the fact that you didn't even…come back because…"

He'd assumed this would be her first reality, to blame him for the closest, most personal catastrophe of the day. What it was that stung the most…she was correct. "Whether or not my intentions involved you, my thoughts did."

She said nothing.

He'd merely given her the facts. The real news was yet to come, and it was steadily becoming clear that he would not be able to tell her in this condition. She apparently didn't care to believe him -- her emotions were bruised enough for another week's silence. Regardless, was it not only unbearable that he had to go on, but sad, too?

"Rikku, look at me."

She did, but it was not as willingly as he had hoped.

"Home is…" The ronin directed his attention elsewhere. "Gone."

Everything drained away. Her lungs felt as if they had curled around her stomach and knotted tightly in mental defense. "Wh…what do you…"

"Sin destroyed it."

The word rang inside of her head. Above all else, she gasped a singled question that flew from her mouth on the simple mention of mass destruction. "Dad!"

"That, I do not know." He was speaking lowly now, but gently. Her distress - however beyond that it might be - was not something to ignore. 

She began to shake her head at once, clinging her arms together. "That's stupid. You're lying! Sin's dead! You saw it happen, you-"

No, he did not see it happen. He would have felt indifferent to that fact had someone else but her mentioned it. She evidently wanted to withdraw the comment, though, and he allowed her to take it back in complete and peaceful silence.

"There isn't…there's no way. Even Yu Yevon was…" She had stopped shaking her head, but denial was evident. Eventually, it began to dawn on her. "Yu Yevon…is back, isn't he?"

He nodded, but it was empty.

The facts were not making sense to her. "No…no way, still…the Aeons are gone! You're the only…"

Auron was staring at her. It was not cold, but in the fashion he displayed his honesty she was failing to grasp the simple concept that Sin _was_ dead, and that Home could be…

She swallowed. "W-when?"

"It happened this morning, after midnight." 

When her face changed, morphed into a recognizable array of quarreling emotions, he started forward. She had already stood up, gazing mindlessly at the ground as the dead information took hold of her mind. This morning, this morning…it urged the missing brass minutes on her heavy heart. This morning. While everyone she knew and cared for were battling off Sin, dying, bleeding, suffering, she had…

She felt him seize her shoulder. She lifted her head, staring directly into her face. However, as if his touch burned her, she threw off his hand and backed away with an enraged countenance. "Y-you…we shouldn't have…because you…it's your fault!"

He could not fathom this, nor could he find himself to move. Only when her voice drifted away, and her tensed limbs fall grudgingly to her sides did he know that she had given up. She started to cry, and he started forward once again.

"Auron…I'm…I'm sorry." Her shoulders were shaking now, and she lost her strength. Her head against his chest, closed eyes directed at the ground, she continued to sob quitely. "I mean…it's not…y'know…"

"Nor is it yours," he said softly. She lifted her head once more, and drew a more confident breath.

"I don't know…" he groaned dreadfully. "Auron…we have to go…at least back to Bevelle? For a little while…at least."

He knew they could not. Then again, compared to how much he wanted to comfort her now, did the term 'could not' stand a fair chance? It wasn't likely. He knew why she requested it, and it surpassed the simple fact that they 'could not'.

She knew this by his lack of any response. Usually, he agreed with things without actually saying anything. Understanding this, she lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

He did not say "your welcome" or even acknowledge the fact that he had confirmed her desire at all. She wanted to turn back, perhaps return to Bevelle to meet up with the others before the news hit the big city. It did normally take a few days for the news to spread around such a heavily populated area, which game them time. Very prying time, that laughed and scorned them for every moment they would take to reach the foot of the grand civilization.

There was one more thing. Something he could not bring himself to tell her after the news he'd slapped in her face already. In a moment's decision, he told her without so much as adding the shocking precision that it centered.

"Rikku, we must continue to Zanarkand."

She looked up at him, less surprised than before. "Yeah, I know. It'll be…kinda hard…"

"There is a way," he informed her. "The order of New Yevon has one exception for passage through the Ronso village."

She was beginning to realize this. "You mean-"

"With new Sin, comes new summoners."

Her eyes widened, "But-"

"There are five fayths, with possible exceptions, that I know of. They are our priorities now."

Rikku glance from one side to another, unsure of what to say. "I see."

"We need a summoner, Rikku."

"Yeah…" she sighed. "I don't suppose Yuna'll be going anywhere after…well…"

And then she remembered.

"Oh!" Auron's eye traveled towards he as she exclaimed this. Rikku managed to smile a bit and stepped forward enough to prod him demanding in the very center of his chest plate. "I think I know someone."

-----------------------------------------------------

****

I know. It's a bit short, but I think we get the general idea. Um…yah, see…here begins a very long and complicated (yet humorous is its strange little way) journey with you-know-who and her guardian. Nope, I'm not talking about Rikku and Auron! (Well, it IS an Aurikku, of course it's STILL about them) Hehehe…oh, the fun of making you readers guess! *cackles evilly*


	27. Forego

**__**

Turbulence

-

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

This is insane. TWENTY-SEVEN CHAPTERS into the story, and now I'm thinking…"Duh…why haven't I written a disclaimer yet?"

*BOINK*

I don't own Final Fantasy X or IX, or VIII, or VII or for that matter, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII….you get the idea. I don't own the characters. Well, with the exception of Vyodru, Betty, Taelan the Tailor, Lilae, Daniel, Haschel and thus on and so on. The "Final Fantasy" part belongs to Squaresoft. Bless those nice people. (EXCEPT WHEN THEY GO AND MAKE THE BEST FFX CHARACTER ALL DEAD FROM THE BEGINNING AND LEAD US GAMERS ON ABOUT IT ALL AND GET US ALL PEEVED WHEN THE ENDING COMES AND…*dies*)

Say, is this fic too…"James and the Giant Peach"…ish?

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

The fayth told her she would be safe. How angry she felt, so cold and trapped within her place until 'he' came…with only the images she was allowed, and the dreams she experienced when sleep struck her like death. Every breath drawn was exhaled in icy droplets. She felt so far away from everything she knew. With her knowledge during life, all that was left for her now without "it" was the vast canyon of glistening envy.

__

I'm so stolen I don't belong

I'm not what you've wanted

So long. That's all I am.

I am only what

You never really wanted.

Forgive me, forgive me.

Forgive me, so please forgive me.

Her song wasn't happy, although she cherished its honesty. Bathed in sunlight, she'd lived and watched the shadows of the creepers stretch and yawn across the ground in her living dreams. When she sung it then, she remembered the sunken expressions of her friends when she struck up the first few lines. Then, they would sing together and make the chorus glow.

__

Yesterday I flew into

The garden where our friendship grew

I never really had the time

To say goodbye

To say "I love you…"

"You're supposed to wait for him." 

The words had no source, but they rebounded on her anyway. Her mind didn't rest, even if her body slipped away, and her own mind was the cause of this gentle torture. 

Why did she indulge her…? But never mind. The question simply looped back into itself, like a curious child bound by steel chains. Once it could reach as far as it could, it lingered back to its sad little corner and sulked. For she knew the answer already. 

'May I be released?' 

'No'.

May she be released? Fine, set her soul free! But she couldn't. No, she would weep to the day someone let her go for she would never have these feelings again. What a stranger, what strange lights and whirling events had she discovered that timeless day? She wanted to know. She did not even know what she was any longer, but she wanted to know.

Her little marble room disappeared. Ah, let this be another dream, she thought. I hate him. On the contrary, how I wish I knew him. I don't know who _she _is, but she won't last very long once I'm _part _of him.

__

Naoti…? I know she can hear me. I will soon be born. _Naoti, must he die…?_

Rae? It does not matter, darling. That, he must ask himself.

But I want him to be…_Naoti…am I safe?_

Safe? Not yet. Sleep, sister. Peace…soon, you will be free of your silly little cage. You will act. You can take that choice away from him.

Act? I can't act! I don't want to, Naoti… I don't know how to act. I don't want to. 

__

You will, Rae. You are a poor, unjustified soul. But, I will never let anyone harm you. You know that.

That's true…I am being washed over in white. There is 'nothing at all'. _Naoti, was he really that one…?_

Hush. My sister's voice has a certain harshness to it. _Sister, your wings are dipped in blood. Your purity is robbed. You cannot reclaim it, so it is bad dream, this hope…_

That doesn't make any sense. Now I am scared. My voice becomes soft and quiet.

__

I will paint you a dove, sister. You will be so wonderful, your are my grace with bloodied hands. I will give you a spear of purest bone to pierce the hearts of those wretched unbelievers. We are…a savage, beautiful family.

She leaves me now. Even if she listens to me behind the curtain, I know that she won't ever talk to me again. She is my only family, but I can't find the right kind of feeling for that. I do not love her like my sister. She takes care of me…she is like my own mother. 

Naoti never tells me what happened to our brother. Maybe she killed him, like daddy said. Maybe she will kill me, in time, but only if I don't do what she says. What she did to that nice man was cruel, but I love her because she did it. She was protecting me from him. He wanted to take me away from my home and turn me into a monster, an ugly, mindless slave. But I'm happy now, because I will get to be Sin, and I will be beautiful. Yu Yevon said so, too.

I wonder what happened to Mr. Geryn. He said he'd turn me into a monkey. He was funny.

Did Naoti kill him…too?

Will I kill like her? No, I won't. I'll only kill people I really like. That's what I'll do, when I become Sin.

I see him with her now. I guess Naoti wants to show me again. This time, I start to feel something below my arched neck tingle. I suddenly have a body, for a fleeting moment, and it feels so wonderful. I am above their heads, and I am floating on milky wings of flowing feathers and dressage. I am _flying_.

I will have my hand around your neck soon. It won't be a hand, maybe, but I'll think of something when the time comes. You die. I die. We die. She dies. Everyone dies. But you…you're mine. You will be…

__

Mine.

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Rikku had a little trouble explaining to Auron about Haschel, Lynn, Lilae, Hanna and the others. She lost herself in a network of words and timelines that seemed to jump all over the place. It was, to her, like taking a pitchfork to a gigantic sandworm. When she finally finished up her story, he calmly explained that he was not following her.

"Men," she grumbled in response. "Look, to get right to the bottom of it, we gotta do something about…y'know, _you_, or we'll have a pack of wild press members chasing us all over!"

"How do you propose we accomplish that?" He peered at her, as if daring her to suggest anything really alien.

"Well!" Rikku ducked behind the stairway that attached the wilderness to urbanization. The stones were a little set apart, cracked, and potential mold farms as far as homely attention defined them. At the end of the long ascent came a flood of mixed smells and laughter. Obviously, the thought of an Eternal Calm was still fresh in the minds of the city dwellers.

But they would know soon enough.

"Um," she went on once Auron had followed her suit. "You're gonna need some different clothes."

He observed her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Rikku sighed. She stuck out her lip and mimicked his monotone voice. "'I do not think this is very rational, Rikku.' Well, tough! If I say you're getting new clothes, you are. And I know just the place!"

"Hmph," was his standard reply. "You seem to know a lot of things lately."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Doi! Unless you want to go all the way back and _beg _the guardies-wardies to let us pass-"

She seized him by the coat, just as he began to turn around. "I was being _sarcastic_! C'mon, I promise I know what I'm talking about if you'd just pretty, pretty please let me handle this? Please?"

His expression did not change, therefor his mind did as much. Rikku rolled her eyes. "The coat? Can't you part with the coat for ten minutes…?"

He shook his head.

"The _glasses_…?"

After a brief pause, obviously used in some contemplation, the ronin lifted an arm to remove the blue sunglasses. Quickly, Rikku snatched them away before he could change his mind. "Ha! That's a start!"

In the end, as was the usual expectancy, she failed to "persuade" him to alter his appearance any further than the glasses incident. However, even as she half-argued over the time they would waste delving into the faces of public, the time it took for her to try and explain the concept of their "eminence" was gradually beginning to wear on her. 

"You have _no _improvisation skills!" Thus, with a glare and a childish exposure of her tongue in contempt, she turned away and began to climb the staircase to civilization

"Whoa!" She suddenly found herself swept off her feet from behind. She clung to his coat in earnest as he broke into a run. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Improvising," he said calmly.

"You're crazy, you big dummy! You'll create a big scene and every-- oof!" she felt the air knocked momentarily from her lungs. "Ow!"

They had already entered the wide square of houses and shops. The people around them seemed to be mostly busy with their own affairs to take notice of their parade. To Rikku's surprise, this was not the intention Auron was aiming for. She learned this when he aimed a dead on charge towards the nearby Temple, and the thickening crowd it promised.

"Rikku. Play dead."

His voice startled her. She looked up into the face of the man that so unrightfully carried her. "H-huh?"

"This is our key through," he said urgently. "Trust me."

"Ooooooh!" Rikku had to grit her teeth to stop herself from growling. "I have _no _idea what you're doing…you _owe _me!" And with a deep breath of self-conscious boldness, she let go of his coat and went limp, her arms dangling loosely.

"What the-" Even though her eyes were shut, she could hear the started voice of a man above her head. Auron stopped. There was a short pause of breathless anxiety. And then, the same voice, "Hey, aren't you…?"

"You must help me." said Auron quickly, interrupting him. "This girl has been possessed by a fiend outside of Bevelle. I seek the help of Lady Yuna."

"A fiend?" said the ridiculed voice. There was a snort of disbelief, and then man went on. "You're plain nuts, old man. There hasn't been a fiend near Bevelle in over three months! And don't you…look awfully familiar?"

Rikku knew she had to do something. Giving herself a mental kick, she let out a sorrowful, taunting moan, rolling her head as she imagined a possessed person would. To her satisfaction, she heard the stranger sound a very confused 'Huh?' and shuffled away a few steps.

"I assure you this girl has been possessed," said Auron. "Is the lady summoner inside of the temple or not?"

"Yeah she is," said the man quickly. More shuffling sounds came. "But only she and her former guardians are allowed in there anymore. It's not a tourist attraction, ya hear?"

"Your advice is appreciated," said the ronin in a very unappreciative tone. Oh, _rinno_, Rikku thought angrily. Her arms were beginning to feel sore, thus she dreaded his movements again as he proceeded towards what she assumed was the temple.

__

Heh heh heh…score one for Rikku, she thought. _Hmm…this is kinda fun. Just when I thought my poor achin' feet couldn't take me another step…I could get used to this, y'know?_

They came to a striding halt. A little reluctantly, Rikku squeezed her eyelids shut and let her body go limp in his arms. At least she had some experience with the possessed act. She had to stop herself from grinning at the realization of irony in the situation. _I wonder what Lilae would think…_

"You there, stop where you are!" barked a man's voice. This time, the Al Bhed took the matter of explaining into her own hands, or, in this unusual case, her body language.

"Ughhh…." She groaned, rolling her head back and forth. For a moment, she could have sworn that Auron chuckled…but it was likely her imagination playing tricks..

"What the-" said the commanding voice. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"A fiend has corrupted her mind," said Auron, perhaps a little too calmly. "I was hoping Lady Yuna would grant us her aid in ridding of the monster."

"Heh…fiend…" Now that the voice was a little quieter, Rikku realized that it was young, and quite frightened. "You must be mistaken, sir. There's no fiends around here anymore, sir. Besides, no one is allowed to enter the temple but Lady Yuna and her guardians."

__

Persitant little runt, thought Rikku. She moaned even louder, adding a slight squirm to insist that she was in fact, possessed.

"This woman is a guardian," pressed the ronin. "Do you not recognize the face of Lady Rikku?"

For the first time it seemed, the officer looked closely at the 'fiendish' girl splayed in Auron's arms. He was beyond his fake authority personality, and very serious about this foolish discovery.

"M-my apologies! I did not realize that this girl was…of course, go right on ahead, sir!" There was a shifting of metal, and Rikku was suddenly being carried out of the sun and into a shadowy place. Faintly, she could hear the young soldier chiding himself for his own stupidity.

After a solid half minute, Rikku opened her eyes. "Er…Auron…?"

"Hmm."

"Can I get down now? There's no one here but…y'know." Rikku brought her arms to her chest and rubbed them sorely. She'd pulled the muscles by letting them hang so loosely. Her head was throbbing painfully, too.

Gently, she was placed on the ground. Releasing a very happy "Whew!", she flipped her hair over her shoulders and scratched the back of her neck. "Y'know, we could've done that _without_ the possessed thingy-ma-bob."

"I'm against taking chances," said he.

"Yep, I noticed." She placed her hands on her hips. "So…where do you suppose they are…?"

"Let's hope they're close by," he said truthfully. "The trials-"

"Rikku? Auron…?!"

It was Tidus, and he was standing at the platform before the pre-trial room. Grinning ecstatically, the blonde youth leapt down the stairs and raced across the catwalk towards them. "I can't believe it! I thought you guys got lost or…something!"

"Heh heh…" Rikku tried a smile. "Not precisely."

Tidus observed them as if they were both mad. "Don't tell me you both walked here!"

Rikku exchanged a look with Auron, and then giggled. Bringing her urge to laugh out loud down to a dull grin, she nodded her head. "Yep, we walked here all right. So where's everyone else? How'd it go? Where's Yunie?"

"Ah…" Tidus's expression failed him. "Yeah, that's a funny thing…."

Rikku made a stout face. "Spit it out!"

"Uh…" Tidus coughed lightly. "Well…someone saw a big, talking fiend in the Chamber of the Fayth, so we came here to…to…" He stopped. "What?"

Auron was hardly able to restrain his astonishment. Rikku noticed this with Tidus, typically confused, if not surprised at Auron's expression. The ronin narrowed his eye. "Say that again."

Tidus blinked. "Uh…there's a talking fiend…in…the Chamber…are you okay?"

Rikku intervened. "What are you doing here if Yunie's all the way in there?"

"Oh, that!" The blitzer waved his hands in defense. "Wakka told me to tell Lulu… so I… but he...uh…well, anyway, there's nothing to worry about! The fiend told us his name and a bunch of stuff. He's not a bad guy at all, actually. He's kinda cool. Yuna thinks he's an Ae-" He stopped himself short, blushing slightly.

The ronin stared at him placidly, but did not respond.

Tidus dropped his smile. "Uh…sorta?"

"There's an Aeon in the Chamber of the Fayth?" Rikku squeaked. 

"Yeah." Looking a little annoyed, the blitzer scratched the back of his neck. "That's…what I meant, heh heh…"

"Yo, Tidus, I forgot to tell you to tell Lu-" The door behind Tidus opened to reveal Wakka. He froze. He glanced over at Auron and Rikku once, stopped, opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "Whoa."

"Hey Wakka," said Rikku brightly.

"It seems we are too late for the emotional reunion," Auron commented with a hint of sarcasm. 

"Not yet you're not!" exclaimed Wakka accusingly. To everyone's surprise, even Auron's, the pro blitzer wasn't exactly happy-to-go about the situation. In fact, he charged at the ronin vigilantly with a raised fist. "Buddy, you got some serious explainin' to do! You tell me why you put Rikku through all this or I'll beat you with a stick, ya!?"

"Wakka, calm down!" Tidus was barely able to seize him by the shoulders before he caused harm. "It's not Auron's fault!"

Wakka stopped, but he fidgeted on the spot with indecision. Finally, he grudgingly backed away. "Hmph!"

"You're just mad because I found him first!" Rikku quipped and poked the blitzer in the stomach. "Right? Right?"

"Rikku, you pullin' a stunt like that almost cost me my game!" Wakka accused sincerely. "Don't get me wrong or nothin' cause I really was happy to hear Sir Auron's come back and all."

Rikku's jaw dropped again. "Hey-- Tidus!!"

"What?" Tidus cringed, wary of her righteous wrath. "I had to tell him, Rikku! He was desperate!"

"…Desperate?" Her wrath faded. Rikku turned an inquiring eye to Wakka once again. "Wakka…were you worried about me?

"Eh…" Wakka's cheeks flushed. "Uh…maybe. Ya, but who wouldn't after their best friend goes all missing like that…heh…"

"Awwwww!' Rikku grinned happily and attacked Wakka with a tight hug. "You're my best friend too, Wakka!"

Tidus was, unsurprisingly, pouting. She must have noticed his sour lip and puppy eyes, because she then whirled on the blonde teen and proceeded to de-stuff him as well. "You too, you big dummy!"

Tidus had to laugh. "What about you, Auron? Wanna hug?"

The ronin raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Don't think you're off the hook that easy, ya? You owe Rikku an apology." Wakka spoke slowly and seriously. He addressed Auron. "We went through thick an' thin jus to try and figure out what happened to you!"

"Wakka, shhh!" Rikku hissed. The blitz captain turned his head and blinked at her. If his expression didn't give away his absent misunderstanding, his half-suppressed "Huh?" did the trick.

There was a pregnant silence. It might have been stunned, or hesitant, or even embarrassed in 'silent' definition. Wakka was the first to strike the conversation up again.

"Well uh, anyway." He crossed his arms. "There's somethin' this guy told us that you should know about, Sir Auron."

"The Aeon, I presume," said Auron.

"Yeah, him," came the reply. "He said he wouldn't speak to no one that wasn't a summoner, but then he mentioned you."

"Oooooh," said Rikku. She wore a bright grin. "_Creepy_."

"That's not all." Wakka nodded his head once, and then lowered his voice as if the rest of their entourage could hear them from the Chamber. "Yuna doesn't uh…y'know, know about Tidus just yet. This bad boy just arrived some two hours or so ago. Y'know…"

"Um, Wakka?" It was Rikku's turn to speak. "You said this…_guy_ wouldn't talk to anyone but Yuna, but, you also said that he kinda talked to you, so…"

"This ain't no everyday fayth!" said Wakka quickly. "Man, you shoulda seen it! He's like a big lizard with feathers, ya? Once we came up to the Chamber, there he was. We got to talk to him, ya, but after a little while he got mad and said he'd only talk to Yuna, and…well, here we are now."

"What did he say?" Auron reverted the conversation back to it's origin, quickly.

"Oh, that," said Wakka. "That's the funniest thing yet. He said he knew you, ya?"

For a while, the ronin only gazed with slight comprehension. Then, "His name?"

"Didn't say." Wakka shrugged. "And uh…"

Auron raised a brow again. "What else?"

Wakka cleared his throat. "He said if I saw you, to tell you, ya? He said you're still not doin' this alone. Somethin' about a change of plans. You get any of that?"

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

****

*blinks at Adorable One* THAT'S the song? Eheh. I've heard that one, actually, but it's been SO LONG.…lol. Yah, they're idiots. I can't remember the name of the idiots that made it, but my friend has that on her computer. Well, you can't judge a country on a few dolts, eh? I'm proud to say I have this sudden urge to rip their diaphragms out. GO CANADA! YAHHHHH!!!!

All other countries rock as well. Must be of legal voting age, no purchase necessary.

If the rest of my reviewers are by now, wielding random spiky objects, I am sorry for the inconvenience. I would like to say now that I am a lot less confused about several person's distaste in the particular song that Adorable One has shown me. (in the reviews) But really. Venison is NOT that bad. Heh.

~~~AN!!!~~~

OKAY! NO MUSH!!! I know. BTW, if anyone understood the beginning part of this chapter perfectly…shame on me. Now I KNOW you all know who's POV it is…if not, shame on you. Gleep.


	28. Find

**__**

Turbulence

:--::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:

Every letter is unique.

X is a funny letter.

Possibly funnier than Y.

Even though G is kinda weird too.

Really, though, Q has a funny little tail…

Isn't "A" a contradiction?

E has been used 14 times already in preceding sentences.

Not that I have anything against "D".

Can't see why no one likes Z, though.

Everyone's getting tired of the letter E!!!

No, this is not a poem. I was just…bored. n_n

:--::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:

Rikku drew two possible conclusions from the scene that resulted within the next ten minutes of her life. Either the entire world had lost its moral sense of old fashioned humility, or Tidus was a complete idiot.

Somehow, the latter was easier to believe.

Perhaps when it began, the whole process of "beginning" could have been avoided if Tidus had kept himself low and out of Yuna's sight as they entered the waiting chamber. Later, she would talk to herself and to him about how sorry she felt for becoming angry with him and his outburst. In the event that occurred, with Wakka in lead and in bear of the first reign of confusion, Rikku discovered something that proved the world was not going to end, and Tidus was a little less stupid than she'd "concluded".

A creature, something she couldn't identify, hung in the back of the chamber, near the rubble that sealed off the door to the actual Fayth. Much sobbing and tears of joy ensued on Yuna's behalf, as every other guardian present found it in their interest to give her the appropriate amount of space.

And Tidus? He was ecstatic. In one minute of silent observation, Auron learned more about the boy than he had in ten full years in the dreamland Zanarkand. But he was distracted from his excavation, whilst the familiar attitude of the creature took control.

"Hey, Auron…" said the raspy, yet distinguishable voice of Geryn. It rattled from the depths of the creature's throat. 

Amidst the array of dancing silhouettes, he was a horrible sight. The monster Geryn had infested was not at all in any sense a real "Aeon", or "divine prospect" of any kind. The wall bled on him, wisps of shadows cross over his face and body like an invisible cage. And he, if rocks had blood, he would have drowned in it all by now, and that of the blood would be his own. He was a living statue, bound by rusty, thick chains that braided with the wall and cut deeply into his fore wrists and shoulders. 

The creature he was, however, was strictly canine in form, and a chocobo in size. He was a lithe wolf with feline features, tangled masses of living hair draped across his scarred and broken shoulders. Very large wings, in fact, each wing amounting to his full body size individually, sat mounted stop his shoulders like feathered glory. And in all, inside and outside both, he was pure stone. 

When Auron said nothing to regard him, Geryn averted to his normal sense of ignorance and irrelevance to the obvious embarrassment his enslavement bade.

"Young love," he laughed. It was hard to believe he was made of stone, for the wheezy sound of his voice secured the belief that he had lungs, and life itself grasping to that fact. "If I knew I wouldn't crumble into a million pieces, I'd gag."

"You just watch what you say, ya?" said Wakka angrily. "Yuna deserves better than that!"

"Yeah!" Rikku echoed. "And Tidus, too!"

Geryn looked sullen. Somehow.

"Perhaps, if I could be of assistance." Auron spoke at last. Before the "divine prospect" could flinch, he severed both fist-thick chains with a swing of his katana. 

"Yeah, baby!" With a grating noise, Geryn proudly pumped his wings twice and twisted his new body around. Since both arms were free now, the massive form of the creature was able to leap forward and once again swung his back against the remaining bonds. They were torn out of the walls, bringing down sizable portions of rock and dust unto the floor. 

After a momentary earthquake, Geryn leapt nimble from his cloud of dust and landed with a skid near the chamber's exit. He shook his unkempt hair and growled rather profoundly with relief.

Wakka coughed, waving his hands in front of his face. "Whoa, I can't see a thing!"

"Sir…Sir Auron?" This was Yuna, having apparently recovered from her bedazzled stupor and realized for the first time that her Tidus did not arrive alone. "I…I can't see anything. What's going on?" The dust was thinning by now, and Yuna stood in the center of the room with Tidus not so far away. Her joy, however, had been spent with the return of the obvious, and thus her reaction to sighting Auron for the first time was not as vivid.

"How can this be…? Tidus, you and Sir Auron…" Yuna's voice trailed off.

"He," said Auron. He stressed the word, "is very alive and well, Yuna."

She knew he had more to say, but she was not going to ask him to say it. Instead, she nodded her head and understood right away. During this, Rikku felt something wrong tug at her conscience -- as if someone had roped and tied down a hollow pit in her very stomach

"Well, who's this?" Wakka's voice rebounded off of the walls. "It seems like he knows you, Auron. What's up with that?"

"He's an acquaintance," came the reply. The flat out honesty in his tone provided everything Wakka had to know, and he kept his further comments to himself. Auron went on. "Before I arrived. He is the former soul of the fayth Yojimbo."

This brought startled gasps from everyone -- Rikku included. She whirled on him, her fists clenched and her jaw clamped shut. There was menace in her eyes, as if she were scouring him for more of the info he'd previously hidden from her.

Tidus was baffled. "Auron, you told me you didn't-"

"I lied."

The youth squinted slightly. "So you knew…all along…"

"That's right," said Auron, a little more forcefully. He didn't know what more to say. He could feel the burning of _her _gaze as if she willed to drill a hole right through him. That's right, he'd lied. But did it count when the information was simply held back…?

After an uncomfortable silence, Geryn cleared his throat. "By the way, my name's Geryn, not Yojimbo. I never really liked that name to begin with anyway." He paused again. "Question again. Why are you _here_? I might have got the rough edge of the details, but my catch on you deal with Raes was that you're supposed to be there, yonder, thither, far away. Not here."

"There have been complications," said Auron. He wasn't apologetic. "We…I cannot reach Zanarkand without the company of a summoner."

If it had been possible, Geryn's face would have gone blue. "Yeah…the Sin thing, right? I told Blaynie Boy that this plan would work. I _told_ him-"

"Hey!" Wakka shouted suddenly. "Details, man! What exactly is goin' on with Sin? Sin's gone, ya?"

"Er, about that-" Geryn's stony face crinkled slightly in feigned innocence. 

Auron interrupted him bluntly. "Sin is back." 

A stunned silence flooded them all. Geryn sighed. "So much for circumspection."

For Yuna, it was difficult to disbelieve anything, especially when it came from a very reliable source. Something heacy had just broke the roof above them, and it was crushing her to the floor. It was invisible. Even mentally, she continued to bat away at the nagging feeling of mistrust and doubt. It was countered in full force with friendship. She believed a lot of things that were unarguably true. Especially when Auron said it, in which his word was nearly indisputable. Nearly. The young summoner brought a hand to her collar, her eyes wide and perplexed. "That…can't be true!"

"Sir Auron!" Now, Wakka was aghast. The first one always to not believe in anything at all, the blitzer threw an accusing tone in Auron's face. "This isn't funny, ya? All this comin' out of the blue stuff is just not happenin', brudda. You gotta be makin' some kind of mistake or somethin', but there's no way I'm takin' this one with a "yessir"! You get my drift?"

"Wakka," said Rikku. She spoke slowly, and a little painfully. "It's…true. 'Cause we went to the Calm Lands and found out."

"Sin's not back!" said Tidus. He was undoubtedly as reluctant to believe as Wakka. "Everyone would have heard by now, right? So if something was destroyed, the entire city would know by now!"

"It happened three days ago," said Auron. "Outside of the New Yevon resources, news does not normally reach Bevelle from halfway across the world within four or five days."

"Have you guys bonked your heads or somethin'?" Wakka inquired. "There's no way Sin can come back. We saw that thing become history, ya? Boom! A million little pyreflies, with that Yevon fella on the same boat, too!"

"Believe what you will," said Auron quickly. "It changes nothing. Sin has already destroyed Home and its inhabitants. It could arrive here within days."

"Actually, no." Geryn spoke up, as if he'd just burned himself on a hot branding iron. Then, for only the second time Auron had experienced, his voice became lower and more serious. Sad, almost. "That's just the thing I need to tell you. And man am I glad I made it here to tell you people before she found me."

Yuna was quivering, but she managed to whisper, "She who?"

"The almighty maker of fayths," said Geryn harshly. "The two-faced cretin of masterful dishonesty. The slime of misleading promises and false prayers, the pawn of the mastermind behind Sin and a disgrace to simply humanity-"

"Yunalesca," Auron summed. "She discovered your sanctuary."

"Malevolent bitch…" Geryn bared his luminescent fangs.

"Whoa, news flash!" Wakka almost spat. "She's long gone, remember? Thanks to us again, ya?"

"Wakka," said Auron, finally addressing him. "I am standing right here. If that is not enough proof that the Farplane has been corrupted, then I have little left to offer."

The blitz captain finally dropped his expression, some of what Auron said actually sinking into his skin. Everyone else stared at something else. Tidus was flustered, Yuna was full of grief, silent and shaking with hardly enough strength to remain calm. With the absence of Lulu and Kimahri, Rikku was left alone in her anger. She didn't feel she could keep looking _at _him and still contain her mounting stress.

"Auron, man," Geryn shook his head as he spoke. "I'm really, really sorry. Man, I acted like a complete coward down there. I just ran, and I hid. I made it out through the tunnels and to the field, but she followed me. She…she…she got Blayne, dammit. Blayne…he….dammit, I almost killed him. I had to…I was forced to, he…arggggh!"

There was a gentle rumbling as the stone beast rammed his fist into another chunk of rubble. Geryn's solid shoulders trembled violently, and then went still as he dug his claws into the surface of the stone and once again pounded it in a fever.

"Geryn." Auron spoke.

"Blayne, he…" Geryn shook his head. "He became this…_monster_. He would have cut my throat open. He was her damn puppet, and I watched her…she might have well had her friggin' hand up his ass!"

Taking several deep breaths, he went on. "I escaped. I didn't exactly know what was gonna happen to me when I crossed into that damn wall, but it was better than…seeing him, that way." Quickly, he lifted his glowing eyes to Auron's face level. "I'm no fayth, y'know. I guess this is my punishment for takin' that trip twice."

Auron only understood, but he did not move. "Instead of becoming a fayth, you possessed the nearest ornament. A statue."

"A friggin' fiend," hissed Geryn.

"An ally," Auron corrected. The golden eyes of the stone creature were prying for a moment, but to the ronin they were simply another way of expressing grief. 

"An idiot!" snapped Geryn. "I let him become that, Sir Auron. I'm a bastard failure. Blayne's…he's Sin."

A short moment passed. Auron nodded once. "I see."

"So this Blayne guy, ya?" Wakka's tone was neither willing nor used in disbelief. "He's Sin, and I suppose he's some other macho fayth guy, too!"

The look that Geryn threw at him was pure malice. Auron took note of this and quickly intervened. "Correct. Blayne lived a thousand years ago, and gladly consigned his fate to serving as a fayth."

"And he was my _best _friend, pal!" the stone creature snapped at Wakka. "Don't screw with me!"

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone turned face to see Rikku dart into the very midst of the group. Even with irritated people on her every side, the Al Bhed looked as if she were ready to take them all on. She kept her back to Auron, and done so with evident body language the ronin was having trouble reading. 

"If we all know what's going on now, shouldn't we be doing something?" she inquired. "Me and Auron have to get to Zanarkand somehow! If Yunie-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tidus cut her off. "If you're going to say 'Let's take Yuna to Zanarkand', well don't! She's not going anywhere, right Yuna?"

Before Yuna had a chance to respond, Rikku spoke up again. "No, silly! I don't want Yunie to go! I'm going to take someone Lilae with us to fool those New Yevon weirdoes!"

"So?" said Tidus.

"So!" Rikku folded her arms. "I was going to say that if Yunie covers us up, since she's so well-known, I can sneak to Lilae's house and ask her for help!"

"Question?" asked Wakka. "What do we do with this fella?"

Geryn jolted his head back in defense when Wakka jerked his thumb towards him. Extending his head towards the smaller blitzer again, he breathed, "This fella has a name, spikey."

"Sure, whatever," drawled Wakka. He scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. "So Rikku, you know where this Lilae person lives, ya?"

"Uh…" Rikku dropped her arms. "Not exactly. But Wilson, the old man in the theatre should know! I'll ask him!"

"Wilson?" Geryn tilted his head. "Is that old crab still alive? Damn. Should've invested, I tell you…"

Everyone stared at him. Including Auron, whom seemed not only confused, but irritated as well. Rikku coughed. "Sorry, but…what?"

"Eh, sorry." The glowing fangs of Geryn's new body showed in a feigned smile of innocence. "I never was from Zanarkand when I became a fayth, y'know. I was a pilot from Bevelle, who was saved by local Zanarkand folk and treated kindly. I took some acting in my younger days."

Rikku blinked. "And?"

"I'm a former student of his. He's a scientist." A rumbling sound was heard from somewhere inside of the statue's chest. "Being inhuman in the first place, he said he was studying on some freakish little stone that extended one's life. He wanted me to spend my hard earned cash on his little project but I kind of said no and spent the money of a new engine for my ship."

"Extend one's life?" Rikku said distractedly. "Wait a second, is this Wilson guy a-"

"Ermein?" Geryn grinned in his scary way. "Yep. Didn't like the water, he said, so he left his family's shoopuf business and became a teacher here in Bevelle."

"Smart guy," muttered Wakka.

"But…" Rikku sputtered. "That was a thousand years ago! I know ermein folk live for hundreds of years, but a thousand years?"

"That's why I should've invested!" sighed Geryn. "I had a feeling he'd get the stone's right power out of it soon enough, but I was glued to the sky like maple sugar on doughnuts."

"Maple sugar?" Rikku shook her head. "Never mind. I guess I'll figure it out later!"

"Rikku…" Yuna spoke up for the first time in a while. "Should you really be going alone? I mean, Sir Auron…"

"Oh, don't worry!" Rikku beamed. "He's coming with me even if he doesn't want to! He's gotta meet someone for me while we're there, anyway."

"Rikku?" said Tidus. "Everyone in Bevelle knows who you are. Even if they don't recognize _you_, I think they'll know Auron when they see him."

"Duh!" Rikku stressed. "Weren't you listening? I said Yuna could distract the crowd for a moment or two while we sneak by! I mean…if she wants to."

"Of course I will," said Yuna.

"Great!" Rikku pumped her fist into the air. "Let's go!"

"Just a bloody moment! What about me?" growled Geryn quickly. "I'm not staying here if you pay me, y'know. I've gotta get out of here before I grow mold."

Everyone fell silent. In fact, no one had really thought about the difficulty of getting Geryn out of the temple unnoticed. Subconsciously, Auron felt guilty about hoping the possessed lupine would remained behind and safely out of his way. This apologetic emotion kept his eye trained on Geryn's nervous face. After some very painful minutes, in which the former Yojimbo spent flexing and unflexing his claws with anxiety, it was Tidus who finally spoke up with his plan.

"I got an idea!" he cried suddenly. "I mean, he's a statue, right….?"

****

:--::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:-- ::--:--::--:

So? What's Tidus's big plan? Hehehehe…ALL RIGHT, so there hasn't been much mushiness lately. I PROMISE some in the next chapter. Anyway. n_n


	29. Geryn

**__**

Turbulence

-

****

Random updates. 

No, I'm still updating. Even if it means that my chapters will be spaced out from now on (not too spaced out…) But I'm trying my very best!!! Really…*sniffles*

REVIEW TIME!! *sings the Hamtaro theme*

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blurry - It's you! *bombards with lollipops and candy canes* Merry early Christmas! And yea...I'm pretty sure there's a 4-5 hour time diff from here to there. If you be in the UK, then it's DEFINITELY 5 hours. Anyway...muchos gratitude for reviewing...again! (I'll try to update around 4 PM this time! Lol)

****

Pierson - It's you! *cough* I mean...it's....you! Rally-ho! *runs into a wall* You review! Me happy! No matter the insight. *points to her insight machine* It's brand new! Hehe. ^_^

****

Arcander _- _It's– Uh, well. Hi again! Hehe...you just wait an see, ma loyal reviewer person...you. Lol, I luv Geryn...Oh, and mush! Mush mush mush...I now dub you the "Mushmugger"! Don't steal my mush! *hugs mush tightly* Ew...*gets covered in mushy pink stuff* Yay, review! Thankies!

****

Desdemona321 - Yah! I updated! *inflates a balloon and hands it to her* Here ya go! Let's celebrate! Yayayaya...thanks for reviewing! Again. Hehe.

****

MeowMix2 - *blinks* Update? Nah, I don't think I'm gonna update anymore. In fact, I'm going to stop writing now.

.........................

................

.........................

................

.........................

................

.........................

................

................

HA! Yah right!! Thank you for reviewing!!!

****

Chaotic pink chocbo - Wow! I love your name! Really! *sulks* Why do I have such boring name and everyone else is all creative??? Oh well. Actually, I really should change the genre of the story! I haven't decided on an ending yet, so no worries! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Chomper318 - Cool! That happens a lot, apparently. I'm really happy I have such a beginning effect on people! *dances with glee* Thank you!

****

Sachie - NO! Not the...*gasp* Pointy stick!! I fall to your every whim and command! PLEASE DON'T SMITE ME!!!!! Ah...lol. And yes, I do like Yuffie...until she stole my MATERIA!! AGH!! It's hard fighting flying bird thingies with only items and raw power. Sigh. Hooray for ALL Final Fantasies! Yay! Here, have a cookie! *hands out cookies* Except I like Rikku better – she's not as annoying. *gasp* Anyway, thanks for reviewing! (Sure, this is your third Aurikku...but I'll bet it's your first Aurikku with an author who doesn't like the subject of Aurikku! Ha! There! *giggles*)

****

Ryne Lupin - Er….really? That's pretty late! Er…early. No, wait…late. Early….whatever. ^___^ Thanks for staying up so late (EARLY!!! AHHH!!) to read my fanfiction! *beams with pride* But mon ami, I share your pain. Constant villegence!! *parades around in an Elmer Fudd hat*

****

Bittersweet Mika - Ack! Aghast! 7:30???!!! *grabs BM by the collar and shakes her madly* Are you _insane_???? *blanches* Hmmm…Red Bull, huh? *shrugs* Can't say I've tried it. Coffee. *guards her coffee pot* Yep. Just me and my coffee…*sighs happily* And uh…sorry about the getting-no-sleep thing. Thanks!!! ^______^

****

Jewel Song - I UPDATED!!! *dies* (( ß ^___^ ))

****

NOTE: please, that after playing a bit of FFX-2, I have discovered the real name for those strange yet funny shoopuf taker-carer people. I have referred to them as 'Ermein' in my fic, but now they'll be known as "Hypello", as it is. ^_^

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't need all of those," said the tall, brooding man. And Lilae growled.

"I can't go anywhere without my stuff!" she bickered, battling with the stubborn zipper of her last piece of luggage. "And – ugh – if you have – grrr – a problem with that, Haschel," she spoke as she finally stood up and gave a heavy sigh. "You can just stay behind!"

In a very thoughtful fashion, the middle-aged man cast a glance towards the far wall. "I...I'm sorry, Lilae. I was just worrying about the danger that lies ahead."

Her angry pose softened a little. "Haschel...I'll be okay. You'll be around, won'tcha? I know it's kinda sudden, but I told you about those feelings I was having, and now I know I'm right...about Sin."

Haschel nodded quietly, but said nothing.

"Besides," she sighed again. "I want to do this as a favor for Rikku. She's my idol! And...if this time, Haschel...we really do make it all the way to Zanarkand....think of it! I could finally fight Sin myself. It's what I always wanted!"

"You are an actress," he insisted, contrary to his previous sullen state. "Your goals are here, in Bevelle. In this theatre!"

"Don't tell me what my goals are, Haschel!" she yelled back. With a last, fumed glare at her guardian, she picked up the smallest and nearest bag in her pile of "stuff", then proceeding to storm out the door. "Miss Rikku, I'm ready to go!"

Haschel, grunting in his usual humility, followed her at her heels. He had nothing to pack, and for the least part, nothing to say goodbye to, or affairs to set in order. On top of his anger towards the argument he'd just gone through, a great feeling of discomfort washed over him as they approached the awaiting party. For his entire career, he'd wished for one thing above many others. And like many other guardians, his wish was to at last meet the legendary, and only "surviving" member of Lord Braska's entourage. Now this was the time.

Rikku was grinning while she watched them near their place. It had been unarguably easy to persuade Lilae to aid her and Auron with their troubles. Although she'd been thrown off a little by Haschel's reaction, the decision was firmly stated by his summoner, and agreed upon with his reluctance. All in all, Rikku decided, the next month or so was going to be fun.

Auron stood with her, only a half-pace behind and to the right. He'd remained silent during their chittering and excited giggles. At first, he'd been knocked stunned by the striking resemblance between this "summoner" and Rikku herself. Besides their clothing and choice of distinguished hairstyles, they could have easily passed as twins...anywhere. 

Haschel, on the other hand, unnerved him. It was true...the slightly older, slightly taller, and slightly more articulate guardian did bear a resemblance to his self. The similarities had bounds, however, including dressage and bearing. Haschel's lack of an outstanding scar, addition of many more gray hairs, and look of constant sincerity separated him from Auron by miles.

"I protest," said Haschel, for what was likely the fourth time. His attention divided between Rikku and his own 'summoner' as he came to a halt. "Lilae has a new career ahead of her. Plus, the trials--"

"I passed them once, didn't I?" Lilae demanded, shifting the weight of her bag on her shoulder. "Who says I have to do them again?"

"Our goal is not to defeat Sin," Auron pointed out nonchalantly. "In the event of a confrontation with Sin, Lilae will not take part."

The young summoner clenched her fists. "Wait a minute-"

"What ish this...?"

Lilae tensed at the sound of the theatre master's inquisitive demand. The Hypello suddenly appeared from the south, advancing down the aisle of the auditorium…and their only means of escape. The resounding clinks of coins inside of his purse explained his recent whereabouts.

"Oh...heh heh," Lilae forced, turning around to face her instructor. "Hi, Wilson!"

Wilson was an extremely elderly entity. The ancient Hypello's face was so crevasses and blotches that his skin was more gray than blue, as was the small mane of hair that sprouted from the back of his head and the long, draping moustache that, for any normal Hypello, would have taken over three hundred years to grow. Despite these features, the stage master's eyes were brimming with an unusual intelligence.

"What ish going on here, Lilly?" he wanted to know, prying with truly unchanged Hypello voice. "Ze performanshes are not for hoursh to come, yes? Who are theesh people?"

"Oh," said Lilae quickly. She gestured towards Rikku and the ronin with a careless toss of her hand. "Them? Uh...they're...uh...actors! Yeah! They're from...uh, Luca!"

Rikku was busy staring. However, when Lilae managed to direct the Hypello's general attention towards her, she snapped back to reality. "Heh..." she said with a childish grin. She cradles her hands together behind her head, shifting her weight from one leg to the other uneasily. "Of course! It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wilson!"

The theatre master was not a usual entity, especially in relation to his kind. If he detected something amiss, he did not express his feelings of doubt immediately. Then again, as an actor himself, who knew what he thought and felt whenever he chose to pretend? "Very interestesting, yesh. Yous are from the Koormoon odium, I shuposses, hmm?"

Auron was too slow to stop her. Rikku beamed. "Yep, that's us!"

To everyone's surprise -- especially Lilae -- Wilson tossed back his blue-gray head and laughed long and hard. Between an onslaught of chortles, the Hypello attempted to address the situation. "Thish is too funny! Oooo, yesh, my tummy hurts now! Koormoon ish not a theatre, Missus Rikku, ish being a bakery!"

"You were expecting us," Auron found this slightly amusing, but he was liable to, and did not attempt to announce it.

"Yesh, Wakka ish the fellow who tells me, about everyshing," the Hypello ventured. "He says, 'Two peoplesh coming to visit Wilson', yesh? And he says theesh two are Missus Yuna's guardians!" Wilson paused dramatically, almost all humour about him seemingly fading into reality. "Oh, my, yous are not coming here to takes away our actors, no? That ish not very good news."

Rikku dug her toe into the floor sheepishly. "Well, yeah, sorta...I guess. We're sorry."

"Ficklinessi," the Hypello insisted, shrugging in a casual manner. "Ish a bad thing, yesh, but I always thinks Missus Lilae needs a vacation, hmm? Haschel promises to keeps her shafe, yesh?"

"I shall not let my guard down, Wilson," the middle-aged guardian promised, bowing his head slightly. "It has been fun working with you while it lasted."

"Fiddle-bibble!" laughed the old Hypello. "Now ish not a good time for saying such things! Yous come back when yous get done, okay?"

"Yay!" Lilae cheered, doing a very Rikku-like leap-and-fist into the air. "Don't worry, Wilson old buddy, we're going to kick that super Sin's big hiney in!"

Auron wondered for a moment as the celebrations continued. His impression until now had been rather stable, but now he was beginning to doubt their knowledge of what Sin truly was. Lilae, being so much like Rikku herself, may or may not have known the consequences of reaching Zanarkand. If she knew, she was making a grave mistake by trying to invoke a happier side to the sickening events that took place at the ruins. The ronin exchanged a passive glance with Haschel, not so much a judgement of character as it was a brief understanding of the seriousness this trek would compound.

Abruptly, the doors to the theatre swung open to reveal a familiar figure bathed in light from the streets outside, and Wakka made his entrtance. He took a few, hesitant steps into the grand building, turning around in a dazed circle as he admired the craftsmanship of the elegantly designed ceiling. Slowly, he came to a stumbling halt just a few meters from the entrance. He lifted a hand to the back of his neck and scratched it thoughtfully.

"Uh, hey," he half-called out to new entourage...and Hypello. Almost cautiously, he closed in on his addressees. "Uh...yeah, we gotta problem with the Big Stone Head, and Lu thought...uh, it'd be a good idea if we asked for your help, ya?"

The group exchanged looks, Lilae and Rikku lingering on the silent subject for a moment longer. Finally Rikku coughed. "What's up, Wakka?"

The blitz captain hesitated, his attention lingering on Wilson as he continued to explain. "Well, uh...geez, this is tough. We need more manpower down at the temple, you see, and..."

"Oh, ish that what all that troubibble was abouts?" ventured the Hypello, tilting his head. He blinked, his over-sized eyes smiling within themselves. "It sheems like there waz a terribibble commotion outshide the temple thish morning."

"Uh..." Wakka hesitated again. "Sure was. So...could you give us a hand, Auron?"

The ronin did not respond immediately, thus Rikku took this chance to intervene. "Hey! What about me?"

"What about us?" demanded Lilae sharply, planting her fists on her hips.

At that moment, Wakka appeared to notice Rikku's look-alike, and he practically jumped back a step in deliberate skepticism. "Whoa! Who is she...?"

The cheery summoner brightened at the spot of being noticed. She grinned and stuck a hand out in front of her as if she'd just come face-to-face with a big celebrity. In which...in a casual sense, she had. "Lilae McForrester, at your service! This is Haschel," she added, nodding her head towards her observing guardian. "We're actors!"

Wakka put two and two together. "Wait a minute, you two aren't...you know...ya?"

"Er..." Lilae dropped her unaccepted hand, suddenly remembering the night of the world-famous performance. "Uh...we're sorry about your hair. It was..._his _idea!" she abruptly snapped, pointing an accusing finger towards Haschel. Auron's impersonator narrowed one of his eyes, no doubt keeping his cynical response to himself.

"Well, no, you guys were great!" said Wakka, beaming brightly. "And the hair – I liked it, ya? Although I'm not so sure I like your Lynn buddy no more."

"We should hurry," said Auron, preventing the pointless conversation to stretch on any further. "It isn't safe, exposing Yuna in public for so long."

"Hey, she'll be all right!" said Rikku, confidently. "She's with Tidus!"

The ronin rounded on her with an unreadable expression. "My point precisely."

"Well, ya...okay, good!" Wakka attempted to share Rikku's cheerfulness, but is was a fruitless case. "I was gettin' tired of that cheese-headed, overgrown Gary fella's stupid complaining anyway." Crossing his arms, the crimson-haired blitzer shot an inquisitive look towards Haschel, almost as if he were accusing him of something he wouldn't let go. Muttering incoherently, Wakka backed away a few steps before turning in mid-stride, and disappearing again into the confusion of the busy streets outside.

"Hmmm..." Wilson thought aloud, stroking the tuft of white hair at the point of his chin. "Thish, I must see..." Without another word, the Hypello followed Wakka. He paused outside the open doors, looking in both directions, hence making his decision to head right.

A long silence stretched itself over the next minute. Eventually, Rikku shattered it. "Well, what are we waiting for? Yunie needs our help!"

"Wait," came a dubious voice. Rikku, who had begun to leave, stopped in mid-skip. Haschel had been the speaker. His hand rose to his face, where he placed his forefinger and thumb on either side of his chin in a thoughtful way. "We cannot simply charge into the middle of the street. If I'm not mistaken, the entire population of Bevelle believes that Sir Auron is dead."

And thus, their first problem had become another -- on a much larger scale. Not without a certain triumphant expectancy, the young Al Bhed woman directed a grin in Auron's direction. The ronin sighed, needing only a speculation of what she was about to suggest.

"Off goes the coat, Auron!" she chirped. "I mean it this time!"

The thought unsettled him. He preferred his coat to remain where it was, and rarely felt the need to remove it save for the times it needed washing. On the other hand, Rikku had a point. Auron took in the waiting expressions of his new comrades, and caved. "It seems I have no choice."

Haschel, living up to his reputation as a knowledgeable character, had an idea. "If you wish," said the older guardian, although in a retracted way. "I will carry the garment with me. That way, any onlookers would simply assume that the coat is mine, as I do own a costume similar to it."

Lilae was the first to agree, which did not surprise anyone. "You're so cool, Haschel! I think that'll work, too!"

"Okay!" Rikku exclaimed brightly. "Now we can go!"

Deciding they had wasted enough time, Auron was quick to remove his scarlet coat and hand it over to Haschel, whom expressionlessly slung the article over his arm. The ronin could not help but feel strange without it there, but he brushed the feeling aside. He had already guessed Haschel's role in the 'play' that was so commonly mentioned. Thus, he did not question the other guardian as he passed the garment on.

As he left the theatre, his thoughts strayed. The future was uncertain, as near as it may or may not be. Travelling with a few extra companions was not the problem he felt uncomfortable. The matter was simple. 

He did not want to lie anymore.

--------------------------------

Yunna's situation was more or less undeniably hopeless. Even Lilae could not find anything optimistic to say about the horde of bystanders that crowded around the staircase to the temple. The ex-summoner was flushed, standing by herself at the brink of the stone steps. All that separated her from the onslaught of people was an invisible law that kept uninvited guests to the temple at bay. Her distraction, it seemed, had gone out of hand.

"Yunie!!" Rikku tried yelling above the deafening crowd. She leapt up and down, waving her arms, but her attempts were obviously futile. "Hey!" She made a face and prodded the shoulder of 'some guy' who had shaved his way in front of her. "I was here first, buddy! C'mon, move out of the way! Hello! I said _move_!!"

"Rikku," spoke a passive voice. She whirled around to find Auron standing behind her, Lilae and Haschel not far behind.

"Okay, tell me if you got a brighter idea!" she chided him, jabbing a finger in his direction. 

"Outta the way, folks!" Lilae suddenly intervened. She was practically skipping as she neared the bubbling crowd, but her intentions were unclear. Until she lifted two fingers to her mouth and released a mind-piercing whistle, that is.

A chorus of startle groans and curses ensued, but her trick seemed to work to the effect she'd desired. The unruly group of people shut their mouths and directed their attention towards the source of their irritation.

Lilae stood like little kid who had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. The only sounds were that of a Hypello chuckling, and an embarrassed, drawn out sigh that escaped from the young actress's lips. "Whew! Hello, everyone!"

She was greeted by a mixture of confused mumbling and _very_ indecent gestures from a few of the younger men. Lilae ignored them. "Um…" She thought long and hard. "Free autographs?"

"Hey, baby, how 'bout a date?" someone yelled -- a male, thankfully -- from the midst of the multitude. A wave of laughter and cat yowling followed.

"I am not finding this amusing," Haschel announced, unsurprisingly taking a bad reaction to the disrespect his summoner was being shown. However, Auron seized the other man's arm before he could reach to draw his weapon from its sheath.

"That would be unwise," the ronin informed him. 

He did not expect a response, and sure enough did not receive one. Instead, the judgmental actor 'kindly' removed the ronin's grip from his arm and 'hmph'ed in a disagreeable manner. Glancing with more sincerity at his young summoner, the middle-aged guardian shoved his way past the stirring crowd and towards the temple entrance.

Lilae looked at Rikku. Rikku shrugged, and raised an eyebrow towards Auron. Auron ignored the pair of them, experiencing a mounting vexation that seemed to grow worse with each passing minute of the day. He wordlessly approached the stunned crowd, easily making his way into their midst and to the edge of the stairs. They backed away, jostling each other in a hurry to get out of his way.

"Sir Aur-" Yuna exclaimed upon sighting him. She bit her tongue before she could finish, thoroughly wracking her brain for a mild cover-up. "I…I mean…hello, sir," she said, with a quick bow. "You must be here to…help…the others?"

Had he been the smiling type, he would have done so at her determination. As weak as it seemed, he decided to play along. "I trust they are waiting?"

"Yes," she replied, finding it difficult to hide the relief from her voice.

"Thank you." The ronin cast a glance towards Rikku, who had barely managed to squeeze through the jaunting crowd without being groped, poked, yowled at or touched in any way. Exasperated, she marched up to Auron and stuck a finger in his face.

"You are _so _going to pay for that," she half-hissed, half-whispered. Straightening her orange shirt, she refused to meet his eyes as she continued up the stairs and towards the temple.

Lilae stumbled out of the swarm, growling under her breath. "Perverts!" she snapped, igniting more laughter and inappropriate sounds from the all-male crowd. Ignoring Auron, she ran up the stairs and after Rikku, who had already disappeared through the temple doors.

------------------------------------

"_I'm _not being difficult! I'm trying to…hey, whoa no -- get away from me with that! I don't like this idea! Cut it out! Stop that! I _refuse_! I got rights, buddy! Back _off_--"

Geryn was dancing around the main temple floor, scratching the marble in some places. Earnestly, he seemed to be avoiding Tidus, who was tirelessly chasing the large, moving statue about the room with a chain in one hand and an unusual look of irritation across his face. Kimahri hung near the Cloister of Trials entrance with his arms folded and his golden optics tracing every amusing movement of the quarrelling duo. Lulu, on the other hand, looked positively bored. So did Wakka.

"What's happening?" Rikku chirped upon dashing through the main doors.

Lulu regarded her with a placid stare. "Tidus's plan."

"Oh." Rikku jogged to a halt. Haschel had arrived before her, and stood observing the spectacle. Lilae and Auron followed the Al Bhed until she stopped. Auron peered over the top of his collar at Tidus, who finally stopped prancing after his quarry once he saw their arrival.

"This is insane!" rasped Geryn. He crouched, panting and worn out. "I've changed my mind! I'll just stay here! Nothing wrong with that. Nice, cozy temple…sure, I'm even starting to feel right at home here. Have a good trip."

Lilae was obviously more startled about the fact that a once-lifeless statue was addressing them. She gasped, looking towards Haschel. Her guardian merely shook his head, indicating that they should wait until an explanation was offered.

An explanation Auron did offer. The ronin advanced a few paces, side-glancing at the taller, older man. "Geryn is a friend, and a faithful servant to the Farplane and its inhabitants."

"Wow…" Lilae swallowed her surprise. "That's kind of cool."

"What'cha up to, bully?" said Rikku, teasing Tidus. The blonde blitzer drooped his shoulders and gave a helpless shrug.

"No one likes my idea," he replied, mournfully. "I still think it'll work. We should at least try it…"

"And that is…?" Rikku pressed.

Wakka laughed mischievously, appearing behind the Al Bhed's back. "Tidus wants to put the Big Stone Head here on a cart and wheel 'em out. Like an under cover thing, ya?"

Rikku got it. "Ohhhhh, I see! So he'd pass off for some kind of normal statue until you got him out of Luca!"

"Exactly," said Wakka.

"What's wrong with that?" Lilae wanted to know. She turned and wrinkled her nose at Geryn, who simply wrinkled his nose back at her and revealed a single, canine tooth.

"No way am I letting you guys cover me with some dusty sheet and roll me out into _that _helluva mess!" he growled, shaking his head. His ruff, although sill made of its natural components, shook with him. A cloud of dust rose into the air.

"Why doesn't he just stay here?" Rikku offered, breaking the silence that ensued.

To everyone's surprise, Auron spoke. "Because," he began, almost sternly. Almost. "We will need Geryn to accompany us. He has many unusual talents that should prove useful, in place of other certain qualities he lacks."

Geryn blinked with his stone eyelids, peering with a perplexed expression at the ronin. "Did you just insult me? I could have sworn you just insulted me."

"He appears to us as a statue," said Haschel suddenly. Everyone looked to him in surprise. The rough-voiced guardian sighed. "But to others, he is a fiend."

"Oh _yeah_!" Lilae exclaimed. "That's it!"

"We could chase him out of here, and he'll just fly away!" said Rikkue, not without enthusiasm. "That way, it'll look like a job well done!"

"Uh…?" Geryn squinted. He hunched his shoulders, observing with a mounting sense of uneasiness, the gazes and considering glances he was suddenly receiving. "Um…guys? I don't…really like that idea either…"

A look was exchanged from person to person. No one objected immediately…even Auron, who decided that strategy was best something he gave a wide berth. The ronin said nothing at all, nor traded looks with anyone else. However, after a long, silent debate, the decision had been made. Auron lazily drew his katana and advanced on the wary Yojimbo.

Geryn's eyes grew wide. It looked absolutely foreign on the statue creature's imminent visage. "W-wait…" he stammered. Big as he was, he didn't like the sight of a legendary guardian coming so close to him with harmful events in mind. "You…you gotta be kidding…right? I don't…even know how to…fly…"

"Learn," said Lilae, simply. She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly towards him.

Wakka, Tidus, and even Haschel joined Auron, moving slowly towards Geryn with their weapons drawn. Wakka looked particularly happy with the new idea. He tossed his blitzball in the air and caught it as he progressed towards the former fayth. Geryn, however, was not enjoying himself.

"C'mon…can't we just talk this through?" he whined. He abruptly found himself being herded towards the temple doors. He backed away slowly, each claw digging into the floor and leaving an agitated mark. "Please…?"

Suddenly, Auron lunged forward and swung his katana towards their 'foe'. Geryn, natutally, had already taken up a hasty retreat even before the blade of the ronin's weapon struck the solid floor in a spray of sparks…inches from the spot where the statue's paw had been.

Rikku and Wakka charged after Geryn, yelling and laughing at the same time. The former fayth bit his stone tongue as he ran headlong and clumsily through the doors and out into broad daylight. He gathered every wit he had and leapt into the air with his wings outspread. Inexperience hindered him, and he began to flap them like a wounded seagull when he found that he was not gaining any kind of altitude at all. The distance between him and the petrified crowd of onlookers -- including Yuna -- was closing quickly, and it was becoming apparent that Geryn's stone body was going to make flight difficult…even for such gigantic, powerful appendages.

Suddenly and without warning, Geryn did something right….as it usually happened. A warm updraft caught the underside of his wings and he found himself rising sharply from the ground and soaring clear above the heads of the crowd. A little more confidently, the former fayth pumped his wings and rose even further into the air with an unsteady wobble. Soon, he was rising so quickly that he felt no need to worry about the 'mess' below, but merely how to _stop_ climbing. Thus, did Geryn make his graceful exit, disappearing amidst the clouds and fine mist in the sky.

Below now, the entire entourage stood outside, minus one 'member' who had taken his 'provoked' leave. Rikku watched their new stone friend until the sun hurt her eyes. Across the terrace, the crowd had begun to buzz and Yuna looked positively fatigued, but happy that it was over.

And now, their real problems were about to begin.

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Technically, it's NOT a cliffhanger. Anyway…so…I promised mush, yes…but instead, you got a super long chapter! Good for you! Mush soon…I promise! Sorry….lol.

More upates soon! I know! I hurry! ^_^


	30. Guardian

**__**

Turbulence

--

****

Hey! I'm brilliant when it comes to being stupid! Wow, the words of constant encouragement, eh? Well, uh…yeah. 

Aren't some of these fanfictions funny? Hehe! Ah, some authors can write some fairly amusing headers. Especially Aurikkus……………….huh? What? No, I was NOT out reading other Aurikku fanfictions for inspiration! HAH! I, Laura the GREAT, would never stoop to that gawd-awful level! Never! Aghast! 

…well…a little…….maybe……sure…..

-------------------------------------------

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FANFICTION ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What are you waiting for?? If you've played Jak and Daxter and/or Jak II, check out my new fic! I was feeling negatively inspired when I wrote it. Daxter fangirls, forgive me. I love Dax too, but uh…well…*breaks down crying* WHY??????????? DAMMIT, YACHI, YOU WILL BE THE END OF ME!!! Or…YOU!!! Or…ME! Or…..

*backs away slowly*

-------------------------------------------

The first three hours of their pilgrimage flew by like molasses on a cold day. Rikku tried hard to think, but she couldn't recall _ever_ being so bored in her entire life. With no Wakka, no Lulu or Tidus to hang back and chat with, time played a cruel prank and seemed to move slower with every step they took. Rikkue shivered. It was _cold_, too. 

She'd 'let' Auron take his coat back from Haschel. Although she was thinking he deserved a thousand times worse, making him freeze to death -- and she shuddered to think about that, too -- was not a bright idea. There was still so much more she didn't know.

So, Lilae was angry with Haschel, and Rikku hated Auron's dirty, stinking, rotten, lying guts. So far, their entourage was…not very entourage…ish.

Macalania Woods was a place to fear. There were always fiends amidst the crystals, and intertwining vines. Now, however, they swam in the murky waters, leapt from tree to tree, decorated the paths…simple waiting for another traveler to pass by to kill and feed upon. They eluded Lilae's group for the most part, knowing their odds were slim against the fiend-man and his comrades.

Haschel, however, found their heedfulness disturbing. At once, after contemplating it to himself, he stopped in his tracks and spoke aloud. "There is something I need to know."

As everyone turned to face him, Rikku blinked and tried to sound as cheerful as possible. "Huh? What's on your mind, big guy?"

Auron's impersonator stared at the young Al Bhed, giving no indication that he either approved or disapproved of her odd pet name. He disregarded it. "We have seen many a fiend, and yet battled less than we should have."

Lilae rolled her eyes. "The fiends are getting smarter?"

"Perhaps," said her guardian, sternly. "But my instincts tell me there is something more to it."

Lilae succumbed to her confusion. She turned an inquisitive glance towards Auron and Rikku. "Yeah…I never thought about it, actually, but…uh, don't take this wrong or anything, but…aren't you supposed to be dead?" she said, jabbing a finger towards the red-clad guardian.

Rikku drew a sour look. "You know, Auron, that's something I'd like to know about, too! Why don't you share the details…oh please, great protector of the universe?" Her last words were nearly hissed.

He disliked being pushed into the spotlight, but it seemed he was caught. At least, as far as their knowledge took them, he was. Auron hesitated, but failed to show it. "Are you familiar with the unsent?" he said, lowly.

Lilae's expression told him 'no'. "Haven't the foggiest."

How many times had he already explained it? Auron preserved his patience. "Unlike fiends, unsent are those who have died and exist outside of the Farplane. They live on with sheer purpose, wandering endlessly until they are sent, or killed."

The young summoner's eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

"We were never taught this in Yevon's teachings," said Haschel, a little bitterly. 

"There were many things Yu Yevon failed to tell the people of Spira," Auron pointed out. 

There was an eerie pause, but it did not live long. Rikku prodded Auron's shoulder. "You haven't told us _why_ you came back! And would you _stop_ lying to me, huh?"

He felt like telling her the truth. How the truth was simply that he wanted to tell her the truth, but he did not in order to protect her. Auron always chose the more complicated path, but he also knew that her path was complicated enough. There was no need to place a larger burden on her shoulders. 

Haschel broke the uneasy silence. "Perhaps we should make camp? We will have time for Sir Auron's story after."

Lilae and Rikku sighed simultaneously, drawing a slightly comical, defensive expression from the oldest guardian. Auron disregarded Rikku's boiling gaze, which all the better made his shrouded incentives creep to the surface of his face. It was difficult to hide everything from her. He'd never thought about it this much, until now.

"Unpacking here would be unwise," he said, almost wearily. "There are too many places for the fiends to hide. They will overwhelm us once dusk arrives."

"Okay then, Mr. Smarty Pants," said Lilae, very eerily in a way that reminded him of Rikku. "What do you think we should do? Me feet are killing me, you know! Unlike you, we haven't had all this time to 'wander endlessly', or however you put it!"

There came a shocked pause after that. In Rikku's case, she felt a sudden protective urge and a feeling of bitter agreement at the same time. It was as if Lilae's ice cold remark had struck them from behind like a clouting sledgehammer.

"Lady Lilae," said Haschel, at last. "That was very rude and unwarranted. You should apology to Sir Auron, as he is traveling with us as a favor!"

Lilae seemed astonished herself at her comment. She cupped her hand over her mouth and blushed profusely. "I…I'm sorry, Sir Auron. I shouldn't be like that…I-I know you're…"

The ronin shook his head, implying that he was not angry with her at any level. Without another word, he stepped past the rest of the group and quietly continued along the path they were taking. He, as always, did not look back to ensure that they were following.

Rikku was staring at her look-alike. "You…you'd better be sorry!" she stammered angrily. Her concern _had _won over her irritation towards Auron's behaviour. "You don't know half the things he's done for Lady Yuna! And Braska! And Tidus, and Jecht!" She paused, indecisive about what to say next. Finally, before spinning on her heel, she added with a confident raspberry, "And me!"

__

And me, she thought defiantly, as she traveled along the path after Auron. _Especially me. Mostly me! Why doesn't he understand?_

She didn't realize how far they'd traveled until the terrain below her feet changed. It felt strange to step out of such a dreary, morbid world and into one so loud and frightening. Especially when it felt as if they were traveling _backwards_, and not towards the destination they were really headed for. They weren't even a real entourage. Lilae didn't feel like her summoner, and Haschel was in an odd way like Kimhari. Silent, yet logical, and always standing close to his summoner without fail. And there was Auron, who ignored everyone _including _her. He fit in from a distance.

Only she was left. Rikku did not fit in at all. She hated it!

Her thoughts were violently interrupted by a loud, thundering roar. A flash momentarily blinded her when a bolt of lightning abruptly struck the ground in front of her. She yelped.

They'd reached the Thunder Plains.

Of course, she'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed how close to the natural phenomenon they had become. Not _here_, she thought desperately. Anything but here! She clutched her head in her arms and dropped like a cooked spaghetti noodle onto the ground. The rain pattered around her with a definite contrast to the raging world above her.

Auron was not in sight. The Al Bhed shrunk against herself, feeling truly abandoned for the first real time in a long time. Of course he'd gone on ahead. Of course he'd moved on without her. He'd done it so many times before. Why should _now _make any difference to him? Now, when she really needed him the most! Right now, when all she wanted despite her being angry with him was to simply collapse against him and take comfort in his voice? Oh, how she hated him right now! 

Rikku screamed. Another bolt of lightning teased the moist soil just beside her.

She screamed all the louder when a pair of strong hands suddenly grabbed her arms from behind and dragged her to her feet. Rikku opened her mouth to protest, but her mind suddenly reeled in savage agony. Something sharp jabbed into her back, although she could feel nothing physically attack her. A horrible, metallic taste filled her mouth, and something seemed to jump right out of the pit of her stomach and bite her tongue with searing hot teeth. It was funny how she could no longer feel her body…as if someone had disconnected her brain from her limbs. She didn't realize she fallen, twitching miserably, into the arms of her would-be-savior.

On a subconscious level, she had been expecting Auron. But it was not. No, however, it was not him at all. Instead she met the infuriated face of Haschel, which meant Lilae could not be far away. Rikku became remotely aware that she was lying on her back, on the wet ground. She felt her arms and legs now, and oh…did they every _hurt_. The nerves in her fingers seemed to be overpowered, as they trembled endlessly. Funny, she thought lazily. What happened to her? Wait a second…where was she? Why was she even lying down? Where was…Auron?

"Rikku…Miss Rikku!" she heard Lilae's voice chiming. It sounded very far away. Where was she? It was gross and wet here…who had put her on the ground? Rikku shuddered as the voice went on. "Come on…please, Miss Rikku! Don't go out on us, okay? Wake up, c'mon, wake up! We're almost there!"

Oh, that's right. She wasn't on the ground anymore…she was flying! Haha, she thought. _Weeeee_, _this is fun_! Why wasn't Auron around to have fun with her? Ouch…why did her arms hurt so much as they swung back and forth? Wait, swung? Oh, okay! She was being carried, not flown. _Well…less work for me. Maybe…maybe I'll take a little nap…_

She would have, too, had not she been jolted roughly out of her diminutive conscious state. Just barely, however, as she felt herself being transferred from one set of arms, to another. Another embrace…a very familiar, welcoming embrace that she tried to snuggle into…

Ugh! It hurt! Why couldn't she make her body obey? Who'd told her body she couldn't order it around anymore? They'd pay!

It stopped raining. The cool air swept away, replaced by warmth and comforting smells. Beyond her comprehension, two voices began to argue and she was jarred so suddenly that her elbow was smacked against a hard wooden surface. She didn't understand what made her say it, but she cried out anyway. "Auron!"

And then she passed out.

----------------------------------------

Almost as soon as he'd reached the Traveling Agency, Auron had come to his senses and turned back. Forget how humiliated he felt to be retracing his steps, and forget why he'd left her behind in the first place. Knowing her, she was a liability to trouble. Trouble was attracted to her. Her middle name was trouble. She was in the deep end of the trouble pool…

Not only that, he'd somehow failed to remember her gut-wrenching fear of lightning and its effects. There was more than concern there, as it brushed with guilt instead. How had he possibly expected her to arrive alone, on her own, when she'd barely managed to cross the plains the first time with Yuna's entourage?

What did it matter what he thought then, because he immediately forgot it all when he saw her. 

Haschel cradled her head, and Lilae was yelling to her above nature's deafening symphony. These things told him that she was still alive. Good, that fact was settled. Barely tapped into his own relief, the ronin dropped the rest of his impassive guise and ran to her aid. Not so heroically, maybe, but personal regrets were simply something he'd have to apply for later. 

Haschel said nothing, knowing full well that his contempt towards the 'legendary guardian' was the last thing on Auron's mind. The ronin said just as much to him, the trafficking of Rikku's limp body between their holds passing as a silent scolding and invisible reflecting of the older guardian's disdain.

Lilae was not so brooding.

"What the hell were you thinking, you stupid, big, overgrown twit!" she yelled, hardly letting Rikku fall into his arms before she began degrading him. Auron felt obligated to glance at her, but not so indebted to give her a reply. He stepped past her waving arms and made his way towards the Agency.

Rikku was trembling violently against his arms. Her awareness of what was going on seemed limited, as her squirming antics were mostly invoked in an attempt to get away. He held on to her closely, however, passing into the warmth of Rin's building without so much as a glimpse behind him. Rikku's outcry surprised him slightly, but he was by far more concerned about the way she went limp in his arms. Her head lolled to one side, against his coat. Her chest rose and fell in even lengths…she was still alive. Auron grunted his relief. 

He would have argued with himself, unconditionally, had he not known the seriousness of her condition. Rikku had been shocked badly, most likely in both mind and body. Even though logic denied it, he felt entirely and utterly responsible for her injury. He cared little for the receptionist's protest as the ronin entered first room he saw.

It was vacant, which was good. It had two beds, and the room was small, but Auron was prepared to use whatever was thrown at him. Very carefully, he placed Rikku's unconscious body on the nearest bed, using a soft hand to take her limp arms and place them beside her. Before another moment passed, Lilae burst into the room behind him.

"You are _so_ obnoxious!" she hissed and threw herself on her knees beside the bed. She clutched a damp cloth in her hand, which she applied to the Al Bhed's forehead gently. She proceeded to ignore Auron as if he weren't there. Her concern for her new friend was undaunted.

Of course Auron felt angry. That part of him was never exhibited, but it was there as it was with most people. More than anything, he felt the urge to force the blonde teenager out of his sight, to be alone with Rikku, to simply watch her sleep and aid her as well as he was able on her path to recovery. It would pass, he knew, and the chances of fatalism were slim. However, it did not stir his desire to be left alone. Travelling with these new…cohorts was an experience he was very quickly beginning to despise.

"Lucky for you, she's just asleep!" Lilae's voice tugged him into reality again. "She could've easily been killed by that lightning bolt, you know!" she cried sharply. Her hand scrunched the cold cloth and she threw it angrily on the bed. Her head snapped towards him. "Not that you'd care, right? You really said it with flowers when you went and walked away! I mean, you didn't even _think_, for a moment--"

"That is enough, Lilae," said Haschel, from the door. He entered the room at his own pace, glancing at Rikku momentarily to determine her safety. 

The young summoner leapt to her feet. "Shut up, Haschel! How can you defend him after what he did to Rikku? He's not a guardian! He's a selfish loser, a coward-"

"You are acting very irrationally, Lil," said Haschel, much more sternly. "This is precisely why our first pilgrimage did not succeed, and you are simply making the matter worse by placing blame on Sir Auron."

"But he-"

"If my memory serves," said the middle-aged guardian. His deep voice was almost piercing to his summoner. "You were the one that spoke first to offend him. Furthermore, there is little anyone can do to prevent lightning from striking. Hence, you are acting inappropriately for a dedicated summoner to her cause."

Lilae swallowed his words and immediately felt a certain shame creep up on her. Her mouth opened, as is she wanted to retaliate, but no words came out. Slowly, she closed her jaw and hung her head. "I…I'm sorry…I guess…I-I mean, I'm only trying to…"

"Being a friend is important," Haschel concluded. "However, a summoner must place faith in all of her guardians, else the bondage never matures and the pilgrimage fails."

The summoner dropped to her knees again and clasped her hands in her lap. "You're…right. You always are, Haschel."

"I am not," defended the quiet guardian. "Only when you choose to believe me, I am."

Auron was paying a significant amount of attention to their quarrel, but he felt as if the older guardian's claims were an old story he'd listened to for a long time and never more believed. Once, even in death he had, but now he didn't know what to believe. He merely wanted to be left alone, but not quite. Just so long as he could watch over her. And 'her', there was no mistaking, was a subject of only one individual that made sense. The ronin spoke after a brief silence.

"I will…watch over her," he said dutifully. "If I may, my lady summoner." His look towards Lilae was not scornful. He was asking permission.

Perhaps it was something she'd missed in him. Of course, the first time she'd heard of him, it was all 'legendary guardian', and the place in her mind carried the highest respect for his title. She was a summoner, however. No matter how fragile her trust in him now seemed, she knew that she could trust Haschel at least, and she believed him. Lilae nodded, slightly hesitant to agree to something that she was not yet fully determined to let go. 

"Lilae," said Haschel. Together, they exited the room, but not before the young summoner gave Auron a long, unbreakable look that clearly said 'try anything and die' in a thousand silence languages. Finally, in tranquil solace, the ronin was abandoned to his personal gratification.

He had said he would watch over her. Yes, that was true. He had no will in any way to harm her…and that particular voice was the loudest of all, because it laughed constantly. Rikku was resting peacefully now, but she would be in pain. Funny, of course, to that voice and not to him. It was because of his concealed feelings…and perhaps that voice never ceased its mockery for the silence he pursued towards those three words he'd never admit.

He would…maybe…but not for certain. How much time did he have? Why did he delay it so forcefully? He didn't wish for her turmoil in the lack of those words. Someday, maybe…but when was beyond him.

Not too far beyond, he realized. There was a glimpse of it, again. He would, soon. And hopefully, soon would not bee too late.

**-------------------------------------------**

Next chapter!!!! Geryn returns! Yay! And Auron reflects on that "special" night he had with Rikku in the Calm Lands. Look, people, it's not what you may think…wanna find out what really happened? R rated material coming up, but only slightly. Stick around for the next installment of TUUUUURRRRBBBUUUULLLEEEENNCCCCEEE….

Sigh. MOURN MY INSANITY. FOR IT WILL CONSUME US ALL.


	31. Grievance

**__**

Turbulence

-

Hey! Look! I updated again, and not too late, either! Cheer for me. 

Okay! Answering my reviewers…just because I've had some interesting reviews lately. Especially a certain one…yes, I'll get to that. Sigh. I can't promise super mush in this chapter, since Geryn returns and that simply spoils the magic (pronounced maj-eek!) and blah blah…I'm tired.

Okay, reviewers.

----------------------

Jewel Song -- Gippal? Nooj? Baralai? Who are they? O.o…just kidding. Of course I've played FFX-2, and have currently beaten it. My favorite's Nooj, and to answer your question…maybe. The love triangle sounds interesting. Although, I prefer adding a bunch of original characters like Vyo, Lilae, Haschel, Taelen and so on…hmmm…

****

Tina -- Er…okay? I'm heading for that, don't worry! Mush is coming! It will pour like rain, dammit! Er…eheh. Whoops. *turns of her mellow-drama machine*

****

Lalapad -- Sigh. Mistakes, I know. Most of them are in my mentally translated Al Bhed outbounds. And my grammatically incorrect sentences. See? I'll try harder.

****

Vattania -- Ur hu! E's cunno oui ryt du fycda ouin vnaa tyo vnus clruum naytehk so cduno. Oui'mm nieh ouin aoac! ^___^ Dryhg oui vun naytehk, druikr, yht E's jano kmyt oui mega ed! Lraanc! Ur, yht ruunyo vun calnad lutat Ym Prat najeafc! Yesh, we lovesh Aurikku. (coughnotmecough)

****

Aore -- Yay! Another Monkey Island fan! Is it just me, or does he get funnier with every released game? It must be the voice, right? Lol…(Guybrush whining: "If anyone should destroy my house, it should be me!") Anyway, thank you! Your compliments compliment your explicit taste! ^_^ Hehe…heh…

****

cool-kitsune -- O_o? Odd. Another clinically insane reviewer with tension difficulties in properly formulating a conceivable threat to provoke yours truly into updating on schedule. *smiles* Cool!! Okay, okay…I'm updating. I updat-ED…and sorry 'bout the insanity consuming thing. It's a plague. *sighs* Thank you!! Whoo! You like my story!! It makes me feel all bubbly inside…weee…pretty bubbles.

****

Turntable Aurora -- The best? C'mon, there are lots of fanfictions better than this out there! You're not looking hard enough! Hehe…Whoops. *turns off modesty machine* I have too many machines that start with the letter "M", man…lol. But it's going on! I have not stopped! Read on, my pasty friend! *gives her a gummy chimpanzee*

****

Zufu -- I updated!! Enjoy it, okay? Just…*tears well up* I work so HARD for you…sniff…and…and…you never appreciate it! I thought that meant something to you! Waaaaaahhh!! Sigh…j/k…^_^

****

Carapheonix**-- **Uhhh…my, what a lovely, er…uh…ORIGINAL idea…*scratches her chin* Um, that wasn't entirely what I was aiming for, but, uh…okay…I have troubles just writing a lip-lock session, mon ami. But itemized rated R scenes? I might hike this thing up to a lime, but…well, we'll see. *pats consolingly on the shoulder* Well, at least you're a die-hard Aurikku fan! I think. Drawing such a picture would probably bruise my intellective endurance! I repeated, I said I REPEAT -- I DO NOT LIKE AURIKKU. Mushiness…*shudders* I'm an odd person, ain't I? I'll tell you what. You be a reeeeally good reviewer and I'll consider your idea. Just because it sounds interesting. And for the sake of a review or two…mmmm…sake…anyway. Oi hoi…*buries her face in a big, soft pillow and screams* 

-----------------------

****

Okay…just so you people get this straight. THERE IS A LIME INDEED. Right now. Lime. Rated R, yes…it took me a good three months to finish it because I ended up turning off my computer in disgusted horror every now and then…(thank goodness for Word's recovery program) I want you to remember. Please. It is VERY difficult for me to write this material…I have high respect for both Rikku and Auron! It's…oi…*shudders* I DID THIS FOR YOU PEOPLE. I'm not demanding appreciation, but I reeeeaaaally want to make sure you are aware of my anti-Aurikku…ness. Sigh.

Think of it as a gift to apologize for my absence. Anyway, I am not putting the actual lime here, in Fanfiction. The adress to the lime is at the end of this chapter. For VARIOUS REASONS.

Don't go there unless you're not queasy about not-yet-lemon-yet-quite-detailed stuff…like that. Also, go there if you wanna find out what happened at the end of Chapter 25…trust me, it's quite the opposite of what I LED you to believe…okay, okay, shutting up now.

Story.

---------------------------

The rain fell in sheets across the plains. It poured and drained over the wet mud, filling plate-sized craters and holes the size of houses alike. The thunder rumbled ahead like an immortal drone, making the ground quiver slightly with every bolt that dared stray from the lightning towers outside. The air itself smelled wet. It merely added to the drab mood that soaked the agency building where Lilae's entourage resided.

The roof sounded like a hollow shell as it accepted the endless pelting water. A quiet, red-clad guardian sat near the door of the room he inhabited, keeping an unwavering eye on the window. Having counted the hours until he'd lost track, Auron felt as if fatigue would prevail over him, no matter how he strove to remain awake. But, perhaps, she would stir and be in pain? He wouldn't risk it, he decided. Until he was sure…yes, until he could rest with ease, he would not rest at all.

He considered many things. After all, with many hours and no sleep on his hands, there was little else to do other than worry, and think. He did both, naturally, although it was anything but natural for him to worry. There was an eerie stirring in the back of his mind, as if someone had painted a big, bold message in red paint for him to see and come to understand. The only problem was, he did not understand it. 

Just what had they done? Not…that they had done anything. By letting down his guard, not only had he endangered himself and more importantly Rikku in the process…but for a few blinding moments, he'd forgotten completely about the reasons he was sent here, into Spira. Again. He'd selfishly rounded the corners of his mission by…falling into such fervor.

Yes, that was right. It was best that she stopped it when she could. He looked at it logically now, back at their stolen time in the Calm Lands. She was so young, an adult, but barely emerging from her later childhood. If it had ended differently, their situation would be viciously confused. Had he harmed her, or even impregnated her…then he would have failed. He would have failed Spira. He would have failed her, above everything else.

He was not used to failing. 

Not if he could help it.

For a moment, he could hear nothing but the pelting rain outside. Then, a slight knock shook him from his thoughts and drew his attention towards the door. Haschel, as tall and brooding as ever, stepped into the room and gave Auron a long, serious look.

"Is she well?" he asked, after a brief silence. 

Auron stood up, replacing his arm back into its usual sling. "She shows no sign of improvement, but her condition is stable."

"That is most definitely a good thing," came the reply. Haschel took another step, but paused. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," said the other guardian. His shield was up, ready to accept whatever needless advice the other man might have to supply him. At the moment, he wanted nothing more or less than solitude to further dwell on his thoughts.

"I came to apologize for Lilae's…irrational…behavior," said Haschel, closing in on the end of Rikku's bed. The Al Bhed did not stir nor make a sound to prove she was alive, and the middle-aged guardian showed slight concern. "She has adopted Rikku as a role model in every aspect. Her good intentions are easily misunderstood."

"Hmm," the ronin replied. He peered at the other guardian above the rim of his collar. "Rikku is much the same way. She is tenacious and often impudent."

"And yet…" Haschel gave the ronin an inquisitive look. "Forgive me, Sir Auron, but your behavior with Miss Rikku confuses me. I will not pry…"

"You did not come here to apologize alone," Auron pointed out. "You want to know if there is a more intimate relationship between Rikku and myself."

The older guardian chuckled, a very characteristic grin stretching across his road-wearied face. "Clarity isn't very becoming of me, is it? Very well, that is my question."

Auron paused. Although he thought he'd prepared himself for this question, he suddenly found himself at a loss for words. It was merely another mystery to him that he chose to ignore and never really discover on his own. Perhaps he'd never changed in the ten years it took him to become what he was. But finally, an answer that was not really an answer came to him and cured his reticence.

"The dead," he said rather casually, "cannot correlate relationships with the living."

Haschel considered this was a grave expression. He did not let his surprise delay his response, however. "I see," he said, slowly. "I'm sorry to hear that, Sir Auron. Excuse my cruel blundering, but the chance bothered me."

Once again, Auron was not up to a verbalized response. He turned to one side, shriving his attention from the other guardian. "Hmm."

Their conversation did not live much longer, for a blinding flash of light erupted outside of the streaming window. A resonant crack of lightning shook the very bones of the agency's inhabitants. The ground dully in its pathetic attempt to protest as a rather large bolt tore at the soil beside the building.

In her unconscious state, Rikku was the first to react by throwing her arms over head and cringing…not yet awake, and still fearing the powerful force of nature amidst the gray clouds. Haschel regained his senses quickly and did not hesitate to disappear through the door, no doubt in search for their summoner whom was enduring the shock alone. At the same time, Auron seized the katana he'd left against the wall and with a short, apologetic glance to a sleeping Rikku, charged from his room and straight through into the wildly churning storm beyond the agency entrance.

He'd been expecting a horde of electricity ornate fiends to greet him, but he was quietly mistaken. The mass of squirming stone and loose, airy feathers was recognizable enough even through the misty rain. Slowly, the ronin lowered his weapon and let the tip bite the ground. Disregarding the wailing wind, he stepped closer to the creature that clawed and bit the ground in painful, yet harmless convulsions.

The living statue was on his side, but he flailed madly to stand up. Constantly sliding in the wet mud, Geryn hoisted his solid weight from the ground and dragged his hind legs into a shaky upright stance. He stumbled slightly, shaking his heavy ruff against the water that soaked between and lifted his wings into the bombarding droplets of water. He turned his fierce, yet comically frustrated gaze on Auron.

"Forrrrr…" he growled angrily, hating the words as they rolled thickly from his petrified tongue. "The sake of my spoiled ancestors! You…son of…slimy…little….I'm gonna….you selfish….grrrraagh!"

"I take it you're unhappy to see us," said a voice from behind Auron. Haschel walked towards them, under the rain. Lilae was not far behind him. 

"I'll teach you a thing or two about--" began Geryn. The ex-Aeon scrambled towards Haschel's unflinching form, but slipped and fell headlong into the mud.

"I was worried," said Auron, with some amusement. The moment _was _humorous, he supposed. "I was beginning to assume you'd changed your mind."

"_Changed_…" Geryn stood up, spitting filth from his mouth. "WHEN DID I AGREE TO THIS STUPID PILGRAMIGE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

"Whoo," said Lilae. She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue in a very childish manner. "Someone needs to take a nap! And a _bath_…"

"Girlie," said the former fayth of Yojimbo. "I haven't eaten a freakin' thing since I signed up for the fayth business. You're starting to smell like fried fish to me." Before anyone could retaliate, the stone entity looked sharply over Auron's shoulder. "Hey, where's that other blonde, hot-looking chickadee?"

Auron's look was placid, but he had no chance to reply. Lilae stepped in front of him and poked the stone guardian in his oversized nose. "_Rikku _got hit by lightning yesterday and she's _very _hurt! You…you…you sayh, cdibet nulg-raydat bihg!"

Auron would have chuckled, but he was also reminded of Rikku and thus justly put into a somber mood once more. Just why did the mere mention of her name have to control his feelings? Perhaps he'd been careless…let the entire thing get out of hand. He had to stop "it" before "it" ended up hurting Rikku…permanently. He had to…stop himself.

"Perhaps we should return inside," suggested Haschel. "The storm appears to be worsening."

"Oh, great…" Geryn shrunk back, being his usual sulky self. "Go right ahead! You kids have fun without me. I'll just stand out here by myself and get struck by lightning repeatedly."

"I am no scientist," said Haschel. "But if I remember correctly, lightning is rarely drawn towards stone objects."

"Like Sir Auron's head…" Lilae mumbled under he breath. No one hear her above the rain.

Geryn bared his teeth provocatively. "What about large, _wet _stone objects?" As if to prove his word, Geryn nearly jumped out of his stone body as another bolt of lightning struck the ground beside him. He whimpered and cringed, a ridiculous sight for a massive being of rock and terrible strength.

"He can't fit inside the agency," said Lilae, pointing out the obvious. She shrugged carelessly.

Auron glanced over at the nearest lightning tower, and nodded towards it. "There. Take shelter at the base of that structure. You should be secured from the storm."

The former fayth glared at him. "Should be, or will be?"

The red-clad guardian pointed. "Leave."

Geryn growled low in his throat, stretched, and shook his mane free of the cascading rain. He complied to Auron's order, but not without grumbling. "Fine. But if I'm killed by the storm, I'll be _very _angry!"

Lilae sighed and shook her hands distastefully, her teeth chattering. "You know? I don't think we're gonna make it to Djose Temple."

"Not with that attitude we won't!"

Everyone spun to face the agency door, and Lilae squeaked with surprise. "Rikku!" she berated openly, clenching her fists at her sides. "You're not supposed to be up! Go! Into bed with you!"

Auron looked on with mild surprise. He was naturally hooked in once place, unable to move, unable to make up his mind. He accepted the young Al Bhed's arid glance, but said nothing to add to the situation.

"I-I'm okay," said Rikku, smiling weakly. She appeared tired, a bit dizzy, but there was nothing physically wrong with her. "It wasn't so big of a deal, y'know…" Her voice trailed off. "Haschel saved me before the worst of it could get me, s-see?"

She stressed the word 'Haschel'.

"Do you feel well enough to travel?" said Haschel, always the one to be blunt. "It is already past midday."

"You!!" Lilae hissed, elbowing her guardian in his abdomen…which was roughly the area she shoulders came to. "Of course she's not well enough! Duh! She got hit by lightning! ZAP!"

Lightning struck. Rikku jumped and crouched in a very Geryn-like way, covering her head with her arms. "I really, really want to gooooo…" she groaned, shivering. "Can we please? I'm okay!"

The Al Bhed drew a sharp intake of breath. A pair of familiar boots loomed in her view, crushing the wet rocks and gritty muck that she'd fixed her attention to. Slowly, her gaze crawled up the red coat of the man that stood above her, and she glowered her discontent. What did he think he was doing…if anything, she wanted _more _space between herself and…and…_him_ as possible!

Auron waited, but her glare fell on a brick wall. Silently, he offered her his gloved hand and did not move until she gave up and accepted it. Rikku let herself be lifted to her feet, but she refused to meet his gaze. Instead, she straightened her orange top and faced Lilae.

"We can go," she said with a note of finality. "My arms hurt a little, but that's just about it! So let's go to Guadosalam, okay? Anyone object?"

There was a definitely silence, before Auron turned and spoke. "It is for the Lady Summoner to decide."

Lilae raised an eyebrow, "Wait, me?"

"Who else?" Haschel moved towards her. Everyone, in fact, was looking at the young summoner. "What shall we do, Lady Lilae?"

Rikku's impersonator appeared slightly stunned, but she made an attempt to clear her throat and clutched her hands behind her back. Slowly, she looked from Haschel, to Auron, to Rikku, whom put her hands together and shook them in a pleading manner. She didn't see a trace of rejection in their faces, and in Auron's case, she saw nothing at all. Finally, she sighed.

"Fine," she said and rolled her eyes. "But _you_…" She pointed a trembling finger at Auron and scrunched up her face, as if trying to think of the proper thing to say. "I…don't like you!" With that, the summoner whirled around and stormed into the building again.

Rikku brushed herself off, her mind wandering all over the place. She could simply _feel _his gaze on her, and it made her so angry! He'd abandoned her, lied to her, lied to her again, and then abandoned her! Everything she worked towards, with him, without him…wherever! It was lost. The loathing she felt was uncontrollable…

And yet…

And yet, hard as she tried, she could not find a reason to be angry. All right, so these things had happened…they were thrown together in a vast bowl of mixed emotions. Even as she fished for the right one, it evaded her hand and disappeared. She had only so little time, and so much more she wanted to say. How could she, when he thought she hated him?

What could she _do_? Rikku clutched her arms in front of her, and without looking back, she followed Lilae into the agency.

Haschel sighed, but did not comment on Rikku's behavior. "I will inform Geryn of our departure," he said curtly, and he did.

Auron was left alone with the rain. Saying it plainly, it sounded rather sad and pathetic. He felt so, having only a bare thread of his guard left and the window to his every secret open for the world to peer in. This world around him was wet, but it could never wash away the vexatious burdens that never ceased falling.

He thought when he acted, there was time yet to turn Rikku's feelings around. While he failed at that, he acted and never thought, which further pulled on the loose threads of her heart. Thus, in every way, he was faced by dead ends and no more options…but one. Back out. Turn away, start again, move in another direction. Forget.

Droplets fell upon him, although he was already thoroughly soaked. The water flowed in streams around his feet, running their course and never ending. At some distance or another, the thunder complained and the lightning flickered like fireflies to his thoughts. He stood without reason, maybe, but he had nowhere to go. Nothing to hold on to.

Something moved. He saw it barely, towards the doorway of the building. It was from the corner of his eye, but when he looked upon it with a whole interest, he knew a predicament like none other.

Rikku ran, and flung her arms around his drenched frame. Her hands and her will clung like a desperate survivor waiting for some form of solace or another. She was clearly sobbing; her shoulders shook violently, and her face was pressed with earnest into his chest.

Was he surprised? Once more -- yes. He didn't care. 

Auron gathered her into a strong embrace, one arm encircling her waist and the other holding her head against him, his fingers entwined with her hair. She clutched his coat tightly in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut and wishing for the entire mess to just _disappear_. She did not resist when he gently moved her head back a few inches, but she did look up and beg through her blurry eyes.

"Please don't leave…" she whispered over the rain. She was beyond pleading with him. She was earnest, desperate, and ready to fall apart.

Auron brushed the wet strands of hair from her face. "I will not. I promise."

Rikku sighed, probably spent with relief and fatigue. But she lowered her head again and refused to let him go. He stood just as quietly as ever, but for some cause he felt was meant to be…not merely a lack of words to say. He'd been afraid, perhaps, but here she was. And true to his word, he would not leave. Never would he consider it…not ever again. Banished were the thoughts of finality.

An uneven, flimsily embarrassed voice made a slight cough, not too far away. Immediately, Rikku released her hold on Auron's coat and stepped hastily away. Auron averted his gaze to the source of the cough with the intent to slaughter, finding a waterlogged statue sitting close by, not without a wryly grinning Haschel to complete the discourteous scene. Judging by the look on Haschel's face, he was not the one who had so rudely interrupted their intricate embrace.

"Uh…" Geryn spoke up timidly when no one moved for a very long moment. "You two, uh…need a minute?"

The ronin turned away, hardly able to contain his frustration with the demeaning event. Only a few spare moments of time he'd tried to pilfer from the jumbled, brass minutes, and their secret was spilled already. He'd done again, a thing that was beyond all other things, a stupid thing to do.

Haschel passed behind him, unable to hide his utter satisfaction. For all the things the legendary Sir Auron was, he was most definitely not one thing. Lilae's oldest guardian chuckled as he paused in front of the agency door. "As an actor, and a man entirely humbled by your repute, I simply must tell you this. You, Sir Auron, cannot act."

Haschel vanished through the doorway.

Geryn coughed again, slowly advancing away from the disturbed couple. "I'll uh…go, uh…pack my stuff." With a brief flap of his wings, he leapt over a considerable-sized crater and headed towards the nearest lightning tower.

Only when both had left, did Rikku look up from the ground. She could practically smell the mood Auron was boiling in, especially after such a…bewildering experience. And in spite of it all, she could not help grinning through her tears and the rain that washed them away. He was still the delectably unsmiling, quiet, genial guy she'd known before.

"Auron?" she moved forward and peered around her shoulder. 

"Hmm…"

Rikku tackled him, catching him off guard. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enshrining her head below his face and releasing a long, content sigh. "Now, where were we?"

----------------------------

****

*snaps pictures of her reader's awestruck expressions* 

Peekaboo!! Surprise mush!! 

Here's the lime... 

www,geocities,com\tiny_615\aurikku,htm 

****

You have to replace the commas with periods and change the slashes so they go the other way. Y'know, reverse them. Oi, I hate fanfiction.net formatting...

Sigh.


	32. Given

**_Turbulence_**

-

**sighs dramatically **

**Looks like I've kept you waiting. Let's make a deal. If I promise to make this chapter nice and interesting…will you please spare me the relentless bombardment of tomatoes and/or random projectiles of sludge?**

**Also, it's nice to see such…nice….yeah….reviews. I was so cheered, I decided to kick my lazy arse out of my chair and sit in the _other_ chair in front of the computer and start writing again! I must warn you, however. Despite the psychological problems withstanding, the angst will merely get worse. Take this chapter, for example.**

**Aaaaand…action!**

**------**

The afternoon was quiet and uneventful. The remainder of their time spent in the Thunder Plains contemplating their course across the continent -- where they would head first, what temples to visit and what supplies would be needed. Haschel took care of most of the more serious planning, since he'd been in the service of summoners the longest. No one argued. Lilae knew her closest guardian was capable, Rikku was too shell shocked by her latest experience and Auron wasn't in a caring mood.

Geryn was unusually quiet. In fact, he refrained from complaining or remarking even when it was expected of him. Instead, he restricted his comments to whenever he was asked a question, or ordered to partake in something he found less than suitable for a monarch such as he. He grumbled about these few things, until Lilae suggested something that pricked him with guilt.

"What about Rikku?" she said, near to the time of their departure. When her two older guardians regarded her with mild contemplation, she sighed. "I don't know if either of you two louts noticed, but Rikku's still hurt!"

Rikku opened her mouth to protest, but Haschel cut her off. "We cannot afford to rent a chocobo to carry her," he pointed out solemnly. "Perhaps, if our new comrade would not mind…"

The former fayth blinked through the rain, released a disgruntled growl. "Me? What do I look like, a pony?" Catching Auron's meaningful glare, he slouched. "Don't answer that."

Rikku wrapped her arms around herself, appreciative of only the closeness Auron was providing. After the 'incident', he had been acting peculiarly protective about her in secretive, distanced way. A way that had learned long ago was something she alone could detect.

"I'm okay," she said through slightly chattering teeth. "He doesn't have to. I think I can make it from here. I've been through worse, remember? Really, I'm just fi-"

She was startled by a sudden nudge on her back. When she turned about, she was the dripping, carefully carved face of the statue-fayth looming behind her, bowed to the ground. "On, quickly," he groused. "Before I come to my senses."

Fumbling for a handhold on the dragon-cat's slippery mane, the young Al Bhed obeyed. After a slight push from Geryn's snaking tail, she managed to straddle the ridge just above his wings. That brief splurge of energy cost her greatly, for in the next moment she found she had no strength at all the sit upright. She collapsed softly on the silvery-yellow tresses in front of her, completely exhausted.

Geryn made a dour face, turning abruptly to face the remainder of the group. "Don't get any ideas," he warned. "Yojimbo does not do the slave work of anyone, including summoners. In fact, I should be asking for money. Lots of it."

"If payment is what you wish," came Auron's stern reply. "Name your price when the task is done."

The statue-fayth gazed at him coolly before averting his gaze. Assuming that it was the closest to an accord the stubborn ex-Aeon would give, Auron turned an unblinking eye on Haschel. "If we are ready?"

The actor nodded; he had dutifully restocked their supplies the night before. A fleeting moment of discretion passed between the two oldest guardians while Lilae looked on, her eyes narrowed in frustration. Then, growling slightly as if she had been bitten by something sharp, the young summoner threw her hands in the air and stalked briskly to the south where Guadosalam lay. Geryn followed her, checking briefly that his precious cargo would not slip off in the wet rain. A moment or two later the remaining guardians started their path towards their destination.

Aside from several brief skirmishes with relatively weakened fiends, their trip through the plains was uneventful. Although Auron felt somewhat reprieved that the fiends were returning, there was an absolute, dragging feeling that he felt and it did little to comfort him. It was as if he was suspecting of treachery, indirectly and unassumed. For that same reason, he could not feel even barely trusting of the entourage he now traveled with, save for Rikku.

A small barren hollow met them as they passed through the lost Guado city. Lilae shivered then, pleading her guardians to move even quicker so that they may reach the Moonflow before sundown. Her sudden paleness and Haschel's hurriedness to attend to her whim fed the flame of suspicion behind Auron's eyes. When the cold city was behind them, he kept to himself a promise that no matter how troubling their pilgrimage together became, he would remain on guard.

The fear in Lilae's eyes unnerved him. What about the Guado city did she find so frightening? Especially when it was so empty of its inhabitants? Unless she and her committed guardian had something to do with its unlawful evacuation…

After a few hours of silent travel, the road began to straighten out and widen. Occasionally they would pass a chocobo drawn cart, or a band of unhealthy looking riders. Most of the road's occupants were hurried, wild-eyed with frantic impressions that something along the path was causing great harm.

When Lilae tried to stop one woman, shrouded by a tan cloak and clutching a small infant, the mother shirked and cowered as if the summoner's touch had poisoned her. Poor Lilae, nearly as frightened as the traveler, had no words escape her before the woman threw her arms tightly around her child and fled, sobbing.

No one stopped to give Geryn a second glance. Something had driven them to become hysterical, fleeing some unknown enemy without a worried glance behind them. Although Lilae began to shake noticeably, her entourage pressed on. Haschel was striding patiently beside her, shouldering the much younger summoner for some mysterious mean of support. While she glanced at him, her blanched face held no recognition or gratitude for his comfort. It was as if she'd very quickly become a ghost, lost and terrified of what might possibly lay ahead.

A shriek lifted in the air. Every one of their muscles tensed as another woman, younger and uncloaked came hurtling towards them. Her brow was streaked with sweat, her eyes opened to some horrific extend and she was trembling.

"Fiends! Fiends…fiends…hundreds of them! Thousands! Everyone…they're all dead! My…"

She crumpled. At once, Lilae seemed to throw off her stupor long enough to crouch beside the terrified woman, placing her hands firmly on her shoulders. "Who?" she demanded softly. "What happened? Where did the fiends come from?"

"They' all gone…" The woman lifted her tear-stained face. "My…my beloved, my husband…those poor, poor Hypellos…everyone…"

All Lilae could do was allow the poor woman to cry, placing her arms softly around her shoulders and giving her the barest of consolations. Whether or not she was feeling the grief she tried to share, it was undetectable by her expression.

"My…my Lady Summoner," said the woman, half-moaning. "What will I do? They're everywhere…all of them. Out of nowhere…took my beloved…and a great, evil, white bird…."

The effect of those words was immediate. Auron stiffened. "A white bird?" he inquired cautiously. He chose his words carefully, unknowing of how to deal with such a suffering individual. "What you have seen may be an Aeon. How large was this fiend?"

"Too…too big…" The woman coughed, shaking her head. She broke away from the sympathetic summoner and stumbled to her feet. Somehow, her ability to give information was not hindered by her undue grief. "She was…gigantic…not an Aeon. A monster. A horrible witch, disguised as one of the trusted faiths of New Yevon…"

Haschel strode forward, giving the red-clad guardian a wary side-glance. "Yunalesca?" he asked quietly.

"Unlikely," came Auron's tart reply.

He did not hide his stolen glance towards Rikku, and found her eyes boring straight into his own. A moment after she seemed to soften, as if reading his mind. He had not known anything about this, she realized. It was something completely unexpected, unforeseen by this one man who seemed to know everything as if he'd planned it out himself.

"C'mon," said Lilae shakily. She climbed to her feet and wavered for a moment. "We have to help them…we can't just let everyone die!"

"My lady," cautioned Haschel. His gaze was full of unexplained concern. "You are unfit to fight. You have no Aeons to summon, and your condition…"

"I'm just fine!" she snapped at him. Contrary to her claim, her stance was shaky and her breaths were short. "And I do so have an Aeon to call!"

"You're unwell," her guardian argued, gesturing frantically. "Allow Sir Auron and I to scout ahead. That way, we shall-"

"Please," begged the woman. Her features were depressed, her voice strong and insistent. "My lady, you must help those who have died! You must send them, or my husband…no, everyone will be…"

"That's right." Lilae inhaled deeply and released her air with a confident sigh. "As a summoner, it's my duty to send those who fall! Isn't that right, Haschel?"

The older guardian's face hardened, but he did not argue any further. Satisfied that she would not be questioned again, Lilae turned to Auron.

"Let's go, Sir Auron," she said, although her tone was not kind, nor unkind. She hurried forward, gently letting her hand slip over the terrorized woman's shoulder, as if leaving her one, last comfort. Haschel followed her quietly, giving no regard to the remaining guardians as he passed them by.

Geryn started forward. Quickly, Rikku turned around in her seat and smiled with certain empathy for the woman. "I'm sorry," she said wearily. "I know what it's like, but don't worry, okay? It's not like they're gone forever. You'll see."

Either the woman did not know what to say or she did not understand, it was not known. But she set her mouth in a firm line and looked painstakingly at her feet.

Auron began to take up the rear of the disappearing company, halting only to give the woman a solemn glance. "You are a strong woman to come this far," he told her. "Do not let the mistakes of the past cancel your future."

He left the astounded woman behind to ponder his words. But he felt better, having shared that piece of advice with someone who appeared to need it far more than he. At least now, he could believe it.

The stench of death and blood was notable as they approached the fray. Already the sounds of horrendous shrieks and roars of the promised fiends tore at the gloomy sky, slightly fading by the later hours of the day. The sky itself seemed to bleed red as its edges melted to allow the mixing colours of sunset. Endless minutes carried them to the path near the edge of the Moonflow, past the forgotten meeting place of a love left buried. Neither one of them seemed to remember that this was the place, those many months ago they'd met and became two of the same journey.

The path curved ahead. The noise of winless battle was deafening, although the thick trees and the canopy veiled anything from their sights. As they drew closer, however, a force of adrenaline and perhaps common anxiety drove them to move quicker, until every one of Lilae's guardians stood at the head of a gory theatre of war, each possessed with the sickening vision of a thousand and one fiends thronging at the heart of the peaceful lake.

Those that could swim infested the water, rending the throats of their fellow fiends. Red and silver streaked the glassy surface of the Moonflow; depicting the very bloody art of hurtful jealously and mindlessness. Creatures clogged the sky, blotting out the fading sun, and their kin prowled the banks, feasting on the bodies of the fallen and bodies of their own. They were all blind, bent on each other and their own destruction now that the human, _living_ inhabitants of the Moonflow had been destroyed.

Men, women, and few children lay strewn about. They great body of the shoopuf lie dormant at the edge of the clear lake, as broken and battered as the rest. The Hypello shoopuf handlers were dead, either in the water or dangling from the edge of the basket on the shoopuf's back.

The others were torn open and slashed by the feverous claws of the undead fiends basking in their bloody stench. There were no creatures close by, save for those who were dead. Their carcasses told a tale unbelievable by itself. Why were they there at all? Why had they not disintegrated into pyreflies as the dead rightfully possessed?

At first, it seemed as if the sky had turned white. Between the masses of flying fiends, flashes of glistening white could be detected by sight. But the whiteness wavered, floating in many directions. It shuttered, expanded and collapsed. And then, at the center of it all was a lithe body. The body was smooth and glistening, calmly hovering as if playing the part of the watchful mother over her playing children. The body hosted a swan-like neck, ending at a feathery head with large, round eyes blacker than the heart of a poppy.

It was then known that this large, luminous creature was not part of the sky. The wavering whiteness was a multitude of feathers, fanned out veil the heavens from view. The white bird's wings were enormous, making the creature itself appear larger even than the renowned Anima. The tips of the white giant's wings were a pronounced, deep red, as if the creature had dipped its feathers in a pool of pagan blood.

In its bloodstained claws it clutched the lifeless form of an Aeon. It was Ifrit.

An invisible shock wave struck the summoner's entourage. Lilae fell to her knees, trembling. This was not the main concern of Auron, however, for his undivided attention had left the brutal scene long ago. His cautious eye watched Geryn's reaction carefully. At once his instincts, and perhaps something else he could not explain, told him that something terrible was about to take place. He felt it, as if it had already happened.

Then, as if someone had tapped into his thoughts, the worst ensued.

_"Live the fight…Feel the fight…Breathe the fight…"_

The voice coursed through the air. It was not spoken or heard, but commanded to every heart that the white bird dared to reach. The whispery traces of her demands faded, only to be replaced by an ecstatic burst of triumphant wailing.

_"Feed each other…Kill each other…Free each other!"_

Auron glanced and perceived, finding that both Rikku and Lilae were covering their faces and ears with their arms. Something about the voice was affecting them, causing them pain, or distress. Haschel grimaced, but his focus was on the grip he held about the young summoner's shoulders. He embraced Lilae protectively, as a father might to his frightened five-year-old child during a storm.

What pain? What sorrow? There was none of this. Not for Auron; he did not feel it, or the fear that the white bird's voice invoked. Another sense engulfed him, one much different from the one swallowing his fellow guardians whole. It enticed him, it compelled him and it rid him of all negativity. Here was a voice of reason, it told him. Join the reign of blood, end the lives of those you love and free them from their living prisons. That was it…that was all there was.

The familiarity of it stung him, jolting his mind free of its control. It was madness, all of it. This was the disgusting mind of their worst enemy that told him such things. It was attempting to coax his Aeon self into believing the madness of Yu Yevon. Again, the sight of a limp Ifrit -- Blayne, he reminded himself crossly -- was enough to steer his instincts to control. For now.

A sound resembling that of grating stone caused his focus to return. He returned to his senses only in time to find that Geryn's back was barren of the slight Al Bhed who had perched there not long before. He too found that Geryn was no longer paying any attention to the conflict of fiends across the lake. His normally sarcastic, moody expression was twisted into something disturbingly akin to elated wrath. The feline features of his face scowled deeply as his thick, stone claws flexed into the soft, bloodstained soil.

The statue-fayth's eyes pierced the eyes of the red-cad guardian. They were aflame with a brilliant, but empty darkness. Pitch black.

_"Attend! Kill for all…Listen to the screams of Freedom! Now…"_

Auron grunted, shaking to voice from his head. "Geryn, do not-"

_"Attack!_"

A savage snarl and the weight of solid stone rushed him. The ronin scarcely readied his blade for the attack before the three-ton statue drove down on the edge of the Masamune. Sparks erupted from the blow and the force from the collision sent Auron soaring. He landed roughly on his back, bruising his muscles badly. He had not alighted on soft grass, but a patch of tough, jagged rocks.

_"Bite him…Rend him…Make him bleed for the price of Freedom…"_

Geryn was above him already, lowering his entranced visage closer to the prone man. Auron both felt and smelled the statue's rancid breath wash over him as he shifted his grip on the Masamune ever so slightly. He prepared his battered muscles for the strike…

The statue-fayth howled loud enough to shake the air above him. Geryn flashed his dull gray teeth in surprise, suddenly snapping at the man who dared attack him from the side. Haschel withdrew slightly, standing poised with one of his light blades before him; the other rested just behind him for stealthy purposes.

A low rumbling sound emitted from the depths of the statue's chest. For a moment, Geryn looked undecided and wary about the prospect of battling two skilled warriors, despite his stone-like veneer and higher advantages. Auron grudgingly pulled himself to his feet, using the Masamune's wide blade for support. He ignored the crippling pain in his back and stood tall against his opponent. To expose a weakness was the first step to losing a battle. He would have to be careful how he stepped in the future.

Geryn's indecision was short-lived. Another, pulsing demand from the white bird seemed to lock in over his head, causing the statue-fayth to throw his head wildly. Auron's thoughts surged when he realized that the short-tempered Yojimbo was fighting the monster's spell. Perhaps the battle could be avoided if Geryn could be convinced to revert to normal. If he was rejecting _her_ now, there might be a chance the ex-Aeon could be reached…

"Do what you think is right," commanded the ronin, swinging his blade so that it rested on his shoulder. He hid a contortion of pain as he injured back complained. "Listen to what I say, Geryn. You must not allow this creature to control your actions. Fight it!"

Geryn's head snapped towards the ronin, darkened eyes ablaze. He appeared to be studying Auron with some confusion.

_"No! Freedom is right…nothing else is better than that…Kill to free him…"_

"Fight it!" Auron's voice grew stern. "You are Yojimbo, Geryn. The fayth of Yojimbo will not commit to slavery."

For a brief moment, the darkness quelled in the statue's eyes. The luminescent wings quivered above him as Geryn struggled to recall the meaning of that word. The meaning of his pride and will to earn…

_"Life is a game…Freedom is the reward! Kill for Freedom. Kill him! Free him!"_

Geryn's eyes clouded. He tensed suddenly, a furious snarl swelling in his throat. With the speed and agility of a creature half his size and mass, the statue-fayth spun and surged at Haschel, claws extended and ready to swipe the man's head from his shoulders.

Haschel stepped back to avoid the murderous blow. Helpless to think of a better course of action, the aged guardian performed a complicated attack on the exposed shoulder of the statue. In two fluid movements he scratched the surface of the stone with his blade in a shower of sparks, then striking the maddened fayth across the muzzle as it snapped the air close to his face. Raging at his failure to kill the man, Geryn released a nerve-rending screech of dismay. He threw himself back on his haunches, rearing to face the sky.

Auron's instincts prattled incoherently. He saw the bulging of the statue's torso and knew what it meant before he knew he'd taken any action. Haschel knew it as well, although it took him by surprise as much as it did the ronin. At once, his own instincts caused him to relay an action very different from the one taken by the legendary guardian. In the passing of a blinding moment, the older guardian hurled his weight towards Lilae. His gloved hands pressed firmly to her back he kept her body shielded with his own, much to her wordless astonishment.

Geryn landed heavily on his forepaws, dirt flying from under his gouging claws. An explosion erupted from his chest and throat as he belched out a stream of tricking flames. They spilled over the ground and across Haschel's back as he continued to cover the young summoner as much as he possibly could with his larger body. A ragged cry tore from his throat as the liquid flame consumed more than the material of his jacket.

The flames would have continued until the heat choked the man, but Auron's rush of action happened to occur in mere moments. He planted his feet firmly in position and delivered a heavy blow to the side of the statue's face. More sparks were born as the blade of the Masamune sliced cleanly through the stone. At once the flames extinguished themselves as Geryn bellowed, a sizeable chunk torn straight from his eye and cheek.

_"Tear his life from him…grant him Freedom…Kill the prisoner!"_

Too soon did Geryn recover from the blow. In a swift movement, he attacked Auron, leaving the much smaller opponent just enough to parry the statue-fayth's lashing incisors with his blade. Again, Geryn attacked with shocking agility, aiming for the man's throat. The ronin knocked the heavy muzzle of the statue aside with considerable effort. In the next moment, before he could recover, Geryn had seized Auron under the jaw and lifted him clear off the ground. The Masamune clattered against the rocks, its master abandoning it to grasp at the unyielding, stony fingers of the fayth.

_"Now…Disband this foolish man's disguise…Become what you truly are…Battle in the sky, rend for the love of Freedom…"_

Love of Freedom? There was no love for it. He despised the concept of freedom by slaughter as much as he despised the creator and puppeteer of Sin. He had little love for much, and much of what he loved was gone. There was only one love he possessed left, and he'd failed to protect her. Again, he'd failed to do anything to save her from the rank mess he'd caused.

Geryn's grip was tightening. Auron glared over the rim of his glasses, straight into the haunted eyes of the enslaved ex-Aeon.

_"Fight for Freedom…Or free yourself. It is all much the same, my obedient, patience Aeon…"_

There came a searing pain. It was pain not derived from Geryn's crushing force, however, but something much more clear and attuned to his mind. All at once, the large white bird bellowed her pain. He heard it stretched across the wide Moonflow, a loud shriek that was neither human nor fiend. It was no bird's cry, but that of a ghoul in the throes of agony. Suddenly, the statue's claws released him, as did the black, burning gaze of Yojimbo's former fayth. Auron dropped, obtaining much-needed air through his airways as well as Masamune on the ground. At once, he brought it up in defense for a blow that was likely to come.

But it did not.

Instead. Geryn reeled back, his squall of pain joining with that of his captor. Auron looked past the flailing form of the statue-fayth and saw exactly what had caused the disturbance in the sky.

The clouds, heavy and dark at dusk, parted in a swift movement. Below them, the great, white bird writhed with untold agony as the barest streak of light plummeted from the heavens above. The light flared just before it collided with the massive body of the floating creature. Together they plunged towards the water below, the bird's shrieks following her to her watery collision. Flailing madly, she tried to free herself from the bloody liquid, but failed at her own, murderous account. Slowly, the bird began to sink, startling the remaining fiends into flight as she took on the world with her defiant cries.

_"Naoti! Naoti…Naoti…Please find me! Naoti…? Naaaaaoooo…"_

The light that had attack the bird from above floated skywards and flared once more. This time, it took on the form of another creature, a bird in nature and much more familiar to the onlookers of the battle scene. Valefor craned her neck and released a challenging screech to the fiends that still remained. At once, their numbers scattered. None desired to cross an Aeon, especially one that had felled the creature they'd subjected to.

With none left to face her, Valefor pumped her wings higher in triumph. With one last battle cry, she spun and dove for the water. She disappeared beneath its surface with hardly a splash in her wake. Nothing remained of either bird, Aeon or manipulating demon.

Geryn ceased his struggled. His back and long, snaking tail faced his fellow guardians as his face turned towards the water. His limbs shook for a moment before he too, collapsed. His wings shuddered ever so slightly, as they were the barest sign that showed he was still alive.

Lilae faced the lake as well, her palms outstretched to the sky. With her summoned Aeon now gone, her strength failed her. She too, would have collapsed had her mind not been so filled with concern for another. Instead, she stumbled towards her awaiting, protective guardian. Haschel had not moved from where he knelt, his badly charred back too painfully stiff to allow him free movement.

Rikku, having been thrown from Geryn's back like a rag doll, had her own small injuries. She managed to find her way over to Auron, where her embrace was welcomed openly and gratefully. She was sick from the disaster, and her limbs were pathetically weakened from her Thunder Plains experience, but she managed to cling to him, sobbing. Why she was crying, she did not know. Perhaps she was scared. She certainly felt afraid enough to be sick without the stench of blood and death flowing about her.

_"Naoti……Naoti…..please…."_

But Naoti was dead. Who she thought was Naoti was a woman of shrewd intentions. A cold-blooded woman invoked with the rage of her untimely death and passionate feelings about false liberation. The Naoti in the girl's dreams was Yunalesca.

And the whole while, the fading voice of a lost, young girl cried out for her sister.

-----

**No Aurikku mush this chapter. I've been spoiling you with mushlovliness for a long time, and there's just not enough room this chapter for Aurikku goodness to commence.**

**Which leads me to wonder…**

**Actually, I never wonder. For I know all. Really, I do…XX…or not. **

**Well, something had to happen. I guess I'm starting to tie up all the loose ends of the story that have been making you wonder "What the f---….?" So yes, all of your "What the f---….?"s are about to be answered. Mooshlovely.**


	33. Heartache

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**_Turbulence_**

-

**__**

**Um.**

**Sorry.**

**As I'm sure most of you know, I've been running amuck with a whole lot of other fanfictions. I started writing half of this chapter…three months ago? More? And it's been a _whole_ year since I've updated. So I'm thinking "Um, maybe I shoud update?"**

**I can't believe there are still people reading this! Wow…and I'll never understand why people like it so much! (shakes head slowly) Every time I look back at the older chapters, I shudder to think of how bad my dialogue was…**

**Oh, well. Here's another chapter! And (VERY hopefully) I'll make more soon. A thousand thank-yous to everyone who reviewed – _especially_ those who have waited patiently for a whole year and those who just recently reviewed. You've kicked my butt into continuing. Heh.**

**Chapter Notes: ****Some expected mush here. It's partially about Geryn and partially about Aurikku. There's a very good reason Geryn's becoming so significant, but I can't tell you. It'd ruin the big surprise. Next chapter will contain mostly mush, both Hashel/Lilae and Aurikku. It will take some chapters before reaching the point of no return. No one panic. **

**(Yawns) Okay, chapter…**

**-----------------------------------**

A light flickered through his eyelids, stirring him from a painfully long sleep. When he cracked his good eye open, a single pyrefly drifted into his vision. It danced in a lazy circle before drifting away again.

The smell of burnt flesh and blood was still fresh in his mind.

It was cooler now, darker, the normal sounds of day long gone. A few dew-wet tendrils of grass were crumpled against his neck. There was heat -- a fire -- warming his left side. Auron moved his left arm beneath him and sat up.

His side flashed in agony, taking him by surprise. Grunting, he barely managed to prop himself up on his elbow in order to not collapse again. Even though the pain lessened, it was sharp and accurate enough to remind him that getting up would no longer be an option.

"Hey, you," said a gentle, but tired voice.

Rikku knelt down beside him, handing him a small cup of what appeared to be cold coffee. "Um, sorry," she said softly. "I tried to keep it warm."

Auron took the offered beverage quietly, sipping it with a courteous indication. When she took it back, he soundlessly rose into a sitting position, ignoring his protesting injury. With all due fortune, there was a boulder behind him to lean on. He did so.

"Does it still hurt?" Rikku asked. Without waiting for a reply, she sat back on her heels and sighed. "Lilae drained all her energy trying to heal Haschel. I thought you wouldn't mind if I helped out, beccause he's really hurt, and you really don't like my spells anyway, and Haschel won't wake up either, so we can't give him our Hi-Potions-"

"Rikku-"

"I'm okay," she said, with a ghost of cheeriness. "But you cracked your rib when Geryn threw you into that rock-"

"Rikku."

Her mouth hung open slightly, not in shock, but because she had realized that she had been rambling on. She closed her eyes, and only then did Auron spot the droplets at the corners of her eyes.

"Everyone fought to protect Lilae," she whispered. "Haschel, you, you're both hurt now, even Lilae is burned, and Geryn is…sad. But I'm okay. Every fought so hard to protect our summoner, and I failed as a guardian."

"No." Auron shifted his gaze. "You are wrong. That is," he added solemnly. "You do not understand. I did not fight in Lady Lilae's defense."

Rikku's eyes widened. "What do you mean? E cyf oui! You were fighting the whole time!"

"To protect you."

Her face went from surprised, to completely astonished.

"We are not Lilae's guardians," he admitted, continuing to avoid her gaze. "Guardians must trust each other and be trusted in return. Above all, they must believe in their own loyalty to their summoner as well as that of their fellow guardians."

Her fluttering heart felt as if a weight had crushed it from four directions, but that did not keep her from setting a firm jaw and resting her chin on her arms. "Which we don't, huh?"

"Haschel is sole guardian of Lady Lilae," he concluded, somewhat distractedly. "Only he was prepared to forfeit his life for his summoner, while I disobeyed the vows of guardianship to think of your safety." He leaned into the rock. "I do not regret my decision, Rikku."

At this, her eyes softened tremendously. Either he was delirious on the pain his rib was causing him, or she was experiencing what was bound to be one of the very few moments he would ever be this open. She didn't care one way or they other -- only that it was happening, and it killed any regretful feelings she had about the preceding disaster.

Suddenly, she seemed to remember his injury and untangled herself from her hunched-over position. With cautious and surprisingly professional care, she reached forward to brush her fingers on the front of his coat.

"Hn," he grunted, and captured her hand in his.

"Oh, cut that out," she scolded softly, but made no attempt to liberate her hand. "You always say 'time is of the essence, Rikku'," she mimicked. "So simmer down, will you? I know what I'm doing…I think."

"I'm flattered," he said gruffly, but allowed her rest her hand over the injured rib without further complaint. A breeze stirred the grass, creating an almost symphonic rustling sound, and the surface of the glassy lake shimmered in the glow of the pyreflies. Auron turned his head slightly towards the shore and the two figures that inhabited it. "How is he?"

Rikku pulled out of her thoughtful trance momentarily. "Not so good. Lilae wouldn't leave him, even after she did everything she could to those burns Geryn gave him--" her eyes flickered away from the shore for a moment "--and she won't listen to me. Geryn went somewhere to sulk, and he won't listen to me either, and I'm just getting really ticked off!"

He made an expressionless grunt as she increased the pressure on his rib, which made her jerk her hand back in surprise. "Oops. Sorry."

"I forgive you," he promised her, then forced his body to relax as the familiar warmth of the healing spell took place. His chest felt cool for a moment, before the pain finally ebbed away.

"Now don't move too quickly," she warned. She stifled a yawn, which immediately drew his attention.

"You are exhausted," he accused.

"Am not," she protested midway through her second yawn.

"Rikku, you will lie down and rest. I am capable of moving by myself." Auron ungracefully changed positions and stood up. She remained crouched where she was, even though it was clear she was trying to struggle to her feet. Her body simply wouldn't let her to use her legs anymore.

"Listen to you," she said, fighting yet another yawn. "Telling me…what I will and won't do…you big-"

"Meanie," he finished for her. "That is correct. If I have given you the impression that I will use bullying as a last resort, it is only to ensure that you rest. If I am being mean by doing so, then I accept your judgment. Get some rest."

She blinked sleepily before abruptly giving in. Nodding, she carefully turned herself and lay against up against the boulder he had been resting on. Her mouth moved slightly, lips parting, as if she were on the verge of saying something else. But in that same instant, she fell asleep.

Auron watched her for what seemed to him an eternity. Eventually, a strong blast of wind rippled across the fire and shook him from the mindless state he'd entered when she had curled up and instantly succumbed to slumber. There was no denying exactly how he felt right then, although it troubled him greatly. She was beautiful. She always had been, right from the moment she was swept up on the banks of the Moonflow. In fact, the very place it had begun was not far from where he stood.

But it was not the observation itself that bothered him. It was her, her body he had become so intimate with already, yet refused to take. It stirred feelings in him, old ones that he had thought died a long time ago. She was so innocent, unaware of her future and carefree to the dangers that lurked in every shadow. He was…only the opposite. When he thought of her, caring for her, taking her – he could only resist, knowing too well that his involvement alone would taint her youth. She was too young to understand the dangers of 'involvement'…

With the concerto of crickets and the faint sound of water lapping at the edges of the lake in the background, he stepped forward and leaned over her peacefully slumbering form. He placed a hand that was both scarred and gentle on one side of her cheek, then carefully placing a kiss on the smooth, pale skin of her forehead. She stirred very slightly, but did not wake. Satisfied that she would be safe here, next to the fire, he moved away.

And still, there were those feelings. Those rule-breaking yearnings to give her what she wanted, everything, anything she asked for…those feelings that had carried them so far that night in the Calm Lands. It was not he who had stopped those feelings that night – he would have done everything, there and then, to please her – but she, who yielded her fear almost too late. It was that night he remembered just how rightfully afraid she was. It was her right to be scared. It was his fault to have lost control.

There would be nothing more until she asked of it. No matter how he felt, she was the one who deserved that decision, and he would abide by it. Always.

---------------------------------

The grass tickled Geryn's nose. It was just enough throw his unbalanced feelings over the edge and invoke a cold, wretched hatred for that doomed little blade of vegetation in his mind. With the agility of a snake and blazing temper, he reared his head and dug his claws into the green moss, tearing and rending at the earth until nothing was left but a large, empty scar barren of anything alive. Satisfied that no blade of grass would bother him again, he sighed and flopped his head onto his forepaws. If he wasn't going to get any sleep, at least he should have a tickle-free time of it.

Although his body was made entirely of stone, save those powerful appendages on his back, there was little he missed in his surroundings. His hearing, for example, was extremely acute. When he heard the slight rustle behind him, he was reminded of two things: one, that there was still plenty of evil grass around him to destroy. And two, he was not alone.

He let out a low moan, a combination with a growl, and rolled over. "What do you want, legendary guardian?"

His response came in the form of a somewhat amused 'Hn'. Auron strode over to the ex-Aeon's front side, where he could see him. "To make sure that I am welcome, before anything else."

"Well, you're not. Leave me alone. I'm…uh, busy," Geryn snorted, heaving his weight over again so that he faced away from the red-clad guardian.

"Is that a fact?"

Geryn rumbled lowly in his chest. The sound was neutral.

Auron said nothing, nor moved into the vision of the living statue, who seemed intent on staring off into space. Quietly, the ronin took the handle of his katana and dug its tip into the soil so that it remained rigid in the ground. Then he sat on a mossy boulder that happened to be lying half-hidden in the grass.

After a long minute of silence, Geryn flicked his tail in frustration. "I…I'm not as old as you think I am," he said at last. His voice was devoid of any of his usual mockery or sarcasm. In fact, it sounded a little afraid, even hopeless.

The ronin stared on. "I know," he admitted placidly. "You forget that I am still unsent, Geryn. There are certain aspects of being dead that I have mastered long ago."

"Right," the statue mumbled. "Forgot about that. Blayne always…he used to remind me all the time that I'm still a kid. Even though I made myself look older, I never…well, guess he was right."

There was a short pause, while the crickets sang on. "Even though the body continues to age, the mind does not."

"Yeah," said Geryn. "I guess being sent to the Farplane makes me different from you. Go figure."

Auron grunted. "I chose to allow my body to age, despite not being able to change back," he said solemnly. "You chose to appear older than you actually are, in order to be-"

"Yeah, taken seriously, I know!" Geryn barked. At this, he hefted himself to his feet and swung about to face the ronin. "Believe me, there's not a lot of people who would pay big bucks to someone who looks like a street punk! I didn't have a choice, okay?" Without allowing the older man to respond, the not-so-old ex-fayth went on, "And what makes you think you're smarter than me? That you _really_ understand how it feels to just – suddenly lose control, and turn on your own allies, living, breathing, e_njoying_ every single moment of it and wishing someone would just put you out of your misery?"

The ronin's expression did not change, despite the closeness of Geryn's rage-twisted, sharp-fanged face. For a painstakingly long moment, they continued to stare at each other. Then, with the faint sound of grating stone, the ex-Aeon dropped his head and sat on his haunches in defeat.

"It was different in Zanarkand," he said lowly. "It was all great – I even had good grades. When Zanarkand was attacked, I…I didn't know what to do – I was just some middle school punk! I mean, why did I have to be one of the survivors? Blayne and I – we could've gone to the Farplane together, avoided the whole, stupid war. Then he had to…get involved with the summoners…it's amazing, just how important you suddenly become by pledging your eternal soul to the cause of fighting Sin. My mother couldn't wait to get rid of me. Blayne, he…he was my brother. A long time ago."

"Existing only to relinquish the pain of others," said Auron, over the deep symphony of the grass and lake. "In the end, being a guardian is not unlike becoming a fayth. Life, short as it is, is forfeit to the tasks dedicated to defeating Sin. Nothing else ranks before the safety of your summoner."

Somehow, Geryn gave the impression that he was trembling. He refused to look up. "I don't care," he growled. "Blayne's gone now, and I'm alone. You – you have Rikku. Lilae and Haschel...arggh," he spoke as he dug his claws into the dirt. "I'm a monster, Auron. I mean, he might not even last the night, and I'm the one – I did it, I lost control-"

"You did what you were forced to do," Auron insisted with a meaningful look. "Had I not returned to my unsent form, I would have done the same."

Geryn _did_ look up, momentarily, to look at the guardian. "I was wondering about that," he said mildly, but refused to break tone or attitude. "Don't tell me. I probably won't understand. I just…want to be alone right now. Can't you go find someone else demoralize? Please?"

Knowing very well that the dismissal would not be withdrawn, Auron obeyed. He rose from the boulder and retrieved his katana from the moist ground. There was a slight pause, as he graced a few moments to allow the young man trapped inside a statue to say something more. When he did not, the ronin proceeded through the long, dew-slick grass without a backward glance. Tomorrow, perhaps.

"Ah, Auron?"

Auron stopped and turned his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Behind him, Geryn's voice drifted like the remnants of a ghost. "Just…just in case…ah, next time, if I ever…y'know, lose control- "

"I will," came the solemn reply.

"Is that a promise?"

There was a difficult silence, as if Auron's thoughts were distracted by the past. "Very well. I promise."

And yet it did not occur to him then, how significant this oath had been. If he had only realized then…but it was not so. If he had been less distracted by his personal feelings, he might have realized what he had done _then_ rather than regretting it later. It was another miscalculation. One of the many that had caused him to be here in the first place.

But now, just how many alternatives could have promised Rikku?

--------------------------------------

Rikku woke to a sharp pain in her hand. She jolted and retracted the offended limb to her chest, laying her other hand on the place that hurt. Her eyes traveled to the fire, when she realized what had happened. There were no fiends. No terrible monsters. Just the dying fire spewing embers with a few, occasional pops and explosions. She gently blew the traces of ash from her fingers and carefully stood up.

It was much later than it had been when she promptly, and involuntarily, fell asleep. Auron was nowhere to be seen, which caused her stomach to pain when she remembered the events of the previous day. Quickly, she looked towards the shore. Lilae had passed out with her arms and head resting on Haschel's chest. As her guardian was not suffering from the extra weight pressed against the ground, it was clear that he had recovered drastically. A small smile formed on Rikku's lips.

It was a short-lived expression. Seeing how comfortable, how _right_ their position was brought her more grief. Whether it was strictly platonic or something more, Lilae and Haschel's love for each other stirred feelings of her own that she desperately wanted to throw away. She was jealous, angry, hurtful and depressed. She wanted Auron to be right there, _now_, to quell this pain. Why wasn't he looking out for her? Watching over her? Why couldn't he just _admit_-

Those thoughts dissolved when her watering eyes spilled over. Suddenly, there were no thoughts. Just complete and utter loneliness, grief, wanting and frustration. Her sobs carried her to the ground and her knees folded, her entire body trembling. And even as she cried, despair would not let her go.

-------------------------------------

Auron had not learned until that night how deep he had waded into a trap of his own feelings. It merely took once glance and the barest sound of Rikku's weeping on a telltale breeze that sent an invisible shock through his body and mind. He had not left her for long, surely she could not be upset because of _him_, yet…

He left his katana at the crest of the hill overlooking the Moonflow shore. The fire Rikku had built was nearly dead, washing her forlorn figure over in a gold-orange light that caused a lump to form in his throat. She was clearly aggrieved; her entire body now exploited what had obviously once been a pent-up burden. Rikku was crying over him. This would not do.

Rikku happened to be perfectly content to dry up and shrivel away after what seemed to be an eternity of heartache. Her blood pounded in her head, her face slick sore with tears that she now realized she had wanted to release for a long time. She had not truly cried this hard since…since _that_ day, when he had left her, and she had been so sure that he would never come back. Didn't he realize? How could he not know, that she would not only die for him, but follow him to the ends of whatever universe he trekked? Alive or unsent, Aeon or fiend, physical or spiritual mattered nothing to her anymore.

Yet, she had received what she wanted most – a chance to have him back, to continue loving him as she had since their first meeting on the shores of the Moonflow. The place it had occurred was within walking distance of where she now sat, crumpled. If she could go back, make better decisions, convince him to love her in return so that he would never go away again…

She did not realize the touch of a gloved hand on the skin of her neck and shoulder until a moment later. When she slowly, deliberately opened her eyes, her heart leapt into her throat as she fell into the russet-eyed gaze of the very being of her chaotic thoughts. Rikku let out a slow, shaky breath in an attempt to shut down her forceful tears, but they continued to stream disobediently.

_Oh, no, no…_she begged silently. _He can't see me cry! He'll think I don't love him, or I'm spoiled or ungrateful, or-_

Auron was not in the mood to let such absurd thoughts continue, however. Sternly, but gently as if she were made of glass, he took her hand and stood up with her. Her legs seemed to unfold automatically; her eyes would not leave that absolutely unshielded face of his. Scarred, yes, but open to observation. It told her a secret; she did not need to hear the words of adoration from his lips. And his eyes insanely ordered her to stop crying. There _was_ love, and it cost nothing. Nothing, except for her own happiness.

It was with that revelation that she leaned forward and pressed her face against his chest; wrapping her arms around his torso for comfort. There she embraced him tightly, as if confident that holding on to him would prevent him from ever leaving again. Quietly, she sniffled the last of her sorrows away, felt the remaining tickling droplets in the corners of her eyes melt away. He'd come back. He really did care.

And then he proved this thing even further, by tilting her face towards him with a gloved hand. Wordlessly, he kissed her with a patient tenderness that no combination of words could describe. And it caused him to let some of his control escape, as her slightly parted lips immediately responded, returning the gesture. There was no need to go too far, at least, not tonight. This was enough, knowing that she was alive, safe and now, hopefully, happy.

When they parted, she was smiling. So brightly, it seemed, that nothing of her raw despair remained. She was happy, and he found that truly, he could find his own joy in that.

In the pit of the darkness, a place where their conflicted love dwelled, the flickering light of hope blazed brighter. It was a battlement and testimony that, whatever shape or form, he would not leave her. Place or time be damned.


	34. Horror

_**Turbulence **_

-

**AN: **Wow. Hi there. It's been a _long_ time. I regret that, honestly. I can't express how sorry I am. But I am. That counts, right?

I'll cut straight to the point. Some people have expressed their concerns about Aurikku. As I'm sure everyone is well aware of, I never was a stickler for the Aurikku pairing. But when I began this fanfiction, I was a review addict. So I wrote what I thought would gain the more feedback, and…maybe I did. But now, while I'm still not a 'big' Aurikku person, I do feel morally obligated to finish this story, and to do so with the best of my ability. As a reminder, I will restate (or state for the first time…my memory is its own form of blasphemy) that Rikku is 18 in this story, and Auron 35. Crazier things have happened.

My writing style has evolved since the year 2005 (not to mention my level of maturity…some of you have noticed this, for which I am glad). I'm going to re-read the whole thing and try to adapt this chapter to the same format and 'personality' as the other chapters. It's a long chapter. Enjoy thoroughly, my friends, and expect more chapters soon. But not too soon. Half of this chapter has been collecting dust on my computer. I realized I should finish it and throw it up here before I got _too_ busy again. I must deal with my final exams now. Yes, I'm a university student. And to think I was just beginning high school when I started…wow…

Special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, urging me to continue. I'm…astounded you like this story that much. Very, very much appreciated.

Moosh-loveliness.

**Disclaimer: **Consult previous chapter…please.

* * *

-

"Sir Auron?"

At first, he could feel the warmth of the morning on his face, and then, the smell of the Moonflow around him. Then he slowly, cautiously, cracked open his good eye to see the completely unintelligible figure of Rikku standing above him. No, wait…not Rikku. Lilae. _Summoner_ Lilae, he reminded himself. His summoner. And of course, he could feel Rikku's body snuggled up close to his own.

_Their_ summoner.

Yesterday's turmoil weighed heavily upon his body. He was not _old_, per se, but he _was_ tired. The blow to his ribs did not help, either. He inclined his head slightly to let the young summoner know he was listening.

"Oh, good. You're awake," she said a little uneasily. "Are you okay? I mean, no offense, but you look kind of…schlumpy."

Auron tried to move, and found out with a trill of alarm that his arms and legs were a lot stiffer than he'd imagined. His skin felt rough against his clothing. To top everything, he was feeling a little 'schlumpy' indeed. It had been ages since the last time he had been sick, aside from the occasional mystical poisoning. There was definitely something uncanny about it.

Rikku stirred against his chest, emitting a very long, passionate, and (he could only admit this with a guilty twinge) very _attractive_ yawn before lifting herself up. She opened her eyes and looked around as she stretched.

"Hmmm?" she questioned wordlessly. Then she remembered where she was and jumped. "Oh! Fryd'c kuehk uh? What time is it?"

"Nearly noon," announced a solemn voice: Haschel, his torso enwrapped with clean, and fresh bandages that quaintly clashed with his black coat. He appeared looming above them. "Several entourages have passed by this road. It appears we may have a problem."

Auron found it both instinctive and reasonable to not allow his jaded condition be a show. Steeling himself for the awkward and painful consequences, he hoisted himself to his feet to glance at a slight angle through his glasses at the older guardian. Even standing at a somewhat higher incline, the top of the red-clad guardian's head just reached the same level of Haschel's chin.

"What problem is this?" Auron inquired, squaring his shoulders.

"Kind of a big one," said Lilae, making a desperately frustrated face. "After all the hubbub yesterday, all chaos broke loose. Fiends are everywhere, people are missing and uh…so is the shoopuf."

"What?" Rikku sputtered. She stumbled to her feet. "How do you lose something _that_ huge? I mean…it's _really_ huge!"

"What we should focus on is the current situation," Haschel interjected. "With no shoopuf, we cannot cross the Moonflow. Our only other option it to circle around."

"Circle the Moonflow?" Rikku gaped. "But that will take _days_! You're crazy! Auron, tell them they're crazy!"

Auron placed a gentle gloved hand on her shoulder, making her flinch in surprise. "That won't be necessary. We have a means to fly over it."

That suggestion made the group go silent for a moment while they regarded each other. When Lilae finally caught on, she sighed heavily. "That would be great, actually, but just one thing…Geryn's missing."

Rikku gasped. "What?"

"We woke up and he was just gone," the young summoner explained simply. "It's been maybe an hour and still no sign of the big guy."

"You spoke to him last night," said Haschel. "Perhaps he mentioned something about departing?"

The red-clad guardian felt all three sets of eyes train on his face and schooled his expression carefully. With no appropriate answer to give, he merely turned his gaze across the still water of the Moonflow. Then he felt Rikku place her hand on his upper arm, trying to peer into his one-eyed window.

"Auron…?" she asked tentatively. "Did you and Geryn fight?"

He regarded her with that one russet eye for a long moment. "We discussed some things," he admitted impartially. "But I do not recall asking him to leave."

"Well, he certainly did that," Lilae pointed out with a dash of umbrage. "But he left us behind something _kinda_ weird. And by kinda, I of course mean 'incredibly'."

This perked his interest, despite his current mood. Learning that Geryn was no longer with them invalidated whatever agreement they had come to the night before, which surprisingly stung. Auron stepped forward, looking down at the frail summoner with deliberation.

"Show me."

Tidus had once told him he could be compelling. It was not the precise term he used, rather the expression was closer to 'dark, scary and a little mean', but Auron himself felt compelled to believe him. Lilae stared up at him with a slightly raised eyebrow before sighing and dropping her shoulders.

"Alright, Mr. Knows-It-All big fancy guardian," she said with an air of defeat. "I _know_ you're keeping something to yourself, but don't tell me or anything. It's not like I'm your all-powerful summoner who just saved your high-and-mighty _butt_ the other day."

"My apologies," he said. "You did well in fulfilling your task as a summoner, Lady Lilae."

Her eyes flashed angrily. "Ugghh! You're impossible!" she grunted, throwing her hands up in the air. She then stalked away in a flourish of the colorful and unaccented Al Bhed language.

Both Haschel and Rikku were looking at him with countermanding expressions. The older actor's face was still stoic, although somewhat pulled by the effort to battle his obvious pain. Rikku, however, in the spirit of kinship with Lilae, appeared unhappier than he expected. This only further proved how little he truly knew about her—and reminding him of how little time he would have to learn.

"The master fayth's departure is unfortunate," Haschel said at last, turning his head t one side. "But the lady summoner is correct. In his wake, he left a considerable amount of this."

At this claim, he produced a handful of a gray substance in the palm of his gloved hand. Stones. Gravel, to be exact.

"Umm…" Rikku slowly approached him, examining the small pile of debris skeptically. "Haschel, you're holding a bunch of rocks."

Then the realization hit her.

"Oh," she mouthed.

"What does this signify?" said Haschel, slowly allowing the pebbles spill from his hand before calmly dusting it off on his coat. He knew perfectly well what it meant, but that was not what he was asking. He was asking the question on everyone's mind that no one wanted to ask.

"If you are implying that Geryn is dead," Auron told him stoically, with a patience he would normally reserve for instanced with either Tidus or Wakka. He felt the need to expend such patience now. "I would say that is highly unlikely. Made of stone he may be, though I doubt he would be so easy to dispatch without disturbing our sleep in the process."

"But…" Now Rikku was distressed. Auron felt something tighten in his chest. Her distress was _his_ distress. "Would Geryn just fly away without telling anyone? What if he's not gone, Auron? What if all that's left of him is…?"

"Rikku," said the red-clad guardian. "Geryn is childish and lacking in restraint. But do not forget who he is: the fayth of the ancient Yojimbo. He is more than capable of caring for his own well being."

"Sir Auron's point is valid," Haschel agreed somberly. "Our best course of action would be to press on to our next destination. With luck, we may cross paths with the master fayth once more."

The young Al Bhed was staring between them like a placid ghost. Auron had no doubt that she _believed _them, but he also knew that she had bonded with the reckless young fayth in the past few days, faster than he had witnessed her connect to anyone. Even with the slightest doubt in her mind that Geryn was _not_ safe, she would worry herself until she was sure about his fate. More than anything at this point, he wished he had chained the unfortunate Yojimbo to the ground the previous night. But then, it was unethical. Geryn had either perished, or chosen to remove himself—and therefore, the risk of him turning feral again—from their entourage.

"Hello!" Lilae abruptly called from the well-beaten road. Attending to her direction, Auron did not fail to notice the hostility in her body language as she stood there, her arms crossed impatiently. "In case everyone forgot, we're still trying to reach Djosé! I have a duty to fulfill and so do you!"

Her voice echoed across the flat surface of the Moonflow. Even before it happened, both Haschel and Auron knew that shouting in the midst of a fiend-infested fen was a very unwise thing to do.

"Look out!" Rikku cried, perhaps the very thing that saved their summoner from being beheaded.

The fiend seemed to appear in mid-air behind Lilae, opening its twisted beak and screeching bloodthirsty passion. The sickly and mad-eyed condor swept down on her from above. The young summoner reacted to Rikku's warning with a slight squeal, flinging herself to her knees to avoid being struck. With a strange, irritated gurgle, the condor dove past her and flapped its straggly wings, whirling around to relocate its target.

Haschel and Auron moved at the same time. Haschel on one hand, was struggling and failing against the agony from his wounds, straining to compose himself and succeeding only in collapsing on the hilt of his swords, gasping. Auron drew his katana, grimacing. And stopped.

The condor clearly was not definite about its strategy. It briefly shuddered in the air, searching for its prey—spotting Rikku, rather than Lilae. Obviously mistaking her for the summoner, the bird rose up and plunged towards the young Al Bhed, razor-sharp beak parted slightly for the kill.

And flopped to the ground, severed in two. The pieces that remained lay still, their feathers trembling in the breeze. They did not disperse into pyreflies.

Auron slowly moved out of his stance, bent-kneed and clutching his katana slightly tighter than he usually would under such circumstances. Striking the fiend down had not been difficult in the slightest way, in terms of skill. But something about it was affecting him in a way he could not describe. He felt…regretful, that he had ended this creature's life. And interwoven into that feeling was his fear for Rikku. And the fear that remained now, since he now knew that he may not have acted if her life had not been threatened.

For the briefest moment, he had not _desired_ to kill that fiend. For the briefest moment, he had felt its soul-wrenching terror, confusion and hatred. He had wanted it to succeed.

For the briefest moment.

"Sir Auron," said Haschel civilly.

The guardian lifted his katana over his shoulder and turned, showing no expression. "There are fiends everywhere," he announced. "From here on, we must always be on our guard. The Farplane is no longer a sanctuary for the dead."

Without another word, he stalked off towards the road. Nothing but a solid wall of fiends could have slowed him down.

For a few seconds following his distant departure, there was silence. Only the faint wailing and occasional screech of the living monsters infesting the Moonflow broke the quiet. Finally, Haschel turned and began to follow to the legendary guardian. Lilae was still shaking noticeably as she hurried to catch up with him, verbally expressing her concern for his injuries.

And Rikku.

Rikku stared after him, the burn of new tears assaulting her eyes. Just like the time before, it struck her out of nowhere and it struck hard: he was going to leave. His stay in the world of the living was a temporary one. There was no room in the hellish Farplane for disembodied fayths.

She had never hated—and loved—him so fiercely in her whole life.

* * *

-

The fiends were indeed, everywhere. She was going to collapse with exhaustion. No matter where they traveled, or how quickly, they continued to encounter one wave of monsters after another. It would seem, at times, that they were finally eluding the surrounding hordes. But then another would arrive, announcing their presence to its pack mates. Then the fighting would begin all over again.

They were all battered and bruised, showing signs of physical and mental fatigue—all except Auron. There was never a time in Rikku's life where she had seen him so violent. Every fiend he struck down required a stronger blow, a larger grimace, and more time to recuperate. The carcasses of the monsters they destroyed littered the ground like empty promises. Each one signified another wasted life. No release; just pain. Pain and death.

Every step they took brought them closer to the unlikelihood that they would ever find safe refuge from their assailants. As they grew closer to the land bridge usually reserved for chocobo crossing, the number of fiend sightings increased.

And so did the corpses.

The first one they came across shocked Lilae so thoroughly, she refused to leave Haschel's side as they continued their trek along the banks of the fen. After that, the ravaged bodies of merchants and other travelers, and the even more frequent remains of dead fiends grew to inconceivable numbers. They became part of the scenery. No wounded, no survivors. Anyone still living with their survival instincts still intact would head for the safest place nearby—the Moonflow. And the only way to cross the Moonflow was the land bridge.

Twice Auron had stopped to look at her—just briefly, no more than a glance over his shoulder with, as though checking to make sure she was still there. Rikku kept her distance on purpose, knowing that he needed to dwell on his thoughts alone for a while. She knew that he knew that _she_ knew that. It took a lot of willpower to keep from flinging her arms around him, just to _feel_ what she'd felt last night and hold onto it. Warm, safe, responsive Auron. A moving, breathing, feeling Auron. Not the picture of statuesque, warrior-like responsibility on the road in front of her.

She was _so_ tired.

Another group of fiends disappeared under the blades and fists of the entourage. If she had to keep fighting, she knew she could, as long as he needed her. But her body _so_ wanted to disagree. If only she could hack off her arms and throw them at the fiends. Then he could stop using them. Because they hurt. A lot.

But finally, _finally_ after maybe nine straight hours of walking, they found the bridge. Funny she'd forgotten it even existed. The Moonflow had receded a lot since the defeat of Sin, uncovering a thin strip of land that stretched from one end of the lake to the other. It was the 'chocobo run', but mostly, it was used for bring all kinds of things across the water that shoopufs couldn't.

The first sign of trouble was the noise. The closer to the ridge they came, the louder the commotion. Rikku steeled herself for the worst—which was hard, because after yesterday, she couldn't start imagining what the worst would be. But she soon found out when she, Auron, Lilae and Haschel came to the peak overlooking the bridge.

It was hell.

Only once before had Auron seen such pandemonium: Luca, on the day of the Blitzball tournament with Tidus and Yuna's group. At the mouth of the narrow land bridge, people were gathered, shouting, crying, screaming and barking orders. Men and women fought against the waves of monsters as they converged on the shore. Auron cast a glance further along the bridge, noticing the thick stream of people as they trickled slowly across the open water. Water and aerial fiends were assaulting them by the hundreds, and only a few of the cluster were attempting to fight back.

"They are doomed." Haschel's statement was rough, painful and true. It was said with composure and alarm. But it _was_ true.

For what felt like a minute (but she would never know) Rikku stood next to Auron on the ridge, feeling the world weep all around her. And then she broke. She had to. The only way to counter the pain, knowing that Auron was leaving, was to leave first.

She threw herself down the ridge towards the raging battle. Lilae cried after her to wait, but pretended not to hear. Auron said nothing. She knew he was right behind her—she knew the sound of his footsteps. His voice she shut out. If he spoke, she wouldn't hear. No matter how tired she was, no matter how sad, she would help these people.

It felt like to her, that this had happened before. It had. At Home when it was under attack, she had recklessly charged down the sand dune towards the battle. If it hadn't been for Auron, she would have been killed on that day.

For an instant, she was no longer on the ridge. The people and the Moonflow were gone. Instead, she stood in front of him, facing him under the hot sun of the desert, smiling nervously. His hand brushed her cheek, applying the potion to the gash cause by the explosion. She felt what she felt then, the tingling in her skin and fingers. The brightening grin on her face as she caught him in the act of caring. How everything back then, despite her grief over losing Home, was perfect.

The perfect feeling was ripped apart by the present. The roar of the intense conflict in front of her was now just seconds away. She drew her fists up and punched straight through the first, balloon-like monster she came upon. And then another. And another, and another until she was cutting through the wall of fiends like a dragon on a rampage.

There were five others around her, clearly exhausted and struggling to prevent the hordes from gaining access to the bridge. One of them yelled something in Al Bhed before continuing to fire on the approaching fiends with his automatics. Rikku managed to knock a few more floating monsters down when she noticed a flash of red in the corner of her eye.

Auron sliced through a large reptile before it could sink its fangs into her. She shared an impassioned look with him in an instant. She could almost hear how the conversation would have went if they were not in the heat of battle.

_I lied_, he would say. _I lied to protect you. _

_Oh, really_? she'd snap angrily, balling her fists at her sides. _Protect me from what? From loving you? From wanting to be with you all the time? Isn't that what you said last time?_

_Yes,_ would be his answer. _It does not change how I feel, Rikku. Your world…is not my world, as much as I wish it to be._

_You're lying again. You lie and lie and lie, and that's all you do to me anymore! If you cared, you'd tell me the truth instead of lying all the time!_

He would go very quiet and stoic, like he always does. And then he would say, _But I do care. More than you think. The reason I lie, is because I love you._

Except that last part. He would never say those words to her, _ever_, because he probably didn't even mean them. Never, ever, _ever_ would she hear those words even if she herself said them a million times.

The instant was over. She broke eye contact with him and continued to fight back the fiends. By the time Lilae had joined them, there was not even a dent in the growing number of enemies. Rikku was already pushed past her limit. If she didn't stop soon, she felt her heart might explode.

Suddenly, someone was behind her, shouting wildly. It took a moment to notice that he was speaking in rapid Al Bhed.

"Dra udranc haat ramb! Drana yna hud ahuikr du vekrd dras uh dra pnetka! Oui yht ouin vneahtc, gaab kuehk!" His gun clicked on empty as he finished speaking. He rushed to reload it. Rikku fended off the rushing fiends as he performed this task.

The people already on the bridge were under attack. He wanted her and her 'friends' to help defend them against the fiends attacking from the air and water. Twisting her head around to look at Auron, she was greeted by a curt nod. He'd understood.

Her new Al Bhed friend began firing again. As soon as the first bullet exploded from the barrel, Rikku charged forward. The area between him and the struggling line of people crossing the bridge was clear of monsters. She let her concern for the defenseless assembly propel her forward with a barely renewed strength.

The moment she reached them, half a dozen or more fiends with enormous, powerful tentacles flung themselves out of the water and into her path. The first one was chopped through by Auron's katana, the next wounded by a blow from Rikku's spiked gloves. In retaliation, it wrapped one of its tentacles around her wrist and jerked her off her feet. She hit the muddy strip of ground violently. A second later, she was up. Her attacker, along with two more of the large squids was already sushi at Auron's application. The last one reached out for her, and suffered losing its tentacle when she sheared it clean off.

Rikku leapt at it, ducking under a swing from its surviving appendage and rammed her fist through its 'head'. It slid of her arm easily, making her shudder. This was so different from before. Before, they would burst into pyreflies and there would _be _no carnage. Instead, she felt every drop of mush, blood and gore. She felt covered in it from head to toe. She wanted nothing more than to throw up.

Panting heavily, she stumbled so that she could face Auron. He was leaning slightly on his katana, unmistakably winded but not injured. One side of his glasses was cracked—his blind side, if it mattered. He was as drenched in blood and water as she.

There was another moment. A longer one this time. Vaster, somehow. She gazed directly into that single eye and felt…everything. Tediously, he stood up straight, slung his katana over one shoulder and let a smile play his lips.

A shadow fell over her the moment before he was struck. The enormous bird—painfully alike the time before—appeared in air over the water, swooping down on him. Auron was snatched under those bone-crushing claws and driven forward, over the edge of the bridge. Shrieking, the fiend began to rise over the water—

Rikku cried out desperately.

The Al Bhed fighting the monsters behind her listened, realized what had happened and turned his gun on the large bird. A shot split the air. With a wet crunch, the bird flailed and released the guardian in its claws. Auron soundlessly dropped for five infinite seconds, before plunging under the surface of the water.

"Auron!" The name burst from her throat in a swell of panic and fear. She teetered on the edge of the land bridge, waiting and hoping; aching for him to appear again.

He didn't.

The fiend was turning back, coming for her. She didn't care. Rikku did not wait to remove gloves or shoes, all the while aware of the cool water lapping at the edges of her feet. In one swift leap, she dove forward and slipped deep into the unwelcoming depths of the Moonflow.

Fiends. Large, fat, ghostlike fiends and slimmer ones with scales like razors, a sea under the water, below her and appearing like a sleeping garden. Under the surface, they did not see her. They barely registered her. Not caring in the slightest about their unusual behavior, she swam with every ounce of her remaining strength towards the spot she had seen Auron go under. It was so dark, and so cold. Her muscles screamed. Her head screamed.

No Auron. She swam out further. She seemed to move in all directions at once. But there was no body, no freely floating form of an unconscious guardian. If she searched deeper, she would be swimming into a solid wall of fiends.

Three minutes of futile hunting and her lungs were bursting. She broke the surface of the water, gasping and coughing for air. Her body begged her to quit. Her mind shuddered and sobbed like a grief-stricken child. Her heart yearned to keep on, to continue searching.

"Auron," she sputtered, her throat seizing with anguish. The sound of fiends and screaming people were mere phantoms. Her burning, blurred vision scanned the serene surface of the lake.

No Auron, no Auron, no Auron… 

"No…" The kicking of her legs slowed. Her body started to fail as her hope drowned in the freezing water.

When her nostalgic heart finally admitted defeat, she felt the grip and pull of the Moonflow swallow her whole. And she sunk further and further into a place where no fiend, no pain could find her.

* * *

TBC 


	35. Haven

**_Turbulence_**

-

**AN: **1) I know. But I updated. I still care! :O

2) I realize that my old sketches for this fanfction are butt ugly. But once, I was mightily proud of them. They make good memories. And with that sappy hoo-ha out of the way, a much better version of those illustrations will be coming soon. Hopefully. It depends on...stuff.

I have decided that, while attempting to keep my writing style 'dumbed down' to meet the standards of previous chapters…it is highly frustrating and does not portray half of the emotion that I want to appear in this chapter. Therefore, the lot of you will be treated to some…gourmet writing, as it were.

Forgive me for this transgression. But enjoy this long-awaited chapter.**  
**

* * *

-

_We are the fayth of the sleeping souls, once proud and defiant of the Sin of Spira. Our peacefully slumbering has been short. Our hearts are broken. Our spirits are trapped. This is the end of our story. Welcome us into oblivion.._

What he could not hear were the thousands of screaming voices in the darkness, of spirits in their throes of resentment and anger. He felt their lure between the bones of his fingers, above his eyelids and deep inside his body in a place more confidential than his heart or mind. Auron was not breathing air or water, but something cold and coursing with energy far greater than the sun or the storms above Djose. And he felt the essence of many other beings like himself, devouring the same kind of life power in its limitless supply.

When his eyes opened and the sensation of floating faded away, he found that he could not _see_ any more than he could see _everything_ of his surroundings. The bodies in this chamber appeared as monstrous shapes of physical, solid flesh and at the same time were masses of colours and lines that could only be defined as…_cosmos_.

He had spent ten years in Zanarkand, a mere shadow in a dream crafted from this same material. Then, he had been the result of it. Now, he was part of its creation. He was a fayth and did not need to be informed that his full power was now unleashed. Auron was now part of the dreamers.

Six of these bodies were in this chamber. It was wide, and empty and barren. The stone was old, cracked and aged. Wearily, the ronin lifted his head, torpidly blinked his eyes and looked down to better understand his bearings. The sensation was familiar, but not so much that it was easy. There was no mistaking the disorientation that came with his new power. It was nauseating, even for an aeon.

"Welcome to the enclave, Sir Auron. We welcome you. Even if these are the final hours of our world."

The distinctly feminine voice was not familiar. But the presence he felt beyond him was more than just familiar—it was part of him. Auron stood up, balancing with all seven limbs and peered into the space around him. Then he saw the grandiose wings and curvatures of the aeon, Valefor, and recognized her soothing words. They had been precisely what had drawn him from the clutches of madness and into the safety of the enclave.

"We are regretful that we can no longer dream your original vessel, kind guardian. I am afraid that in his last attempt to recover you, our Ixion has perished. There are others here, who wish to speak with you."

In contrast to the first time he had been torn from the physical planes of Spira, Auron now felt as though he were somehow warped. His legs and his arms—even the wings once belonging to a proud, summoner-less aeon were heavier and his bulk greater. Was it right to feel devastated and invulnerable at the same time? How had the souls of the other fayths felt when they had first risen to this form of slavery?

There were six of these essences, and it was their whispering that had awakened him. Now they were silent. In his recovery, the ring of aeons placed around the enclave was complete. This was another thing he knew by design.

_Shiva, Anima, and Ifrit are dispersed. We are the former protectors of Spira and our souls decay with every flicker of our beings. All is forgiven, but now all is lost._

Auron took in the sight with mixed confusion and understanding. Bahamut stood opposite of the pale, glowing light in the center of the chamber. There were two others he knew by heart, rather than sight. Jecht was on his left, a mere reflection of the Final Aeon he had once been. The ghost of his human body drifted in front of him, arms crossed and face twisted in though. On Jecht's own left, there was a respectively smaller aeon. She was medium-sized and rodent-like with an incredibly long, slender body and green skin. Between her large, black eyes was a ruby the hue of fresh blood. Faera. This was the gentle-willed mother of Tidus.

"Jecht." When Auron spoke, the words passed through the surrounding energy like a wave. There was no sound in the enclave. "You've changed."

"About as much as you have, Auron. Oh, right, or should I say…Jak'kan?"

Auron knew as well as he knew the sky was vast that his body was gone, and he was a fayth called Jak'kan. He only wished he could erase that memory. A thousand of them were flooding his thoughts like wildfire. Hundreds upon hundreds of years of memories became part of his consciousness as though they had been poured into an already overflowing jar.

"This faythhood is what remains of Spira's hope." Valefor, gently beating her graceful wings, craned her head forward and closed her eyes. "Our temples are in desolace. Jak'kan, we are all prisoners of this enclave. Our aeons are all we can be in this age of destruction. When we die, we will become as the fiends are. This is our end. Spira's end."

_Bahamut, Carbuncle, Ultima, Valefor, Fenrir and Jak'kan. We will perish with the last of the souls in the world of living._

Millions of fiends ripping the land apart, and countless faces twisted with anger and fear for the protection of their precious lives. A new memory. And the cold, upturning water that coursed around his crimson coat, soaking to the skin while monsters prodded at him. Bit him, tossed him, and the pain that had been his final thought—

Auron's heavily armoured body tensed and a cry tore through the curtain of energy with renewed vigor, "Rikku!"

But there was no echo to this call. She did not reply. And the aeons in his company simply stared on. Jecht, even, was completely suppressed by the weight of reality.

_How can you al silt by and let this happen? Millions of people are dying down there! You're afraid of leaving just because you might not make it outside? If Blayne was here, he would tell you exactly how cowardly—_

With the sharp realization, Auron's head jerked back and he clumsily stumbled backwards from the pale light in the center. These were no mere voices of the fayth! He was hearing the emotions and thoughts that had been captured inside of the enclave recently. His mind was melded with concern for Rikku, and now Jecht and the others could understand the turmoil inside his head. Something terrible was going on.

"She descended with you, Jak'kan," Bahamut spoke for the first time. The voice of a stoic child entered the field of energy. "Into the Moonflow. All that could be done had been done. Don't be sad. Fenrir was taken to her, and they are alive."

"That's our boy Yojimbo, if you're wondering." Jecht's aeon was still, but he ran through multiple emotions before settling on bitterness. The ghostly figure of Auron's former fellow guardian looked dim. "He went and had an epiphany, and now he's back on Spira, being a goddamned hero."

Valefor's calm presence looked to Jecht. "Your behaviour is unbecoming of Spira's hope, Jecht of Ultima. Our reason to be is to aid the summoners only when we are called. Our deaths will be part of Spira's great spiral."

"Last night, Geryn of Yojimbo gave life to a new fayth," complimented Bahamut. "The great Fenrir wants to fight his brother and stop Sin from reentering the world. But Geryn is scared. He might die before he can help the last summoner defeat Sin before he awakens.."

Lilae. She and Haschel were undoubtedly alive and amidst the depthless battle far, far beyond this enclave where he was powerless to help them. Geryn was freely moving about Spira. He may be alive now, but Auron was convinced that the young fayth would perish within minutes because of his recklessness. If Rikku was with him, then her life was in more peril than he felt comfortable to endure by simply standing here, in a timeless bubble.

_Soon this enclave will come to ruin. We are the fayths of no temple. No anchors. Unworthy of fighting alongside the last summoner. Fenrir and Jak'kan, mere newborns of unknown ability…are you the epitome of our barest hope? True reconciliation? Part of you still sings the Hymm._

In his head, there was a distant echo. But his chest was heavy, as though a stone were tying him to a place far beyond his reach. The enclave told him that his resting place was in Macalania, and he could see the gentle pool in which his fayth's statue now rested. The forest was singing.

_Auron! Auron, no…! Oui ryja du lusa pylg! Don't leave me, please…_

He returned his twin gaze to Valefore, saw a young girl he could not recognize, and felt Rikku's even more distant voice stir the pyreflies that made up his aeon's body.

"This is an enclave of dreams, Sir Auron of Jak'kan," the placid fayth spoke through the floating aeon. Valefor projected a faded image of her young human face. "You will always be safe here, with the dreams of fallen summoners forever guiding us. When Ifrit wrongly placed you into Spira, you were a mere fragment of what you are now. Now, should you choose to leave, you will be powerless without the guidance of a living summoner."

"Of us all, only yourself and Fenrir may leave the enclave of your own, free will. Should the summoner fail to reach you, however…you too, will succumb to Yevon's taint. Should you die in the summoner's service, you will become as Lyol of Ixion has become: a fiend of Yevon's army."

"That will not be a problem," he found himself answering wryly. He could hear nothing here, except for the anguish of millions and only Rikku's sobbing voice pierced that black shroud. He was an aeon inside this enclave, but his soul was inside the confines of a cold statue many miles from here. If he could find Lilae, or somehow reach another summoner—

"You're gonna get yourself killed again, Auron," Jecht's voice came to him through the soundless link. "Just like when Braska an' I—"

"Enough!" The former guardian felt the word pulse around him. "Countless lives depend on our intervention, and if I am able to aid somehow, then so be it. My death will be insignificant compared to what will happen if the Farplane remains in ruins."

The quiet stillness that filled the chamber was almost satisfactory. For ten years, Auron had painstakingly held onto his physical form inside a world he'd been designed to resent with every fraction of his being. Today, he would do precisely what it was he felt when Braska had chosen Jecht to be his Final Aeon. He would rid the world of Sin for good, and he would ensure an eternal Calm. For Rikku's sake. For the sake of Spira.

_Jak'kan is resolved. There will be no returning to the enclave once you are summoned. Your choice is final, fearless guardian of High Summoners' Braska, and Yuna._

His choice had been final when he accepted Braska's proposal for guardianship. It had been final when he looked Rikku in the eye and welcomed her into the pilgrimage. It had been final when he kissed her, so many thousands of feet in the atmosphere of their world. It had been final when he took upon the burden of a fayth. It would be final when his pyreflies finally dispersed, and he would circle Spira knowing that she was alive…and would be until it was time for her to return to the Farplane.

Bahamut. _Don't worry. We'll be ready when the summoner calls us. One last time. Then we can finally go home._

Valefor. _Take caution with you. Yu Yevon wishes nothing more than to control you with rage and despair._

Auron felt the corners of his consciousness here begin to fade, as the body of his aeon dissipated into pyreflies and the confines of a hallowed forest pulled him in. Even Jecht's disgruntled protest became a mere fragment in his mind.

Soon enough, he was alone. Without a body or the option to reform himself, the sounds of the Macalania forest became the only sensation he was aware of. Here, in the gently glowing pool, he was reduced to a man trapped inside a stone. His spirit touched every inch of the trees as though they were temples, and his newborn fayth began to sing the Hymm.

* * *

Air flowed into Rikku's lungs. She was jerked from the water and torn out of its depths beyond the reach of thousands of clawed fiends, transported up at a suffocating speed in the clutches of a creature twenty times her size. Before she could think to scream, she witnessed something miraculous—

The fiends in the air burst open. Dozens of screeching bodies trying to rip their ways towards her—suddenly exploded. Pyreflies choked the air and swirled like embers until they vanished from sight.

But then her body was lurched downwards again as her rescuer plunged. More and more waves of flying fiends broke into pyreflies as they shot past them. Rikku gasped and tried to curl her soaked limbs against herself as she watched the ground rush towards them at an alarming speed.

When her brain began to work again, the dizziness had passed. A pair of strong hands were prying her out of the clutches of this enormous fiend—fiend?—but she was too bewildered to do anything about it. Auron—no, Haschel dragged her away from the brilliant, white-feathered body. Only when she was standing there, dripping wet and frozen, could she witness the sight properly.

Geryn, but not Geryn, flared his broad wings and hurriedly backed away from the summoner's entourage. The red emblems tattooed across his heavily muscled neck and broad shoulders flared brightly, and several large streaks of blue-white energy began to take form in the air at the tip of his wings. After three seconds, the enormous build-up of magic shot forth like lightning and split into hundreds of smaller bolts. Each fiend struck by the energy collapsed. Half of them burst into pyreflies. The other simply lay there, souls trapped inside corpses, unable to release themselves.

A terrifying stillness came over the Moonflow. As Rikku stared, not knowing that Lilae had stepped over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, the last of the pyreflies drifted away. Slowly, Geryn—_Aeon_, she told herslf—turned around to stare at his summoner.

The handful of people who had scattered during the battle were now cowering away from the aeon's presence. Rikku's mouth simply wouldn't close.

"I…" Lilae, to her credit, was the one who spoke first. "I didn't know what to do, when the aeons stopped listening—I hoped Yojimbo, and he came—"

If this aeon was Geryn, there was a calmness about his body that had not been present in the former body of the fayth. His gaunt, lupine face smiled. And then he did what Aeons were not meant to do.

"Someone called?" asked the haunted, almost echoing voice of the youngest fayth. "Don't everyone thank me at once. I'm easily humbled, you know."

Amidst all of Rikku's astonishment and relief to see him okay, it was an upsurge of anger that took over next. She snapped out of her daze and took a few steps towards him. "Why did you do that, you _pek,_ sayh lnaab? Auron was down there too, you know! Why didn't you save him? You just left him to drown!"

In her mind's voice, she told herself that would be impossible. But he…but he…

The massive brow of the aeon lowered. "I had no choice. The others…they already took him."

Despite being about a fiftieth as strong as he and much, much smaller, Rikku stormed over to the aeon under the surprised gazes of Lilae and Haschel and pounded on his leg with a fist. "Took him _where_? Who took him?"

Geryn averted his glowing eyes. A thunderclap sunk into her heart.

"No…" It felt worse than it had on the day Yunie sent Auron. "That's…that isn't fair. He promised me…he promised, you know! Auron, you can't do this!" Now she screamed at the agonizingly serene lake, of which hardly any pyreflies roamed. "You promised…"

_Auron! Auron, no…! Oui ryja du lusa pylg! Don't leave me, please…_

Not again.

Warm tears flooded her eyes and she sunk to her knees. She didn't feel Lilae wrap her arms around her shoulders. She only felt the exhaustion of her efforts, and the overwhelming grief that left no room for second or third thoughts.

Her strength, her Auron, was gone.

And this time, she would be alone forever.

* * *

The final plot twists are to come. Stay tuned...and tuned...and tuned...-- I'm sorry.


End file.
